Harry Voldemort's Son
by Comix and Co
Summary: Sequel to Hermione-Voldemort's Daughter! It's Harry and Sophia's fifth year at Hogwarts, and there's a lot in store: Exams, Hogsmeade, Blaise coming out of St. Mungo's, but also the unknown threat of Deatheaters on a twisted mision...
1. Chapter 1

_C__hapter 1: Not over yet_

**A/N:**** Hello again! As all great ideas do, an epilogue was planted in my head in the rain walking home around a month ago. Yes, rain in August. Really, this country gets WAY too much rain. Anyway, I had a dilemma. Either I could write a sequel, or make put an extra epilogue into HVD. After a short debate, and a PM to Arabella Riddle, I decided to make a sequel. And here it is.**

From a glance, the dark woods in the middle of nowhere didn't look that suspicious, or dangerous. In fact, the only negative emotion you'd ever get from it was a slightly creeped out feeling, like the knarled trees were watching you.  
>They were.<p>

Well, they weren't exactly watching you. But they could sense people who weren't welcome, and alert the people who were inside the forest.

That's right. People _lived_ in that forest. You couldn't tell it by looking at them, but people lived there. People stayed there. You'd think that it'd be hard living in such a dark, dense, damp forest. But you'd be wrong. Because- let me tell you another thing.  
>The forest wasn't acctualy a forest.<p>

No, the forest was a disguise. A disguise for something more sinister, more frightening than has ever been seen before.

Okay, now our story begins on a dark night, a night when the moon doesn't even make an appearance. There is no wind, no sound, and all the stars in the sky are blotted out by ink black clouds. A _pop_ suddenly fills the air, and a hooded figure appears near the forest. He glances around; nobody is in sight. Then he rushed forward, towards the forest- and _disappears from sight._ If a regular person, who was, say, a student in the nearby college, or a scientist, or even a famous actor in a stupid movie that everyone likes was to go near that forest, that disguise, they wouldn't have disappeared like the figure has. They would have remembered an urgent appointment, or that they'd run out of milk, and then head in the opposite direction, forgetting completely about the forest. This is because the forest has protection- nobody who wasn't welcome was able to come near.

It's obvious that man was welcome then. Let me zoom a minute, down through the treetops, past the disguise. Now, this, this will shock some people. We are no longer in a forest. Instead, our setting is a large, magestic manor, that hardly seems small enough to be hidden by the forest. It is, however, a chilling sight. Everything about this mansion is dark. The windows green curtain's are drawn, the door seems to be scowling at us all, telling us to turn back, that we are not welcome. The hooded figure is undaunted by this hostility. He keeps on walking, past dead, shrivelled up flowers, past shrubs that are clipped into horrifying scenes, to the scoling ebony-wooded door. He knocks smartly- once, twice, three times. Slowly the door opens, and a tiny, elf-like thing is stood behind the door. It looks frightened, and has a black eye.

"Sir, you is welcome here." The elf-thing says, "If you will follow Carri through-"

"I don't have time for this," The man interrupts, pushing the elf-thing onto the floor and stalking into the hallway. Pictures of frowning people with evil expressions line the walls of the hallway, their eyes following the mans every move. He walks to the end of the corridor, with the elf-thing hopping quickly, trying to keep up with him. He throws open the door.

"Lucius, so glad you've finally joined us." A smooth but cruel female voice purrs from a long oak table. Many people sit at this table, each wearing a cloak to cover their faces. The person who spoke was sitting at the very top of the table, her dark brown eyes, glinting with madness, the only thing you could see about her.

"Join you, Bella?" The man smirks. He pulls off his hood, revealing his long, straight, platinum blonde hair, his pointed chin, his sparkling grey eyes, and his prize-winning smirk. "No, I'm only here to pass judgement. It depends on what you say, whether or not I will join you."

"Sit down then, Lucius." Another, raspy voice tells him. "You have much to hear, and the night is not long." Lucius nods, and sits down in a near chair. The speaker glares at the elf-thing, who squeaks, and rushes off to who-knows-where.

"Lucius, I do not know whether you recall the battle that happened over the summer, yes?" Bella says.

"Yes, I remember." Lucius nods again, "Where we all nearly got killed just because Harry Potter-" He spits out that name- "Had 'daddy issues'." A couple of people chuckle, but others scowl at the mention of this.

"Yes." Bella scowls. "A complete waste of time. And as you defiantly know, the Dark Lord has- changed, since this battle." Lucius nodded again. "He has become soft," People along the table hiss, "Become weak," people growl, "Become... nice." Now there are cries of outrage inside, loud as fans in a Quidditch stadium. "This is _not_ our Dark Lord. This is _not_ who he is. I still remember him fresh out of Hogwarts, hard, evil, everything he should have been," Bella sighs sadly, as if remembering something more elite than we'll ever know. "_That_ was the Dark Lord, our Dark Lord... my Dark Lord. He is just lost. Lost somewhere behind that silly folly of fatherhood." Boos line the table. "And, who, I ask you, is to blame, Dolahov?"

"Harry Potter," A man hisses.

"Macnair?"

"Harry Potter." Another man growls.

"Rookwood?"

"Harry Potter." Another man yells.

"Yes."

"Forgive me to be asking, Bella," Lucius pipes up, "But are we not to be calling him by his proper name, Harry Riddle?"

"Bah!" Spits Bella, "A stupid trick, that our Lord was weak enough to fall for. No, Lucius. This boy is no more Voldemort's son than I am sisters to that traitor, Andomeda. This trick was made to weaken our Lord, to make him docile, no longer a threat. To bury his evil ways under the fatherly notion all men have. We women aren't that weak." Under her hood, Bella smiles cruelly. "We don't get that feeling to please our kin; we can do whatever we feel is for us. I know that our Lord is still there, underneath, waiting for us, Lucius. We just need to get rid of his distractions. In other words, we must kill Potter for him. Then, he will no longer have to hide in that pathetic prison. He will be free to rule the world like we always dreamed-" A man near her coughs, a bit angrily. "I mean, like _he_ always dreamed. This is our goal, Lucius. To reband the Deatheaters, to rid the world of Potter, once and for all, and to have our Lord back!" There are cries of praise echoing around the room. "What do you say to that, Lucius? Will you join us?"

"If I were to say no, what would you do?" Lucius asks, although it's clear from his eyes he has no intention of declining this offer.

"Well," Bella laughs, "We'd have no choice but to kill you, Lucius. We cannot have word going around to the Ministry, can we?"

"No," Lucius smiles, "Well, Bella, I think I will just have to take you up on this offer." Bella smiles evilly behind her hood. She pulls out a long, knarled piece of wood, a wand, and casts a spell. A ginormous smoky skull, with a snake slithering out of it appears above the table.

"For Voldemort." She grins. "And for the Greater Good."

"FOR THE GREATER GOOD!"

**A/N:**** And there we have it. Sorry for the really odd perspective of this chapter, my brain kept doing present tense for some reason, while I was trying to write in past tense. I couldn't be bothered in the end to go and change every single word to fit past tense, so I just kept it in present. Updates will be slow, because as well as working on this I'm trying to figure out a humour I'll call named 'Summer Fun', as well as working out a plot-line for another humour called 'Summer Cruise', and waiting anxiously for my Pottermore admittance e-mail! Also I'm writing an original story, called 'Island of Myths', but it's not coming along so well... And all this while trying to keep up with other good reads!**

**1. What did you think?**

**2. Who recognises the Chapter title? Whoever does gets a shout-out next chapter!**

**3. Are you excited for the sequel?**

**4. Anything you think should happen?**

**5. Should I somehow have the Muggles (Melina, Bryony, Freddie, Livia) return?**

**Please review!  
><strong>

**Comix**


	2. Sophia's Odd Talent

_C__hapter 2: __Sophia's Odd Talent_

**A/N:**** Thank you all so much for the reviews your giving me! It's really making my days! I think I know a plotline for how the Muggles will come in, but hopefully they'll come in even sooner. Shout-outs to OffMyTea; Arabella Riddle; Writer in The Valley and Skylar of Hufflepuff for knowing the chapter title! Yes, it was the title of the first song in A Very Potter Sequel. I couldn't help but call it that, because Deatheaters we 'Making evil plans!' To anybody who didn't understand the whole concept at the start:**

**The manor in the chapter was Lestrange Manor because I couldn't think of a better place. The Ministry has started to round up Deatheaters because Voldy is no longer a threat (Damn those wizard cops!), so they disguised the manor as a very creepy forest, and placed a repelling charm on it so that anyone who isn't welcome won't feel the need to go in there.**

**As to Bella's plan, she thinks that Voldemort has been hypnotised, or changed or something, and believes it's all Harry's fault (Cuz there will always be guys, Like Potter!) so she's thinking that if she kills Harry, Voldemort's old ways will be restored. She also thinks that Harry **_**isn't **_**Voldy's son, but, of course, he is. Does anybody who didn't understand understand now? Onto the chapter!**

Sophia Lily Riddle ran over to her best friend, dodging between the collection of families, following her brother towards the Weasley family.

"Ginny!" She called. Her best friend turned, and gave her a grin.

"Sophia!" Ginny laughed. They hugged.

"How have you been?" Hermione grinned at her.

"I've been fine. You?" Ginny asked.

"Brilliant. Spent the summer with Draco, and shoving random plants in Harry's clothes."

"That was you?" Her brother turned and glared at her, "How could you! I kept having to ask Dotti to wash them, and she kept looking at me like I was crazy!"

"You are crazy." His best friend Ron grinned, punching him lightly on the arm. Everyone chuckled.

"Harry, Hermione, is that you? Oh you've changed so much since I last saw you!" Sophia turned just in time for Molly, Ginny and Ron's mum, to enclose her and her brother into a tight bear hug.

"Mrs.- Weasley- can't- breathe." Sophia choked. Molly let go immediately, an apologetic smile on her middle-aged face. "And… It's Sophia, not Hermione." She shrugged, embarrassed.

"Of course it is, dear." Nodded Molly. Who could forget, with the ginormous battle that had taken place over the summer. She glanced at the clock. "Look at the time! The train will be setting off soon! Where's the twins? Oh, why don't you four get your luggage on the train? I'll be there to see you off soon." Molly hugged all of them once more and rushed out back into the crowd, yelling, "FRED! GEORGE! FRED!" Over and over. The quadruplet lugged their luggage onto the train. Sophia looked over to her father and her boyfriend. Her father was counting off numbers on his hand, and Draco was choking on some news.

"Draco, hurry up!" She called out to him. Draco and her father looked over.

"He'll be there in a minute!" her dad told her. Sophia was about to go over, but Ginny shot a grin at her, pulling her and her trunk onto the train.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. It's only a talk, what could go wrong?" Ginny laughed.

_A lot._ Sophia thought, but what she said was, "You're right."

"Now come on, lets go find the boys." Sophia nodded and together they searched each compartment for their brothers. When they finally found them, Sophia was shocked to find they'd already spread themselves out across their compartment.

"This is the life, hey, Harry." Ron grinned, lying down across a seat that could sit at least four, or five. "Just like in first year, when it was just us by ourselves. With no annoying sisters to get in our way…"

"I hope you don't mean us." Ginny said dryly, raising her eyebrows at them. Ron gasped, shot up, hit his head on that luggage compartment ropey storage thing above his head, cursed, and looked scared. "Don't let Mum hear you say that."

"Don't let Mum hear you say what?" Molly appeared at the train window. Ron was pale.

"Uh… Nothing Mum." Ron shrugged, and Harry, Sophia and Ginny laughed.

"Okay, you four, I've just seen the twins off okay? Now Ron, Harry, Sophia, this is your fifth year. This is the year of your O.. I need your promise you will study, and try hard!"

"We promise!" They chorused.

"Good. And Ginny, this may not be YOUR O.W.L year, but you still need to work hard, okay?"

"Yes Mum." Ginny nodded.

"Good. And most of all-"

"Have fun." Finished Sophia, "Yeah, we had this talk from our Dad as well." Molly smiled.

"Yes. Okay, you two, I'll see you at Christmas. Be good!" Molly retreated from view, and they all stuck their heads out to say goodbye. Sophia noticed that Draco and her dad were still talking.

"Draco!" He looked over, nodded, looked back at her father, and walked over to the train. She popped her head back in.

"Is he coming?" Ginny asked, and Sophia nodded.

"Unfortunatley…" Harry muttered, and Sophia hit him lightly on the arm.

"Shut up, we've talked about that. No hating on Draco." She grinned.

"Did someone say Draco Malfoy?" Draco grinned, from the compartment entrance.

"Draco!" Sophia laughed, jumping up and hugging him. He returned with a sweet kiss on the mouth for exactly one millisecond. Then another kiss, on the cheek.

"HEY!"  
>"No PDA you two!"<p>

"Quit it sis!"

"Shut up you two, don't be so romantiphobic." Sophia laughed and she and Draco sat down, his arm still around her.

"Ginny, I don't think romantiphobic is a word." Draco told her.

"Oh yeah?" Ginny laughed. "Look it up in a dictionary!"

"We don't have a dictionary." Harry pointed out.

"Oh. Well… Hey, there should be a spell for that." Ginny said defensively. Everyone turned to Sophia.

"…What?" Sophia frowned, "Oh. Right. Uh… Defandio."

"Thank you!" Ginny grinned. "And now I will prove to you that the word romantiphobic… does… not… exsist…" Ginny frowned. "Sophia! This spell doesn't work!"

"Ginny, the spell isn't a word." Sophia shook her head.

"You're just siding with your boyfriend. Harry and Ron agree, don't you!" The boys shook their heads. "Damn you."

"Ginny! Diccatrio!" Hermione cast.

"Sophia, what the duck did you do?" Ginny asked. "And why did I say duck instead of yeti? What the lemon?"

"The spell diccatrio replaces any swear word you say with a random word." Draco recognised, nodding.

"So… If I swear it'll just give me random words?" Ginny wondered.

"Yep." Draco nodded.

"This is going to be the best rabbit year EVER!" Ginny laughed. "I'm gonna swear at the most randomest moments now! Kangaroo!"

"Really Phia why did you encourage her?" Ron whined.

"I don't know." Sophia shrugged. "So, back for another year at Hogwarts, aren't we." Ginny sobered up.

"I wish Blaise could be here with us…" Ginny frowned. Her boyfriend, Blaise Zabini, had been almost-fatally wounded during the Battle over the summer, and was still in St. Mungo's recovering.

"I'm really sorry about that, Ginny, you know we all are." Sophia nodded sincerely. "How is he? Is he getting better?"

"Slowly but surely." Ginny nodded, "The reckon he'll be out of there by Easter if he keeps going the way he is."

"That's good." Draco nodded. Blaise had been Draco's best friend.

"Could we change the subject?" Ron asked. "I don't do depressing." Sophia glares at him, then grinned evilly.

"So, when are we going to start revising for exams then?" She asked. Her question was answered with a bunch of groans and complaints.

"Sophia!"

"We have a whole year to go!"

"I said not a depressing subject!"

"Really, your such a bookworm!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing!"

"IT IS!"

"Hmph." Sophia frowned into Draco's chest, and he smirked.

"Sophia did you just see that? HE SMIRKED AT ME!"

"Slytherin trait."

"Oh come on! That's just old now!"

"Shut up Ron."

"Oh cardigan."

"Will somebody reverse that stupid charm?"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Why not!"

"Because I'm enjoying it Ron! How come I never get to lamp enjoy myself!"

"How come your suddenly swearing all the time?"

"Because I find what replaces it to be incredibly random and funny, for example: Pineapple. See? And all I said was that place where the devil is. How come that's a swearword anyway?"

"No idea Ginny."

"Please, just reverse it! I beg of you!"

"No."  
>"Please!"<p>

"No."

"Please!"

"Non."

"What? I just learnt Welsh for you now your speaking Dutch?"

"That was French Ron."

"Oh. Thanks, Harry. Uh… How do you say Please in French?"

"S'il vous plait, I think."

"Thanks Harry you're a lifesaver! Se vu play?"

"Non."

"Se vu play?"

"Non."

"PLEASE?"

"NO!"

"PLEASE?"  
>"NOOOOO!"<p>

"Candy from the trolley, dears?" Everyone turned to the old lady, stood just outside the compartment in her frilly pinny, with her trolley of sweets. "Oh. I can tell this isn't a good time. I'll just come back later…"

"No, no, nows perfect." Sophia said, trying to stop her eye from twitching (It was a glitch she'd inherited from her father when she got mad or irritated). "Anybody want something?"

"I still need Agrippa…" Ron started.

"Okay. How many chocolate frogs then?" She sighed.

"Uh, not many… Uh… Maybe around 5, 10 each?" Ron suggested.  
>"Okay," She turned to the lady with the trolley, "15 chocolate frogs, and a box of Bertie Bott's please."<p>

"Of course dear." She handed them over, and Sophia gave her a few galleons. Then she handed Ron three chocolate frogs, Ginny three, Harry three and sat down, giving Draco his, and hers.

"Sophia I said 5 or 10 each!" Ron wailed.

"That's greedy Ron. 3 each, and if I get Agrippa I'll give her to you." Sophia sighed. "First, Bertie Bott?"

"Sure!" Everyone grinned. Bertie Botts were always fun, watching people get the most horrible of flavours. She passed the box around, and everyone took one each. "Ready? In 3… 2… 1…" Everyone put their bean into their mouth. She watched as everyone made horrible faces and mimed gagging. "You have to swallow!" She reminded them. There were penalties for spitting out. The last time it had happened, Neville spitting out a vomit flavoured one, Sophia had glued his tounge to the roof of his mouth. It had been hilarious… Until Neville had almost choked…

"Eugh!" Ron shuddered after swallowing. "Mandrake leaf."

"Lightbulb." Harry spit.

"Earthworm." Ginny said.

"Sand." Draco relayed. Sophia smirkled, before telling them.

"Candyfloss." Everyone looked shocked.

"Lucky!" Ron whined.

"Lucks got nothing to do with it." Sophia giggled.

"Oh yeah? Try again." Harry handed her the box. She took a creamy-orange one from the box.

"Earwax." Ron chuckled. "Don't forget to swallow!" Sophia grinned, popped it in her mouth, chewed a bit, and swallowed.

"Tofee." Ron digged in for a green one with yellow dots.

"Vomit." Chew. Swallow.

"Dotti's broccoli with sugar sauce."

"That's not nice… Right?"

"No, actually it's a pretty effective way of getting me to eat my greens." Harry told him, and digged out one that looked suspiciously like dirt. Sophia chewed and swallowed.  
>"Chocolate fudge."<p>

"Really?" Ron had disbelief all over his face. "Woah. Okay, pick me out one, Lady Luck."

"Alright then." Sophia nodded. She dug in. "No promises, though."

"Everything you get it nice, so I trust you."

"Don't trust me." Sophia told him, handing him a blue one, because you can never go wrong with blue. Ron chewed, and his eyes widened.

"Paint." He choked out.

"Ron… How do you even know what paint tastes like?" Harry asked wearily. A laugh came from the doorway.

"You don't"

"Wanna know." It was the twins. They grinned.

"Apparantly that kid from Ravenclaw has gotten buff over the summer. Wanna check if it's true." Fred told them.

"Which Ravenclaw?" Draco asked.

"The one that's always in the library." George said.

"Okay, I'll repeat: Which Ravenclaw?" Draco asked, and everyone bah Sophia laughed.

"The one that's obsessed with mirrors." Fred and George said together.

"Oh, Dylan Coxworth!" Sophia nodded. "I know him. He's trying to make a portal to another dimension, like in Alice Through The Looking Glass."

"Yeah, him. Wanna check it out?"

"No thanks." Harry shrugged, "We're working out another miracle."

"Oh yeah? What?" Fred asked, sitting down next to his sister.

"How come she," Ron pointed to Sophia, "Can get only nice tasting Bertie Bott's, but we always get disgusting ones."

"I always have." Shrugged Sophia. "Even last year with those smelling ones- Mind you, most of us got nice ones."

"Yeah, I can't believe I got… Wait a second. Sophia, take the box." Sophia looked at Harry strangely for a second before taking the box.

"Look in there for the kind I got last year."

"Harry how can I-"

"Look." He instructed.

"Fine." She rummaged through the box, and pulled out a greyish one. "Harry, if it's pepper I have pumpkin juice in my bag, and you have a pardon to spit it out, just this once."

"I have complete faith in this Sophia." Harry said, swallowing, then popping it in his mouth. He chewed, made a face, pinched his nose and swallowed. "Just as I suspected. Dobby's socks. You," He pointed at his sitster, "Can tell the taste of a Bertie Bott by looking at it."

"What? No I can't!" Sophia shook her head. Harry took out a red Bertie Botts bean.

"What kind is this?" He asked, giving it to her.

"Red Vines," she told him, "But-"

"Ron, eat it." Harry gave Ron the jelly bean.

"What? But-" Ron protested. As he protested, George stole it off him and bit into the jelly bean.

"Red Vine flavour, just like she… said…" An evil grin spread over his face.

"What, George?" Hermione sighed.

"Oh, just an end of term prank. We'll be needing your expertise in the early summer, Miss Granger." George gave a mysterious smile, then he and Fred left.

"Whatever they're going to do, I fear for you, Phia." Ginny nodded. "Now, onto the chocolate frogs!"

And, because the author can't be bothered to think of a better ending, the train chuffed along towards Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**A/N:**** And that's our chapter!**

**1. What did you think?**

**2. What was your favourite part?**

**3. Do you think Dylan actually got buff over the summer? Or was it just a rumour?**

**4. Am I the only one who doesn't have a Pottermore account yet? **

**5. Sophia is getting resorted. I'm stuck on where to put her. Should she go into Gryffindor, or Slytherin? Because, obviously, she **_**is**_** a Slytherin, but she was originally sorted inti Gryffindor... What do you all think?**

**Oh, and, OffMyTea, did you like the Red Vines reference?**

**Comix**


	3. Insider info NOT A CHAPTER!

Okay, everyone, I'm working on the chapter, I just need comformation on where to sort Sophia. 3 say Slytherin; 2 say Hufflepuff, and 1 does not know.

Also, another thing.

I GOT ONTO POTTERMORE!  
>You may think me odd for being so excited, but, we Ravenclaws are eccentric.<p>

Yep, I'm a Ravenclaw. I tried my hardest to get into Slytherin, but, alas, I became a Ravenclaw. Now I'll have to trudge up millions of stairs to go to bed every night *Grumble grumble*

Anything you wish to happen? Oh, and if anyone wants to add me as a friend, I'm QuillNewt25.

Comix

P.S: New chapter by Friday!


	4. The Sorting Hats New Song

_C__hapter 3: The Sorting Hats New Song_

**A/N:**** So sorry this is so late, everyone! I've been arguing with myself this week, for reasons you'll see in the chapter, I had to revise on the pre-sorting rituals from the first HP book, and had to take the hat's song and Dumbledore's speech from the Order of the Pheonix, as well as altering Umbridges speech for the Starkid fans and mine's enjoyment. So here it is, the Sorting Hats New Song.  
>Oh, and sorry Arabella Riddle that I'm not sorting Harry as well. It just seemed like too much work... And, although I'm a Ravenclaw, too much work makes my eyes hurt and that isn't good...<strong>

**Disclaimer:**** Because of the references in this chapter, I must point out I don't own Harry Potter or A Very Potter Musical/Sequel. I wish I did though...**

By the time the train was chugging into Hogsmeade, Sophia and Ron were in a heated argument about oranges and tangerines.

"I swear Sophia there is NO difference between them! They both squirt me in the eye, they're both orange and they're both disgusting!" Ron told her.

"I like oranges." Harry said from the sidelines.

"Ron, oranges are bigger than tangerines! And they are different in peeling apparently." Sophia argued.

"No! They are the same!" Ron wailed.

"Different!"

"Same!"

"Different!"

"Same!"

"Different!"

"Same!"

"Different!"

"Same!"

"DIFFERENT!"

"Oh look we're here." Ginny said, trying to break up the argument.

"Yeah lets go." Draco nodded, pulling Sophia out of the compartment.  
>"SAME!" She yelled at Ron as she was dragged off the train. "Hey! I want to stay and argue!"<p>

"Meh. It's your first year- you get to go back in the boat." Draco pointed out. "I'm handing you over to Hagrid like a good little keeper."

"Fi- Keeper?" Sophia scowled. "I don't need a keeper."

"Suure you don't." Draco laughed. "Hagrid! First year here."

"Hermione?" Hagrid wondered. "Oh, wait, yer bein' Sophia now, ain't yer."

"Yep. And I'm starting Hogwarts again, kind of. So I have to go into the boat." Sophia nodded. Draco wandered away, to the carriages probably. After Hagrid gathered around loads of other first years, all of them tiny, they were loaded into boats, four in each. Sophia sat in a boat with three tiny little things, so tiny they looked a bit like the Muggle version of faries... At least, they were little according to Sophia's size. They were probably very big compared to 7 or 8 year olds.

"Hi!" She said. "Excited for Hogwarts?" They all nodded slowly, sort of weary of her. "What? I am. Of course, I go there anyways, but I'm going to be resorted because I'm somebody different now."

"Y...You're that R...Riddle girl, right?" Stuttered one of the girls. She had wavy black hair, very very long, and that was the only thing that stood out.

"Right! And you are..."

"Mary." The girl muttered, looking down.

"Hannah." The girl next to her said.

"Kristina." The last girl said. She looked happy. "I'm a half-blood. I'm really hoping to get into Slytherin, because Slytherin sounds MEGA COOL! What do you think?"

"My boyfriends in Slytherin. As was my father. I'll even tell you a secret-" She leant in towards the girls. "I'm descended from Salazar Slytherin himself."

"No... Way!" Kristina laughed. "That must be so cool! Is it cool?"

"Yep." Nodded Sophia, "But it's kind of hard to keep up with my expectations. I think all those who know me expect me to go into Slytherin, but my brothers in Gryffindor, and I used to be in Gryffindor, so I don't know..."

"I'm sure you'll get into Slytherin." Kristina nodded comfortably.

"What about you two? What do you want to go in?" Sophia asked.

"Ravenclaw." Mary said smally. She seemed really shy.

"Oh yeah?" Sophia nodded, "One of my best friends is a Ravenclaw. Her name's Luna Lovegood. She seems crazy at the start, and, yeah, she is, but she's also a really good friend."

"I wanna be in Gryffindor- were the brave dwell at heart! Just like my mum!" Hannah grinned, "Is it fun in Gryffindor Sophia?"

"With Fred and George there, everything is fun." Sophia nodded. "It's like one, big, happy family. Oh, and most Gryffindors hate Slytherins. Some odd rivalry they have."

"Hm." Hannah nodded, like she was contemplating it. "My brothers in Hufflepuff."

"You have a brother? Who is he, I might know him."

"Charlie. Charlie Redstone?" The girl looked at Sophia.

"Yeah, I think I know him!" Nodded Sophia, "I've seen him around school a few times. He's in his third year, right?" Hannah nodded.

"He was at your play last year. He said it was really funny. Will you make more plays?"

"I might." Sophia nodded. "Do you lot like plays?"

"I do," Nodded Hannah. "Especially the funny ones."

"Me too," Nodded Kristina, "I like musicals!"

"Me three," Agreed May, "But I'm a bit shy when it comes to acting."

"Well maybe I can help cure you," Shrugged Sophia. "Hey, look, we're almost there!" True enough, the boats began to slow, and soon they had reached a pebbly shore. They each got out, climbed a set of stone steps, and Hagrid knocked on the oak entrance door. They swung open and everyone was herded inside. Professor McGonagal was there, and she led them into a small side-entrance hall, which was smaller than the last hall they had been in.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagal said sternly, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is very important because while you are here, your house will be like your home. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend your free time in the house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and has each produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while your rule-breaking will loose you house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most house points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten up as much as you can while you are waiting." She eyed a young girl who had a smirk on her face and her tie's knot so big it could have been a state of America. "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly. With that, the old, Scottish woman walked out, and there was a nervous chatter.

"What do you think the sorting will be like?"

"I heard it was some kind of test!"

"Is my hair flat?"

"I'm kind of scared!"

"Look at that girl! She _can't_ be a first year, can she?"

"I heard she was Voldemort's daughter!"  
>"No way!"<p>

"My brother said we have to defeat a troll!"

"Lord I hope not- I don't know any spells!"

"What if I'm not sorted into Slytherin? Daddy said he'd disown me if I don't get into Slytherin!"

"If I get Hufflepuff I think I'll leave."

"... What the Hell is a Hufflepuff?"

"Well it's a... It's a... It's a... I... I don't know!"

"Well, I think he shouldn't be a part of the new club." Everyone turned towards this new voice; it was older, more dignified, and had a slightly medival tinge to it. It short, it was Nearly Headless Nick. He was floating with the Bloody Baron, The Grey Lady, the Fat Friar, and Moaning Myrtle. Some children screamed at the sight of them. "Oh, hello!" Nick nodded to them all, then turned back to the rest of the ghosts. "It's just, he's not as mature or responsible as the rest of us."

"Are you saying I'm more responsible than Peeves?" Myrtle asked, blushing.

"Wow Myrtle came out of her toilet!" Sophia mused, then realised Myrtle could probably hear her. "Uh... I mean... Wow, Myrtle, so great to see you out of your toilet..." Myrtle burst out crying and fled the room.

"Still, can't we just give him a chance?" Frowned the Fat Friar.

"Last time we even tried giving him a chance he ended up crashing a chandelier on Filch's head." The Bloody Baron pointed out grimly.

"Yes. Without Filch to go through with punishments, the Weasley twins run amok..." The Grey Lady shuddered, "Worst month of my death."

"Well, I suppose, if you all agree..." The Fat Friar nodded. "I guess he'll just have to be not told about the new group we've made."

"Yes. Just outlining the first meeting- abandoned classroom on the fourth floor? On the first Tuesday of the term?" The ghosts each nodded in turn, and faded off in different directions, just as McGonagal returned.

"Now, form a line, and follow me." McGonagal ordered the first years and Sophia, "The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin." They all nodded nervously, and followed McGonagal into the Great Hall. Even though the hall wasn't a new experience to Sophia, she couldn't help but gasp along with the first years. It was, truly, beautiful. The ceiling was velvety, dotted with twinkling, shining stars, and floating just below, a million candles, flickering and twitching in the slight breeze. Students of red, green, yellow and blue sat at four long tables, which were littered with golden goblets and plates. At the top of the hall was the final table, where sat every teacher, even Trewlaney, who rarely came down. There was Hagrid, taking up two seats instead of one, and Dumbledore, with his sparkling eyes and long white beard, and not forgetting the Potions Master, with his long coarse black hair, and unforgiving eyes. He was glaring at Harry, but that wasn't unusual. A day would hardly go by without Severus Snape glaring at Harry one time or more. Just infront of the table was a stool, which sat the Sorting Hat. The Sorting Hat watched with it's folded eyes the students it was about to Sort, sizing it up. For the first time, Sophia felt nervous. She wished her father was here, whispering who would go into what. What if she got into the wrong house? What if she got into Slytherin, and her best friends from Gryffindor wouldn't speak to her? Wait, what if she got into Gryffindor, and her boyfriend wouldn't speak to her? No, she told herself mentally, that won't happen. Draco loves you no matter what. They reached the end of the hall, now they stood infront of the hat. It twitched, and it's mouth near the brim opened, and he began to sing.

"_In times of old when I was new,  
>And Hogwarts barely started,<br>The founders of our noble school,  
>Thought never to be parted:<br>United by a common goal,  
>They had a selfsame yearning,<br>To make the world's best magic school,  
>And pass along their learning.<br>'Together we will build and teach!'  
>The four good friends decided,<br>And never did they dream that they,  
>Might someday be divided,<br>For were there such good friends anywhere,  
>As Slytherin and Gryffindor?<em>" She heard mutters from the said houses, and once again feared for the outcome of the sorting.  
>"<em>Unless it was the second pair,<br>Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
>So how could it have gone so wrong?<br>How could such friendships fail?  
>Why, I was there and so can tell,<br>The whole, sad, sorry tale.  
>Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those,<br>Whose ancestry is purest.'  
>Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose,<br>Intelligence is surest.'  
>Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach those,<br>With brave deeds to their name,'  
>Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot,<br>And treat them just the same.'  
>These differences caused a little strife,<br>When they first came to light,  
>For each of the four founders had,<br>A house in which they might,  
>Take only those they wanted, so,<br>For instance, Slytherin,  
>Took only pureblood wizards,<br>Of great cunning, just like him,  
>And only those of sharpest mind,<br>Were taught by Ravenclaw,  
>While the bravest and boldest,<br>Went to daring Gryffindor.  
>Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,<br>And taught them all she knew,  
>Thus the houses and their founders,<br>Retained their friendships firm and true.  
>So Hogwarts worked in harmony,<br>For several happy years,  
>But then discord crept among us,<br>Feeding on our faults and fears.  
>The houses that, like pillars four,<br>Had once held up our school,  
>Now turned upon each other, and,<br>Divided, sought to rule.  
>And for a while it seemed the school,<br>Must meet an early end,  
>What with duelling and with fighting,<br>And the clash of friend on friend,  
>And at last there came a morning,<br>When Slytherin departed,  
>And though the fighting then died out,<br>He left us quite downhearted.  
>And never since the founders four,<br>Where whittled down to three,  
>Have the houses been united,<br>As they once were meant to be.  
>And now the Sorting Hat is here,<br>And you all know the score:  
>I sort you into houses,<br>Because this is what I'm for.  
>But this year I'll go further,<br>Listen closely to my song:  
>Though condemned I am to split you,<br>Still I worry that it's wrong,  
>Though I must fulfil my duty,<br>And must quarter every year,  
>Still I wonder whether Sorting,<br>May not bring the end I fear.  
>Oh, know the perils, read the signs,<br>The warning history shows,  
>For our Hogwarts is in danger,<br>From external, deadly foes,  
>And we must unite inside her,<br>Or we'll crumble from within,  
>I have told you, I have warned you...<br>Let the Sorting now begin._"

The Hat became motionless, and, after a pause, applause broke out. Sophia frowned. The Hat had went further this year, it had warned, it had backstoried, and as far as she could remember, he had never done that before. But now was not the time to dwell, for she had to focus on the Sorting.

"Abercrombie, Euan." A terrified boy Sophia recognised from the hall wandered up. It must be horrible to be first, she mused. The hat paused for a minute, before calling out,

"GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone clapped, and the boy stumbled forward to the table and sat down, looking like he wanted to sink through the floor. Ginny patted him on the back, and Sophia was glad of having such good friends. What would happen to their friendship if she _did_ go into Slytherin? Would it fail, as Slytherin and Gryffindor's once had? Or would the division only make their friendships stronger? The latter, of course, was unlikely. Names crawled down, and Sophia smiled as Mary became the first Ravenclaw. Maybe she would become Ravenclaw? She certainly had the brains of a Ravenclaw. Plus, it would mean both of her sets of friends would still like her. The list went down to the F's, and Hannah became a Gryffindor. As Sophia looked over, her brother gave her a comforting grin, which she returned half-heartedly. Would he mind if she didn't make Gryffindor? He'd been inferring over the summer he'd love it if she came to Gryffindor, like him, and she had once been in... The Gs, and 'Garter, Kelly' became a Slytherin. Sophia gazed over at the said houses table, and Draco caught her gaze, mouthing 'Are you okay?'. She nodded, but it wasn't meaningful. Draco had been hers even when she was a Gryffindor, but what would it mean to her father, and her ancestor Salazar Slytherin if she went to the other side, namely, Gryffindor? Next, the Hs...

'Horner, Kristina,' McGonagal read out from the list, and Kristina walked forward, crossing her fingers and muttering 'Slytherin' as she walked. The hat hesitated for a moment, and then shouted,

'HUFFLEPUFF!' For a moment, Kristina sat there, shocked, and some people laughed at her expression. McGonagal sighed, took the hat off her and gave her a push towards the Hufflepuff table. The line around her grew thinner, until, finally

"Riddle, Sophia.' There were a couple of murmers, as you'd guess, considering what happened during the summer, and her brother gave her a thumbs up. Sophia sat down and the hat was placed ontop of her, and she heard once again the soft, calculating voice of the Sorting hat.

"_Hmm… Where to put you… You have cunning, and Slytherin directly in your blood… You are smart, very clever, yes… And you are brave… Most of you seems to say either Gryffindor or Slytherin."_ She thought he was making a decision, but seconds later he spoke again in her ear, but not to her. "_That, now that is risky- it makes no sense! I agree, she does have one factor, but it hardly counts against the odds! … Okay, yes, I know that… I agree it WOULD tie them together, but no, it wouldn't be smart- I refuse for you to tell me what to do, I refuse!…"_ Seconds later, he called out the fatefull words… "HUFFLEPUFF!" Almost robotically, Sophia got up, placed the hat back on the stool, and, as the hall clapped slowly, confused, she sat down at the badger's table. This was all so strange- sure, she was loyal to her friends, but surely she was more suited to Gryffindor, or Slytherin, or, heck, even Ravenclaw! The hat had been acting so weirdly, almost like it had been having a conversation she couldn't hear part of, even though there had been nobody near them. It seemed like it had been refusing to shout out the house that had been suggested by a muted voice, but, then, it had shouted it out. There seemed to be something strange going on. The sorting ended with 'Zeller, Rose' sitting down next to her. Dumbledore stood up, like he always did, to welcome others.

"To our newcomers," Dumbledore began, his eyes twinkling, "welcome! To our old hands- welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!" With applause, and slight chuckles, food appeared immediately in front of everyone, an assortment of vegetables, meats, Yorkshire puddings, and drinks. But Sophia couldn't eat any of it. She was still shocked over her sorting. How- How could she be in Hufflepuff? Every single Deatheater who had visited over the summer to try and beat her father at mini-golf (Looong story...) had said that there was no doubt that she would get into Slytherin... And Hufflepuff had so many bad memories for her...

"Hey, are you alright?" Asked a Hufflepuff that was her age, but Sophia didn't know his name for some reason. She nodded mutely. "I'm Gabriel Truman." He held his hand out, and she shook it. He had short, slightly curly brown hair, and it instantly reminded her of Justin. Tears threatened to fall- she still wasn't over the fact he'd died.

"Sophia." She nodded.

"Have some of the roast potatoes- they're lovely." Gabriel offered, scooping some on her plate. "It really wouldn't do not to eat." He put some chicken, and a few vegetables on her plate. Not wishing to be rude, Sophia ate a little bit. "Good girl... And, Kristina?" The young girl jumped. "Stop looking over at the Slytherin table wistfully- they're beginning to scowl at you." Kristina scowled. "If I know Slytherins, which I do because my sisters in there, food will be thrown at you in- DUCK!" He, Kristina, and Sophia all ducked at the same time as mashed potatoes went whooshing past their heads, instead hitting a seventh year Gryffindor in the back of her head. She turned around furiously.

"Who threw that at me?" She growled. Kristina, Sophia and Gabriel looked at each other.

"It was one of the Slytherins, we just ducked." Kristina said quickly.

"I am so going to get them." Hissed the girl, eyes like slits. When she turned back around, the three Hufflepuff's burst out laughing.

"Nice quick thinking Kristina." Sophia nodded. Kristina blushed, and Sophia thanked the Slytherin who threw the potatoe silently, for she was much more at ease now. The three talked about random things, Rose Zeller inputting a few comments here and there, for the rest of the meal, until Dumbledore stood up again, and the talking ceased.

"Well, now we're digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," Dumbledore began.

"I smell a too-long speech," Whispered Rose, and Kristina, Sophia and Gabriel had to try and snuffle their laughter.

"First years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students- and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too." There was a bit of laughter at that, and Sophia looked over to Fred and George, who were nodding knowingly. "Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door."

"Good old Argie." Sniffled Gabriel, and the quartet laughed again.

"We have a change of staffing this year, everyone," Dumbledore continued.

"Don't we always..." Mused Sophia.

"We are very pleased to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher." There was a round of, admittedly pathetic applause, and Sophia rolled her eyes. "Tryouts for the Quidditch teams will take place on the-" Dumbledore broke off, at the sight of Professor Umbridge, who had stood up and was hitting her glass with a spoon like you see people do at wedding receptions when they want to make a speech.

"Ahem." Delores Umbridge coughed. She had a high voice, which kind of betrayed her body, which looked quite a bit like a mans, what with the musceles and everything.

"Told you I smelt extremely long speech." Rose smirked, and again, the four tried to hide their obvious laughter.

"Now, everyone, I know this is my first year back at Hogwarts, and I know that some of you might be- nervous, or judgemental, but, girls- and boys, I'm here, to make your time at Hogwarts, as brilliant as possible!" Sophia and Kristina rolled their eyes. "Because girls- and boys, I'm not just a teacher, I'm your protector, and I like to think of all of you as my daughters- and sons, and that makes me, _your mama._ I'm very loving, and a caring mama, I am. So all of us to- get along, there are just some simple rules that _must be obeyed._ Rule number one- no dating." There were grumbles all along the school at that. "Unless that persons cuute!" Odd looks glanced around the hall. "Rule number two- no alcohol... unless there's plenty to go around!" More odd glances. Was this woman crazy? "And rule number three- no parties..." 'Wait for it...' the whole hall seemed to be thinking. "Unless Umbridge is invited!" Nobody could help it anymore. They burst out laughing. They laughed, and they laughed, and they laughed, until a very unexpected thing happened. The room went black. The stars on the ceiling blinked out, the candles flames flickered out, and the room went pitch black.

"What's happening?"

"Sis, are you okay?"

"THE SQUIRRELS ARE ATTACKING!"

"What the hell Dean?"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I'm afraid of the dark!"

"Don't worry, Ron, I'm your sister and I'll get you through this."

"Thanks Gi- what's that on my neck... SPIDER! SPIDER!"

"!"

"WHY FRED? GEORGE?" Then, almost as a Muggle light was switched back on, the Great Hall appeared as it had been just before. Except for one thing... Where the odd maleish Umbridge had been sitting, was a tall man, with black eyes, black hair, and a small black goatee on his chin. He was smiling darkly around the room.

"Good old Argie." Sniffled Gabriel, and Sophia frowned as the rest of them hid their laughter. Hadn't Gabriel just said that?

"We have a change of staffing this year, everyone," Dumbledore continued. And Sophia was sure Dumbledore had announced this... "We are very pleased to introduce Professor Carrathers, our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher." And where was Umbridge...? As everyone clapped politely, Sophia turned to Gabriel.

"Where did Professor Umbridge go?" She asked him, and Gabriel frowned.

"Who?" He wondered, "I think maybe you had a bit much pumkin juice, Sophia."

"Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place..." Dumbledore continued, while Sophia tried to mull it over. The ghosts talking about a random group; The hat sorting her in Hufflepuff; and the odd disappearance of Umbridge; and the appearance of this sinister looking Carrathers... This was going to be one ODD year...

**A/N:**** Again, I would like to say I'm sorry. Originally Hufflepuff wasn't even an option, and most of you DID say Slytherin... But from the moment I read Writer in The Valley's review, I thought, hey, yeah, that would be cool... And began arguing with myself whether to go with the flow or randomly make her a Hufflepuff. But, as the days crawled by, and I read Writer in The Valley's review off the non-chapter, about the barrels, I almost had myself going Slytherin. Then I read the Sorting Hat's song, and I finnaly created a plotline, with her in Hufflepuff. So, onto the questions:**

**1. Did you like the chapter?**

**2. What was your favourite part?**

**3. Do you recognise the chapter title? It's vaguely simple, but you'll still get a shoutout for answering correctly!**

**4. Who here liked Umbridges speech as much as I did?**

**5. Do you hate me for Sophia's housing?**

**6. Who was the Sorting Hat talking to when Sophia was being sorted?**

**7. Who is this Carrathers? And what happened to Umbridge?**

**8. Who understands the Kristina Horner bit? If not, look up 'Pottermore sorting' on Youtube- it's the italktosnakes one. She's a Slytherin so it's funny...**

**9. BIG CONTEST TIME! xxThe Big Readxx  
><strong>

**As a heavy Harry Potter supporter, I'm always looking for brilliant stories. As of late, I can't FIND (OMG nice reference there Comix...) any good stories to read and I'm forced to read original romances over and over. So I'm setting up a contest, the kind of contest I don't normally see around .**

**I would like you all to find me a story, and link me to it. **

**Rules:  
>Must be to do with Harry Potter (Of course)<br>No crossovers (Apart from AVPM, or AVPS, but that's Harry Potter anyway, right?)  
>No slash. I'm not so good with slash.<br>Must be finished.  
>Doesn't have to be yours, can be somebody elses.<br>Tell me who wrote it and the title, so I may find it somewhere on Fanfiction.  
>Oh, and one last thing, no studentadults or anything... They kind of freak me out a little...**

**Best entry will get the best prize I can think of, a character in this story. Second place will get a shout out and virtual brownie. (Or, if they're on Pottermore, I'll buy them something potiony and send it to them!) Third place will get an one-shot (That doesn't sound quite right... A one-shot sounds better... -_-) Third place will get a one-shot I've been sitting on for a while.**

**Review, favourite, and send me stories please!**

**Comix**

**P.S.: Note to self: Add Comix to microsoft's spellcheck, otherwise the computer'll go crazy...**


	5. Huffflepuff filler chapter

_C__hapter 4:_ Hufflepuff- a filler chapter

**A/N:**** OmLR, I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been so busy with coping (and failing) with homework, tests only 3 weeks into school, writing original stories I've been told to write by friends, and getting a beagle puppy named Kaiser Padfoot (Padfoot was my choice. I had nothing to do with him being named after a random band...). And ontop of that, I got ill with a coldy-flu, and with that horrible disease known as Unstoppable Writer's Block. The contests results are up- and it seems that everyone who entered won because I only got 3 people to enter. But that doesn't matter- nobody gets left behind now! Anyway, here's the filler chapter that I spent ages trying to write due to lack of inspiration! Enjoy!**

At the end of the feast, Gabriel slipped a piece of parchement to Sophia, before rushing off with the rest of the Hufflepuffs, while the first years and her still sat, not knowing where to go.

"First years, follow me! First years this way!" She head a voice call, "Hufflepuff's, follow me!" Glad for the instruction, she, Rose and Kristina followed the herd of Hufflepuff's. They went down, down, down, almost to the dungeons, but not quite.

"Are we alone?" The voice asked. Sophia craned her neck, and she saw a boy with short, browny-gold hair, and a cheesy grin. "Good. Congratulations! I'm Prefect Cedric Diggory, and I'm delighted to welcome you to Hufflepuff House. Our emblem is the badger, an animal that is often underestimated, because it lives quietly until attacked..." Sophia looked down at the parchment Gabriel had given her.

'_Want to skip the boring speech? Tickle the pear._'

Sophia looked around. Tickle the pear. What did he mean, tickle the pear?

"... that we're the least clever house. WRONG. Hufflepuff is certainly the least boastful house, but we've produced just as many brilliant witches and wizards as any other..." Cedric Diggory continued. Sophia looked around desperately, then she saw a still life painting of some fruit... and with that fruit was a pear! She motioned to the two girls next to her and sneaked over to the pear. The two girls followed curiously. Experimentally, Sophia tickled the pear. It giggled, and turned into a doorknob. Sophia took one more look around to Cedric to make sure he wasn't looking ("discovered the magical properties of the number seven...") and opened it. She, Rose, and Kristina slipped in quickly.

"You made it!" Gabriel's voice came, and Sophia turned. There he was, leaning against a counter. House Elves scuttled around him, cooking and gossiping and working. "Glad you all could! Cedric's always in charge of showing around the newbies- and what a show he makes of it! Droning on and on about how awesome we are. I can shorten it down to a few sentences." He rolled his eyes, then put on a cheery grin just like Cedric's.

"Are we all here? Good." He imitated, making the first years laugh, "Congratulations on making Hufflepuff. We are the humblest of the four houses, and we have yet to give out a Dark Wizard or Witch. We are loyal, just, and very good at finding things. Can you find things?" He asked, but didn't bother to stop. "Onto the subject of the path to the common room. Outside, just behind the overgrown leprechaun minus red hair, are a triangle of barrels. You have to tap the one in the middle of the second in the rythem of 'Hel-ga Huff-le-puff." He instructed, tapping the air with his wand, "and the lid will swing open. Crawl through, and you arrive in our dear coppery common room." He grinned, "Don't get it wrong, because if you tap the wrong barrel, you'll get soaked in vinegar."

"Well that's a sour trick." Kristina mused. Sophia laughed.

"Yes, I agree! That's why I much prefer THIS way to our common room- we're in the kitchen, by the way. Follow me," He grinned cheesily again, and strolled through the kitchen, until they reached the back. There, was a ginormous cabinet of pots and pans, but the elves didn't seem to go near it. "Now, this is another entrance to the Hufflepuff common room. Me and another Hufflepuff, Justin found it last year. You have to have known Justin, right?" He looked at Sophia, who nodded, "Yeah. We discovered this, and I prefer it to the original entrance. Watch," He tapped the cabinet, "_Sistanium Revelio!_" The three girls watched as the cabinet dissolved, leaving in its place an empty portrait. He stood there for a second, tapping his foot, before knocking on the portrait. Instead of opening, like Sophia expected it to, Helga Hufflepuff walked into it's frame. She was a slightly chubby woman, with carefully curled brown hair and a cheery face. She was laughing.

"Hello, Gabe. Back for another year at Hogwarts, are we?" She grinned, spotting Gabriel.

"Yes, Helga. Fifth year now." Gabriel nodded.

"I suppose you want to go into the common room? But- oh, who are these three?" She seemed to have noticed the others behind him.

"Helga, these are my friends- Kristina Horner, Rose Zeller, and Sophia Riddle." Gabriel introduced, "Guys, if you didn't recognise her already, this is Helga Hufflepuff."

"Of course!" Helga nodded, "Right then, I'll let you in, shall I?" With that, the portrait swung inwards.

"Thanks Helga!" Gabriel said as he led them down the passage.

"It's alright! Anything for a Hufflepuff!" Called back Helga.

"Okay, you three are going to have to remember the spell I just used, because that cabinet wasn't real- it was a disguise for the portrait. That way, Helga can see out, but nobody can see her- It's like a private getaway painting for her." Gabriel said, "And now… welcome to our common room!" He opened a small portrait on the end of the corridor, and it opened to a room furnished with copper, with the colours of yellow and black dotting around, making it look like the home of a stereotypical cartoon bee. "Hiya everyone!"

"Hi Gabe!" The whole room chorused. Plenty of people were doing different things: some kids were sitting in the corner strumming along a guitar and singing, some were lying by the fireplace, chatting and roasting marshmallows, there were a few reading in another corner, and others were just lazing about listening to the singers.

"Who are these, Gabe?" Asked a nearby boy. "Never seen them before."

"Charlie, this is Sophia, Kristina and Rose. They're newbies." Gabriel told the boy named Charlie.

"If they're newbies, why aren't they with Cedric outside?" A girl frowned.

"Because I decided to spare them the pain of the 'History of Hufflepuff' talk." Gabe grinned, and the common room shook with a ginormous laugh. "Okay, guys, this is Emma, Charlie, Horton, Fiona, Larry, Larry's twin Larry- Yeah, it can get confusing, Ben, Jerry, Gemima, Bella, Shauna, Derrick, Desmond, Steve, Oliver, Carmen, Xaivier, Irene, Adam, Barney, Corrin, Damien, Eddie, Fitz, Gordon, Henry, Isaac, Jack, Kenneth, Lee, Morgan, Nemo, Ollie, Sammy, Junior, Violet, Lauren, Jess, Eleanor, Jodie, Ellie, Deb, Selena, Plio- yeah, don't ask why she's named Plio… Bean, Mark, Simon, Dylan, Darren, Smithy, Travis, Connor, Peter, Rhianna, Emma, Olivia, Ian, Shane, Cameron, Brad, Beth, Lauren the second,"

"Hey! I told you not to call me that!" Lauren the second sighed.

"Sorry! Where was I? Oh yeah, Lauren, Zack, Luke, Rhys, Cat,"

"Your name is Cat?" Frowned Rose.

"Yeah, short for Caterina." Cat replied.

"Shannon, Kylie, Kate, Lena, Thaddeus, Mellie, Victor, Zed, Queenie, Rebecca, Sean, Yvonne, Dalia, Leanne, Ivor, Amy, Willa, Harriet, Penelope, Ernie, Hannah, Susan, Zacharias, Anthony, Gregory, Heidi, Herbert, Malcom, Tasmin, Megan, Wayne, Kevin, Laura, Owen and, one of the awesomest guys here, Ogden George Rhys Egbert. Or Og, for short." Said boy waved, "And that's everyone in Hufflepuff."

"How do you remember everyone's names?" Frowned Rose.

"Oh, it's easy." Shrugged Gabriel. "You remember the names of your family, right? Well that's us- one, big, happy family." Sophia nodded vaugley, distantly. She realised how much people didn't know about Hufflepuff. They thought of them about cowardly, dull, backroundy types who couldn't keep a grin off their faces. But they weren't. They were, all in all, just like their animal. They lived peacefully, but if someone tried to hurt them or their friends/family, they would turn into something that could even kill a wolf... And sure, they were chirpy, but wasn't everyone minus Goths and Snape? At least at times? "'Scuse me a moment, have to go get supplies." Gabriel winked, and dashed back into the tunnel. Apprehensivley, she, Rose and Kristina wandered around the room. Not really knowing anybody, Sophia was quite lost. Then somebody grabbed her and she was thrust infront of the fireplace.

"Hi!" A girl with a tangle of blonde hair had put her there. "I'm Gemima! Most people say I talk too much and too fast, but I don't think so, do you? Do you think I talk too fast or too much? Of course, you've only just met me, so you wouldn't know, but from what you've heard so far what do you think?" Sophia opened her mouth, but the girl, Gemima, didn't stop. "I'm in my fourth year at Hogwarts now! You look like a fifth year! Are you a fifth year? More importantly, are you a Prefect? You would be sooo lucky if you were a prefect along with that hottie Cedric Diggory! Of course, he's dating that Cho Chang from Ravenclaw, but still, what a cutie!"

"Woah woah woah, Gem, slow down there." Laughed another girl, with short, cropped black hair. "Let the newbie speak! I'm Plio- don't ask." She added to her name.

"Uh..." Sophia wasn't sure what to say, "I'm... Sophia?"

"Sophia Riddle? Sophia Lily Riddle? I read about you in the Daily Prophet! You and your brother! And your dad! Is it true you were forced to live as a Gryffindor for an entire year when you knew you were a Riddle? I think that would be really nice of you to do! Keep on leading a normal life for others, sounds like you had the bearings of a great Hufflepuff even then! I bet Helga would have been really proud of you if she was alive! Hey, want a Mandrake?" The girl grabbed a potted plants that looked like they had just been born, wrinkly, and, if it hadn't been for the soil covering them, probably wailing enough to but Fang in a coma.

"Um..." Sophia frowned, but took it all the same.

"Professor Sprout always gives us little clippings of plants. This year she's decided to do a nice year-long private project with us- to raise our own Mandrakes." Plio explained.

"We even got to name them! I named mine Ivor! I've always thought Ivor is a nice name, it's what I was going to be if I was a boy! And while I love the name-" Gemima stopped, blushing, "I'm babbling again, aren't I."

"Yes, yes you are- look, here comes the first years!" Plio pointed to a small door that Sophia assumed would be the exit from the tunnel thing you had to crawl through. Sure enough, Cedric Diggory appeared through it a few minutes later, followed by the rest of the Hufflepuff first years. Gemima gathered a large quantity of Mandrake pots and hurried over to them.  
>"Welcome to Hufflepuff!" She grinned as she gave each confused newbie a Mandrake. "Here's your Mandrake. Welcome to Hufflepuff! Here's your Mandrake! Welcome to Hufflepuff! Here's your Mandrake. Welcome to Hufflepuff! Here's your Mandrake... Welcome back..." She batted her eyelashes to Cedric, who looked awkward. "Have a Mandrake." After handing him a Mandrake, she hurried back over to them, trying to hide her giggles. Sophia laughed along with Plio at Gemima's hyper look.<p>

"Hey everyone!" Cedric said, getting up on a chair and looking around. "Welcome back to Hufflepuff! I'm very glad to see you all-"

"Cedric we've already heard this speech from Dumbledore!" Called out a sixth year, and everybody laughed.

"Yeah, I know that, Dalia, but... Hang on..." Cedric frowned, the first frown Sophia had seen him do all evening. "Where's Gabe?"

"...Here!" All turned to see Gabriel tugging on a ginormous crate. "Could I... Get... A hand with this?" Immediately, a few burly seventh years ran over to pull it forward.

"What's in there Gabe?" Asked Cedric, now grinning widely again. For a second it reminded Sophia of the grin Justin had given her and Ginny back when they were in the Hufflepuff compartment last year...

"What do you think's in there Cedric?" Gabriel laughed, pulling Sophia back into the present. "The same thing you used to lug back here before you became... Well, that." He guestured to Cedric's body.

"You just guestured to the whole of me." Cedric noted.

"Exactly." Gabriel chuckled, earning a eruption of laughter from the Hufflepuffs. Cedric shrugged and sat down. Gabriel collected Rose and Kristina from where they were perched, and wandered over to Sophia. "Hey. Having fun? Hi Plio, hey Gem." He nodded to the girls sitting next to Sophia.

"Hi Gabe! Here, have a Mandrake!" Gemima handed him the Mandrake. "Professor Sprout gave them to us for a year-long project! She said that there will be a point given to Hufflpuff for the most inventive name, and for every day the Mandrakes live, she'll award a house point! Won't this be the greatest, Gabe? My ones called Ivor! What are you gonna name yours Gabe? Are you gonna make up a name? I hope you won't name it Gabe Jr., like you did with the sock puppet I made you for Christmas last year. How is Gabe Jr. anyway? I spent loads of time on him, I think he was the best I ever-" Plio clamped a hand over Gemima's mouth.

"Thanks, Gem... Thanks, Plio." Gabriel thanked, though he sounded like he meant the second one more.

"What's in the crate Gabriel?" Kristina asked.

"Food. I know we just ate, but still, it's a Hufflepuff tradition. There's gonna be an indoor campfire, with roasting marshmallows, and s'mores- they're new this summer, I found out about them in America. And snacks like that. Up for it?" He grinned. "Of course you are." He looked over to a bunch of people who were setting up a circle. "That's were the fire's gonna go. It's ginormous."

"As well as eating random fattening foods," Plio grinned, "We talk about stories we find-"

"FIND!" Chorused the entire house, laughing.

"Inside joke. Just chorus that word whenever someone says it." Plio added, "It's hilarious when the Ravenclaw's look at us like we're crazy. Anyway, we talk about stories we think are interesting, or ghost stories, sing songs and generally mess about."

"Then it ends with somebody falling in, then it kind of goes a bit downhill..." Gabriel mused. "Eh, it's still fun. Oh, and by the way, I'm better known as Gabe in Hufflepuff. I won't let anyone call me Gabe outside of Hufflepuff."

"Oh, okay." Rose nodded. Sophia decided she liked the name Gabriel better.

The night was spent laughing, singing, laughing, telling stories, and laughing. It turned out that Cedric was the one who fell in the fire at the end, around 1 o'clock, and even _that_ didn't wipe the eternal smile off his face. But when Sophia lay down in her bed, which was in the same dormitory as Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot and Emma Scotts, she couldn't help but imagine what Justin would have acted like when she'd gotten into Hufflepuff. And why had the Sorting Hat put her in Hufflepuff anyway? And did it have something to do with the _new _new defence against the dark arts teacher?

**A/N:**** And there you have it. A bunch of random questions I used to signal the end because I wasn't prepared to bore you with 'I miss Justin' dribble.**

**1. What do you think of the chapter?**

**2. What was your favourite part?**

**3. Who would like Cedric to be the stereotypical Hufflepuff?**

**4. What do you want to see happen next?**

**5. What am I going to call Sophia's Mandrake?#**

**6. Where's Crookshanks? I just realised he hasn't even been mentioned in these stories.**

**And, lastly, the winners of xxTheBigReadxx competition, in reverse to raise the tension!**

**In third place, getting the one-shot I've lost, but will FIND, and then type up (I should really look for it- I know it's in a notebook... Just WHICH notebook, that's the question...) is... With the entry of an Author, not a book, although the entry still counts... SKYLAR OF HUFFLEPUFF!**

***Random cheering, clapping, and frantic searching for a notebook with an execution on it incase it's in that one.***

**In second place, receiving the Red Cross award I don't have, with a chapter dedication next chapter, and a virtual brownie, is the person who sent me THREE stories, all of which were very good... WRITER IN THE VALLEY!**

***Random cheering, clapping, still frantic searching, and the delicious virtual smell of a virtual brownie.***

**And now... In first place... Receiving their Very. Own. Character... Is... ARABELLA RIDDLE!**

***Various clapping, cheering, singing, and the designing of a new character, as well as that search I mentioned earlier.***

**Well there you have it. Thankyou and Well Done to all those who won! Please review, while I search for this mysterious one-shot I can vaugly remember.**

**Comix**


	6. First Day

_C__hapter____5:____First____day_

**A/N:****I'm****late.****Very,****very,****very,****very****late.****I****told****myself****this****chapter****would****be****done****by****Wednesday...****It's****Sunday.****I****must****have****gotten****carried****away****with****creating****dolls****online****again...****But,****I****have****completed****it...****A****bit****short****though...****I****meant****to****finish****the****whole****day.****Here's****the****shortened****version****of****chapter****5!**

The next morning when I woke up, me, Kristina and Gabe went down to the Great Hall immediately. Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention- we were late.

"I can't believe I woke up that late! And that you two had to bang on the door to wake me up!" Gabe shook his head.

"I can't believe that Kristina was the only one of us awake- I seem to be on summer morning time." I sighed. "Waking up at 10 in the morning. I miss that."

"And this is your first morning!" Laughed Kristina. "You two better get into the habit- I'm not waking you up again!" We all chuckled as we ran into the hall. Luckily nobody noticed us, and we sat down at the Hufflepuff table. It still sounds weird to say that, the Hufflepuff table, instead of the Gryffindor table. I helped myself to the selection infront of me, sausages, eggs, and some fried toast. Gabe nudged me and pointed to Cedric's plate- which was full to the brim with only yellow food. We all had a good laugh about that, apart from Cedric (Who said, 'I don't find anything amusing...'). Halfway through breakfast, the owls came. I watched as Terror flew over to the Gryffindor table, dropped off a parcel to Harry, then swooped over to me. In my lap, he dropped two letters. One looked suspiciously like...

"A Howler?" Gabe frowned. "Why would you get a Howler?"

"I don't know..." I shrugged.

"What's a Howler?" Kristina asked, having never seen one before. "Ooh can I see?" She took it from my hands and opened it before I could even blink. My fathers voice thundered into the hall, and I began to blush.

"SOPHIA LILY RIDDLE!" He yelled, and I had a feeling he was quoting the Harry Potter books again, "How DARE you get sorted into Hufflepuff! I am absolutely... Well, confused... I have to look up our ancestory again, and it's entire- nah, I'm kidding." The Howler laughed. "I'm not as mean as Mrs. Weasley! See you!" A few people chuckled... Then, we all sat up in Ron-indicted inspiration. Evil grins flew onto our faces.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" It was a seventh year Slytherin who started it.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR!" Yelled his friend.

"I AM ABSOLUTLEY DISGUSTED!" Called out a Ravenclaw.

"YOUR FATHERS NOW FACING AN ENQUIREY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRLEY YOUR FAULT!" Screamed Gabe.

"IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE..." Me and Harry chorused like the twins we are.

"We'll bring you straight home!" Called out Dumbledore.

"Oh, and, Sophia, dear, congratulations on becoming Hufflepuff," Ginny grinned, "Wormtail and I are so proud!" Then we all blew a raspberry that shook the Great Hall, and burst out laughing at the discomfort on Ron's face.

"Why can't you all get over that?" He yelled, and we laughed again. Soon after came this year's timetables.

"Urgh, potions with the Slytherins..." Gabe rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong with Slytherins?" Both me and Kristina asked, our eyes narrowing.

"Nothing, but Snape always favours the Slytherins." He pointed out, and I nodded.

"When's that?" I asked him.

"After lunch." He told me. "Today, first on Thursday, and double after lunch on Friday."

"Oh great." I groaned. "What do we have today, besides potions?"

"First is Transfiguration, with Ravenclaws, then... ooh Herbology, with the Gryffindors! then lunch, potions with the Slytherins, then Defence against the Dark Arts, again, with Gryffindors."

"I have potions first, with Ravenclaws, then a flying lesson with Slytherins. Then charms, then Herbology, both with Gryffindors." Kristina said.

"Talking of Herbology, what have you guys named your Mandrakes? I named mine Bob!" Gabe grinned. I raised my eyebrows.

"Bob?" I asked him.

"Since when has the name Bob been either creative or imaginative?" Kristina laughed.

"Don't hate on Bob! Bob is an awesome name!" Gabe sniffed, but he chuckled along with us.

"I named mine Prince Joomi." Kristina said, and everyone in Hufflepuff turned to look at us, before burst out laughing. Everyone in the Great Hall paused, wondering why we were all laughing, but that just made us all laugh louder and harder.

"Where... did... you... even... get that?" I gasped, trying to stop my laughter.

"Uh... A dream..." Kristina looked left and right, trying not to blush.

"You're demented." Gabe laughed. "To be dreaming dreams about a Prince called..." He broke to laugh, "Joomi."

"Yeah..." She burst out laughing, "He was a ginormous mushroom with a moustache and glasses!"

"I repeat: As demented as a dementor." Gabe nodded, and I laughed. By now Hufflepuff had calmed down. "What did you call yours, Phia?"  
>"Well, her name is Morgan. But that's not what I call her." I classified. "Her nickname is Lady Voldemorg."<p>

"What's Lady Voldemorg?" Asked Kristina.

"The play I made last year. Lady Voldemorg's Evil Plan." I replied, then looked over at another Hufflepuff's watch, because I didn't own one. "Classes start in a few minutes."

"Yeah." Gabe nodded.

"I better go- don't want to be late for my first lesson, on my first day." Kristina pointed out.

"Especially as it's potions- Snape hates anyone who's late." Gabe advised.

"Unless it's a Slytherin." I grinned.

"Good point." Gabe nodded. Kristina got up and left.

The first lesson of the day was Transfiguration with Ravenclaws. As we walked there, Gabe told me how in third year he'd gotten detention for duelling a Ravenclaw who'd said that Bridget Wenlock came from Ravenclaw, when she'd defiantly came from Hufflepuff. When we got to the classroom, we went to sit down next to each other, but the chairs suddenly turned to calculators. We fell onto the floor simultaneously. I looked up at professor McGonagal. She seemed like she was trying not to laugh. I hastily got up, pulled Gabe up, and backed away from her.

"Uh, professor?" I asked, "Why did the chairs just turn into calculators?" The last few people walked into class.

"Well, for the first time I've taught you all, we're having a seating plan in here." Professor McGonagal said, and we all groaned.

"But that's Snape's job!"  
>"I thought you were cool professor!"<br>"I always get stuck to the odd ones!"

"It wasn't my idea. You'll be having a seating plan for all of your classes, you know. Professor Dumbledore has decided to take up the Sorting Hats advice, so I have to place a Hufflepuff by a Ravenclaw, or a Ravenclaw by a Slytherin, or a Slytherin by a Gryffindor, or a Gryffindor by a Hufflepuff, or a... well, you get what I'm saying." We all nodded. "So then, starting at the front. Here," She pointed at some chairs, "Will be Susan Bones and Luna Lovegood."

"SEE! I always get stuck to the odd ones!" Susan protested.

"And what's wrong with Miss Lovegood, Susan?"  
>"She's- she's... Oh, forget it." Susan sighed and went to sit by Luna, who was laughing at a rubber. I don't see why people don't like Luna. Sure, she's a bit... strange, but she has a good heart!<p>

"Next, is Sophia Riddle and Erin Addlerson." I nodded and walked towards the desk. I was apprehensive about the chair, though, and gingerly touched it before sitting down. Joining me was a wavy haired redhaired, who had a slender face and hazel eyes.

"Hi!" She said, "I'm Erin. I used to be the second smartest girl in our year. But now Hermione Granger's gone I'm the smartest." She seemed proud of this- I'm going to take my rightful place very quickly...

When everyone was seated, Professor McGonagall began the lesson.

"Okay class, welcome back. I thought I'd start off with something fun- but Mr. Filch said he'd never see the end of it if you could create Dung Bombs from parchment." She smiled as everyone groaned. "So we'll be learning how to turn wood into elephants."

"What use is that miss?" Asked somebody towards the back.

"We could trample Filch..." mused someone else.

"Onto the spell!" Professor McGonagall diverted their attention. "The encantation is élébois. Don't forget the wrist movement-"

"Swish and Flick!" We all chanted.

"Correct. If you think about a certain type of elephant it will create that type of elephant. Points to whoever can create a puppy elephant by the end of class. Begin!" She clapped her hands and everyone began to cast.

"Okay, don't forget that an e with an accent is pronounced like-" Erin began, but I cut her off.

"I know. I learnt French as a kid." I told her, then had an idea. I placed my hand palm up on the desk and put the wood on it, then pointed my wand to it.

"Oh, don't do that!" Erin sighed, "The elephant will crush the table!" Then she added, "And your hand." I rolled my eyes, and focused on the thought of a tiny cute puppy elephant.

"Élébois!" I cast, and watched as the wood molded like playdoh and made a grey colour, before turning itself into an elephant, which tooted happily when fully formed. It was tiny enough to fit in my hand, and seemed to weigh the same as the wood. Erin stared at me, her hazel eyes wide. Professor McGonagall grinned.

"Well done Miss Riddle, 10 points to Hufflepuff! Not that I would expect anything less from you." She nodded, then turned as somebody yowled in pain. "Oh, Amelia, you really shouldn't try on purpose to get splinters stuck in your arm, this is the fifteenth time in your years at Hogwarts!" She hurried over to the girl who was clutching her arm. Erin was staring at me.

"She knows you?"

"Yeah, I am Hermione Granger." I rolled my eyes, "Elddir... Riddle..."

"But your name is Sophia!" She gasped.

"...You don't read the papers, do you." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a Muggleborn, I don't get the Daily Prophet." She told me.

"Okay, basically, Hermione Granger turned out to be Hermione Elddir who turned out to be Sophia Lily Riddle who's actually me," I explained, "In short, I'm Hermione Granger... Elddir... Riddle... Eh, it's confusing."  
>Erin just kept staring at me with wide eyes.<p>

When the bell rung, I met up with Gabe as we hurried down to Herbology.

"Were you able to make a puppy elephant?" Asked Gabe, "I tried but I couldn't get the trunk right."

"I did it perfectly on the first try." I told him proudly, "And you better get used to it... Erin Addlerson probably won't though. Poor her, she was the top in our year for a measly day... Then I cast a spell!" I laughed.

"Okay folks, Greenhouse Two today!" Professor Sprout called out, leading us to the glass house. "And, Sophia, welcome to Hufflepuff." I blushed, before standing next to Harry and Ron around a big table.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." Harry replied. Ron didn't say anything.

"What's the matter with Ron?" I asked.

"He's angry with the world for bringing up the howler- he hasn't spoken to me since breakfast." Harry informed me.

"Ah," I nodded.

"Welcome to Greenhouse Two!" Professor Sprout called from the front, and everyone was silent. "I thought we'd start off with a nice activity that will go on for a couple of lessons- we will be growing Asphodel. Now, can anybody tell me what Asphodel is?" My hand shot up immediately, but so did the other Hufflepuffs. "Miss Riddle?"

"Asphodel, or Asphodele Ramuex, is European herb best known for it's roots, which are used in the Draught of Living Death. It's flowers are also rumoured to be able to cure a Vampire disease when combined with a special stone." I recited, remembering what I'd read from The Odd and The Curious, by Phineas Levellt, which told of magical objects, their truth, then their rumours.

"Brilliant! Take 5 points to Hufflepuff!" She clapped. "This is true. Due to the general warm conditions it normally lives in, I will be raising the temperature in here, so, warning, this will become veeerrrryyy hot." We all nodded. "Right, this herb needs plenty of sunlight, and well-drained soil, so today we will be draining soil for the herbs and placing it in the pots infront of you. You drain soil like so..." The rest of the lesson was spent draining water and other things out of the soil and placing it into the special pots. An hour later class ended for lunch, and I had to admit I was hungry. But before me and Gabe could go to the Great Hall I was pulled aside by my brother.

"Sophia I need to talk to you." He told me.

"Go on ahead Gabe, I'll catch up with you later." I told Gabe, who grinned and carried on up to the castle.

"You've been spending too much time with Hufflepuffs." Harry said, cutting straight to the point.

"It's been one day!" I laughed.

"Still, me and Malfoy miss you." He shrugged, "We discussed it during Charms. So you will be spending lunch with us by the lake." He hardly let me get a word in edgeways before he dragged me to the edge of the black lake, where Draco, Ginny and Ron were lounging, eating fish and chips. "I got her!" Draco put down his chips, turned, and hugged me.

"Phia!" He grinned, before looking stern. "I set up a bed for you in Slytherin, then you turn around and go in Hufflepuff?"

"Yeah what was up with that?" Asked Ginny, "Me and the twins were sure you would get Gryffindor!"

"I was just as confused as you were! But, I kind of feel like Hufflepuff are my family now, after last night." I told them, taking the fish and chips Ginny offered.

"Family?" Harry mocked sorrow. "What'll happen to me and Dad?"

"What do you mean by last night?" Draco narrowed his eyes.

"There was a huge welcome party- there always is apparently on the start of term. There was a huge fire, and Mandrakes, and s'mores, and ghost stories, and a capella songs, and, oh! Cedric Diggory fell into the fire and that was hilarious!" Draco raised his eyebrows. "It's true! It was soo fun! I should really sneak you people into the next one! I'll find... FIND!... out when one is, then I'll sneak you in."

"Why did you just say find twice-"

"FIND!"

"Why did you say it again?" Ginny asked.

"Hufflepuff tradition." I shrugged.

"One day and she's already been brainwashed!" Harry fake sobbed, "She must come up to the tower and remember what life really is like!"

"No, down to the dungeons!" Draco corrected.

"Tower!"

"Dungeons!"

"Tower!"

"Dungeons!"

"Tower!"

"Dungeons!"

"Why don't I just stay next to the kitchens?" I wondered. Harry looked at me.

"You're next to the kitchens in Hufflepuff?" Draco asked.

"Okay, I want a resort!" Ginny commanded. "I want this kitcheny common room!"  
>"Well it's mine." I grinned. We all sat and ate our fish and chips for a while, watching the Giant Squid make big waves in the middle of the lake.<p>

"You know, I've been thinking..." Harry began, "You got to change your name."

"And?"

"I have to keep my name. It's unfair." I rolled my eyes. "So I've decided to get Dad to rename me!"

"Okaaay... What to?" I asked him.

"Uh... I haven't gotten that far yet." Harry blushed.

"How about Wilberforce?" I asked innocently.

"Or Bathsheba?" Ginny nodded, "A lovely one that."

"My favourite is Elvendork, perhaps you should name yourself that." Draco smirked.

"Slytherin trait." I noted.

"Aren't we over that yet? And your names are all rubbish!" Harry protested.

"But Elvendorks a unisex name!" I grinned, "you can use it on a boy or a girl! It's not a bad name for a town either..."

"Max is a unisex name..." Ginny thought out loud.

"Yes, it is, and it's actually nice. I want to be named Max." Harry nodded.

"NO!" I yelled. "You can't name yourself Max! It's too... Uh... Short! And plus, dad and I would just enlarge your name to Maximillian, then short it to Milly and turn it to a girls name!"

"Good point." Harry frowned.

"Elvendork," Draco said, "the offers still out there."

"I am not being called Elvendork! I will never be named Elvendork!" Harry wailed.

"Brilliant!" Draco clapped his hands gleefully, "It can be your nickname!"

"What?" Harry looked horrified, "No!"

"Stop teasing Harry!" Ginny sighed, "If his nickname should be anything, it should be Bathsheba!"

"Besides, Ginny, Max isn't really a unisex name. You can call a girl it, but it's more suited for boys. Now Caitlin, Caitlin has been PROVED to be a boys name." I argued.

"Caitlin? Caitlin?" Draco scoffed, "Caitlin's a girls name!"

"It's also a boys name!" I defended.

"Oh come on Sophia Caitlin's defiantly a girls name!" Draco argued.

"Is not!"  
>"Is so!"<p>

"Is not!"  
>"Is so!"<br>"Is not!"

"Is so!"  
>"Is not!"<br>"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"IS SO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS SO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS SO!"  
>"IS NOT!"<br>"IS SO!"  
>"IS NOT!"<br>"IS SO!"  
>"IS NOT!"<br>"IS SO SO SO SO SO!"  
>"IS NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT!"<p>

"IS SO SO SO SO SO!"

"IS NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT!"

"IS SO!"  
>"IS NOOOOOOOOTTTT!" I yelled, turning and storming away from them, angry.<p>

"Sophia wait!"

"I think you were right, Caitlin DOES sound a bit like a boys name..."

"What did I just do?"

**A/N:****And****there****you****have****it,****Elvendork****is,****in****fact,****a****unisex****name!**

**1. Did you like the chapter?**

**2. What was your favourite part?  
>3. Why is it that I can watch 3 parts of Wakko's Wish, and that after all that the unisex name website was STILL loading...<strong>

**4.****Any****more****unisex****names,****because****I****couldn't****think****of****any,****since****the****stupid****website****wouldn't****load...****It's****a****good****website,****as****well...**

**5. Where's Sophia going to go?**

**6. Arabella Riddle, what did you think of Erin? I have a feeling she'll be popping up again...**

**7. Shoutout to Writer in the Valley, because I said she'd get a dedication here.**

**8. A note to Skylar of Hufflepuff: I can't find- FIND- that oneshot, so I'm writing you another one, okay?**

**Please review!**

**Comix**


	7. A very wierd afternoon

_Chapter 6: A very weird afternoon_

**A/N: The long-awaited chapter comeths! I am sooo sorry everyone for that veeerrrry looooong break, it seems that when I try to write in my notebook I forget because I think the less I write in there, the less I have to type up. But on Tuesday, I buckled up and devoted my whole freetime when I wasn't doing useless stuff on the internet and schoolwork- which reminds me, Math homework... I devoted all other freetime to this chapter. And I think it's rather good! I hope you all do to. By the way, I've changed the spelling of the DAtDA Professor's name because I couldn't be bothered to teach myself to learn how to spell the original version. Plus, it spells more like it sounds now.**

I stormed through the school. Why was I still angry? Come to think of it, why was I angry in the first place? It was just a name! However, I needed a place to calm down. Somewhere quiet, somewhere secret... like... The Chamber of Secrets! I nodded and hurried to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Oh, hello Sophia." Sniffed Myrtle as I came into the room, "How are you? More importantly, how's Harry?"

"Good, good." I answered, as I checked the taps for the tell-tale snake. "Excuse me Myrtle, but I'm- nope, not there- very busy now."

"Oh are you going downstairs?" Asked Myrtle, frowning. She floated over to me. "I wouldn't go down if I were you, I heard-"

"Myrtle, not to be rude, but I don't have time for an anecdote." I told her, looking under particularly suspicious tap, but it was innocent. Then I saw that sneaky snake. "Ah, here it is... _Open__up_," I hissed, and the chamber opened up. "Brilliant."

"Sophia, I really don't advise-"

"See you Myrtle!" I grinned, hopping down the slidey thing down to the Chamber of Secrets.

It was quiet down there. Quiet, cold, and eerie. I walked down the centre of the big chamber, looking at the ginormous face sculpture at the end. Was it Salazar Slytherin, I wondered, then wondered where he was. Dead, obviously, but where's his body? Burried? At the bottom of the ocean? Or just lying in a ditch somewhere, waiting to be found? What had he done, when he left Hogwarts, I thought. Why did his family come back, when he spent so long trying to get away? I touched a part of his ginormous, stone, cold chin, and wondered what he'd been like. Had he been as mean and cold as everybody said? Or had he been proud, history twisting his words, and burning his image so he's now curled at the edges?

"I wonder..." I began, looking up at his eyes. Then I heard a slithery sound, and I turned. "Hello?" It sounded like a snake- but the Basilisk was dead, right? Harry'd killed him. The sound appeared again. "Uh... Is anybody there?" What if the Basilisk had reproduced? What if it's son, or daughter, was snaking around down here? With petrifying eyes? I began to walk hurridley to the exit, forgetting completely about why I was even down there in the first place. Then, as if it were confirming my fears, it hissed. I ran.

"Sophia!" Myrtle gasped as I hurried out. "What happened down there?"

"Cold, eerie, Basilisk- why didn't you warn me something was down there" I demanded.

"I tried!" Myrtle defended, "You wouldn't let me get a word in edgeways! Nobody ever listens to poor, whiney, mopey, Moaning Myrtle!" She wailed and swooped off to her toilet. From angry to miserable in less than a second- I would hate to die as an emotional hormonal teenager. I left her bathroom and wondered how long it was until Potions. If there was enough time, I'd go find- FIND- Gabe and Kristina and see what they were up to, but knowing my luck I probably only had two minutes to rush down to the dungeons, so I headed that way. Gabe was waiting for me by the stairs going down to the classroom, holding two chicken wraps.

"Hey!" He said when I arrived, "Kristina's just left to go to her class, if she can discover where it is..."

"Okay," I nodded, "You know, you didn't have to wait for me. I was going to come up from the lake when the bell rang."  
>"But you didn't- you came now." He grinned and handed me a chicken wrap. "I saved some lunch for you. Watch out for the yellow peppers- Cedric put them in." We both laughed. I'd already eaten, by the lake with Harry, Ginny, Draco and Ron, but I didn't want to offend Gabe so I nibbled it.<p>

"You weren't heading from the lake," Gabe observed as he brought his wrap to a wrap (**Yeah,****real****bad****joke****there...**).

"No," I agreed, "I had an argument with Draco about unisex names, so I went down to the Chamber of Secrets to calm down."

"The Chamber's still open?" Gabe raised his eyebrows, "Is that not terribly dangerous?"

"Nah," I laughed, "Harry killed the Basilisk when he was twelve, there's no danger." I paused. There was danger, if there was another snake down there. "But... When I was down there, I heard... strange noises. Down there."

"No way! Do you think there's something down there?"

"Duh!" I rolled my eyes. "I think it could be another Basilisk."  
>"What'll happen if it gets out?"<p>

"I don't know- I'm not even sure if there IS a Basilisk down there, if it wasn't my imagination," I sighed.

"Well, why don't we find-"

"FIND!"

"out whether it's down there? You, me and Kristina can do during the weekend and search the Chamber."

"Yeah, but what about the whole petrify thing, hm?" I pointed out. Gabe paused, deep in thought.

"I know!" He jumped up, "I overheard Snape mumbling about a fresh shipment of Mandrake's, we could go ask him to teach us how to make a Mandrake restoration potion! Then, we steal some vials of the best potions to use down the Chamber!"

"That's not a very Hufflepuff thing to say," I laughed.

"The Honey Badger just takes what it wants." Gabe grinned. "Now come on, I think he's still in the classroom!" We hurried down to Potions, knocked on the door politely then burst in.

"Don't you knock?" Professor Snape said, in his slow drawl.

"We just did." I told him.

"Did it not occur to you to wait for an answer?"

"No." Gabe answered politely.

"Professor," I spoke, "we have a very urgent request- but first, what will we be learning today?"

"Remedy for the Common Cold, Miss Riddle." Snape answered. He seemed to want to get rid of us.

"Right. Well, we have a request. Instead of making that, could you teach us to make a Mandrake restoration potion?"

"It would start the year off very well." I added.

"No." Snape dismissed. "...Why?" An idea popped into my head. Snape had been friends with my mum...

"It's just, I'm researching my mum, and I learnt that this was one of her favourite potions to make." I said, "And when I heard about your fresh shipment, I thought it was the perfect chance to... you know... finally get to know her a bit." I smiled sheepishly, bringing my lie to a perfect finish.

"Ah... Well... It takes a long time... NEWT level..." He mumbled, and Gabe shot a look at me.

"Please Professor?" I asked, "It's nothing your Slytherin's can't handle, right?"

"Yes... I suppose... We'll see, Miss Riddle." He ushered me and Gabe outside.

"Woah!" Gabe gasped, "How did you DO that?"  
>"I pulled the mum card." I shrugged, "I don't know much about my mum and Snape, just that they were friends, and are one day Snape did something to stop their friendship, and he's always regretted it."<p>

"Well, it worked!" laughed Gabe, "Thank you Sophia's Mum!"

"Yeah! Go Lily Potter!" I yelled, "The bravest redhead in Hogwarts since Molly Prewett!"

"How many minutes until Potions?"

"Do I look like I have a watch?"

"Yes."

"I don't." We stood there for a moment, feeling awkward. I suddenly had an idea.

"10... 9... 8... 7..." I counted.

"Why are you counting?" Gabe wondered.

"You'll see... 5... 4... 3... 2 ½ ... 2 ¼ ... 1..." Bella rang through the school, signalising the start of fourth lesson. "Time for Potions!" I laughed and walked back to the classroom with Gabe in tow.

When everybody was inside the classroom, Snape set up the seating plan.

"Bulstrode, Smith... Lewison, Bones..."

"I always get the odd ones!"

"5 points from Hufflepuff Bones for insulting a Slytherin, Truman, you'll be sitting next to Zabini when he returns. Malfoy, Riddle..." I sat down next to Draco.

"Hi." I said as Snape continued to direct badgers and snakes to their seats. Draco didn't reply.

"Okay, listen up." Snape began the lesson. Draco passed me a note.

'Sorry about lunch; Caitlin IS a boy's name as well.' After reading it I scribbled a note back.

'Don't apologise. It isn't like you!'

"There's been a change of plans. Instead of the Cure to the Common Cold, we will now be making a Mandrake Restoration Potion." I grinned, and turned to Gabe to give him a thumbs up. Draco passed me a note back.

'I take back my apology.  
>By the way, why did you smile and give Truman a thumbs up?'<p>

'It's not Truman, it's Gabriel, and I'll tell you later.'

'Promise?'

'Yes.'

'On Crookshanks life?'

'Yes- wait, where IS Crookshanks?'

'What do you mean?'

'I haven't seen him since third year!'

'You mean he's missing?'

'Yes! I'll add it to my list of things to do this year: find- FIND- Crookshanks.'

'Why twice?'

'I thought we went over that earlier.'

'Oh. Yeah. Anyway, let's make this potion!'

'Yes... TO THE CAULDRON!'

'Potion Partners, AWAY!'

At the end of the lesson, I said goodbye to Draco and hurried to catch up to Gabe.

"Good lesson!" I said, "Snape said everything was good enough to use! Did you see where he put them?"

"Yeah, but how will we get them?" Gabe wondered.

"Leave it to me; all good things come to those who wait..." I grinned ominously, as we walked into Defence Against the Dark Arts.

The room was pitch black.

"What's goi-" Gabe started, but I shhhed him. The door slammed shut.

"Class," A voice said, "Try to get to the other side of the classroom, without me catching you." There was something familiar about that voice...

"Be quiet." I told Gabe, my voice barley above a whisper. My hand slipped into his. I then cast a spell I'd learnt from Wormtail over the holidays- it was like Lumos, but no one could see the light except the caster. Sometimes living with an ex-Marauder had it's perks. The light illuminated the room. Everyone was squinting, trying to see through the darkness that surrounded them. The new teacher- Professor Carrathurs- was in the middle of the classroom, his wand out. I realised he could see as well. Harry's wand was out, poised to attack anyone who touched him. The floor was littered with traps, and the Professor's eyes glinted madly. I looked around for a clear path. What would happen if someone stepped on one of the traps? My question was answered when Neville stepped into a mouse-trap. He howled in pain.

"Aaaaw, too bad," Cooed Professor Carrathurs fakley. He hit Neville with a freezing hex, and turned him blue as well. "Do watch out for the boy, everyone." Gabe frowned. I suddenly realised. The floor wasn't safe. The furniture, though, was another story. I muttered '_Silenco_' to Gabe, and then clambered up onto a desk, pulling Gabe up behind me. The desks were in a line, so we walked as far as we could.

"Remember, any loud noises and you'll suffer the same fate as the other boy." Professor Carrathurs reminded. At the end of the desks was a large cabinet. I stood Gabe in front of me and linked his fingers. For some reason he stayed like that, letting me use him for my purpose. I stepped into his arms, and pulled myself up onto the top of the cabinet, pulling up Gabe behind me. We made our way across it. This was where the going got tricky. No more furniture, and there was still a little bit to go. How was I going to get Gabe down? He couldn't see through the darkness.

"Jump," I whispered to Gabe. He nodded silently, crouched down, and jumped. Surprisingly, he didn't land in a trap. I dropped down into another space. next to him. I took his hand again and slowly lead him and myself around the traps. I paused for a moment to look at everyone else. It was like an icey rainbow, almost everyone was frozen and turned into an assortment of colours. Harry was amazingly still trying, but as I watched, he almost stood on a net that would have sprung up and captured him. I turned back to Gabe, and together we were able to get to the wall on the opposite side of the classroom to where we'd started. Immediatley, the lights turned on and everybody but Neville unfroze, but they kept their colours for some reason.

"Pathetic." Professor Carrathurs sneered. "Two of you, TWO of you were able to cross the room without getting caught."

"But Professor, it wasn't fair!" A purple Pavarti Patil whined, "There were traps all over the floor!"

"Fair?" Professor Carrathurs scoffed, "_Fair?_ Do you think Deatheaters will be fair?"

"But sir," I protested, "Deatheater's aren't a problem any more! Voldemort isn't a threat! Trust me, as long as his own are safe, everyone else is from him."

"You're in my good books right now Miss Riddle don't make yourself transfer everyone of you," He changed subject without a breath, reminding me of Professor Snape, "Every one of you coloured in a colour, if this were real life, you would be dead. Your enemies would have found you and crushed you like a grape. You all need to be more aware, more cautious, more resourceful! And you, Miss Riddle, out there, in the middle of an ambush, you can't fret over your friends and look after them like a mother hen. You have to worry about yourself. Trust them with their own life; they'll trust you with yours." For one moment I thought he was advising me. "What else could I expect from a Hufflepuff." Maybe not... He flicked his wand, and the desks formed into lines. "I'm supposed to teach you how to defend yourselves. How can I do this when you can't even cross a room? What do you want me to do? Start at the basics? With Stupefy or Expelliarmus? This completely messes up my teaching schedule! I may even have to put in double hours... Now, SIT! Boy, girl. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff." We sat. Boy girl. Gryffindor Hufflepuff. I sat between Harry and Ron. It was just like old times.

"Right then, we'll start with the basics. Who knows what one of these is?" He held up his wand. I knew he was being sarcastic, though Ron did try to answer.

"Yes, Mr Weasley?"

"A drumstick?" The whole class laughed and I rolled my eyes. Then I realised something, and my hand shot up.

"Miss Riddle?"  
>"Sir, what about Neville?"<br>"The answer is not a question, girl."

"No, you misunderstand. Neville, he's still frozen!" I pointed to Neville.

"Ah... yes..." He unfroze Neville. "Mr. Longbottom, what is this?"

"Uh... it looks like a wood carven finger..." Neville guessed, and I had to back up his reasoning. The wand did look oddly like an index finger.

"Wrong!" He laughed and re-froze Neville. I widened my eyes. "This, everybody, is a wand. You use it on a regular basis to do random jobs, play pranks, and, occasionly, to defend yourself against a Slytherin seventh year. I will somehow teach you to defend yourself from these things. I will start by teaching you Expelliarmus-"

"Sir, we can do that one." Harry interrupted. "Professor Snape beat up Professor Lockheart with it in our second year."  
>"Well aren't we Mr. Advanced." Professor Carrathurs rolled his eyes. "What about stupefy?"<p>

"Sophia says it's my signature spell; everyone else can do it too."

"Protego?" A million shields appeared around class, "So you can do the basics, yet none of you can cross a classroom!" I was beginning to dislike this man. "Pathetic. Pa-thet-ic. All of you. You need to learn to be aware."

"Constant villigance." I replied.

"What?" He frowned.

"Constant villigance. It's what our teacher Mad-Eye Moody said last year." I explained.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, Miss Riddle, but I'm not your teacher from last year. I am Professor Carrathurs. And I will not be teaching you meaningless quotes, but how to defend yourself, and if you can actually get around to it, defend by attacking. Does everyone understand?" We all nodded. "I _said_, does everyone understand?"

"Yes Professor Carrathurs." We chorused.

"I will also teach you to be aware. Yes?"  
>"Yes Professor Carrathurs."<p>

"Good. You are dismissed. Leave my sight."

"Yes Professor Carrathurs." Everyone stood and left. I frowned.

"Professor, what about Neville?"

"Oh, Miss Riddle, stop worrying about Longbottom!"

"But he's been frozen almost all lesson!"  
>"That will teach him how to cross a room, then, won't it! Now go."<p>

"But Professor-"

"Go, Riddle, before I freeze you too."

"... Yes Professor."

**A/N: Poor Neville. As he once said in a movie, 'Why is it always me?'**

**1. Did you like the chapter?**

**2. What was your favourite part?  
>3. Is it really a Basilisk down there, or something more sinister... Or something fluffy?<strong>

**4. What do you think about the new Professor?**

**5. What do you think about the new Professor's methods?**

**6. Why am I up past midnight, do you think?**

**7. Continued from the last chapter, where IS Crookshanks?**

**8. Who else is looking forward to Blaise coming out of St. Mungo's?**

**9. What did you do for Haloween? I made a Harry Potter pumpkin and baked stuff that JK mentioned in the books, Steak Shallots or something, and Pumpkin Pie. The pumpkin didn't taste so good, but the leftover pastry made surprisingly good buiscuits! I also gave a little of my time to silence over the loss of Nick, Lily and James, who all died on the 30th.**

**10. What are you going to do for Bonfire night, if you celebrate Bonfire night (Cuz I don't think all people do...)**

**Please review, for my sanity (even though my sanity is a lost cause!)!**

**Comix**


	8. Operation Cupcake

_Chapter 7: Operation Cupcake_

**A/N: Hello everybody! Remember the poppies with people- uh... That came out wrong... I meant remember the people with poppies... Anyway, yes! It's remembrance day today, am I right? It is the 11th today, yeah? Okay good I thought I'd gotten it confused. Anyway, here's this weeks chapter for you!**

I left the classroom after everybody else, but luckily Gabe wasn't too far away. Nor was Harry. Or Ron, I added as an afterthought.

"Wasn't that a strange lesson!" I exclaimed.

"Strange?" Frowned Harry.

"What are you on about Phia?" Laughed Gabe, "That was a brilliant lesson! Sure, the starter was pretty odd, but did you hear the way he praised you?" Praised me?

"He seems to really know what he's on about," nodded Harry, "the way he talked about being prepared- it was a really inspirational speech!" Inspirational?

"Yeah! He's uber kind too," sighed Parvati. "He didn't even Snape when Ron offended his wand!" Kind?

"What are you people on about!" I gasped, "Caruthers's isn't kind or inspirational! He's downright mean! I mean, look what he did to Neville."

"He's giving Neville tutor lessons, Phia!" Ron grinned, "Really, were you even in there?" I paused. Clearly I hadn't been. What was going on? Kind and inspirational was not how I perceived the new Professor.

"Well what about Professor Umbridge?" I tried testing them. Surely they remembered that crazy woman.

"Who?" Asked Gabe.

"Seriously?" I raised my eyebrows. "You don't remember? You know, no alcohol unless there's plenty to go around? ... Ah der der der?"

"Are you feeling alright?" Harry asked, feeling my forehead.

"Forget it." I mumbled, pushing his hand away. "So, Harry, I was wondering, can I borrow the cloak and map tonight?"

"Why?" Harry's eyebrows shot towards the high ceiling.

"Oh, it's a secret." I grinned.

"What's the cloak and map?" Asked Gabe.

"You have so much to learn!" Laughed Ron.

"You can't have them if you don't tell me why!" Harry shrugged.

"Fine we're stealing Potions from Snape." I admitted. Harry paused.

"I want in." He nodded.

"What?" It was my turn to be shocked.

"If you're stealing Potions from Snape I want to come." Harry said/ "It's the only way you'll get the cloak and map."

"I'll steal them."

"You don't know the password for Gryffindor."  
>"Hey, Parvati?" I called, "I've forgotten our password!"<p>

"It's Jaffa Cakes!" Parvati said, then frowned. "Hey... You're not in Gryffindor anymore!" I smirkled at Harry.

"You don't know where I sleep!"

"I'll follow that smell." I wrinkled my nose.

"You don't know I keep them!"

"The map's under your pillow, the cloaks in the trunk, right?" I grinned.

"Um... They're being guarded by the finest guard owls I know!"  
>"I give Hedwig a mouse; I give Pig a pat, they'll let me right in. You know they will." I reminded him.<p>

"And it has a magic alarm on it!"  
>"Silencing charm."<p>

"Uh... Fluffy's guarding it!"  
>"Who's Fluffy?"<br>"I told you, you have so much to learn," Ron chortled.

"Music, Harry."

"Oh, yeah, and it's not Harry anymore, is Desmond." I paused.

"BLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
>"What?"<br>"Desmond? Really?"

"Yes! And... I'm carrying the cloak and map with me!"

"Harry... I mean... he... Desmond! It's a tough world out here, you could get mugged!" I feigned worry, my eyes glinting.

"Desmond doesn't get mugged!" Harry defended himself. "Oh come on Sophia, please?" I sighed. I would need people to keep an eye out.

"Fine." I told him. "Meet us by the Kitchens tonight with the cloak and map." Harry nodded conspiratorially. By this time we'd reached the Great Hall, because somehow if you're walking to a random place you always end up there. I said goodbye to Harry and Ron, and Gabe and me hurried to the Hufflepuff common rooms. We crawled through the tunnels and came out at a particularly strange sight. Somebody had conjured a long stick and two people were holding it students surrounded it, yelling 'Limbo, limbo, limBO! Limbo, limbo, limBO!' I looked over the mass of heads and saw people shimmying under it. I looked at Gabe. Gabe looked at me.

"Well," I admitted, "We do have some time to kill." I laughed. "Limbo, limbo, limBO!"

Two hours later me, Gabe and Kristina walked down to the Great Hall, red-faced and laughing.

"How low did you go!" I laughed. "How did you do that?"

"Well, I am gifted with the ability to do a little thing called magic." Gabe grinned sarcastically.

"Oh." I laughed. "Yeah." Then realisation dawned on me. "That was cheating!"

"The honey badger just takes what it wants!" Kristina defended.

"You're really getting into this, aren't you." Gabe nodded.

"Yep. Hey, did you know badgers eat snakes?" Kristina relayed her information on us. "It would be a really cool cry for Quidditch." I nodded. "Come on Badgers KILL THOSE SNAKES!" She jumped and pumped her fist in the air.

"Talking of Quidditch, when are the tryouts?" I asked Gabe.

"Why do you want to try out?"  
>"I'm afraid of heights, but I love to watch." I told him. We walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Hufflepuff Table. Rose was sat a bit down from the table chatting with the other first years. I placed a ginormous Yorkshire pudding on my plate, and filled it with mash potatoes, peas, little cubed carrots, two sausages and then I smothered it with gravy.<p>

"That's full of carbs!" Squealed Susan Bones, squirming away from the delicious- but offending meal.

"And there's nothing yellow!" Gasped Cedric, pilling a bunch of sweet corn on my plate.

"Wasn't the mash potato yellow?" I protested.

"No, mash potatoes are more like..." Cedric paused, thinking. "The colour of Draco Malfoy's hair." It was offending to Draco, I know, but I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing, and soon everybody was laughing with me. When we'd calmed down, Gabe turned to me.

"What's the cloak and map anyway?"

"Oh, a magic of Hogwarts and one of the Deathly Hallows." I explained vaguely.

"Now I'm more confused than ever." Gabe said and Kristina laughed.

"I can't wait for tonight!" I exclaimed.

At 10 o'clock that night, I stood in the common room while Kristina got Gabe, since she knew which bed he slept in. When they came, bleary eyed, I explained the plan to them.

"Right, we meet Harry and maybe Ron outside the kitchens. We all go under the cloak to the Potions classroom. I unlock the door. Kristina, you and Ron will keep a look out outside. Harry will keep an eye on Snape, Filch and the Prefects via the map, and then me and Gabe will extract the Potions."

"Why do you two get the cool jobs?" Whined Kristina.

"Because Gave knows where the potions are and I'm the most resourceful person in our team." I winced when I unknowingly used Professor Carrathurs words. "Now come on!" We sneaked down the passageway, knocked on Helga's portrait thrice. She opened and we got rid of the cupboard before making out way through the kitchens, surprising Harry and Ron. I explained the plan to them as well.

"How come you and Truman get all the good jobs?" Harry pouted. I sighed.

"Because Gabe knows where the potions are and I know the most spells. Plus, I don't see you trusting anybody else with the map." I explained.

"True." Harry nodded.

"What's the codeword if somebody's coming?" Ron asked.

"Uh... Cupcake." I decided.

"Okay!" Ron nodded. We all huddled under the cloak; it barely fit us. "Is the cloak shrinking or are we growing?" None of us answered.

We snuck down to the dungeons, and faced the locked door.

"Alohamora!" I whispered and the door clicked opened. Harry pulled out the map, and we separated. The room was dark, so Harry cast lumos. Ron and Kristina took their places at the door.

"The potions are in the storage room just over to the right." Gabe said.

"Harry- Desmond, where's Snape?" I asked.

"Patrolling the fifth floor corridor." Harry said.

"Okay. Alohamora." The door swung open. Gabe took a step in, but I stopped him. "It could be booby trapped."

"Oh come on Sophia, this is Hogwarts, not Gringotts!" Gabe rolled his eyes.

"In our first year a pebble was guarded by a thee-headed dog, a strangling plant, flying keys that attack you when you find the right one, a ginormous chess game that almost killed Ron-"

"Please don't mention that!" Called Ron from his post.

"A vicious mountain troll, and a bunch of poisons, which were used in a riddle. Oh yeah, and a mirror." I added, remembering the Mirror of Erised. "I know this isn't Gringotts." Then I cast a special little charm I learnt to check if there were any spells in the room. "Right, he's put a spell to make any footprints that aren't his glow, in there." I told Gabe.

"What do we do? Do we sneak to Snape's room and get some of his shoes?" Harry wondered.

"Or," Kristina said from her post, "Or, you could just levitate each one out!"

"Eyes on the corridor!" I hissed, "But thanks."

"Mayday!" Ron whispered harshly, "Mayday! Slytherin Prefect!"  
>"What's that Ron?" I asked him. Ron sighed.<p>

"Cupcake!" My eyes widened.

"Everybody hide!" I dashed under a table. Harry hid under another one. Kristina got behind the door, and Ron followed her. Gabe looked around desperately.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I whispered, and raised him to the ceiling. He pressed himself against the ceiling and held his breath. The Prefect looked inside, then shrugged and shut the door. I slowly let Gabe down. He looked at me.

"Thanks," He nodded, "But don't forget what Professor Carrathurs said- you have to worry about others." My face burned.

"Okay Gabe!" I nodded cheerfully. "Next time I'll let you get carted off by a Slytherin Prefect!"

"On second thoughts..." Gabe grinned.

"Hey hurry up back there! We haven't got all night!" Called out Ron, as he opened the door again.

"Okay Ron!" I told him, "Right, then, I'll levitate the vials because I have the steadiest hands, and you can carefully place them in the-"  
>"Filch!" Alerted Ron.<p>

"Pardon Ron?"

"Urgh- Cupcake!"  
>"Hide!" I called out. We all took the same places, and this time I turned Gabe into a small potted tree. Filch looked in, and seemed confused by the tiny oak in Professor Snape's classroom, but didn't seem to investigate. When he was gone, I sounded the all clear, and I brought Gabe back to human form. He glared. Then I began to levitate all the vials into Gabe's waiting hands. the last one was inn the air as Ron called out.<p>

"That Slyth-" he was cut off by my glare. "...Cupcake." Now aware of the threat, I glanced over at the vial, then the door.

"Shut the door and everyone keep quiet." I hissed and Ron shut the door. We all stood like statues, daring not even to breath. I saw flaws in my plan. How were we supposed to know when he left? I paused and let 10 minutes go by. Surely he'd gone by now? I nodded to Ron and he opened the door. And the Slytherin stared in shock. Gabe grabbed the floating vial and stuffed it in the bag.

"What are you doing?" The Slytherin snapped, "What business do the 5 of you have down here?"

"Uh..." Ron uhed.

"Um..." Kristina thought.

"Er..." Mumbled Gabe.

"Hm..." Harry tried to remember a good excuse.

"... OBLIVIATE!" I cast harshly. The force of the spell shoved the boy to the floor, unconscious. "Everybody run, now." We ran. We ran as fast as we could to the kitchens, then Harry and Ron took off to their common room. Me, Gabe and Kristina went through the kitchens to ours. When we got there, Gabe handed me the bag full of vials.

"No offence, Phia, but I'm NEVER doing that again." He smiled wearily.

"Didn't you enjoy the thrill?" I asked innocently.

"I'll let you know when my breath fully comes back." He panted and we all burst out laughing. Cedric's head appeared near his dormitory door covered in a yellow nightcap.

"Could you people keep quiet? Some people are trying to sleep up here!" He told us. "Hey... what's in the bag? Is it yellow?"  
>"Wouldn't you like to know." I grinned, then I stumbled up to me, Susan, Hannah and Emma's room, dumped the bag on the side, gave a brief goodnight to Lady V and hit my pillow with a snore.<p>

**A/N: Okay, who else forgot Rose and Emma even existed? I did... And I am ashamed. So, as protocol, here's the regulation questions and some extra ones:**

**1. Did you like the chapter?**

**2. What was your favourite part?**

**3. Is Desmond a good name for Harry?**

**4. What did you think of Cedric's nightcap?**

**5. What's down the Chamber of Secrets? Good or Bad? Or a ginormous butterfly?**

**6. How's this for news: My teacher's decided that after reading a perfectly brilliant book this term, we're going to read... *shudders* Twilight. And it's probably going to last a year cuz it took my class a- what, three months to finish a 233 paged book? It's going to be torture! Who can give any advice on how to say sane during these dark times?**

**7. Oh yeah, I was meant to ask this earlier: What's up with everyone thinking the first Defence lesson was good? And that Professor Carrathurs is kind and inspirational? What's happened to everyone?**

**8. Where's Umbridge?**

**9. Why is the Gryffindor password Jaffa Cakes?**

**10. What will Sophia use the password for, if she uses it at all?**

**Please review!**

**Comix**


	9. World Food Day

_Chapter 8: World Food Day_

**A/N: Hello all! Confession time: This was finished on Wednesday, and I couldn't be bothered to copy it from my Animal notebook onto the computer- sorry! Anyway, to make up for it, I'm going to answer my own questions for you:**

**1. Did you like the chapter?  
>Of course I did, I'm the author. I wouldn't put something up if I didn't like it.<strong>

**2. What was your favourite part?  
>I think it was probably when Sophia transfigured Gabe into a potted plant, because I'm weird that way.<strong>

**3. Is Desmond a good name for Harry?  
>As you'll find- FIND- out in this chapter, no.<strong>

**4. What did you think of Cedric's nightcap?  
>One of my favourite aspects of this story's Cedric is his obsession with yellow.<strong>

**5. What's down the Chamber of Secrets? Good or Bad? Or a ginormous butterfly?  
>If I can make it fit into the plot, a ginormous butterfly. But time will have to tell. What I can say, is that I think the Chamber Chapter will be Chapter 11. Can't be sure because I'm not that good at maths, but I'm estimating for around there.<strong>

**6. How's this for news: My teacher's decided that after reading a perfectly brilliant book this term, we're going to read... *shudders* Twilight. And it's probably going to last a year cuz it took my class a- what, three months to finish a 233 paged book? It's going to be torture! Who can give any advice on how to say sane during these dark times?  
>After wondering, I know what I will do: Like it. Like it so much, that I will diss it with enthusiasm. Because, actually, although I openly hate Twilight, I've come to the point where I actually hate it so much I like it. It's like... Uh... Let me think of a story I can relate here to... I know! It's like My Immortal- the story is so bad you should hate it, and sometimes you do, but you can't help loving it. Or maybe that's just me...<strong>

**7. Oh yeah, I was meant to ask this earlier: What's up with everyone thinking the first Defence lesson was good? And that Professor Carrathurs is kind and inspirational? What's happened to everyone?  
>Personally, I want to believe that Sophia's seeing into alternative universe, or she's seeing the future, or that she's turning crazy, but none of these are the case. To learn it, I guess we'll have to read on because I'm not ready to reveal it until almost the end of fifth year.<strong>

**8. Where's Umbridge?  
>I have no idea...<strong>

**9. Why is the Gryffindor password Jaffa Cakes?  
>Because, in all truthfulness, my mum bought a big box of Jaffa Cakes, and ate them all, leaving the box by the computer for me to stare at and crave Jaffa Cakes. Great, now I'm hungry.<strong>

**10. What will Sophia use the password for, if she uses it at all?  
>As many of you have said, I think she'll use it for pranks, or a prank war... And she, Kristina, Gabe and Cedric will be doing a lot of them, because nobody suspects the Hufflepuff... Evil grin...<strong>

**So there you have it, last chapters question's answered. And, now, onto the next chapter!**

I woke up, bleary eyed, at a low pitched whine. I looked over at Lady V. She was grizzling, her leaves pointing at the window, which showed me the early morning sky. The early morning sky that should be on the Great Hall's ceiling, where I was supposed to be in just a few minutes.

"Thanks Lady V." I grinned, but then groaned as I got dressed. I did NOT ant classes today. Especially since we had Defence first. The subject was quickly slipping down my favourite subjects list, zooming towards Dinivation. When I went down to the common room, all of the fifth years were crowded around the small notice board.

"What's going on?" I asked nobody in particular. Gabe turned to me.

"It's terrible, Sophia!" Gabe said, "Defence lessons have been cancelled for the rest of the week!"

"Why?" I frowned.

"To work on our awareness." Gabe sighed, "How are we supposed to learn without his guidance?"

"I'm sure you'll find-"

"FIND!"  
>"A way." I finished. "Meanwhile, I'm going for breakfast, then down to the lake. Whether anybody wants to come down is up to them because I will be asleep." I grinned then walked- or crawled out of the common room. As I walked into the Great Hall, I heard the Slytherin Prefect from last night say to his friends,<p>

"It's the weirdest thing! I remember hearing the word 'cupcake' coming from inside Snape's potions classroom, and going towards it, then... nothing! The next thing I know you're waking me up!" I chuckled to myself. I almost sat down at the Hufflepuff table, but I did a double take and sat down at the Gryffindor table to shake things up.

"Hi!" I grinned, shocking the lions next to me. "Guess what Harry! The Prefect doesn't remember a thing! We're in the all clear!"

"Phia, why are you sitting at the Gryffindor table?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I feigned sadness. "If you don't want me here I guess I'll just go spend all my time with the badgers..." I stood up to leave, but Harry pulled me back down.

"We have a free period now!" He grinned, "Whose going down to the Lake?"

"Harry!" Dean said, shocked, "We're supposed to be learning how to be aware!"

"I am aware." Harry smirked. "I'm aware of how awesome the lake is! Now come on Phia, Ron! Grab a sausage taco and lets go!"

"Why are there sausage tacos here?" I asked. Harry shrugged. "Well the taco shell is yellow, and that means Cedric will approve!" I laughed to myself at the Huffley joke, grabbed a sausage taco and followed Harry down to the Lake. I wondered how Professor Carrathurs would teach us to be aware without teaching us. A secret smile grew on my face. I knew how... We sat down by the lake, laughing and joking, when my theory came true.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Professor Carrathurs jumped up from the Lake.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ron yelled, jumping behind me.

"What the Hufflepuff!" Harry yelled.

"Constance villigance." I rolled my eyes.

"Be... aware..." The Professor said ominously, sinking back into the lake.

"Where'd he go?" Harry asked, getting up and peering in the lake.

"Who knows? And, frankly, who cares?" I shrugged and yawned, laying down. "Somebody wake me up at next lesson." I fell asleep almost instantly. It was a dreamless sleep, which I was glad for. I did not want any more peripatetic dreams like last year. When I woke up, I was surrounded by laughter. I opened my eyes. Gabe had come down and he, Harry and Ron were having a water fight. Harry looked up.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty awakeths!" He laughed.

"I've been thinking, Desmond doesn't sound like you. No offence," I explained, "But it sounds like a rappers name."

"Oh, I can't rap, can't I?" Laughed Harry. "Ron, throw me a beat." Ron began to beat box.

"It's my fifth year,

And I cannot die!" Harry rapped, and me and Gabe burst out laughing.

"I'm Desmond Riddle,

Couldn't kill me if you tried!  
>I got an owl,<br>Hedwig's her name,"

"Harry this rap,

Is lame." I rapped/told him. "OH!  
>Even Dad could be much better than you!<p>

Why don't you just give up and go live in a shoe?  
>Without you here all the teachers'd go 'Phew'!<br>And don't mind me I'm just sayin' what's true!" Ron wolf-whistled, and Harry took over again.

"Sis, that's not right,  
>You know it's not true,<br>Don't tell lies,  
>It's like makin' me blue!<br>Gryffindor house,  
>The best in the school,<br>Yeah that lion's roar,  
>It's clear we rule!" Gabe mock-gasped, and stood up to defend his house.<p>

"Yo people,  
>time to Huffle it up,<br>And we all know I can rap,  
>Better than you, pup!<br>I got rhyme,  
>I got beat,<br>I got rhythm too,  
>This is really awesome, guys,<br>Get a clue!  
>Hufflepuff is the toughest house around,<br>We badgers'll drive you to the ground!

We'll take on peeps much bigger than us,  
>Now watch your precious Godric, crumble to dust!" I clapped in appreciation. "Black, and yella!"<p>

"What?"

"Black, and yella!"

"What?"

"Black, and yella!"

"What?"

"Yeah Hufflepuff got the beat!" A thought came to me.

"Hey you guys, what's the time?  
>To be late for lessons would be a crime!<br>I know I'm just a stickler for education,  
>But I don't think that we wanna get detention! Oh, and why are we rapping?" They laughed. "Hey now, Harry, it's your turn now,<br>To beat box while Ron takes his round!" Harry shrugged and took over our beat.

"Sorry guys, but you all fail,  
>Cuz all your beats were slow as a snail!" Ron rapped, "Now, my friend, it's Won-Won's turn,<br>So come on, let the fire burn!"

"Be aware!" Professor Carrathurs jumped up from nowhere.

"AAAH!"

"Be aware!"

"AAAH!"

"You lot need to be aware!"  
>"AAAH!"<p>

"Constant villigance, Professor C," I smirkled,  
>"But this is Ron's rap, Don't interrupt,<br>Bad manners, constant villigance!" Profesor Carrathurs disappeared and Ron began again.

"Where was I again?" He asked, then remembered, "Oh, yeah.

I am a guy in Gryffindor,  
>I have red hair, my folks are poor,<br>The boy who lived is my best buddy,

But he overshadows me,  
>The girl I love, won't say her name,<br>Well, she has a tiny brain,  
>I never seem to get a break," I pushed him in the lake and laughed.<p>

"I even get pushed in the lake!"

"By the way guys, it's time for class," I ended.  
>"So it's time to shift your-"<p>

"Don't finish that Sophia." Harry told me, and I grinned sheepishly.

"So it's decided." I nodded, "Desmond is not Harry's new name because Harry cannot rap." Gabe and Ron laughed.

"Let's just get to class."

Me and Gabe had charms with Ravenclaw's. I sat down next to Erin again.

"I still can't believe you're Hermione Elddir. And that you were better than me." Erin said.

"Hi to you too, Erin,"" I grinned, "And if you like, I'll tutor you."

"Tutor me?" Gasped Erin, "I am a Ravenclaw- I don't get tutored, I tutor other people!"

"Whatever you say," I dismissed, "If your interested I'll meet you in the library." Then Professor Flitwick started the lesson, He showed us a brilliant charm for our first lesson, a charm to temporarily change our voices to the calls of an animal. I created a symphony of savannah animals during the lesson, making them bark/cheep/roar/laugh/neigh to a Bach piece. Erin scowled at my success.

"So you'll see me at the library?" I smiled at the end of the lesson. She rolled her eyes and stalked out of the classroom. I giggled and me and Gabe hurried to the Great Hall for lunch. I grabbed a vegetable samosa then paused.

"Why do we have vegetable samosa's for lunch?" I asked.

"Didn't you see the notice board?" Laughed Cedric, "It's World Food Day!"

"Fair enough." I nodded, and I ate the samosa. "Gabe, I'm starting a little tutoring in the library. Want to come?"

"Sure," Gabe nodded, and Kristina agreed as well.

"World Food Day," I mused out loud as we went to the library. "Well it explains the sausage taco's at breakfast."

"There were sausage tacos for breakfast?" Kristina gaped. "Aaaaaaw!"

"They were nice," I nodded. We entered the library and I saw Erin sitting down, "So you decided you want to be tutored by me?"

"No." She said. "Is it so hard to believe a Ravenclaw is in the library? ... You're late."

"I had lunch, as you do in lunchtime." I shrugged. Professor Carrathurs popped up wearing a sort of scary red mask. Gabe, Erin and Kristina screamed.

"Constant villigance." I rolled my eyes.

"Quiet in the library." Madame Prince snapped from her desk.

"Be aware..." Professor Carrathurs nodded, disappearing behind a bookshelf.

"That was spooky." Erin shivered

"Yeah. Anyway, onto the tutoring. There's one thing you lack Erin. Well, two, actually." I paused. "Imagination and creativity. When you have these, you can create the most wonderful spectacles known to the wizarding world. I mean spectacle as in sight, you know, not glasses." Erin rolled her eyes at me. "Yeah. For example, last year McGonagall recapped on vera verto." I cast the spell on Gabe, and turned him into a plain cup. I picked him up on the table. Erin and Kristina stared at me. "What? Humans are animals. And I learnt last night Gabe's good for transfiguring. Ask Kristina- he made an adorable potted plant. Anyway, this is not being creative and imaginative. To get both a higher grade, and more house points, you have to spice it up, like so," I cast vera verto again and made Gabe into a golden goblet with rubies and diamonds around the rim. "To do so you cast the spell, but focus the aspects you want it to have, such as rubies, or a golden coating. It's even better if your create a picture of what you want in your mind. Now you try," Erin cast vera verto, and Gabe nextly turned into a tall glass with a silver band around the top.

"Nice," I praised, "But decorate it a bit, with jewels, make it sparkle." Erin continued to improve her Gabe-goblet until the bells rang for last lesson. Erin packed away, Kristina rushed off to her class and I transfigured Gabe back to his human form. "Thanks for filling in for an animal Gabe!"

"Why?" He asked me, "Why me?"

"Because you were a good potted plant, so I knew you'd behave." I explained.

"Don't do it again." He told me.

"I'll carry you to class..." I proposed. Gabe paused.

"No." He walked off.

"Oh come on!" I rushed after him. "Gabe! You made a brilliant goblet! I'll tutor you as well? Please? Gabe! Slow down! Gabe!"

**A/N: And there we have it! Another chapter, over. POOF!  
><strong>

**1. What did you think?**

**2. What was your favourite part?**

**3. Was the rapping a bit spontaneous and odd? Did it fit in okay with the storyline?**

**4. What will Harry's next name choice be?**

**5. What do you think about Carrie, as I've come to call Professor Carrathurs in private, Carrie's plan to get everyone to be aware?**

**6. What's your favourite foreign food?**

**7. Do you think I should answer the questions I ask from now on?**

**Please review!**

**Comix**


	10. Fluffy Badgers

_Chapter 9: Fluffy Badgers_

**A/N: Another chapter! A filler chapter so I can jump forward in time to something exciting- a.k.a. not lessons. Now, because I had a lot of people saying I should answer my own questions, here are my answers:**

**1. What did you think?**

**I wouldn't put something up I didn't like.**

**2. What was your favourite part?**

**When Sophia transfigured Gabe.**

**3. Was the rapping a bit spontaneous and odd? Did it fit in okay with the storyline?**

**I found it a bit odd, to be honest... I was just bored and high on sugar I didn't eat.**

**4. What will Harry's next name choice be?**

**Oooh! Oooh! Let's call him Little Voldy! Little Voldy!**

**5. What do you think about Carrie, as I've come to call Professor Carrathurs in private, Carrie's plan to get everyone to be aware?**

**I FIND it funny.**

**6. What's your favourite foreign food?**

**Naan bread! Even though the last time I had naan bread, I broke a tooth...**

**7. Do you think I should answer the questions I ask from now on?**

**I'm doing it, aren't I?**

**Anyway, here you are:**

I walked into History of Magic and sat down next to Draco.

"Hi!" I grinned and he grinned back.

"Hi! How are you?"

"I'm fine- Professor, don't you have a class to go to?" I addressed Professor Carrathurs, who'd appeared behind Draco all of a sudden wearing a moustache.

"Be aware, Miss Riddle." He said. Draco turned around and screamed.

"Constant villigance." I smiled as he disappeared.

"Why was the defence teacher standing behind me?" Draco asked.

"He's trying to teach us all to be aware." I told him.

"Okaaaaaaaayyyyy..." Draco frowned. "That sounds odd."

"It's not the weirdest thing to happen so far this year." I told him, then turned to Professor Binns as he began to dictate us all on Great Wizarding Inventions of the 19th centuary. Draco passed me a note.

'What else has happened?'  
>'I think I'm turning crazy.'<br>'Why?'  
>'Because I remember a woman defence teacher at the Opening Feast, and my version of events in the classroom are different to everyone elses.'<br>'Maybe you're seeing through a tear in the fabric of our dimension, and you can see what's happening in the world next door.'  
>'... I think we spent too long with Luna over the holidays.'<br>'Ssh! The Nargles will hear you!' I stifled a laugh. 'Okay, maybe you're... uh... seeing glimpses of the future!'  
>'I failed Dinivation.'<br>'Well maybe your oracle inside of you has finally blossomed.' I paused.

"Everyone called Conan crazy, but the you man knew there was some way to disguise himself as another with the aid of magic..." Binns lamented. I heard a soft snore behind me- Susan had fallen asleep.

'Am I going mad Draco?'  
>'Yes. You're completely bonkers. But let me tell you something- so was the guy who invented Polyjuice Potion.'<br>'I knew you were listening to Binns.' As I passed this to Draco, a paper bird fluttered down to me. I looked up at Binns, but he hadn't noticed, now reading a poem about 'Crazy Conan'. I opened the bird up.

'Fine,' it read in Gabe's handwriting, 'I'll let you. But I expect you to carry me to every lesson, and a part in any play you do.' I chuckled.  
>'Thank you Gabe!' I wrote on the birds wing. 'Thank you soooo much! I will follow all those conditions.' The bird flew off to Gabe's desk.<p>

'What did you ask him to do?'  
>'DRACO! Don't read a person's private property? I asked Gabe to do something for me and he just said yes.'<br>'Oh. How are you going to carry him?'  
>'Transfigure him into a pencil case probably. What else?' He laughed.<br>'Well okay then. Hey, Phia, next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend. Want to come with me?'  
>'Maaaybeee... It depends on whether Ginny will be wanting to visit Blaise. If she is... I'll need to be there for emotional support.'<br>'Brill. Owl me after you talk to Ginny.'  
>'Will so. Now listen to Binns and his talk of the development of the Hogwarts train.'<br>'I love you and your nerdiness.'  
>'I love you too Draco.'<br>'Yeah? Well I love you most.'

I saw Ginny by Greenhouse 1 after the lesson.

"Ginny!" I called. She turned. "When are you going to see Blaise?"

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I want to come with you." I smiled. "So I thought I should find- FIND- out."

"I was thining of going on Satuday." Ginny said.

"This Saturday?" She nodded. "Okay! I'll meet you at... The Entrance Hall?"

"At nine o'clock in the morning." Ginny confirmed.

"Okay." I nodded, then frowned. "Now I have two hours to kill before dinner. What should I do?" Ginny grinned evilly.

"I have an idea..." My face blanched.

"What are you going to do Ginny?" She grabbed me and hauled me towards the school. "Ginny... GINNY!"

Two hours later I stomped down to dinner with a sour look on my face. Sure, Ginny had compromised, but this still was bad. I sat down at the Hufflepuff table. Gabe looked up and his jaw dropped.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I got attacked by a girl with a wand and make-up." I groaned, "Don't look at me- I probably look hideous." Gabe shook his head. Ginny had given me a complete make-over, styling my hair and smothering me in make-up. I took some spicy noodles and pork onto my plate.

"Sophia, you forgot something yellow." Cedric snapped, and looked at me as he put some lemon onto my plate. He dropped the lemon, open mouthed.

"Too yellow for you?" I joked. My compromise with Ginny was that it would be Hufflepuff colours. It was either that or pink and sparkles galore.

"N...N...No..." Cedric looked down at his plate.

"Let's eat, quickly." I told Gabe and Kristina, "I won't take this off as quickly as possible."

When I'd washed off the make-up, and had shoved my hair back into a pony tail, I wrote a short letter to Draco telling him I'd see him at Hogsmeade. Arabella flew off with the note clutched in her talons.

"Who was that for?" Asked Gabe.

"Draco. He asked me if I wanted to go to Hogsmeade next weekend with him and I said yes." I told him.

"I can't blame him considering how you looked at dinner!"

"Hey, shut up!" I hit him with a handily near-by pillow. "Me and him have been dating for six months now. When I think about it..." My eyes widened. "Our six month anniversary is on the Hogsmeade weekend!"

"What will you get him?" Kristina asked eargerly.

"I don't know," I sighed, "My main focus is the Chamber of Secrets. After Sunday, then I'll worry and break into Hogsmeade. to get Draco a present."

"Sunday?" Gabe frowned. "I thought we were doing it Satuday?"

"Oh yeah, change of plans. Me and Ginny are visiting Blaise in St. Mungo's on Satuday so we'll go down to the Chamber of Secrets on Sunday." I shrugged. Then, the doors to our common room swung open.

"Everybody, I found a yellow box full of yellow marshmallows!" Cedric came in with the rest of Hufflepuff following him.

"Does that mean-" Gabe asked, grinning.

"Yes!" Laughed Corrin, "Fluffy Badgers, and Pick-Up The Box!"

"Whose in?" Cedric asked as we formed a circle.

"I'm game," I grinned, "If someone explains what we'll be doing?"

"So first you put a marshmallow in your mouth and every time you place one in your mouth, and every time you place one in your mouth you say 'Fluffy Badgers'. Oh, and they can't be eaten, and they have to stay in your mouth." Gabe explained, "Then after that game we play Pick-Up The Box. You have to try and pick up the box with your teeth without bending your legs."

"No magic for any?" Added Cedric. "Ready?" We all nodded. Soon the room was full of 'fluffy badger's', and our mouths were full of yellow marshmallows. Kristina, who'd given up after two marshmallows because she loved the taste of them, was laughing.

"You all look like fish!"

"Shut up. You looked like this too." I tried to say, but my mouth was full of marshmallows, so it came out as, "Burup. Tu ooked ak at too." This only caused her to laugh harder. Gabe spluttered and a marshmallow fell out.

"Oh hell oght! Gabe's oght!" Tattled Queenie- roughly translated as 'One fell out! Gabe's out!'.

"Oh shanks Queenie." Gabe rolled his eyes.

"Go shtand woth Krishtina, Gabe- Fluffy Bodgers!" Cedric said, popping another marshmallows in his mouth.

"I fell like an obershtuffed swfa." Victor giggled. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Leanne was blowing up like a balloon.

"Chedric," Leanne said, "Ish there ony yellow phood coolering in here?"

"Yeah, why?" Asked Cedric. Leanne spit it out into a bucket.

"I'm allergic to yellow food colouring." She pointed out.

"I'm sho soowy- I completely phorgot! Gabe, Krishtina, take her op to tha Hoshpital Wing." Cedric said, and they rolled Leanne off, because by this time she'd turned into a ginormous ball.

"Chew should hab a butter memory, Chedric!" Scolded Rhianna. "Fluffy daggers." She popped another marshmallow in her mouth. I popped one in,

"Floofy buggers." I noted and everyone burst out laughing. There were marshmallows flying everywhere as they spit it out to stop themselves choking. When everyone had calmed down, I smiled.

"I won."

**A/N: Another chapter, gone! Yay!**

**1. Did you like it?**

**2. What was your favourite bit?**

**3. Ever played one of the featured games?**

**4. Check out my new story, Lady Voldemorg's Playwrights or something like that!**

**5. What's going to happen next chapter?**

**Please review!**

**Comix**


	11. The handsome Healer Anthony McMalley

_Chapter 10: The handsome Healer Anthony McMalley_

**A/N: Hi all! Here is the next part the story! And here are my answers to last chapter:**

**1. Did you like it?**

**No. I despised it, what do you think!**

**2. What was your favourite bit?**

**The side-on poem I didn't write which was the poem of Crazy what-his-name.**

**3. Ever played one of the featured games?**

**Yeah at the youth club I go to!**

**4. Check out my new story, Lady Voldemorg's Playwrights or something like that!**

**I'll pass.**

**5. What's going to happen next chapter?**

**I would tell you, but then Bella'd have to kill you- MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Still, here's the chapter:**

The rest of the week passed quickly. We had lessons, we gave Harry suggestions for his new name, and played funny games. I transfigured Gabe into many different things, including a calculator, and tutored Erin much. Everyone except for Ron came to expect Professor Carrathurs popping up around school. Soon Saturday came. I met up with Ginny at 9 o'clock in the Entrance Hall.

"We'll be going by Portkey." Ginny told me, pointing to a picture of a dolphin. I nodded. We reached out to touch it when...

"WAIT!" Harry, Ron and Draco ran towards us. "WE'RE COMING TOO!" They barrelled into us and the Portkey whizzed us off. We landed inside St. Mungo's, and we walked up to the receptionist.

"Hello, I'm the front desk," He said and I burst out laughing. Everyone looked at me.

"He's the front desk! He's a piece of furniture!" I coughed, "Hahahahashahaha!"

"Uh... We're here to see Blaise Zabini?" Ginny said to the man.

"Yes. Third floor. Bobo the monkey's ward." The front desk nodded. Ginny, Harry and Draco dragged me off, Ron trailing behind.

"He's the front desk!" I chortled, "What is Ron, then? Ooh! I know! He's the chair! He he he he he!" A Healer stopped on her way past us.

"Is she okay?" She asked us all.

"Ooh! Ooh! Are you the bad?" I giggled.

"If you'd like we could give her a mental examination for free," the Healer nodded. Draco and Harry looked at each other.

"Well she does sometimes seem... odd..." Harry frowned.

"Oh thanks egg!" I rolled my eyes, then laughed again. "Front desk!"

"Right, Draco take Sophia to get her brain examined. Harry, take Ron to the café because he looks hungry, and we all know how he gets when he's hungry. I'll go see Blaise." Ginny instructed. Draco and the Healer took me to this someplace.

"No!" I yelled in protest, "I don't need to be tested! I'm perfectly crazy- I mean... Sane! I'm perfectly sane!"

I was sat on a purple bean-bag in a white room with pictures of clowns and flowers and the sun and happy faces. Draco sat next to me on a green bean-bag. In front of us was a table with some paper and pens and crayons on. Behind the table sat the Healer.

"Hello, I'm Healer Sachar, and I will be your examiner. What's your name?" She asked sweetly. I could tell she generally dealed with smaller patients.

"I'm Sophia." I told her.

"And you're at Hogwarts right now, is that right?"

"Yes, I'm in my fifth year. I used to be a Gryffindor but now I'm a Hufflepuff."

"Ah. Do you know Cedric Diggory? He's a delightful young boy, I've been coaching him for quite a few years now." Healer Sachar said.

"Really?" Draco asked, "Why?"

"Ah, the poor child has an unnatural addiction to the colour yellow, and has had it since he was born. But, this is not about Cedric, this is about Sophia. Have there been any other cases of madness in the family?" She addressed Draco.

"She's descended from Salazar Slytherin and her father can be very odd sometimes." Draco informed her. Healer Sachar tutted and scribbled something onto a sheet of paper.

"Okay, could you have a look at these pictures and tell me what you think they are." She handed me some pages with blobs of paint on them.

"These are splatters of paint." I said, handing them back to her.

"Use your imagination." Healer Sachar smiled, handing them back again.

"Okay. Nagini... A book... A rocketship... Arabella pecking on George's ear... A cupcake, the letter w, a lizard and Professor Carrathurs. Constant villigance Professor!" I relayed.

"Be aware, Miss Riddle." Professor Carrathurs nodded from the paper, then he walked off it into the vast unknown.

"Did you hear that?" The Healer gasped, grabbing the pictures from me to look. She frowned when she only saw blobs of paint on the pages. "Who are Nagini, Arabella, George and Professor Carrathurs? Imaginary friends of yours?"

"No. Nagini is my Dad's snake, Arabella is my owl, George is Ron's brother, and Professor Carrathurs is our Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher." I told her, then added, "My imaginary friend is AppleWorm, but I haven't seen him since I started Hogwarts." She stared at me.

"Right... Have there been any strange occurrences this year?" She asked Draco.

"I've seen a female Defence teacher, my classroom events are different to everyone elses, and I can hear snakes commanding me to do things." I said.

"What do they tell you to do?" Asked Healer Sachar.

"To learn to ride a broom, mostly. But they wouldn't understand that I'm afraid of heights." I shrugged.

"Right. And any tragic moments or shocking moments in the last four years?" She asked me. I didn't answer. Of course there was.

Justin.

"Her best friend died during the summer, Healer Sachar, and the Sorting Hat put her into Hufflepuff when she was clearly a Slytherin." Draco nodded.

"Oh. Right then, Sophia," She changed the subject. "I'm going to say a word to you and you tell me the first thing that comes into your head."

"Okay." I nodded.

"Wands?"

"Dumbledore."

"...Broomstick?"

"Ribs."

"Quill?"

"Steam train."

"Green?"

"Books."

"Dumbledore?"

"Voldemort."

"Harry?"

"... Freakin' Potter!"

"Slytherin?"

"Pink."

"Hippogriff?"

"Draco."

"Stone?"

"Demi Lavato."

"Who?"

"Demi Lavato. She's a Muggle singer or something." I shrugged. "Next one!"

"Cupcake?"

"Dragon."

"Chocolate?"

"Werewolf!"

"History?"  
>"Are we done yet?"<p>

"What comes to your mind Sophia?"  
>"...Curry."<p>

"Okay, well, I'll send you the results of the test in a few weeks." She said, standing up.

"Brilliant. Come on, Draco. Let's go get a pie." I got up, and pulled him up. "Bye-bye Healer lady!"

"Bye-bye Sophia." We ran out of the room to a bustling fourth floor. Medi-witches and Healers rushed around, some chasing a guy who was quacking.

"Come back, Mr. Harvey!" A man called, "You're not a duck!"

"Quack!" Mr. Harvey quacked, rushing into a ward.

"We should help." Draco decided, and we ran after the duck-man. Inside, he'd knocked over one of those watering hole things that have water and go blub blub when you take out some water, and was splashing around in the water.

"Mr. Harvey?" I asked. "Come here Mr. Harvey."

"Quack!" He quacked from his watery puddle. I reached out to him.

"Here... Mr. Harvey duck..."

"QUACK!"

"EEEEAAACHHH!" Mr. Harvey bit me on the hand. "HE BIT ME! Bad boy, Mr. Harvey. Bad boy!"

"_Ropio_!" Draco bound Mr. Harvey with thick rocks.

"Mr. Harve- oh." The medi-wizard ran into the room. "Wow kids! You caught Mr. Harvey! Where have you been Mr. Harvey? It's almost time for your medication!"

"Quack!"

"How can I thank you, kids? He's just so fast!"

"No need to thank us, sir. Just-" I was cut off.

"BOOM BABY!" Professor Carrathurs yelled.

"Constant villigance, Professor." I nodded.

"Be aware..." He sunk into the floor. The Healer guy frowned.

"New teaching regime in Hogwarts." I smiled, then turned when I heard a small groan. "Professor Lockheart!"

"Grapefruit." Professor Lockheart nodded.

"He lost his memory three years ago." The Medi-witch told us.

"Quack!" Mr. Harvey quacked, to show he was still there.

"Don't worry, Mr. Harvey, I haven't forgotten about you." Laughed the Healer guy. "Come on then, let's get you back."

"Quack!"

"Nice talking to you two." The Healer guy nodded, taking Mr. Harvey out.

"Hi, Professor!" Draco said, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "I bet you don't remember me!"

"... Childcare?" Professor Lockheart guessed.

"Good guess, Professor!" I smiled. "Poor guy. I'd hate to loose my memory."

"I lost my memory once." Draco recalled.

"Really?"

"Yep. Me and Blaise were playing birds and I fell out of the attic window."

"How didn't you break your neck?"

"Dobby caught me, but I banged my head on the ground and though I was a house elf for a week." I burst out laughing. "Hey! It's not funny! I thought Dobby was my father!" I sobered up.

"He is." I told Draco seriously.

"What?" His eyes widened and his mouth formed an 'o' and his eyebrows disappeared into his hair. I burst out laughing again.

"Phsyce!" I giggled, "You should have seen the look on your face!"

"Not funny Sophia," He got up. "Not funny at all." I chuckled and we walked out of Professor Lockheart's private room. I saw Neville by the stairs and decided to say hi.

"Hi, Neville!" I called to him. He shrieked and fell down the stairs. "Bye Neville! Now let's go to the café. I still want my pie."

The Café was even more crowded than the fourth floor.

"I'll order you an apple pie, and you go find-"

"FIND!"

"A table." Draco finished. I nodded, and strolled around the café, looking for a seat. There was hardly space to move here, but then I heard a voice.

"Why is she dating Zabini anyway and not me?" I laughed. I'd found Harry.

"Because she likes Blaise more than you!" I chuckled, sitting next to him and Ron. "Draco's gone to get me an apple pie."

"Hi Sophia! How did your test go?" Harry asked.

"Brilliant! I think they think I'm crazy like Dad!" I told him and Ron.

"We don't know that until they send the results Phia." Chuckled Draco, coming over and giving me a slice of apple pie.

"Yay pie!" I cheered, grabbing a fork and digging in. Then I made a face. "Eugh! I hate pie! Draco, why did you get me pie you know I hate pie!"

"You said you wanted pie!" Draco protested.

"I have icecream. Wanna trade?" Asked Ron.

"Sure!" I handed him my pie and ate his chocolate icecream instead. "Thanks for trying Draco!"

"I give up." He sighed. "Now are we going to see Blaise or not?"

"Nah." Harry shrugged.

"Nope." Ron shook his head.

"Yay Blaise!" I cheered, finishing my icecream quickly. "Oooh brain freeze! Let's go! Third floor, right?"

"Right." So we left.

Blaise was in a ward with three other people. They all said hi as we walked in.

"What happened to you?" Draco asked, looking at a guy with his head flattened down, like a hammer had hit him on the head.

"My little sister did her first piece of accidental magic yesterday." The boy said sarcastically, "Accidental? Yeah right. She knew I broke her figurine of Morgana." Draco laughed.

"Draco, don't be rude!" I snapped, although I wanted to snigger a bit too. I pulled back Blaise's curtains around his bed and said loudly, "Knock knock!"

"Sh!" Ginny said. She was sitting on the edge of Blaise's bed. "He's sleeping!"

"Not any more he's not." Blaise groaned, opening his eyes.

"Blaise!" Ginny squealed, hugging him tightly, "I missed you soooo much!"

"I missed you too," Blaise smiled, reaching up and kissing her.

"RAAW!" A hooded guy appeared in a black cloak holding a scythe. Ginny and Blaise and Draco screamed.

"Constant villigance," I said, pulling back the hood to reveal Professor Carrathurs. "Oh, and Professor? Pretending to be Death in a hospital is frankly, just sick." He nodded.

"Be aware- even you, Mr. Zabini." Professor Carrathurs disappeared through the ward doors. Screams could be heard through the doors out in the corridor.

"I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts!" Blaise laughed sarcastically.

"I can't wait for you to get back either." Ginny purred leaning down again to kiss him.

"Ginny, get off Zabini at once!" Ron walked into the ward with Harry following. "I realise he's sick, but that's no excuse to try and suck his lips off!" Me, Draco and Harry laughed. Ron pulled Ginny off the bed and began to lecture her on 'how Mum would feel' and why she shouldn't kiss a Slytherin.

"Is that what I should have done when you began to date Malfoy?" Asked Harry.

"No. I wouldn't have listened anyway." I laughed. "Blaise, how are you?"

"Hungry." He admitted truthfully. "Everytime I try to digest something it falls out of the gaping hole in my body!" We all laughed.

"They will be able to fix you, right?" Asked Draco dubiously.

"Yeah," Nodded Blaise, "we just need to find-"

"FIND!"

"What?- some parts first. You know, intestines, a stomach..." He trailed off. "Some o negative blood..."

"I have o negative blood!" I grinned. "Want some of mine?"

"Sure!"

"It doesn't work like that." Harry pointed out. "You need to fill in forms and that first."

"Oh yeah. I'll call for a Healer." Blaise picked up his wand and sent some red sparks into the air. "What's going on with you?"

"I got sorted into Hufflepuff and Harry wants a new name." I summarised.

"Wow. That explains-" Blaise started, but Harry cut him off.

"That's a brilliant idea! I'll be Healer Anthony McMalley! All I need is the outfit..." He ran out of the room and came back seconds later wearing a Healer's outfit. "Look, here I am- the handsome Healer Anthony McMalley!"

"Handsome?" I frowned. "Could have fooled me. Besides, Harry-"

"The handsome Healer Anthony McMalley."

"Well, you have to take special classes to become a Healer, so really your just impersonating one. And imitating a Healer is a crime you could get arrested!"

"The handsome Healer Anthony McMalley doesn't get arrested! He is above the law." Harry struck a pose.

"Well the handsome Healer Anthony McMalley is a twonk who'll be saying that from Askaban prison." I retorted. Harry gasped.

"How... Dare... You!" He gasped again, "The handsome Healer Anthony McMalley does not take kindly to insults you- uh... person!"

"Give it up Riddle, nobody really cares about your multiple personality." Draco smirked.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, the handsome Healer Anthony McMalley has no idea who this 'Riddle' is."

"Handsome, are you?" I asked. He nodded. "How about now?" I cast a spell that covered him with mud.

"The handsome Healer Anthony McMalley is still breathtakingly gorgeous, and he demands retaliation!" Harry cried out. He shot a jinx at me.

"Sophia, you've got beautiful puppy dog eyes," Draco chuckled.

"Maybe you should go to the vet," Blaise commented from the side lines.

"Time for a bad hair day." I smirked, and his hair went frizzy and multicoloured.

"You'd know all about bad hair days, wouldn't you! Luckily, the handsome Healer Anthony McMalley always looks brilliant! I hope you can hear the handsome Healer Anthony McMalley with those... ears of yours!" All of a sudden my ears were tiny.

"OY!" I screamed. "Try this on for size!" I shrank him to the size of a mouse, but Harry did the counter curse.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Harry laughed fakley, "Your carnival tricks amuse the handsome Healer Anthony McMalley, luckily the handsome Healer Anthony McMalley is made of much cleverer stuff!" I was just about to make him dull when a female Healer walked in. She was fat, and looked kind of fierce.

"You called for assistance, Mr. Zabini- Oh my Rowena!" She marched up to me. "Who are you and WHAT are you doing?"

"Uh... Sophia Lily Riddle, ma'am, and I was having a fight with my brother because he's annoying everyone here."  
>"Actually I was really entertained." Hammer boy said from the corner. The Healer scowled. She cast a couple of spells and me and Harry were turned normal again.<p>

"And who are you?" She asked, turning to Harry.

"The handsome Healer Anthony McMalley." Harry answered.

"You seem awfully young to be a Healer." The Lady frowned. "Sit!" Harry sat. "Stay!" Harry stayed. "Now what is it you'd like, Mr. Zabini?" She seemed suddenly sweet when addressing Blaise.

"Well I need o negative blood, right?" Blaise asked.

"That is correct." The Healer confirmed.

"Well Sophia here has o negative blood and has offered to donate some." Blaise said and I waved at the Healer.

"Hm. Okay," The Healer nodded, "Well if you're serious,"

"No I'm Regulus."

"Oh, very funny. If you are, then please follow me to my office. Anty McMallow or whoever you are, follow." We followed her to her office. She sat us down and I had to fill in some forms as she tried to talk some sense into Harry. I looked up from the fifth form, which was asking whether I had any medical problems and to state them in detail, when I saw Dad peering through the glass.

"Dad?" I gasped.

"Sophia?" My father questioned. "Harry?"

"So that's your name, is it?" The Healer wondered.

"No! I am the handsome Healer Anthony McMalley!" Harry protested.

"Oh Harry give it up! I know you want a new name, but pretending to be a Healer is going a bit too far." I told him.

"You don't like your name?" Dad asked, walking in. "Well that's brilliant!"

"Huh?" Both me and Harry said simultaneously.

"Harry isn't your real name, Harry. Me and your mother argued over it, but I won. Harry is just your stage name. Your real name is Hoden Charles Morgan Ray Harris Cedric Justice Derek Odgen James Voldemort Junior." Harry fainted.

"Is that really his name, Dad?" I asked dubiously.

"No," Dad laughed, "But that'll teach him to respect the name he was born with!" We all laughed.

**A/N: There we are. Harry's not-so-real real name!**

**1. Did you like the chapter? (I'm always going to ask this!)**

**2. What was your favourite part?**

**3. Do you like pie? Or do you prefer pi?**

**4. Are you the front desk?**

**5. If you were crazy and thought you were an animal, what would you want yourself to think you are?**

**6. I found the original version of 'Last Moments', it was in my personalised notebook! Should I upload the original version as welll or just leave them as they are?**

**Please review!**

**Comix**


	12. Evil Plans

_Chapter 11: Evil Plans_

**A/N: I'm now writing slantways in my book. My teachers will not like this. Anyway... HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY BFF! This chapter is one of the four presents I'm giving her. Three are on the internet, this one included, then the others a... Wait, she might read this, so I can't say... Onto the answers to last chapter:**

**1. Did you like the chapter? (I'm always going to ask this!)**

**I wish you wouldn't. But, yeah, that's one of my personal favourites yet to come.**

**2. What was your favourite part?**

**Hi Neville!  
>Bye Neville!<strong>

**3. Do you like pie? Or do you prefer pi?**

**Pi all the way, because I'm a math geek. But only when it's on a calculator. Otherwize I like pie.**

**4. Are you the front desk?**

**No, I'm the spoon.**

**5. If you were crazy and thought you were an animal, what would you want yourself to think you are?**

**I'd be a honey badger- cuz the honey badger don't give a shit.**

**6. I found the original version of 'Last Moments', it was in my personalised notebook! Should I upload the original version as welll or just leave them as they are?**

**Well, that's up to you reviewers... The answer is yes, so I must now find- FIND the personalised notebook (My mum cleaned my room so now it's disappeared again!)**

**Onto the chapter now- a short one that wasn't what I promised, but what the Hufflepuff, we're gonna write/read it anyway. Because there's always room for an update in the dark side.**

I pulled my hood up over my head, so you couldn't see my face at all. Nobody could see me. Nobody at all. It wasn't an option. I apperated to the Manor, and flung open the front door.

"Is sir here for-" The infernal house elf Bella had tried to greet me. I flung her out of the way and strutted to the conference room. Everyone, even Lucius was there.

"I suppose you've been briefed?" I said to him. He nervously nodded. Bella looked up and smiled.

"You made it," She grinned. "What is the situation at Hogwarts? Does anyone suspect you? Is she still contained? And what about that infernal cat?"

"The situation at Hogwarts is stable, Bella." I told her, "She is still very much bound and gagged. The cat is locked up. Even with his kneasle blood he won't get out until I want him to. Nobody suspects me- though someone's been acting as if they suspect something- that Sophia Lily Riddle." I scoffed her name. She didn't deserve the Dark Lord's surname. This ruse she and Potter had created had to be stopped.

"Urgh- that pest of a girl," Groaned Bella. "But it doesn't matter- we shall soon get rid of that pesky Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor, Bella?" I smiled. "You've been misinformed, surely. She retook the Sorting Hat's test."

"Yes, I know that!" Bella snapped, "But she must have gotten into Gryffindor?"

"No, Bella," I chuckled, "The girl is a Hufflepuff."

"WHAT?" Bella chocked on her drink. "She... She is nothing like a Hufflepuff!"

"Yet she's in it. The Sorting Hat's never wrong" Pointed out her husband, Rodolphus.

"She is the only one to remember how the classes really go like, and I believe she remembers Umbridge." I recalled.

"She can't." Scowled Bella, "We cast the most powerful memory charm we could on Hogwarts. Nobody could possibly remember!"  
>"So I thought as well, Bella, but I heard her speak of the prisoner myself." I replied.<p>

"Nevermind," Bella suddenly grinned, "We will just have to destroy her quicker. You should go now, we don't want anybody suspecting you because of your absence."

"Oh, nobody will ever guess, Bella," I smiled darkly, "But I will. Until the next time."  
>"Until the next time."<p>

**A/N: Oooh yay! Evils! And a spoon! Thanks to Arabella Riddle I keep thinking about Melina Appledew, George Weasley and Spoons. But I don't mind! Spoons can be wooden, or metal, or made out of old computer parts... Anyway, questions:**

**1. Did you like it?**

**2. Who was the point of view in that time? I'll give you a hint- it's not Sophia's. And if you're going to say Professor Carrathurs, well, an evil person would go undercover, wouldn't they, so who do you think his real name is (If he IS undercover. I'm not doing spoilers!)**

**3. What do you think I bought my best friend for her birthday this year?**

**4. I've run out of questions... OOH! How will Sophia be destroyed?**

**5. Anybody want to revist the old question, What will they find- FIND in the Chamber of Secrets?**

**Please review, and happy birthday Bron! I told you I was making evil plans!**

**Comix**


	13. The Secrets of The Chamber

_Chapter 12: The Secrets of the Chamber_

**A/N: I'm feeling odd. This very chapter in the original was Christmas. Now, it's almost Christmas, and in the world of HVS it's not even Halloween! Anyway, onto the question answering so I can show you the story:**

**1. Did you like it?**

***No comment available***

**2. Who was the point of view in that time? I'll give you a hint- it's not Sophia's. And if you're going to say Professor Carrathurs, well, an evil person would go undercover, wouldn't they, so who do you think his real name is (If he IS undercover. I'm not doing spoilers!)**

**Uh uh uh! Spoilers! Besides, I'm choosing between two people. Hm... I wonder which one I should make evil...**

**3. What do you think I bought my best friend for her birthday this year?**

**Oooh! A mug and a bracelet! (That's not fair, Comix, you know because you bought it! -Shut up me-)**

**4. I've run out of questions... OOH! How will Sophia be destroyed?**

**Destroyed! No, _He_ won't let that happen.**

**5. Anybody want to revist the old question, what will they find- FIND in the Chamber of Secrets?**

**You'll find- FIND out soon...**

I was having a peaceful dream about a fluffy bunny and a pink dragon having a picnic. They were happy, and the sun was shining, and-

"QUACK!" I opened my eyes, and looked around the room. The girls were lying in their beds, asleep. Susan was saying something in her dream- 'Levitate it, then I'll water it!' Morgana was asleep in her pot.

"QUACK!" Then I blink and realised who was perched on top of my bed. "QUACK!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I yelled.

"Quack?" Mr. Harvey asked, ruffling his arms, which I supposed he thought were his wings.

"MR. HARVEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I asked him, in a loud voice.

"Sophia shut up we're trying to sleep!" Groaned Hannah.

"There's a crazy person on my bed, that entitles a scream in my opinion!" I hissed. Everyone sat up.

"What?" Susan gasped.

"Oh my honey badger!" Screamed Emma. "There's an old man in here!" The girls got out of their beds and pulled me away from Mr. Harvey, and down into the common room. "CEDRIC!" Emma yelled. He appeared at the top of the stairs in his yellow pyjamas and night cap. At the same time, Mr. Harvey came waddling out of our dorm and down to us.

"What the yellow is going on here?" Cedric asked. Mr. Harvey came up to me and nuzzled my hand.

"Cedric this crazy man was in our room!" Whined Hannah.

"And he won't stay away from me- he thinks I'm a duck!" I added, as Mr. Harvey gave me a friendly nip on the arm.

"Oh lemon-yellow!" Cedric came down the stairs. "We must take him to Dumbledore at once!"

"At 6 in the morning?" Susan gasped.

"Yes. Now come on!" Cedric, going towards the tunnel entrance.

"Come on, Mr. Harvey." I told him, following Cedric.

"Quack!" Mr. Harvey shuffled after me.

Guarding Professor Dumbledore's office was the two grumpy gargoyles.

"Password?" They asked as we approached.

"Uh... we don't know it," Shrugged Cedric. "But we need to see the Headmaster."

"Password?" They asked again.

"Jaffa cakes? Wait no, that's Gryffindors..."  
>"Um... Pancakes?" Emma guessed.<p>

"Basket?"

"Cupcake?"

"Pen?"

"Education?"

"Please?"

"Open up?"

"Ooh I know! Open Seasame!"

"Let us in!"

"... I give up."

"Quack?"

"Correct!" The gargoyles stepped aside and a statue phoenix began to turn, making steps appear. Me and Mr. Harvey stepped on. Everyone else waited until it finished, so they had to walk all the way up.

"Ha ha!" I laughed.

"Shut up Sophia." Cedric rolled his eyes.

"Quack!"

"You too, duck-guy," He knocked on the door, and it swung open. Dumbledore wasn't in.

"Fawkes, where's Dumbledore?" I asked Dumbledore's phoenix, and he cawed.

"QUACK!" Mr. Harvey stepped in front of me, spreading his arm-wings protectively.

"It's okay, Mr. Harvey." I comforted him, pulling his arm-wings down. "This is a friend."

"CAW!" Fawkes replied.

"QUACK!" Mr. Harvey squeaked and hid behind me. I laughed.

"Fawkes, could you go get Dumbledore for us?" I asked. Fawkes nodded and flew off. I looked around the room. A pensive was open in the middle of a room, with a memory inside. Cedric fell in. I saw the Sorting Hat, and walked towards him.

"Ah, Miss Riddle." The Sorting Hat acknowledged. "I suppose you're hear to ask me why I put you in Hufflepuff."

"Yes," I nodded, wondering how he knew.

"Well, I'm afraid I have no answer." The Sorting Hat told me. "I should have a reason, and I didn't, not for you. I-" He paused. "Miss Riddle, somebody told me to put you in Hufflepuff. I was going to put you in another house, but... He was persuasive, and he made a good point."  
>"Who is he? Professor Carrathurs?" I asked.<p>

"No. No, Professor Carrathurs was not the one. He could never persuade me, he is not so powerful. The one who did, well, I never would have called him powerful before, but he's changed since I last spoke to him. He's become more determined, more like... Well, more like you're father when he was young. Miss Riddle, the one who did was-"

"GAH! That was so odd!" Cedric gasped, coming out of the pensieve. "Snape was a kid, and James and your mum, Sophia, were there! Snape called Lily Evans a Mudblood! I bet that must have been somebody's worst memory ever..." The Hat stood motionless once more.

"Sorting Hat? You were just about to say who told me to be-... Sorting hat?" I asked, but he was gone- probably asleep or something. "Thanks Cedric."

"You're welcome!"

"You do know that was sarcasm, right, Cedric?"

"What's sarcasm?"

"Mister Diggory? Misses Bones, Abbot, Scotts, Riddle? What is the matter?" Dumbledore appeared at the doorway.

"Professor, this man turned up in the girls dormitory." Cedric tattled.

"Who is he?" Dumbledore asked, sitting down at his desk.

"His name is Mr. Harvey," I told Dumbledore, "He thinks he's a duck. He lives at St. Mungo's, I met him yesterday when I visited Blaise." Mr. Harvey nuzzled my foot and quacked happily. Professor Dumbledore pointed his wand at Mr. Harvey's head, and closed his eyes.

"I am looking into his brain, an old form of Legicamy, practically the same but much harder to prevent happening to you. This man has been cursed to think he's a duck. It should be reversible, though I do not know of the counter curse. It is old magic though, very old, unknown to St. Mungo's." Then the old man smiled. "According to this spell, Mr. Harvey believes you are his child, his duckling."

"What?" I gasped. Dumbledore opened his eyes.

"Miss Riddle, you must let him believe you are his and you must make sure he is healthy."

"At St. Mungo's he took medication."

"Medication won't help him. But you must feed him and bed him and make sure he has at least 5 hours in the water every day, and plenty of exercise. He may not be a duck, but his mind believes that he is, so if he does not get the requirements a duck needs, well, his brain will react the way a ducks would, and he will be sick." Dumbledore explained.

"Quack," Mr. Harvey agreed.

"Now I believe it's time for breakfast." Dumbledore stood, "Ducks eat algae and some small fish, so I would be willing to guess Mr. Harvey will only eat it as well, though I would prefer if you could feed him cabbage or lettuce or broccoli and sardines."

"Thank you, sir." I nodded, "Come on, Mr. Harvey, let's go get breakfast!"

"Quack!"

We entered the Great Hall and everyone stared. I ignored the eyes following us and lead Mr. Harvey to Hufflepuff. I sat down, but Mr. Harvey just sat there on the floor, waiting for me.

"Good boy Mr. Harvey!" I fed him some sardines.

"Quack!" He thanked.

"Whose this Sophia?" Asked Gabe wearily.

"This is Mr. Harvey. He thinks he's a duck and I'm his daughter." I laughed nervously, "Isn't that right, Mr. Harvey?"

"Quack!"

"You do realise he can't hang around with us while we're checking the Chamber, right?" Kristina whispered.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I'll sort out some duckcare."

"Duck care," Snorted Cedric, "I've never heard of something so ridiculous."  
>"You thought the password to Dumbledore's office was Basket." I laughed. "Now I need to take Mr. Harvey to have a paddle in the lake- he needs 5 hours of water per day." I got up and took Mr. Harvey down to the Lake. While he was splashing around, quacking like a maniac, I felt someones arms grab me from behind. I went to scream.<p>

"Ssh!" Laughed Draco. "It's only me." I turned and hit him lightly.

"You scared me!" I told him.

"What makes you think that wasn't the idea?" He whispered in my ear. I gasped.

"Draco!"

"QUACK!"

"What Mr. Harvey said!"

"Why is Mr. Harvey here anyway?" Draco frowned.

"He thinks I'm his duckling." I told him. "Mr. Harvey, come here!" Mr. Harvey came to me. I put my hand on his back, and he squeaked his approval. Than I reached over, got Draco's hand, and placed it on the back of Mr. Harvey's neck. Mr. Harvey purred. "He likes you!"

"Hiya, boy..." Draco said nervously.. I smiled.

"Good. Now, he needs 4 and a half hours of water and eats sardines and broccoli, love you bye!" I grinned and ran off towards the castle.

"Sophia? What? Wait! You can't leave us alone together!"

"QUACK!"

"Don't worry I'll be back!" I ran to the Hufflepuff common room. Kristina and Gabe were sitting on a sofa, eating ice cream. When Gabe saw me he jumped up.

"You're back!" And Mr. Harvey's gone!" He exclaimed.

"Correct." I grinned. "Now, let's go."

Myrtle was in her toilet.

"Hi Myrtle!" I smiled.

"Morning Sophia." She sighed. "There's been so much noise around. Meowing, yelling, I've had no peace. Not that I can rest in peace..." She sobbed and turned away. I opened the chamber's entrance, and we were about to go down the slidey thing when Myrtle turned around. "Don't go down there Sophia!"  
>"What are you on about, Myrtle?" I frowned. "Why not?"<p>

"It's... It's dangerous down there! There's something... Someone down there who could harm you, and while I don't really care about you dying or not..."  
>"Thanks Myrtle."<p>

"I don't! And while I don't, Harry does, and I like Harry. He does as well." Myrtle told me seriously. I frowned deeper.

"Who?"

"Him. He's telling me to tell you as we speak. He wants me to stop you. Can't you see him?" Myrtle pointed to behind me. I turned.

"Myrtle, nobodies there. I think all your time in here has, no offence, turned you a bit crazy." I sighed.

"Oh well then! Stuff you!" She wailed. "Stuff him as well! Just leave poor, crazy Myrtle to her moping while you go down to your dooms! Myrtle doesn't care anymore!" She flew off. I rolled my eyes.

"Drama Queen." I mumbled.

"What was she on about, Sophia?" Kristina frowned.

"Who knows? And, frankly, who cares?" I gave a half-hearted laugh, then continued down to the chamber, while Gabe and Kristina followed. "That was fun!" I laughed, before we all got up. "Kristina, take the main hall, Gabe, the left wing, and I'll do the right wing. Everybody, the danger word?"  
>"Cupcake!" They chorused.<p>

"Good. Now scram!" We split, looking for something that could hiss. I tiptoed around, looking for something and admiring the architecture. No matter what you could say about Salazar Slytherin, he had style.

"Let us out.. Let us out..." I frowned. What was that? "I will have you rot in Azkaban for this! Let us out..." I followed the voice. I'd heard it before, somewhere... It sounded like Professor Umbridge!  
>"Shut up, woman, and eat!" Came a cruel voice. "I must get back upstairs."<p>

"This is kidnap! Impersonating!"

"Do you think I care?" I found a door. The voices seemed to be coming from behind it. Then there was a brief silence.

"Somebody's out there. I must go. Nagini, take care of it." There was a quick shuffle of feet. I couldn't bear the curiosity anymore. I pushed the door, meaning for it to open. I grave a cry of frustration and cast Alohamora. When it still didn't open, I screamed.

"OPEN UP YOU STUPID DOOR!" Then I realised a vital piece of information. It was a pull door. "Oh." Inside was a shock, from what I could see. Professor Umbridge, in all her kinda manly non-glory, was bound and gagged, struggling against the binds. I looked to my left. My heart skipped a beat.

"Crookshanks?" I whispered. My precious cat was locked in a small metal cage. His bones were showing and his fur was dirty and damp. His eyes lost all the testosterone they once had. His claws had been ripped out. "My poor baby!" He gave a mournful meow. "What did they do to you?"

He meowed again, looking towards the right. I followed his gaze, and came face to face with a ginormous, black, snarling snake. My eyes widened. He opened his mouth; he was ready to strike.

"CUPCAKE!" I screamed, unable to move, before the snake lunged and everything became silent and black.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUHHH... Oh noes! Sophia's been bitten by the male version of Nagini- Nagini 2nd... Of course, the characters won't know it's Nagini two, they'll probably think it's the original... Very confusing, being an author.**

**1. Did you like it?**

**2. What was your favourite part?**

**3. What's going to happen to Sophia?**

**4. Moreover, what's going to happen to Umbridge and poor Crookshanks?**

**5. So... Professor Carrie didn't put Sophia in Hufflepuff... So who did?**

**6. Who could Myrtle see; who told Myrtle to tell Sophia, Kristina and Gabe not to go down? Or is Myrtle just crazy?**

**7. Who owns Nagini 2nd anyway?**

**8. What's your opinion on Mr. Harvey? I was asked to have him in a bit more, so I came up with a random place in the plot line.**

**9. What's going to happen next? (I need help I've run out of plot to do, so I need an idea of where to go next...)**

**Please review, and help me on account of Question 9!  
><strong>

**Comix**


	14. She's Alive!

_Chapter 13: She's Alive_

**A/N: This was more pages in the notebook... Anyway, here's another chapter for us all! Incase I don't update before Christmas, I would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! **

**1. Did you like it?**

**Uh...**

**2. What was your favourite part?**

**The part where I was unwittingly writing in what _ was saying, before realising that you guys can't hear it, and that it would give up the person's identity so I had to delete it.**

**3. What's going to happen to Sophia?**

**Now that would be telling... ;)**

**4. Moreover, what's going to happen to Umbridge and poor Crookshanks?**

**Eh, don't know, don't care at the moment. I'll probably forget all about them so someone will have to remind me..**

**5. So... Professor Carrie didn't put Sophia in Hufflepuff... So who did?**

**_ did it! Who else?**

**6. Who could Myrtle see; who told Myrtle to tell Sophia, Kristina and Gabe not to go down? Or is Myrtle just crazy?**

**Uh, see above answer... Well, not that you CAN fully see it...**

**7. Who owns Nagini 2nd anyway?**

**Now that would be telling! Also, I don't know.**

**8. What's your opinion on Mr. Harvey? I was asked to have him in a bit more, so I came up with a random place in the plot line.**

**I love my Mr. Harvey! He's- wait, I can't say that, it's not even concrete in the plot yet! *Rolls eyes* I'm such a spoiling doofus.**

**9. What's going to happen next? (I need help I've run out of plot to do, so I need an idea of where to go next...)**

**Well, I can't say, but I do know that I've written down the entire plot in the back of my notebook! Now let me just hope I don't loose this notebook!**

**Onto the chapter!**

"Oy." A voice interrupted my peace. It was stupid. I wanted to be peaceful forever. Couldn't I have that? "Oy, wake up." Apparently not. "After all the work I did to get you to this point, do you really think I'd let you die?" I'm dying? I frowned. This was dying? It didn't feel like dying. "Come on, Sophia!" The voice was fustrated. "You're fading away from them! You can't die. It isn't time yet." It wasn't ever the time to die. I just want a little more quiet... A little longer here. "No. You can't fade. Think of everyone. Think of Draco. Think of Harry or Desmond, or whatever his name is now. Of Ginny, Ron and Blaise. Of Mr. Harvey, Erin and your Dad! Of Kristina and Rose! Think of Gabe! C'mon Sophia. Don't you dare. After all I did for you, the least you can do for me is live. Here, I'll help you." There was a sharp kick on my side. That was it. I was not going to take it any more. I was getting up! "That did it!" My eyes opened.

I was in the Hospital Wing. Light as pouring through the windows. Oh, and something else: I'd forgotten. Everything. The last thing I could remember was saying bye to Myrtle. There was a thump from beside me. I turned my head. There were three seats on my right, and two were empty. The third one had Draco. He looked so peaceful, asleep. He was smiling. I was glad he was having a good dream. Then, I wondered what the thump had been, so I checked the floor. Dad had fallen off his chair.

"Dad?" I whispered. He groaned, then frowned.

"No," he said, "I don't want to."

"Don't want to what?"

"Eat that turnip. It's disgusting. It's horrible! I won't eat it! I won't!"

"Dad?"

"Nooo! The Carebears! They're after me!" he squealed.

"Dad."

"Go awaaay! I have to make the chocolate wedding cake!"

"Dad!"

"Don't touch the magic doggy toy! It holds the fabric of time and space!"

"Dad!"

"We have to save the world from the evil cloud, Merlin! They're going to kill the King Door!"

"DAD!" I yelled. There was a yelp and Draco fell off his chair. He looked up and yelled with joy.

"SOPHIA! YOU'RE AWAKE!" He jumped up and hugged me.

"You're finally awake!" He kissed me sweetly for a millisecond. "We thought you'd died!" Then, Dad woke up.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"She's awake, Voldy!" Draco cheered.

"Don't call me Voldy, boy, And…" After glaring at Draco, my Dad stood up and hugged me tight. "Oh honey, we were so worried!"

"How long was I out?" I frowned. "An hour? A day at most…"

"Sophia," Draco sighed, "You were in a coma for two weeks."

"WHAT?" I stared at them both in shock. "T… Two weeks? How? I c… can't have been unconscious for two weeks! W… What happened?"

"You don't remember?" My father frowned. "We were counting on you to tell us."

"The last thing I remember was Myrtle warning me not to go down there… Myrtle!" I sat up. "She told me not to go down there, but we did and I got hurt! She knew!"

"That's very concerning, baby." Dad sighed, holding my hand tight, "But at least you're okay. I wouldn't be able to cope if I lost both my girls." He hugged me again. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dad. And you too, Draco." I added. "By the way, where's Harry, Mr. Harvey, Gabe and Kristina?"

"Mr. Harvey is in your room because he was literally frothing at the mouth without you. Acutally bit me, the crazy man did. As for the rest, well," Dad laughed, "They're in lessons."

"Lessons!" I suddenly wailed. "I've missed soo much! How will I ever catch up?""

"Trust you to be worried about work after being unconscious for two weeks." Draco snorted.

"She reminds me so much of her mother." Dad smiled. Madame Pomfrey came bustling in.

"Why didn't you tell me my patient was awake? Miss Riddle, how are you?"

"I'm fine." I nodded, "Although I can't remember how I got here."

"Amnesia." She agreed, "Well, from my examinations- drink this please," Madame Pomfrey gave me a thick orange potion that smelled suspiciously like rice pudding. "You seem to have been bitten by a snake." We all gasped as if we were in a soap opera.

"Was the bite poisonous?" Draco asked, touching my arm.

"Yes, but not poisonous enough to do any lasting damage, what with my cure for snake poison, Honey Badger's Anti-Venom. It wasn't long after the bite that the cure was administered," She told us, "But for a while I wasn't sure if I had been too late."

"Thank you for all your work, Madame Pomfrey." My father gushed, "For saving my daughter!" Just then the bell rang, and Ginny ran in.

"Phia!" She giggled, "I'm so glad you're awake! When can you get out?"

"In a week." Madame Pomfrey answered. "She needs time to calm down."

"Brilliant I have a billion things for Sophia to do while she's stuck in here!" Ginny hugged me tight.

"Suddenly I'm feeling slightly fearful." I whimpered and everyone laughed. I barley registered my brother coming in.

"Finally!" He rolled his eyes, "You've been asleep forever! You do realise Ron's extremely jealous- being asleep for that long is his life's dream!"

"Shut up Harry!" Erin came running in towards me. "Sophia for the smartest witch of your age you really can be a dumbass sometimes! Why would you explore somewhere so dangerous?"

"It was fun." I said, "Well as far as I don't remember, anyway." Erin sat on the side of the bed.

"I brought you a present."

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I bet it's a puppy!" Draco grinned.

"Puppy!" Harry laughed.

"Puppy! Puppy! Puppy! Puppy!" They chanted. Erin brought out a large black binder.

"Aaaw a book?" Draco frowned.

"A book?" Harry gasped.

"Not a book, a binder!" I laughed, taking it from her, "filled with missed homework! Erin you shouldn't have thank you!" I hugged her. She smiled awkwardly.

"Well you did tutor me." She nodded. Then the doors burst open and Gabe and Kristina ran in and trapped me in a bear hug.

"Are you okay?" Kristina asked. I nodded.

"She's okay! She's okay!" Gabe laughed. "I feel as if this is all my fault, I was the one to talk you into going down there."

"It's nobodies fault." I chocked underneath their arms.

"She's okay!" Gabe repeated, "Cedric, she's okay!" I suddenly realised Cedric was standing in the doorway.

"Cedric! Come over here and share the love!" I laughed. He smiled.

"You're alive." He noted. "We all thought you were dead."

"I'm not, and that's great!" I smiled, beckoning him over.

"Yeah, great…" He trailed off.

"I'm sorry, but I can only allow seven people visiting at the moment." Madame Pomfrey inputed.

"I'll go." Cedric nodded, and left.

"Hey, Cedric, wait up!" I called, pushing Kristina and Gabe off me so I could go follow him.

"No, Miss Riddle, you can't get up just yet- you've just woken from a coma!" Madame Pomfrey snapped, pushing me back down.

"Don't worry, Sophia. I bet he's just excited you're back." Gabe comforted, hugging me again.

Unknown POV

"I'm so mad, she's back!" I yelled, storming into Bella's house.

"For a quiet male you certainly make a lot of noise." Bella commented, walking out to join me. "What's happened? Have you been found out?"

"She's alive, Bella!" I snapped. "She woke up today."

"But… She was gone so long… I surley thought we'd rid ourselves of her!"

"Me too, but apparently not!" I cried, throwing my hands in the air. "How many times will it take for me to kill her?"

She laughed. "My boy, that was you're first attempt."

"My second." I grumbled.

"Second? What was your first?" She asked.

"Do you remember that night last year?" I explained, "The night the Dark Lord was set to fully return? I was there, and I could have killed her then. I knew that she'd need to be killed in the future, she was meddlesome, so I went ahead and shot the killing curse at her. But then that idiotic Hufflepuff had to get in the way and ruin everything!" I groaned.

"You were the one to kill Justin Finch-Fletchley?" Bella smiled, "We can use this to our advantage."

"But she still lives, Bella."

"Not for long. Not for long…"

**A/N: Le gasp! What does Bella mean? Eh, I don't know.**

**1. Did you like- I'm just going to scrap this question. Did you like the reactions to Sophia's waking up?**

**2. What was your favourite part?**

**3. Who is the unknown person giving their POV?**

**4. Who is the person speaking at the beginning of the chapter?**

**5. Ever had a nightmare that you're a bottle of ketchup and there's a tiger who wants to eat you?**

**Fun fact: In the original version of this, I actually wrote the unknown POV's name in his POV, that had to be taken out in editing, and also I forgot to mention Draco at all in the beginning, so that had to be changed!**

**Please review!  
><strong>

**Comix**


	15. Night time fun

_Chapter 14: Night-time Fun_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters or Jaffa Cakes (I ate them all on Christmas Day 0_0) or Lord of The Rings or Star Wars or the theory of there being crazy modern day Spartan people, or Pottermore, or the song 'Missing You', of which Starkid owns the rights. As you can see, a lot of things will be coming up in this here chapter!**

**A/N: Hi all! Merry Christmas, I hope you all got what you wanted! I got many things, and just to highlight two for an example of what epic parents I have: A life-size stand-up of Draco Malfoy, and tickets to the Harry Potter tour next year! Anyway, onto the questions, then the chapter!**

**1. Did you like- I'm just going to scrap this question. Did you like the reactions to Sophia's waking up?**

**Of course I did I'm a proud narcissist author.**

**2. What was your favourite part?**

**3. Who is the unknown person giving their POV?**

**Spoilers! *Taps bridge of nose like River Song in Dr. Who)**

**4. Who is the person speaking at the beginning of the chapter?**

**See above answer**

**5. Ever had a nightmare that you're a bottle of ketchup and there's a tiger who wants to eat you?**

**YES! Although sometimes I turn from a bottle of ketchup into a bag of Smarties.**

It was a week later and I was finally out! I packed up the things I'd used over the course of the week into a leather suitcase I had, and had Madame Pomfrey check me over before I left. Just before I went outside she handed me a metal shield.

"Be careful, use this to protect yourself, and hurry to Ravenclaw tower." She told me. "Erin and Luna will guide you from there."

"But I'm a Hufflepuff!" I protested.

"Go, Miss Riddle, and be safe." She nodded, then pushed me outside.

"Be safe from wh- OW!" A carrot hit my neck. I turned. A massive food fight was going on right infront of me, and everywhere I looked, there was pieces of pie and rotten fruit, vegetables, fish and eggs. It smelt like an overused garbage bin.

"Gryffindorks!"

"Slytherjerks!"

"Kittens!"

"Snakes!"

"And we aren't kittens, we're cubs! Cubs are the younger version of lions, you idiots!"

"Shut up, know-it-all!"

"Stupid little bravehearts!"

"Future Deatheaters!" I shrieked as an apple whooshed past my ear. I help my shield up, understanding what Madame Pomfrey had meant. The walk to Ravenclaw Tower was long and treacherous. It seemed to be only Gryffindors and Slytherins fighting, but if it was, there was a LOT of Gryffindors and Slytherins in the school, more than I could ever remember meeting.

"Sophia!" Luna called, "Quick! Away from the wrackspurted people before they infect you with their craziness!" I didn't know what Luna meant, but I hurried towards her anyway. She and Erin pulled me into the common room, and I stifled a gasp. It was the most clean thing I had seen since leaving the Hospital Wing, even though billions of post-sticks hung from the ceiling, in all different colours, and books were everywhere, open, shut, with bookmarks in, all around the room. There were even some flying post-sticks, zooming around the room, poking into the people they were meant for. I was sure one that passed me said 'Buy more post-stick notes, we're running out.', with a reply underneath it. 'I have, they're in the cupboard over there.'

"What's happening?" I asked the two girls, curious to why I'd come to this… well, quite frankly, bookworm heaven.

"Sophia, Gryffindor and Slytherin have started a full out battle and now the only safe places in Hogwarts are here, Professor Dumbledore's Office and Hufflepuff, because nobody can figure out how to get into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw is heavily guarded-" she pointed to three muscled guys who were sitting down and chatting about Physics. "Sure, they look harmless now, but if you get them angry… for example… OY! JORDAN!" One of them looked up at Erin, who had shouted at him. "LORD OF THE RINGS IS WAY BETTER THAN STAR WARS!" The boy, Jordan, gave a roar of anger and charged at us. "Joking! Joking! Star Wars is completely superior to Lord of The Rings." Jordan immediately calmed down, but one of his big buddies yelled something incomprehensible and ran at us, shaking his fist. "Uh… I mean… They are both equally exciting, and awesome!" They nodded and went to sit down.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

"Oh, they were all born into a family of crazy people who thought they were living in Sparta. It was either toughen up or get fed to the pigeons that lived on the street outside." Luna shrugged. I raised my eyebrows at her. "Oh, you mean the fight! It all started when a Slytherin got a Gryffindor detention, so that Gryffindor's older sister cast a spell on said Slytherin to make him speak in rhymes for two straight hours, which you might not think is a long time, but when you're speaking in rhyme, Slowly passes the time… Wait! Now I'm speaking in verse! Someone get rid of this hateful curse!" Erin sighed.

"Shut it Luna, you crazy twonk," Then she hit Luna on the head with a very loud thwonk.

"Eek, now I'm doing it too! It's spreading Luna you idiot you!" I rhymed.

"Urgh, does somebody know the counter-curse? I really hate speaking in this verse!" The Ravenclaws laughed.

"Don't laugh at me or I'll laugh back, Or I'll curse you so badly that humour you'll lack!" I yelled angry.

"I can see how annoying this rhyming can get," Said a Ravenclaw to another, "We'll see if we can't reverse it yet."

"Yes," Says another, "We'll look in some books! It's bound to be in one of our nooks!"

"Don't worry, you Ravens, and Badgers, we'll see, If we can't find a cure we'll just turn you into a tree!"

"Right, Savannah, you just see what we need and list 'em," Said a girl to another, "And I'll find-"

"FIND!"

"Them using the Dewy Decimal System!" She finished.

"Why the hell are we speaking in tounges?" Asked one of the muscley boys Jordan hung out with, "And while we're on the subject, look at my huge guns!" He flexed them, and yelled, "Fire power!"

"Shut up you narcissist giant and assist, Savannah in making that what we need list!" Suddenly everywhere there was rhyming. I was getting annoyed at all of us for doing it.

"SILENCE!" I yelled in a deep voice, and everyone stopped and looked at me. "They need to settle this properly, and I know how they will!"

"How?"

"With a prank war, of course! Now, does anyone here have any Polyjuice Potion with them?" I'd forced myself to stop rhyming, it was completely idiotic.

"BOO YAH!" Screamed a random somebody, who was on a laptop I'd guessed he'd enchanted to be able to use in Hogwarts. "More points for making Polyjuice Potion! I wonder if now Ravenclaw will be the lead…" I looked at him.

"Could I have some?" I asked him, and he looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry," He apologised, "I'm on Pottermore. It's not real Polyjuice Potion, just an online version."

"Oh." I sighed, "Then somebody make me Polyjuice potion! I have a plan!" While the Ravenclaws in the potions club were making Polyjuice Potion, I took out some parchment and pen and began to write down some things on them. When I'd finished, I stood back to admire my handiwork.

_Slytherin,_

_As you can probably see, we pranked you. We pranked you hard and good- you suck Royal Hippogriff! Ravenclaws say we have to settle this like sane wizards- so we declare a prank war between. Every. Single. House._

_Gryffindor_

**Gryffindorks,**

**You are possibly the worst fighter's we've ever seen. We were able to prank you no problem- bad at everything you are. I bet you couldn't even win a prank war! In fact, even Hufflepuff's could beat you, with their wands gone and their hands tied behind their backs! So, we declare a prank war. You, us, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff pranking until a winner emerges- US.**

**Slytherin**

"Devious," Frowned Erin, "I'm not sure I like."

"If you Ravenclaw's want to drop out, you can. Nobodies stopping you from getting fourth." I shrugged.

"NO! We are Ravenclaws got wit beyond measure we can win this thing like it's caught up in a tether!" Cried the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team.

"Manipulation!" Cried Erin.

"Who said I'd play fair?" I grinned. "Now, here's what we'll do to get this show on the road…"

It was midnight, and we were outside the Slytherin common room. Luna and Erin were with me, as well as Jason, Jordan's twin brother.

"How do we get in?" Jason asked.

"I'm a descendant of Slytherin, this shouldn't be hard." I placed my palm on the tapestry that was the Slytherin door. "I am the child of Salazar, let me and my nerdy friends in." I didn't know what made me say that, but it worked. The tapestry melted around me, and I heard a snakey voice whiseper,

'You and your Ravenclaws are welcome, daughter of mine.'

"We can go in," I told 'my Ravenclaws', "Just walk through the tapestry." They did as they were told, but I paused behind them. I looked at the tapestry. "Thank you, Salazar."  
>'Find me, daughter of mine.' The whispery voice replied. I wasn't sure that that meant, but I nodded, then went in.<p>

"This needs a steady hand, everyone." I whispered to everyone. "Luna, bottoms up!" Luna nodded and drank her Polyjuice Potion. She retched, and her skin began to bubble. Soon, she was a perfect copy of Lavender Brown.

"Why do me and Luna have to drink Polyjuice potion for each prank?" Frowned Erin.

"Because if a Slytherin or a Gryffindor happen to wake up, they will need to see a Gryffindor, because Gryffindor was meant to write the note. We can't all drink the potion because we didn't have enough time to brew eight copies." I explained. "Now, kets do this!" We took our positions. Erin went into the first year girls dormitory; her job was to levitate the girls out of their beds and give them to Luna, then put the boys she takes from Luna into an empty bed, and check that nobody wakes up. Luna, who'd stand on the girls stairs, was in charge of taking girls from Erin and levitating them to me, and taking boys from me and levitating them to Erin. I was on the boys stairs, and I had to do the same as Luna, but opposite. Finally, Jason was in the first year boys dormitory doing the same as Erin, but for the boys. Our goal was to move every boy into the girl's dormitory, and vice versa. It was a very difficult task, because some people were light sleepers, and it almost seemed as if some people were going to wake up, but I solved that by getting everyone to sing a soft lullaby my father had taught me over the holidays. When I say soft, the tune was, but the lyrics weren't, in fact, they were quite terrifying, but the Slytherins seemed to be quite comforted by it. At the last minute I paused. Draco was wearing only underpants to bed tonight, as proved by him as he was passed to me… Should I? Could I? Would I?

"Move Pansy back into her bed." I told Luna. I should. I could. I would. "But leave Draco in her bed." Luna nodded, and after that phase had been completed, I left the parchment with the Gryffindor's fake message on a table, glowing. Then we rushed out.

"How… How did we not get caught?" Erin panted, clutching her chest, "My heart's beating way too fast! Big breath in, big breath out, big breath in, big breath out…"

"That was AWESOME!" Luna giggled loudly, now back to her blonde form.

"It's not over yet, we've still to prank the Gryffindors." Jason reminded us. So we made our way to the Gryffindor Common room.

"Jaffa cakes." I told the Fat Lady.

"Sophia, why are you here so late?" She asked, narrowing her eyes sleepily. Jason thought fast.

"You're asleep. You have to open the door or we'll get eaten by a giant Mrs. Norris, or worse, she'll take us back to her nest in the Astronomy Tower and feed us to the teachers!" Jason improvised. "We all have to find-"

"Find!"

"Harry Potter or the evil cushion will take over the universe!"

"What would Harry do?" Asked the Fat Lady, but she seemed to almost be asleep. I perked up.

"Harry has his lightning scar! People think it's just a scar, but when he gets really angry it lights up, and then the cotton candy appears!" I said really persuasively.

"Cotton candy?"

"Yeah. Cotton Candy is good, so when we get the evil cushion we have to unstuff him and then put the cotton candy inside him so he will be nice!" Erin nodded.

"Then we'll prance off on our enlargened blue tailed melcofinnaches into the golden distance!" Luna ended. We all stared at her, bah the Fat Lady, who had opened the portrait and began to snore. We walked into the common room, and we shut the Fat Lady behind us. Now, because we needed a Slytherin for this part but couldn't get any because of our prank, it was Erin's turn to swallow some Polyjuice. She dutifully drank her potion, and boiled into… Daphne Greengrass.

"I'm resisting the urge to slap you, Erin." I nodded, because Daphne Greengrass was a spoiled brat. Erin laughed. "Now then, let's redecorate!" Our goal now was to make everything look like the Slytherin's quarters.

"This is odd," Jason nodded when we were done, looking around the silver and green room. "The Gryffindors will hate it." I placed the second glowing message on a table, then paused.

"One second…" I said, running up to Harry's dormitory. Erin followed. First I dug into his smelly trunk and retrived the invisibility cloak and turned it orange. Then I took the Marauder's Map from his bedside table, and thought for a minute.

"Put Bellatrix Lestrange and the Carrows walking around the sixth floor and by Professor Snape's room, oh, and Professor Carrathurs. Then make James Potter appear in random places at any one time." Erin said from behind me. I looked at her. "What? I like pranking people too, you know!" I laughed, and did as she suggested. Then we all said goodnight and returned to our respective common rooms. Upon seeing me, Mr. Harvey began his rendition of 'Missing You' in loud quacks.

"Shut UP Mr. Harvey!" Emma yelled, and I laughed, shushing him before retreating to my bed.

**A/N: There we have it, another chapter gone! And you're up to speed with me again I haven't finished the next one. **

**1. What was your favourite part?**

**2. What pranks should they pull in the feature length prank war?**

**3. Is it a bit too much to have the prank war take up three full chapters? Because that's the plan...**

**4. Does anyone miss Justin as much as I do? :(**

**Please review!**

**Comix**


	16. Trust me

_Chapter 15: Trust me_

**A/N: Hi everyone, and a special shout out to... VOLDEMORT! It's his birthday tomorrow! Weird that he was born on New Year's eve, huh? Anyway, this wasn't supposed to come up for a while, but last night I had an epiphany. Around half of this came to me in my dreams, so I got up half an hour after falling asleep and I typed the night away until 4 when I fell asleep.**

**1. What was your favourite part?**

**The part when some of my reviewers mistook this question for 'Did you like it?' because it made me laugh. **

**2. What pranks should they pull in the feature length prank war?**

**I have no idea I'm going to make it up as I go along snatching reviewers suggestions- although I know for a fact I'll be taking up Arabella Riddle's suggestion come 3rd prank war instalment, and probably most others.**

**3. Is it a bit too much to have the prank war take up three full chapters? Because that's the plan...**

**Yep. It's too much, but you planned it a long time ago and you can't tamper with things written in purple ink. You made that rule!**

**4. Does anyone miss Justin as much as I do? :(**

**Okay, this may shock you- but I don't miss Justin. Truth is, I'm still in the denial stage of it and as far as I'm concerned Justin's helping me model Gabe and he's co-writing the story with me!**

**There were two things I wanted to say before I gave you this chapter, but I've forgotten one (stupid brain!) so I'll just tell you this: I was reading the first chapter of this story again last night for a little Bella-inspiration, and I realised what her house elf was called. _Carrie_. Is it just me, or is that what I'm nicknaming Professor C? Wow, cunning plot hole on my behalf, sorry guys... Or was it a plot hole? *Evil grin***

I was running through a dark hallway. I wasn't sure why I was running, but I knew I had to keep on.

'_Find me…_' Salazar's voice echoed in my mind, '_Save me…_'

"Sophia duck!" Yelled a voice, that sounded like someone I knew, yet so different. I ducked as a metal bar flew above my head. I looked around for the person who had warned me, but there was nobody there. I kept running. Then I faced a mountain. My father's face had been carefully carved into it.

"Sophia, don't!" Warned the voice, but it was drowned out by yet another voice, this one silky and smooth.

"Trust me, you should…" It told me. Soon, the air was filled with voices, all crying out the same thing.

"Trust me, trust me, trust me, trust me…" They chanted desperately. Then, a new voice came in, strong and loud.

"No, trust me." The new voice belonged to a dark, tall hooded figure, who'd suddenly appeared beside me, holding out his hand towards me. "You know you can. It's me." Something inside of my suddenly trusted him; it made me put my hand in his. He led me away from all of the yearning voices.

"Don't trust him, Sophia!" Yelled the original voice from behind me where I'd left it, "Don't trust him!" I pulled the hooded figures hood down- a black snake lunged forwards at me-

I woke up in a cold sweat.

"What the-" I frowned. What had just happened? I- I had been in a nightmare, a terrible nightmare, but I couldn't remember a thing about it. Wait- that wasn't true. I could remember one thing: "Don't trust him." But who shouldn't I trust? I sighed and checked that everyone was still deeply asleep, then slipped out of bed. Maybe some Hot Chocolate would give me sweet dreams- mind the pun. I was just about to leave via Helga's tunnel, when a voice called out to me.

"Hey." I almost screamed, turning to see Gabe on a sofa, silently chuckling and drinking some Hot Chocolate himself.

"Gabe!" I admonished him, smacking him. "You almost gave me a heart attack! What are you still doing up?"

"I could ask you the same question." He smirked, reminding me eerily of Draco. Then he shrugged. "Couldn't sleep, what about you?"

"Had a horrifying nightmare, so I'm going to get a cup of hot chocolate." I explained.

"Just what the Doctor ordered." He smiled, handing me his.

"Oh Gabe, it's yours, I can't take yours!"

"I insist." He laughing, forcing me down onto the sofa then tipping the cup to my lips. Sweet, calming, frothy, hot, chocolatley liquid poured down my throat and I glugged it happily. "Just like a babe." I glared at him from behind the steamy mug. He laughed and gave me control of the hot chocolate. "So, do you want to talk?"

"About what?" I asked.

"The nightmare?" He raised one eyebrow. "I mean, what was it about?"

"I don't know," I sighed. When he glanced at me strangley I elaborated. "I can't remember. All I can remember is someone warning me not to trust him."

"Not to trust who?" Gabe frowned.

"I don't know he didn't say. Or at least, I don't remember him saying anything." I shrugged, smiling sadly.

"Come here," Gabe grinned, slinging his arm around my shoulders. I snuggled closer to him. He was warm and smelt like new parchment. I wasn't sure why, but I began to cry. Gabe wiped the tears off my face, and softly began to sing a lullaby to me. I didn't recognise the words, but the tune and the tone he sung in was comforting and kind. He meant to stop me from crying, but the song was so… melancholy, so beautiful, I couldn't help but cry a bit more.

"Hey, hey, don't cry!" Gabe frowned, breaking off the melody. "Is my singing really that bad?" I laughed through my tears.

"Where did you learn that?" I asked him.

"My mother used to sing it to me when I had a nightmare. She had the sweetest singing voice." Gabe smiled. "Of course, she's dead now. She was killed years ago, by- Well, that's not important. That song… it always used to cheer me up. Nowadays, when I need cheering up, I follow my dad's method." I sat up, realising I was way too close to him.

"Oh, and what would that be?" I wondered.

"Well, my fathers a pure-blood, and though we live in the muggle world, he still depends on magic for almost everything. To cheer him up, he turns someone a different colour." Gabe grinned.

"Well then, let us follow in your fathers footsteps." I smirkled.

We stood at the foot of Cedric's bed.

"Are you sure we should do this?" I whispered. Gabe rolled his eyes.

"Of course- now quick, do it before he wakes up!" He grinned and I grinned back.

"Tinticus…" I started to cast, then turned to Gabe. "What's yellow in Latin?"

"I have no idea- just put icus onto the end of yellow!" He improvised, and I chuckled.

"Tinticus yellowicus!" Me and Gabe watched in fascination as Cedric's face and body began to change colour- a joyful shade of bright yellow.

"Woah…" Gabe breathed, a little too loudly. Cedric groaned and began to blink. I glanced at Gabe, wide eyed. We turned simultaneously and ran.

"Gryffindor declares a prank war!" I yelled before we hurried down the stairs, bade a rushed goodnight to each other and dashed up to our beds, throwing up the covers and crawling beneath them as if we were in a deep sleep, and hadn't been up turning a prefect yellow. I hadn't been there for five seconds when I heard a yell from the common room.

"HUFFLEPUFF HUDDLE! This is an emergency! Code awkward shade of mustard yellow! HUFFLEPUFF HUDDLE!" I was hauled out of bed by Hannah and dragged downstairs to a sofa, on which I sat. All of the other Hufflepuffs were in the room as well, including a yellow Cedric, who was standing on an empty Honeydukes crate.

"What's up Cedri- woah, why are you yellow?" Gabe asked, ever the innocent one.

"Gryffindor declares a prank war." Cedric dictated, grinning slightly evily. "This, guys, is what we've been waiting for- Xavier, switch the switch!" Xavier flipped a switch on the wall that I'd thought was just a decoration. It turned out not to be- how wrong I was! Walls started spinning and things were rising dramitcally from the floor. Soon I was standing in what seemed to be a laboratory, with chalkboards with complicated pieces of algebra on them, and crystal vials of bubbling potions in all different hues. Somehow, we'd all changed out of our pyjamas into yellow army suits. Cedric was wearing a yellow Cornel's hat. Army cadet music began to play.

"Our fathers and our forefathers have been waiting for this moment," Cedric said, "the moment where someone would declare a prank war on Hufflepuff. For years, decades even, we've been testing and trailing prank material. And now, we can finally begin." We huddled into a group, Cedric leading us around the room as he gestured to potions and chalkboards and weird metal things, depicting what they were and how to use them, and who they were best used on (for example, the book with disappearing text would be best for Ravenclaws, while the potion that forced people to say nice things to everybody was aimed at Slytherins, or particularly petty students). "But our greatest achievement to date, fellow Huffles, is the Tracker." He picked up a piece of parchment. "This may seem like a piece of parchement, right?" We all nodded. "That's because it is." He chuckled. "Got you! This is the tracker." He picked up a box, and we all dutifully oohed and aahed. "It is able to trace any prank up to a mile away from its owner. When it finds-"

"FIND!"

"Yes, yes, when it locates one, it will glow, then warn you what it is." To demonstrate, he took a fake quill from a box marked 'Chocolate frogs'. The box glowed yellow, as did probably many of the products Cedric created, then the words 'Fake quill' appeared on it. "Or place it on silent by saying 'fourly', then instead it will vibrate."

"Uh, Cedric?" I raised my hand, and everybody looked at me. "Fourly isn't a word."

"The badger inventors knew that! A word that doesn't exist has less chance of being said accidentally!" We all nodded, getting it. "Now everyone take a box from the box labelled 'Butterbeer'. That concludes our tour. If you would like to customise yours, as I did mine," He pulled out one that was a dark shade of yellow, which contrasted to the glow so he could still tell if there was a prank, "Then you can do so by saying this made up word: 'Spediting', then saying what you would like to change. Once you have gotten yours, go back to your dormitory- but I forbid you to sleep. You must stay up and plan your pranks." Everyone rushed to the box and grabbed their own, me going last once the crowd had died down a bit. I was about to go back to the dormitories, when Cedric called to me.

"Sophia, wait a sec, I need to talk to you." I turned, nodded, and sat down on a nearby armchair.

"Of course, Cedric, what's up?" I asked innocently.

"First off, you're the best spell caster I know, so could you change me back? I love the colour and all, but nobody takes a guy seriously when he's a different colour." He frowned, but looking hopeful.

"Of course! Reverso," I cast, and his skin turned back to it's own peachy tone. "Anything else? Or may I go plot?"

"One more thing- I want to apologise." He smiled awkwardly.

"Apologise? For what?" I asked him, wondering what he could have possibly done.

"I acted like a complete git the other week, when you woke up." He began to pace before me. "It's just… Well, I was in shock."

"Everyone was."

"I thought you were dead."

"Everyone did, but I proved them wrong."

"They said you were dead; I was expecting the worst. I was dreading the moment when Madame Pomfrey said what I thought I knew to be true, that you were dead. I was dreading Gabe and Kristina's reaction, everyone's. I was preparing for the worst."

"That's to be expec- Wait, what do you mean 'They said I was dead'?" I asked, confused.

"When they brought you up from the Chamber of Secrets, Gabe and Kristina, I saw them from a distance- I think I was collecting yellow flowers at the time for my scrapbook…" He cut himself off. "Long story. Basically, I have a problem so I have to document all my feelings in a scrapbook to show my physiatrist, but that's off topic. I was picking yellow flowers for the scrapbook, and saw them hurrying to the Hospital Wing while carrying you, and got worried- a about you, and b that they were going to collapse from your weight. Not saying you're heavy or anything, but they aren't the strongest of Hufflepuffs." I laughed, and he smiled. "Well, I got worried, and went to go after them, when I saw something out of the corner of my eye." He took a deep breath, and sat down across from me. "I wasn't sure at the time, but I thought it could have been a bat. Nevertheless, I got curious quickly and followed the thing I'd seen. It wasn't a bat, Sophia." Cedric got up and began to pace again, finally stopping and looking out of a window. "It was a person. A person wearing a thick cloak to cover them. Now normally I wouldn't question it, it's been a cold autumn. But there was something about the way the cloaked person was moving- they were excited, yet cautious, as if they had brilliant news but couldn't show anyone their face." He turned back to me. "Which was the case. I followed the person deep into the Forbidden forest, in which they met another cloaked person. The second person asked what had happened- it was a females voice." Cedric closed his eyes in a slow blink, trying hard to remember. "The original person replied, 'It's happened.' It was a males voice."

"Cedric…" I said, not wanting much to hear the rest, but strangley feeling compelled to. He began to walk towards me again, then sitting on the arm.

"'What do you mean? What's happened?' The woman asked. 'Nagini bit her. The venom should be coursing through her veins this very second. There is no way she can survive.' 'So we did it?' There was joy in the womans voice. 'So we killed her, then? She's gone? For good?' 'Yes. We killed her.'" Cedric got up off the arm of the armchair and began to pace again. "I didn't realise it then, but as soon as I learnt what had happened to you, I knew. They were talking about you, Sophia." He turned to me.

"I don't understand, why are you telling me this now? Not earlier?" I asked, paling.

"Let me finish." He told me. "When I saw you, alive, everyone swarming around you, happy, at first… I was in denial. I thought it was a dream." He looked away from me. "After all I had to believe, after what I heard, after the long hours of wondering how to break the news to your father, who, by the way, is really scary when angry did you know that?" He looked at me, and I laughed, nodding. Then he began to pace again. "After all that time, I didn't believe you could have survived. I thought it was a dream." I felt pity for him. It must have been hard, keeping that burden to yourself. "Then I was in shock. It was hard to take in, after all I'd been through emotionally. Then it dawned on me." He turned back to me, his face deadly serious. "They thought you were dead. They were happy you'd died. They tried to kill you. They WANTED you dead."

"But I'm not." I shrugged.

"But you're not." He agreed, staring at me. "So, they might still think that you're dead. But that won't last long. They'll be angry you've survived. You're in danger, Sophia." I frowned. "They're going to try to kill you again! They'll keep trying, I'm sure, until you're what they wanted you to be in September."

"Dead." I gasped, suddenly afraid for myself.

"Dead." He echoed.

"_Dead._"

"_Trust me._"

**A/N: Dun dun duuuuh!  
>I don't know why I just did that :o<strong>

**I just remembered what I was going to say! (What a brilliant brain I have!) Okay, so I've sorted out how I will sort the prank war into three chapters. First will be set in October, staging the main beginning of the prank war. Second will be during November, possibly with parts of October, bringing out the main pranks during the prank war and peoples reactions. Last will be the end of the prank war, set in December. That will mainly consist of the last prank, and the results of the prank war.**

**1. What was your favourite part?**

**2. I'll ask one more time for anybody who has had inspiration: Any good (Or bad, or mediocre, or based on a known Weasley/Marauder) pranks for the war? If I use yours I will give you credit at the start of each chapter!**

**3. There were two voices that stood out in Sophia's dream. 'Don't Trust Them', and 'Trust me'. Who were they?**

**4. What does Salazar Slytherin's whispery voice mean by 'Find me' and 'Save me'?**

**5. Who's excited for 2012?**

**6. The results of the prank war will be as such: The winning house; The most pranked, and the King and/or Queen of Pranking. Who, do you think, will win these honours?**

**7. What will happen after the prank war?**

**Ooh sudden realisation! Voldemort had (apparently, I've heard discussion otherwise) 7 horcruxes, and I've made 7 questions! What a crazy random happenstance!**

**Please review!**

**Comix**

**(Oh, and special mentioning to all who recognise crazy random happenstance next chapter!)**


	17. The Annoying Orange

_Chapter 16: The Annoying Orange_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the pranks used here. They were thought of by my ever faithful reviewers.  
>Annoying Orange belongs to Danebo, not me.<br>I don't own the phrase 'Alls fair in love and war', but I do wonder who came up with it.  
>Hairspray's 'Good Morning Baltimore' isn't mine either.<br>I don't own the Tarzan yodel, it belongs to whoever owns Tarzan.**

**A/N: How are you all? It seems that I write more when I'm in school and supposed to be doing work... Odd. That reminds me, I have to research wood. A shout out to Arabella Riddle, for she knew that crazy random happenstance was from Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog!**

**1. What was your favourite part?**

Definitely either the phrase 'Hufflepuff Huddle', or what I call 'The Awkward Moment', which was when Sophia and Gabe were cuddled up on the sofa, because for some reason the entire time I was writing, a voice in the back of my head kept on saying 'And then they kissed.' over and over until I turned Cedric yellow- I don't think Justin wants Sophia to be with a Slytherin :o

**2. I'll ask one more time for anybody who has had inspiration: Any good (Or bad, or mediocre, or based on a known Weasley/Marauder) pranks for the war? If I use yours I will give you credit at the start of each chapter!**

Crap did I say that? Okay, to my reviews to say whom I used! Ahem... Credit to Arabella Riddle and Nessie Riddle for the pranks in here- also credit to me, who made up another, as one of the two ones I was able to find- FIND!- myself! Also, I don't know any others. Unless you want me to give you fan ones, but that's stupid since I will be showing almost all of them. Any rejected pranks will have a little credential in the last chapter.

**3. There were two voices that stood out in Sophia's dream. 'Don't Trust Them', and 'Trust me'. Who were they?**

Ah, now that would be telling. Let's just say that a lot of people will be saying 'Don't Trust Him/Her' in the rest of the sequel if I'm able to fit it in.

**4. What does Salazar Slytherin's whispery voice mean by 'Find me' and 'Save me'?**

I... Well, I'm not too worried about Slytherin at the moment. But don't worry, you will find- FIND! out by the end of the novel.

**5. Who's excited for 2012?**

Now that it's here... Not so much. But my years been good so far, so I'm warming up to it again!

**6. The results of the prank war will be as such: The winning house; The most pranked, and the King and/or Queen of Pranking. Who, do you think, will win these honours?**

Either Harry or Draco will be The Most Pranked, the winning house will be either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw (Maybe Gryffindor if I'm feeling nice) and it's still a long shot who the King and Queen of Pranking are.

**7. What will happen after the prank war?**

Let me look at the back of my notebook! *To the back, to the back... Ooh look the picture of the dragon I drew for a friend's homework! Crap, what's her name? HOW CAN I NOT REMEMBER A FRIENDS- oh, wait, it was Sasha. Oh yeah. Hah. Elder pen theme... Written version of next chapters pranks so I can have them all in there... Random Christmas song... PLOTS! Okay... Sophia wakes up, Sophia starts Pranks war, Nightmare + talk w. Gabe, Prank War, Prank War, Prank War, Christmas! Go to Dad's* After the prank war, it will be the Christmas Holidays and the Riddle twins will go to see their dad over in Budleigh Salterton. God I love the name of that town! It's a real town you know, in Devon. He he I have a pen that can rub out! Who knows, maybe my Muggles will return for some Wintery Fun.

**Now, onto the chapter!**

"Dead?" Gabe stared at me. "There are people out there who want you dead?" It was morning, and I'd just told Gabe and Kristina what Cedric had told me.

"Wow, sucks to be you." Kristina raised her eyebrows, but a fool could tell she was worried.

"I mean, Harry I could understand- it seems like someone's always trying to kill him, first year, Quirrel. Second year, a random evil snake. Third year, Sirius Black. Last year, his father- he leads a pretty messed up life." I laughed. "But you- now, you're just too kind and pretty to get an enemy who wants you dead." Gabe sighed.

"Let's not dwell on this, though." I smiled, trying to brighten up the mood. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving, and after breakfast we have a whole day of pranking ahead of us!"

"And classes." Reminded Kristina.

"Yeah yeah and classes." I dismissed. Truth was, as worried as I was about the fact people where out to get me, I was also pretty psyched about a prank war. Hell, the Weasley twins were probably in their element! We walked down to the Great Hall, chatting all the way.

"Say, what do you think the Slytherin's reactions were to the prank?" Gabe asked. I'd also informed them of the pranking mission I'd led the other night, so they were up-to-date. We walked into the Great Hall. Gryffindors were twitching and glaring. Slytherins were holding ice packs to their heads and arms, probably due to the fact that the girls stairs become slides when a guy steps on it. Hufflepuffs were trading knock-knock jokes. Ravenclaws were looking smug. Hang on... My eyes zoomed back to the Slytherin table. Pansy Parkinson was clutching onto Draco. My Boyfriend.

"Give me a second." I told Gabe and Kristina. My voice held the true malice of a jealous Riddle. I stalked over to the pair. "What's going on?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Help me!" Draco squeaked from underneath the pounds of pug. Pansy turned to look at me.

"Go away, Riddle." She snapped, "Draco loves me, not you."

"Is that so?" I raised my eyebrows dangerously... Then realisation dawned on me. "You woke up in her bed, didn't you."

"Sophia it's not hat it sounds like-" Draco protested but I cut him off with my laughter.

"Oh, we got you bad!" I chuckled.

"That was you?" He gasped. "Get her off me!" I just giggled and went back to the Hufflepuff table.

"What was that about?" Gabe asked, as I sat down.

"Have this, the butters yellow." Cedric advised, handing me some toast.

"I give you, Pansy Parkinsons reaction to last nights prank." I gestured to the Slytherin table, and everyone laughed. I went to take a bite of the toast, when my pocket vibrated. Curious, I picked up my box.

'**Don't eat the food!**' It said, and I frowned. Why not? My question was answered where there were a collection of bright flashes, then baying. All around me, students and teachers alike were suddenly animals. Draco, true to himself, was a blonde-furred ferret. Next to him, licking him repeatedly was Pansy the Pug Parkinson. On the opposite side of the room Ron was a pot-bellied pig, Harry was a proud looking stag, Ginny a tabby cat and the twins a pair of crafty foxes. Up on the teachers table, MrcGonagal turned into her animagus, naturally, Hagrid was an elephant and Dumbledore a turtle. Professor Snape was a bat, and Professor Carrathurs a snarling black panther. Beside me, sat a badger where Kristina had been, and it looked angry it wasn't a snake. Gabe was a black sheep, and Cedric was a golden retriver. Mr. Harvey had turned into a real duck! In fact, the only people still people where me and the Ravenclaws. Professor Carrathurs growled angrily, pawing the table.

"Sorry Professor, but we can't understand you." I told him.

"I do!" Called out a first year Ravenclaw, "I've learnt how to speak every animals language!"

"Why?"

"Who cares why just translate!"

"Okay, so Professor Carrathurs is asking who did this."

"Well that's easy! We did!" Erin laughed. I gasped.

"Erin I'm shocked at you!" I reprimanded.

"Alls fair in love and war." Quoted another Ravenclaw.

"Dumbledore asks when will his wear off, and by the way, he's very amused."

"Not long." Just then Cedric began to bark, then chase his tail, and Mr. Harvey quacked.

"Cedric says this: 'What do you mean not long how long is that? Never mind, at least my fur is yellow- ooh a tail! Come here tail! I'm gonna get you! I'm gonna get you! Yes I am!" Me and the Ravenclaws laughed. "And the duck asks you to help him, Sophia. Well, what he said was. 'Help me, duckling!' but I was close enough, right?" I nodded.

"It's going to be class soon..." Luna inputed.

"But all the teachers are animals!" I guestured to Professor Trelawney, who'd turned into a fly, with big beady eyes.

"Well lets hope it wears off soon!" The Ravenclaws turned to each other, suddenly worried.

"I didn't know that we'd be cutting class schedule!"

"I don't wanna miss history of magic!"

"You won't, Binns can't eat, remember!"

"Oh yeah. Brain stopped working all of a sudden."

"Well MY Arithmancy class will be held up, and I. Don't. Like. That."

"Well you guys have fun with your staffing dilemma. I'm going to the Kitchens to see if they have any untainted food I can have for my breakfast." I shrugged and hopped off my seat and out of the Great Hall. My herd of animals followed me.

The Ravenclaws were right. The spell didn't last long. By the time we got to our first lesson- Defence, my friends had returned to their normal selves. Me and Gabe walked into the classroom- and almost fell to our deaths.

"HOLY CROW!" I screamed, clutching to the wall in an attempt to stay on the narrow ledge on our side of the classroom. The classroom had been elongated, and most of it was a bottomless pit. Literally. The farthest I could see was blackness. I looked up at Professor Carrathurs, who was stood at the other end of the room. "Are you CRAZY! We could have fallen to our deaths!"

"Ah, yes, try not to do that," He replied. I almost thought he cared... "The Ministry will be after my neck." Or maybe not. "Now move along and make room for your other classmates, and detention for calling me crazy." I shuffled along the edge, careful not to fall. When everyone came in, Professor Carrathurs began the lesson. "Good morning class."

"Good morning Professor Carrathurs!"

"Good morning Baltimore!"

"10 points from Hufflepuff for singing from Hairspray. I hate that musical."

"But sir, that was a Gryffindor singing!" I protested.

"Another 10 points for speaking back, Riddle."

"He's as sour as Snape." I grumbled.

"Pardon?"

"Uh... I said, 'Wow this guy is great!'"

"Uh-huh." He glared at me, "I'm sure you've all noticed the small gap in our classroom."

"Small? I mean... Yes, Professor Carrathurs."

"Well, for your starter today, you have to cross the ravine. If you fall, you fail. Oh, and you can't take ideas from people who are able to cross, and... ah, yes, you're timed." Professor Carrathurs instructed, and the floor shuddered. "The ledge will slowly move inwards until you no longer have anywhere to stand." He grinned. "So be quick." He clapped his hands to signal the start of our task. Quickly, I conjoured some rope and threw it up to a beam, then tied it with magic. Then I took a firm grip on the rope, yelled a Trazan scream, and swung from one side to the other. The Professor said nothing, so I turned to watch everyone. Harry cast a spell that wade a bridge out of rocks. Unfortunatly, he forgot the all important sticking charm. When he stepped onto the walkway, it crumpled beneath him and Harry was forced to cling desperately to the ledge.

"Too late." The Professor smirked, then cast a stinging jinx on Harry's hands. He gave a small gasp, and let go. Then there was a bloodcurdling scream as he fell.  
>Then Silence.<p>

Ron was next to try. He transfigured himself into a bird, intending to fly over.

"Ron!" I called out, "Don't! You're a dodo, you'll fall!" I was too late. Ron disappeared with a squawk. Next to fail were Lavender, Dean, Ernie, then Hannah. Time was running out for the others. Neville took a deep breath and stepped off the edge. And floated. He began to walk across the gorge as if there was floor there. I smile, he was using a hovering charm.

"Well done, Neville!" Praised the Professor. He was up to something... Neville turned.

"Thank you, sir!" Neville's face broke into a smile. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. His concentration falted. His foot wavered. The Professor smirked, contented with himself. Neville fell. I glared at the professor. After that, a few people tried jumping, but they hardly made it half the way across the gorge. They were almost out of time; I didn't want Gabe to loose.

"Gabe, sometimes you drive me UP THE WALL!" I yelled to him, hoping he'd get my insinuation. He frowned, then realised what I was telling him. He placed a mediocre sticking charm on his feet and jumped onto the wall just as the ledge disappeared. Next to him, a girl from Gryffindor I didn't recognise squeaked and a pair of wings burst from her back. She hovered for a second, as the rest of the remaining people fell. Once Gabe and the Gryffindor landed over on our side, Professor Carrathurs waved his wand again and we heard the slow moving of, what I assumed to be, the floor. The floor rose to meet us, and there sat everyone on pillows, looking mildly confused.

"Stay on the pillows," Professor Carrathurs instructed, and they just sat. Apart from one girl, who was face down on the pillows, having landed on her face. "And somebody turn that boy back into a boy." Harry reversed Ron's transfiguration. "Now, everyone on the pillows..." He glared. "You are dead. Gone. Poof. You fell off a gorge ledge. If you hadn't broken your neck during the fall, the air pressure around your lungs would have choked you." The people on the pillows stared at him, wide eyed. "So... Harry? What have you learnt today? To make sure that things you use are stable... As well as your crazy life." I glared at him, since Harry just nodded. He was insulting Harry, and Harry didn't even seem to notice. "Weasley? Learn your birds for goodness sake!" A few of us chuckled. "Ernie, steam trains don't fly, and Susan, if you're going to use a broomstick to cross, then learn how to use one first. Idiotic girl. Neville, you've got to learn to concentrate. You won't be getting anywhere if you keep turning to watch the grass grow. Ellie, nice use of your wings, I'll admit, but you're not always going to have time to open them, as you almost saw then. And YOU..." He pointed to the collection of people who had jumped. "Are you suicidal? Are you blind?" They shook their heads. "Then how could you not tell that jumping would get you nowhere? Did you honestly think that I would make the gorge of jumping distance? This is a training exercise! Gabriel, you need to think for yourself once in a while," Gabe frowned at himself, looking down. "And Riddle, do you realise that since you told Gabriel what to do, you were basically showing him how to cheat? So, therefore, you are a cheater?" My eyebrows furrowed. How had advising my friend subtly on how to do the task cheating, in any way? "Therefore, I have no choice but to give you another detention."

"But-"

"No buts, Riddle. Now everyone, sit!" The desks rearranged into there order, and I sat where I always did in this class. "Today, we will be learning the Castellar hex. Does anybody know of this hex?" I frowned. For once, I had never heard of something the teacher was talking about. "Pity. I knew you were all undertaught, though. The Castellar hex is one of the most basic spells in the world, generally it should be on the teaching plan for first years, but you're first year teacher was a wimp, wasn't he." I glared. Quirrel had been my Godfather. "While easy to cast, it's affects are complex. The affects, you see, vary to different people. For example, it will literally Petrify one person, or it could set another on fire. I have a complete list of the affects here." He gave out a sheet of paper with a list of things on them. "You're task is simple, for your simple brains. Just cast it on a person, and when they get a side affect, write their name next to their side-affect. Do this until you have every side affect with at least one name. To cast, wave your wand as you do in lower Charms, swish and flick, and say the incantation 'Castellous momencous'. Try it with me,"

"Castellous momencous!" We repeated with him.

"Good. Now begin." I turned to Harry first, and cast the spell on him. Nothing happened.

"What?" I frowned, then tried again. The same result. This was the first time that a spell had ever failed me. I cast again. And again. And again. "What's wrong?"

"Maybe Harry's immune to the affects of the curse." Ron shrugged.

"Maybe." I nodded, and turned and cast Ron. Nothing happened. I tried it again. Still nothing. It kept doing this to everyone, but nothing happened. All lesson, I couldn't do it. What was happening to me? If I couldn't master this spell, Erin would become Best in Our Year, and I couldn't let that happen! I couldn't! Then, as if fate was dooming me, it was almost time to go to next lesson.

"Nobody's been able to fill in their lists?" Professor Carrathurs asked sternly, "I'm very disappointed in you all, especially you, Riddle. Does anybody know why?" We shook our heads meekly. "Because you couldn't tell..." His face broke into a big smile. "That I had made it up this morning upon the news of a prank war! I got you all good!" My eyes widened. Then they narrowed. He had played me. I was angry. Almost as angry as the time Harry dyed my hair pink over the holidays. Livia had liked it, though. A growl echoed in my throat. Gabe looked at me cautiously.

"CASTELLOUS MOMENCOUS!" I screamed, pointing my wand at our Professor. For one moment he laughed, then a bright pink light soared out of my wand and hit him in the chest. He flew back into a wall, and began to choke. Everyone gasped.

"Sophia what did you DO?" Gabe gasped, shocked.

"Guess it wasn't fake, _professor_." I leered, then grasped what I was doing. I reered back. Woah, Riddle Anger Attack there. Could have gotten angry. "Professor, sorry, I don't know what got over-"

"Seems you just earnt yourself a total of three detentions in one lesson, Riddle." He snarled, casting a reversing charm on himself. "EVERYBODY OUT!" We hurried out. I don't think Professor Carrathurs would be in a very good mood today, for some reason...

Snape was in a bad mood as well. The bat didn't like Prank Wars. And when we walked into his classroom, we saw why.

"Hey! Hey Snapefruit! Hey Snapefruit!" There was an orange sitting on his desk. And it was talking. "Hey! Hey Snapefruit! Snapefruit hey!" We sat on our seats cautiously.

"I am not a Snapefruit." He hissed at the orange. "Class, today will not be a practical."

"Aaaw!" Whined the orange. "Why not, Snapefruit?"

"Because we will be answering questions on the-"

"First day of Fruitmas Passion gave to me, a parsnip in pears tree!" Sang the orange badly.

"Shush. As I was saying, we will be answering questions on the Quadpot solution, as to enlargen your knowledge on how Potions can be connected to games." Snape drawled. "Now, write down on a piece of parchment these questions-"

"Hey! Hey Snapefruit! You're an apple!" The orange insulted, and Draco stifled a laugh.

"I most certainly am not an apple." Snape replied.

"Yu-huh! Apple kedabrah!" Laughed the orange, and another Slytherin from behind me giggled.

"Professor, why exactly aren't we doing a practical?" I asked.

"Because, Miss Riddle, watch when I do these actions, for example." Snape drawled, taking out a bunch of things. He cut one up.

"Hey, looks like he didn't make the cut!" Joked the orange. Snape blended the thing up with a small drop of water. "I hope those guys can blend in!" Snape split some beetles in half. "Talk about a split decision!" Snape poured a bit of sugar into his mix. "Snapefruit's not such a sourpuss now, is he!" Snape cut something that looked oddly like the Whomping Willows branch. "I better cut to the chase already!"

"You get my drift."

"Wait, you're driftwood? I thought you were Snapefruit!" Orange gasped. Gabe started to laugh.

"Shut it, Mr. Trueman, or I will take points from Hufflepuff." Snape told him. "Now, can anybody tell me what the Qua-"

"Hey Snapefruit! Hey, hey Snapefruit! Can you do a magic trick? I can do a magic trick! Wanna see?"

"No. No. NO!" Snape yelled.

"Okay! Brbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrb!" The orange began to motorboat his lips, vibrating. "!"

"Make it stop!" Draco whined.

"Wow, he's full of wine!" The orange giggled, and I smirkled at him. "This my other magic trick! Nyeah nyeah nyeah nyeah nyeah nyeah nyeah nyeah nyeah nyeah nyeah nyeah nyeah nyeah nyeah nyeah!" My eye twitched. "Nyeah nyeah nyeah nyeah nyeah! Can you do that?" A Hufflepuff tried. "No, not like that, like this! Nyeah nyeah nyeah nyeah nyeah nyeah!" Snape tried to speak over the orange, but couldn't. "Nyeah nyeah nyeah nyeah nyeah nyeah nyeah nyeah! Hey! Hey Snapefruit! Hey Snapefruit hey!"

"What?"

"You're an apple!"

"I am not an apple!"

"Uh huh!"

"I'm not!"

"Uh huh!"

"Not!"

"Uh huh!"

"Not!"

"Uh huh!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Wow, someone got up on the wrong side of the driftwood today."

"Somebody help me."

"!" The orange laughed. "Hey Snapefruit why is your nose so long?"

"Why is my nose so long, Orange?"

"Why is my nose so long? Snapefruit, I don't have a nose!" Orange looked down. "I don't have a nose! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I rolled my eyes.

"Class, on the count of three we are going to leave this classroom and head somewhere else away from this." Snape said quietly. We all nodded, packed up our things, and followed Snape into another classroom halfway across the school.

"Hey! Hey Snapefruit! Way to leave me hanging!" The apple was hanging in a bucket from the ceiling.

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!" This was going to be an interesting few weeks.

**A/N: NOBODY mention how Pansy died last year. Arabella said Pansy would be a pug, so Pansy returned! Although to be fair, I DID put her in Night time Fun... Let's just say Pansy had miraculous treatment like Blaise is getting, but better, because she is Pansy Parkinson and what she says goes. Because if it doesn't she'll bite you and give you rabies.**

**1. What was your favourite part?**

**2. PLEASE, any more pranks? I want to put some more pranks in the montage of pranks in next chapter. I DID have 13 pranks planned out, but there were three in here, and there will be two in the last Prank War chapter, so I only have 8 left! And trust me, they won't last long. So... Any more pranks? Even stupid, non-thought out ones will do!**

**3. Now, who knows what a Quadpot is?**

**4. What did you think of Professor Carrathurs starter was like?**

**5. What will happen at the three detentions Sophia has with Professor Carrathurs? Ooh, I need to change the plot to show! Oh, wait, it can go in Magical Time Skip to March.**

**6. Why can't steam trains fly?**

**Please review!**

**Comix**


	18. The Middle of The Prank Zone

_Chapter 17: The Middle of The Prank Zone_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the pranks used here. They were thought of by my ever faithful reviewers.  
><span>AN: Hello all! Bad news: My mum's study is going to be changed into a bathroom. So the computers going to be unplugged and moved somewhere else. We don't know if we'll be able to connect to the internet there, so, I may not update for a while. If I can't, I'll try to go over my Nan's to update, but I can't promise anything at the moment :( On the bright side, I'm going to get an attic conversion as my bedroom!**

**Shoutout: Today I dedicate the chapter to Nessie Riddle, who has been a continuing inspiration to me by reviewing on every single story I've ever updated, and almost every chapter of those stories. Thank you Nessie!**

**1. What was your favourite part?**

Professor Carrathurs starter, because he thinks of the best ideas for students to fail at

**2. PLEASE, any more pranks? I want to put some more pranks in the montage of pranks in next chapter. I DID have 13 pranks planned out, but there were three in here, and there will be two in the last Prank War chapter, so I only have 8 left! And trust me, they won't last long. So... Any more pranks? Even stupid, non-thought out ones will do!**

Okay, credits in this chapter go to: Skylar of Hufflepuff (x3), missmollymundit (x2), Nessie Riddle (x3).

**3. Now, who knows what a Quadpot is?**

It's the potion used in the game Quod! It stops the potion from exploding!

**4. What did you think of Professor Carrathurs starter was like?**

Epical. I liked Ron failing at being a flying bird.

**5. What will happen at the three detentions Sophia has with Professor Carrathurs? Ooh, I need to change the plot to show! Oh, wait, it can go in Magical Time Skip to March.**

If I told you, then I'd have to kill you. Then bring you back to life with no memory of what I told you so people wouldn't be suspicious.

**6. Why can't steam trains fly?**

Because Professor Carrathurs stopped them when he absorbed their epic fire breathing powers.

**Now onto the montage of brilliant pranks! (Oh, and I suggest you listen to Timon And Pumbaa's Hula Song from The Lion King when you read prank number 6.**

Erin Addlerson hurried into the library as soon as it opened. She had to find the book. She HAD to. It was imperative she must. First she checked the Self-Help section, for that was what the subject her book was on, but it wasn't there. So, obviously the only other place it would be was under Author Names P for Pinhood, Alexander, the author. Erin searched the entire section, but no avail. In fact, they all seemed to be the same books.

"Madam Pince?" She called for assistance. Madame Pince hurried over to her. "Where's 'Alexander Pinhood's Guide to Immortality and Individuality Volume 6: Creativness and The Ability to Cope with Loosing Loved Ones'?"

"It's in the P's, of course, for Pinhood, Alexander." Madame Pince plucked a book from the place the book should have been. "He... What? Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Askaban?" She put that book back, and looked around.

"Here's another one: Harry Potter and The Order of the Pheonix..." Erin noted, picking up another book from the M's.

"Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows," Continued Madame Pince, "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. But where are my books?" She looked around, then collapsed onto her knees.

"NOO! My beautiful books!"

Sophia Lily Riddle was eating some oatmeal with mustard on (it was gross but Cedric liked yellow so she ate it) when a shadow fell over her food. She turned.

"Hi Dad what are you doing here?" Then she frowned, and blinked a few times, "... Harry?" It was indeed her brother, but one thing had changed. Where his ruffly black hair had once been, was a shiny melon. He was bald.

"WHAT did you do to my hair?" Harry growled.

"Don't you look at labels Harry?" Sophia smirkled. "You obviously didn't use shampoo."

"You switched my shampoo with HAIR REMOVING POTION!" He screamed the last part and everyone turned to look at him.

"I believe it's called Hair Removal Tonic, Potter." Snape corrected as everyone laughed at Harry.

"It's not funny!" He whined. "It's not!"

"You have to admit it is, Harry." His sister grinned. "The best prank I ever played.

"It WAS you!" Harry wailed. "How dare you! How DARE YOU!"

"But everybody wants to be like their father!" Sophia joked, and everyone chuckled.

"I will have my revenge!" Harry squealed. "I will!"

Parvati Patill and Lena stared at their wardrobes angrily.

"Where's our short skirts?" Ranted Parvati, "Or our low cut blouses? Our cute wittle shoes?" Her eyes widened. "Our BRAS?"

"I will not wear Boy's Clothes!" Whined her best friend, Lena, glaring at the boxy white shirts and offending grey trousers. "Even the ties are ugly! And I will NOT where these!" She help up a pair of Y-Fronts.

"Oh come here you babies." Ginny Weasley rolled her eyes, grabbing the underwear and putting it on. The two other girls stared at her in horror. "Really you're like pansies!" She threw on the rest of the boys uniform.

"Now come on, I want to see what Ron looks like in a skirt."

"Harry, what's this?" Ron Weasley held up a confusing piece of lingerie.

"That, my idiotic friend, is a bra. It is worn by girls to cover their breasts and hold them up." Ron dropped it immediately.

"How do you wear it?" Asked Neville. One cup was on his face and the other on his arm somehow, and it looked very uncomfortable.

"Come here Neville." Harry sighed, pulling the bra down and turning it around. "Neville, your bra is twisted." He undid it and began to untwist it. "Why are you putting it on anyway?"

"You can't leave your dorm-" Fred and George Weasey appeared in the fifth year boys dormitories, dressed in the girls uniforms, except they placed badges all over their cardigan, making them look like walking adverts, but yet strangely cool.

"Without wearing-"

"The full girls uniform." The twins ended. "See you in the Great Hall Harriet and Ronnie!" They laughed and disappeared.

"We have to wear these?" Seamus exclaimed grabbing a pair of knickers. "They'll barely cover me privates!"

"Girls aren't concerned about men's private in their knickers." Dean shrugged.

"Well where do they put theirs?" Ron exclaimed.

"Really, do you KNOW ANYTHING about girls?" They shook their heads and Harry rolled his eyes. "I need to hang out with other people."

Daphne Greengrass looked left and right before dashing into Myrtle's Bathroom. Why did it have to be that no toilets were open at this hour? Stupid Hogwarts. Sometimes the only thing in Hogwarts Daphne thought was good was Draco, and now he was dating that Riddle so even he wasn't as good as he used to be. She sat on a random toiler and did her buissness... and her buissness bounched back up to her. She shrieked and jumped up. There was a giggle from the stall next to her. She looked over and saw Myrtle laughing.

"I can't believe you fell for the plastic over the toilet trick!" She chortled. Daphne was furious.

"MYRTLE YOU ARE DEAD!"  
>"I know."<p>

"..."

"That backfired on you, didn't it."

Two second year Hufflepuffs were watching their teams Quidditch practise.

"Our Beaters are good." One nodded as they beat the Bludgers back and forth.

"And our Keeper will never be a Wood, but he's okay, and our Seeker may be Cedric Diggory, but he'll never be as good as Harry." The other nodded.

"But our Chasers? They need all the help they can get."

"Did someone say help?" A House Elf appeared out of nowhere.

"I did," the second Hufflepuff said, "How did he know?"

"How can Donny help yous, sirs?" Asked the House Elf.

"Oh, it was a mistake, Donny. We were judging our Quidditch team." The first Hufflepuff said.

"There is no mistakes, sir. Yous wanted help."

"Okay..." The second Hufflepuff began with a sparkle in his eye. "We wanted to be on the team but we didn't make it. Could you help us learn what it's like?"

"Of course, sirs." Donny clicked his fingers and suddenly the two boys were in the air on brooms holding bats.

"Cool we're Beaters!" Laughed one over the wind.

"Now, Beater practise!" Called out the Captain. This was when the Chasers threw balls at the Beaters for them to hit, like target practise. And there was a reason why the boys didn't get on the team. They didn't hit a single ball- Every ball hit them. Hard.

"Yous is welcome!" Called up Donny. "Any times you need help all of you have to say is help! Happy Prank War!"

There was one place in the whole of Hogwarts that was most popular. That was why they picked it for their prank. They spent all night preparing for it, and that morning it began.

Their first (and only) victims were a group of Gryffindors, hurrying up to Charms. Quickly one after the other, two buckets tipped from above the group. First, the group was dowsed in wet, sticky glue. They made retching noises, and looked around to see where it had come from. Then, it felt as if it was snowing down on them- but there was no snow. Instead, they were orange and purple feathers and because of the glue they stuck to the Gryffindors, making them look like tropical birds. The glue was also very strong, so by the time they got over the shock they were stuck to the floor. Professor Flitwick found them an hour later still stood in the same position, struggling against the powerful glue, covered in bright feathers. On one hand, that meant people steered clear of the prank zone, but, on the other hand, it was still funny when the Professors had to feed them because their hands were glued in the same position. It was around 10 at night when Snape was able to finally brew a dissolving elixir (due to the fact there was an annoying orange making puns all day) and the cold and stiff Gryffindors were given a Hot Chocolate and sent to their common room. Fred and George looked at each other.

"Wicked."

Draco Malfoy stared at his new uniform.

"First they made us wear heels, now a Hula outfit?" He rolled his eyes, then frowned and turned. Goyle was already in the outfit dancing.

"Hula hula, hula hula, hula hula!" He laughed, and Crabbe clapped his hands.

"The skirt swishes!" He noted.

"You two are idiots." Gordon Smith commented. There was no way he'd wear it- him and Malfoy were way too dignified for that.

"You know, it actually gives me a nice breeze on my privates." Draco said, jumping around in the hula skirt. "And it's funny when it swishes." He paused in front of the mirror to look at himself. "I'm hot in this, aren't I." Goyle and Crabbe, the well trained goons, nodded. Gordon sighed. How was it that a fourth year, namely him, was more mature than the fifth years?

Almost five floors up, Sophia Lily Riddle and Emma Scotts made a mental note to take cameras down to the Great Hall that day.

Lunchtime in the Great Hall Luna could hardly wait. She did eat a bit of pumpkin, because her father said it made you smarter, but she was too nervous to eat. She and the Nargles had collaborated a prank for the prank war, but Luna was still panicky. What if it went wrong?

"Eat me." Luna turned to the sound. It had started, just like the Presidant Nargle said it would (Nargles don't believe in monarchy).

"What? Orange, I locked you in my office!" Snape yelled angrily, storming out of the room to check.

"Go on, eat me." It was clear that it was coming from the Slytherin table.

"I'm very tasty." The whole hall watched as a cupcake grew arms and legs and sidled up to Goyle. "I'm full of nutrients, but you wouldn't care about that, would you." Then it walked up to Crabbe. "You have a very strong jaw... Wouldn't mind getting munched by _that_." A piece of fried chicken grew wings and flew up to the cupcake and Crabbe.

"Now, Cupcake, don't compliment one without complementing this handsome devil." Goyle looked like a cross between scared and happy he was called a handsome devil by a piece of flying chicken. A bunch of grapes got up.

"Eat us." They stated in a monotone. Crabbe and Goyle slowly edged away from the animated food. "Eat us!"

"RUN BOYS RUN!" Yelled a Hufflepuff, and they ran. Half of the Slytherin's food ran after them.

"Eat us! Eat us!"

"Don't we look tasty?"

"Cupcakes are evil!"

"Come to the Dark Side, we have Cookies!"

"We know you're hungry!"

"Eeat uus!"

The Great Hall erupted in laughter. Luna breathed a sigh of relief. She would never doubt the Presidant Nargle again.

Sophia Lily Riddle looked around the corridors for her brother.

"Hi Harry!" She said, and he pulled the invisibility cloak off himself and stared at her.

"How did you know I was there?" He whined.

"The cloak is orange." She pointed. He looked down and gasped.

"Oh no! How will I ever get this out?"

"You need help."

"HELP!" A House Elf appeared above them. "I'LL HELP! WHAT DO YOU NEED?"

"Get out this orange stain please." Harry gave him the invisibility cloak. The House Elf disappeared. "Now what's up, Sophia?"

"Dad's reading Twilight now."

"That thing with the parody of Sirius in?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, and look, he sent me one of the books." Sophia showed him the book. It had the movie picture on it.

"Hey, isn't that the guy who played Cedric in the movies?" Harry frowned, for their father made them have a Harry Potter marathon earlier in the year.

"Yeah." Sophia nodded, then grinned evilly. "I have a plan, Harry. And I need your he- wait... Assistance." Harry grinned evilly.

"Riddle twins... UNTIE!"  
>"... Harry, don't you mean unite?"<p>

"Oh, yeah..."

When Cedric Diggory walked into the Great Hall, everyone stared at him oddly. Cedric wondered if he'd forgotten to brush his teeth this morning, or comb his hair... Or put on pants. Then, the entire Ravenclaw house screamed.

"OH MY GOD IT'S EDWARD! EDWARD! WE LOVE YOU! YOU PLAY CHESS AND THE PIANO!" The Slytherins booed.

"BOOOOOOO! GO AWAY SPARKLY VAMPIRE! WHERE'S JACOB!" The girls echoed, "Jacob's hot!"

"What are you on about?" Cedric frowned.

"OH MY GOD IT'S HAPPENED!" Ginny yelled. "SOPHIA'S DAD TOLD ME CEDRIC WOULD DIE AND BECOME A GOLDEN VAMPIRE BUT I DIDN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"What are you talking about Ginny? I'm still alive!" Cedric protested.

"Technically, Edward, you're a dead guy! Technically you died over a hundred years ago from the Plauge." Called out a Ravenclaw. Cedric shrugged and walked over to the Hufflepuff table. Imagine his surprise when Isaac stood up with a crucifix.

"Stay away, twinkletoes!" He insulted. "No Twihards at THIS table!"

"I thought Hufflepuffs were accepting?" Mused a Gryffindor.

"We protect our family. Hogwarts is our family." Replied Dalia. "Those Mary-Sues and Gary-Stus from Forks are not."

"LONG LIVE POTTER!"

"Twilight hardly describes their characters bah their hair and eye colour, and how buff Jacob's gotten..."

"JACOB'S HOT!"

"Yet Harry Potter has vivid characters easy to picture just from the books."

"LONG LIVE POTTER!"

"Twilight stole the character of Sirius Black from us!"

"BUT JACOB'S HOT!"

"To be fair, even I have to admit he was hot when he was in school." Lupin mused.

"EEEW!"

"LONG LIVE POTTER!"

"Vampires DON'T SPARKLE!"

"But Edwards a music nerd..."

"LONG LIVE POTTER!"

"Twilight covers and endorses many bad influences, such as skipping school, teenage marriage, teen pregnancy, and Paedophilia."

"How the hell did Paedophilia get into Twilight?" Protested a Gryffindor who wore a 'Team Seth 4 Life' shirt.

"Um, hello? Quill imprinted on a four year old, and Jacob imprinted on a baby not any more than 5 hours old!" Pointed out a Hufflepuff.

"They were like big brothers to Renesme, not like... urgh... _that_, you sicko!" Called out a Team Jacob.

"You're just saying that because you're a Team Jacob, cub lover!"

"I don't see anything wrong with werewolves," Shrugged Remus in defence of himself.

"Shut it Romulus."

"My name is Remus, Professor Dumbledore!"

"TEAM EDWARD!"

"TEAM JACOB!"

"TEAM POTTER!"

"TEAM EDWARD!"

"TEAM JACOB!"

"TEAM POTTER!"

"Personally, I'm on Team Draco." Draco inputed.

"And I'm on Team Seth." Said the 'Team Seth 4 Life' girl. Everyone looked at them.

"Wierdos."

"What are you all going on about? It's me, Cedric! Not this Edward guy!" Everyone frowned and squinted.

"Oh yeah, he's right he is." Isaac nodded. "Sorry Cedric! Uh... This won't get any points from Hufflepuff, will it?" Cedric glared at him. "Okay." Sophia caught Harry's eyes and they mentally high fived each other. Sophia had been wrong- THAT had been the best prank she'd ever done.

**A/N: Well there you are. If you're laughing, my job is done. If you aren't, then go to a Doctor, you had to have found at least ONE of them funny.**

**1. What was your favourite part?**

**2. Who will be awarded King and Queen of Pranking?**

**3. What will be the winning Pranker House?**

**4. Who will be Most Pranked?**

**5. When they go back to Budleigh Salterton, will they see the Muggles again?**

**6. Will Harry and Livia rekindle their so-called pink flame?**

**7. Read Lady Voldemorg's Evil Playwrights, my side-story! And please tell me what you think, please? (to persuade you, there may be some Dramione!)**

**8. In the first story, HVD, the chapter title of this was 'The Closet'. Who remembers what happened?**

**Please review!**

**Comix**


	19. All hail the rulers of Prankdom

_Chapter 18: All hail the Kings and Queens of Prankdom_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the pranks used here. They were thought of by my ever faithful reviewers. **

**Shoutout: Arabella Riddle, these are your pranks in here! Only yours! That's because preplanning is fun, and I didn't read most of my reviews until after, but still!**

**Montage: To all those pranks who didn't make it: Cheese and fish in the vents (missmollymundit), hands in hot water (also missmollymundit), cover all in glue and feathers (skylar of Hufflepuff), give Ravenclaws water beds (Nessie Riddle), turn Slytherins skin red and Gryffindors green (Nessie Riddle), put soap on the stairs (Nessie Riddle), put first years on Christmas trees (Nessie Riddle- you have a very disturbed, yet funny, mind), Gryffindors turn into snakes (Nessie Riddle), Make Draco a ginger (Arabella Riddle [Though that probably happened and I didn't put it in]).**

**A/N: My computer is back online, thanks to helpful Tesco helper Matt! THANKYOU MATT! I was so Fanfiction sick when I could read my reviews but not reply, and see chapters but not read them! And to Tanya: I can't e-mail you because Fanfiction didn't allow your e-mail address to be read to me, if you left it, and you weren't logged in. As an answer to your question: It's not over till the Fat Lady sings. Or until Draco gets smashed into a greenhouse, whichever I choose when I get to the end.  
><strong>

**1. What was your favourite part?**

Definatley Draco in a hula skirt. Try picturing it and not squealing like a fan girl- it's really, REALLY hard.

**2. Who will be awarded King and Queen of Pranking?**

You just wait and see...

**3. What will be the winning Pranker House?**

Wait and see...

**4. Who will be Most Pranked?**

Wait and see... Woah, déjà vu!

**5. When they go back to Budleigh Salterton, will they see the Muggles again?**

Of course! Livia will practically kill me if I don't- she even watched Prisinor of Askaban for me!

**6. Will Harry and Livia rekindle their so-called pink flame?**

Depends. They may, they may not. It depends whether I can be bothered to let them, even though Livia is very keen

**7. Read Lady Voldemorg's Evil Playwrights, my side-story! And please tell me what you think, please? (to persuade you, there may be some Dramione!)**

I would, but I'm writing it.

**8. In the first story, HVD, the chapter title of this was 'The Closet'. Who remembers what happened?**

Uh... Oh! Sophia hides in a cupboard with Blaise, he reveals his love for Ginny and they recapped on Vera Verto!

It was a cold December morn, one week before the end of the Autumn Term, when the last official prank was played. It began in the Great Hall at breakfast, as pranks normally did. Everyone was eating food, as you do at breakfast, when there was a yelp. Everyone turned to the doorway to look at the source of the noise.

"I can't move!" Harry and Draco were stood in the entrance of the Great Hall, trying to move, but failing epically. I knew what was going on straight away.

"Oh my Merlin!" I laughed. "You two? My boyfriend and my brother? Oh, this is too good!"

"Sophia why can't we move?" Asked Harry.

"Magic Mistletoe, dear brother." I chortled. "You can't move until you kiss." Everyone started to laugh at Harry and Draco's expense.

"Fine," He sighed, "Malfoy, kiss me." There was an awkward silence. Then Draco screamed. It was a loud, high pitched sound, and it sounded like a girls. We all burst out laughing again. Harry stood, stony faced.

"What, am I really that disgusting? Is it that bad to picture kissing me?" Harry asked.

"YESS!" Draco sobbed. We laughed again, before returning to our food and ignoring Draco's screams of progress. On the way out, I took pity on the stranded couple. I kissed Draco sweetly, so he was free. Then I left.

"Sophia? Sophia what about me?" My brother whined. "Sophia! Sophia! I'm telling Dad you kissed for more than a millisecond, Malfoy!"

"But Potter- I mean, Riddle, she kissed me! There was no rule for that! There wasn't!"

The Mistletoe prank continued throughout the last week of school, and I hadn't been caught under it once. I suppose it was a sign, really. It was on the last day of school that I fell victim to the Mistletoe. Me and Gabe were rushing to the Great Hall. Kristina had gotten there an hour ago, saying she had 'Stuff to do', and now we were almost late. Suddenly, I hit an invisible wall.

"OW!" I squealed, jumping back and hitting Gabe.

"No shit Sherlock." He rolled his eyes "What happened?"

"I hit an invisible wall!" I tattled. "Gabe, tell the invisible wall off for hitting me!"

"Sophia, there's no invisible wall- woah!" Gabe hit the invisible wall.

"Told you." I smirkled.

"But what would an invisible wall be doing here?" Frowned Gabe. I looked up and gasped. Gabe looked up as well and groaned. "Oh no Mistletoe..." He perked up. "Hey! I'm a poet and I don't know it!"

"Ha very funny, now how do we get out?" I asked.

"How do you think? How did Kristina and Fred get out? Cedric and Gemima? Snape and McGonagal? Carrathurs and Professor Sprout?" Gabe raised his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah." I nodded, feeling stupid. "Wait..." I backed awau as far as the Mistletoe would let me. "I'm not kissing you! I mean, not that you're not cute, because you are to an extent... I mean, not that I find-"

"FIND!"

"You attractive- not saying you aren't, but, you're not to... Urgh you're putting me in a very awkward position here!" Gabe laughed. "Shut up! I can't! I have a boyfriend I couldn't possibly-" Gabe cut me off with a quick kiss on the lips. I stood frozen, eyes wide.

"There, now come on, the results of the prank war await." He laughed again and continued down the corridor. I stayed, frozen- What in Merlin had just happened?

"First of all, I would like to say well done to all of you, especially that person who turned my beard blue, I had some very unusual looks from the Minister of Magic during our monthly brunch." We all laughed, now in the Hall. "But enough of the pleasantries. We are all here for one reason- to learn the results of the prank war. Each winner will have a theme song played about her or him, or that house. Professor Snape, I believe you have the envelope declaring Most Pranked?" Snape nodded and handed him an orange envelope. "I can now reveal that the Most Pranked was... Pat Mihiney?" He raised his eyebrows as we burst out laughing. Ron stood up and bowed. "Very funny, Mr. Weasley. Now, the real winner of Most Pranked was... Draco Malfoy!" Draco's eyes widened, as a song began to play.

"_Draco likes hamsters,  
>Draco likes honey,<br>Draco likes toothpaste!  
>Draco likes money!<em>" Draco blushed at the song he was played, before going to Dumbledore.

"Mr. Malfoy, you were pranked 98 times. Congratulations." Dumbledore shoot his hand and Draco yelped. Dumbledore chuckled, he'd done the electrifying handshake prank. We chuckled with him. "Oh, make that 99 times. Here is your trophy." Dumbledore gave him a solid silver trophy. When Draco took it, a boxing glove flew out of the trophy and suckerpunched him in the nose. "Uh- 100 times." We giggled. "You better go put some ice on that, Mr. Malfoy- that's how Voldemort lost his nose." Draco gave a worried yelp and ran out of the Great Hall, Madame Pomfrey quickly hurrying after him. "Score that as 101 times, everyone.

"Next was an extremely difficult decision. It was so difficult I turned to Professor Trewlaney and asked her who was to win. Naturally, I knew to take the opposite of what she predicted." We cued our own laughter. "Professor Snape? The Best Pranking House?" Snape handed Dumbledore another envelope. "The winning house it... Ravenclaw!" Claps and wolf whistling were heard over the music.

"_We're Ravenclaws,  
>Ravenclaws,<br>We're the smart kids,  
>We're Ravenclaws,<br>Everybody's wishing they were in our house,  
>Our House!<em>" Erin represented Ravenclaw, and shook Dumbledore's hand; there was no shock this time. Ravenclaw's trophy didn't have a suckerpunch in it either. I saw Kristina throw a quick glance across the room. I turned to look in the same directionm but I couldn't tell who, or what, she was looking at.

"Now for our glorious Pranking Queen," Dumbledore continued, "this one was easy, but it may shock some of you. She mostly worked in the background, privately doing pranks instead of standing in the foreground. And, after all, nobody suspects the Hufflepuff. Severus? The envelope, if you will," Snape handed him an envelope once more. "Everyone, long live Pranking Queen Kristina!" Kristina gasped as the entire Hufflepuff house, including me and Gabe, gave her a standing ovation. When she didn't move, I pushed her forewards.

"It was meant to be you." She mumbled, before going up to the staff table. Dumbledore conjured an elegant throne. McGonagal crowned her with a silver crown that was surrounded with opals. Kristina sat on her throne, stony faced, as her theme played.

"_I like this nerdy girl that does nerdy things,  
>Likes Jhon Green and goes to book signings,<br>And while I don't claim to be,  
>The awesome nerdy guy she might need but,<em>

_Hey Kristina,  
>You're one of the five awesome girls I know!<em>"

"Oh come on, she got a nice theme song!" Draco whined, now back with an icepack on his nose. We all laughed.

"Now, our final prize- the King of Prankdom." Everyone cheered and clapped their hands, and someone yelled, 'Pick me! Pick me!'. Snape handed Dumbledore the envelope; he didn't even need to be asked. "Thank you, Severus. And our King of Prankdom is... Well, this is unusual. Kings, not King. Everyone, our reigning Kings of Prankdom are Fred and George Weasley!" The loud roar of approval was as loud as at a Quidditch match. Fred and George stood, and did a mock bow. I could tell that they knew they were going to win from Day one- mind you, I had no doubt that at least one of them would win- my first Christmas at Hogwarts, Fred and George had cast a spell to make snowballs bounce off the back of Quirrels's turban, which, now I think about it, was actually dad's face. I burst out laughing while their songs played.

"_Weasley is our king!  
>La la la la la la,<br>Weasley is our king!  
>We have to rap cuz we can't sing,<br>Weasley is our king,  
>La la la la la la,<br>Weasley is our king!_"

"If Weasley is your king, I'd hate to see the peasants in your world!" Draco called out, and I had to stifle my laughs. Dumbledore conjured some chairs for them, then McGonagal duplicated the single crown to create two golden ones. The boys sat down.

"Long live the Kings!"

"LONG LIVE THE KINGS!" At our yell, fireworks began to explode above us. They were beautiful, in all different shapes and colours, and loads of animals. Nobody noticed the Professors looking at each other, confused. Then, a Chinese dragons head zoomed down over Kristina, Fred and George, and snapped it's jaws shut around them. We all screamed.

"Dumbledore!" I yelled, "Help them!" Then, as soon as the words shot out of my mouth, the twins and Kristina shot out of the Chinese dragons mouth on brooms. We stared in wonder as they threw fireworks off the side of their brooms.

"Long live our Prank War!" They yelled, "Long Live Us!"

Soon, it was the end of the term, and we were going home. Gabe wasn't. Neither was Cedric, or Luna. I offered for them all to stay with us, but they had to decline on Dumbledore's behalf- he gets lonely at Christmas.

"See you after the holidays, Gabe." I said. I felt kind of awkward around him, since the Mistletoe.

"Come here," He chuckled, pulling me in for a hug. "I'll miss you, but, hey, the holidays will be over before you know it." He looked at me. "Trust me." Suddenly, I felt a wave of nausea and déjà vu.

_"Sophia, don't trust him!" I ran, ran away from all of the voices, away from the marble statue of my fathers face. I ran straight into somebody, and they engulfed me in a comforting hug.  
>"Everything will be okay, trust me."<em>

"Phia? You okay?" Gabe frowned, concerned. What was that I'd just seen? A part of one of my nightmares? It had all of the qualities of what I could remember- Trust me, Don't trust me... "Sophia? Hey, everything will be fine. You'll stop having those nightmares, Professor Carrathurs will start being nicer to you..." I had stopped listening at 'everything will be okay'. This was uncanny... "Sophia? Are you even listening to me?" I panicked, turned and ran. I ran all the way to the Hogwarts Express, Gabe calling out to me. "Sophia? Sophia, are you okay? Sophia!"

**A/N: Oooh... Who else can feel the tension?**

**1. What was your favourite part?**

**2. Did you approve of my choices?**

**3. Who are the unknown POVs by? Any new theories?**

**4. What will happen next?**

**Please review!**

**Comix**


	20. Failing at Life

_Chapter 19: Failing at Life_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The end.**

**Shout out: Writer in The Valley, I owe you this chapter. It's not as long as it could be, but it gave me a chance to properly re-introduce the Muggles. I didn't have an idea about that before hand!**

**A/N: Hello all! Having internet is a blessing, don't you think? I do! :D Enough chit chat, I'd better answer some questions so you can read the lovely chapter. **

**1. What was your favourite part?**

I have to say it was the flashback. Completley unplanned and completely effective. Draws in some tension, and is helping me set the... Oh, wait, should I tell you that? Eh, you'll know in a few chapters. You can keep your heads till then, right?

**2. Did you approve of my choices?**

Comix, if I didn't approve of your choices I would have changed them. You should know that by now.

**3. Who are the unknown POVs by? Any new theories?**

No new theories, although my favourite one that I've read so far is that it's Sirius. I was actually thinking of Sirius when the review was written, so it makes me wonder... Are you all physic? Can you tell what I'm thinking and write it in your review? I'm spooked out :0

**4. What will happen next?**

St. Mungo's! YAY! Then Blaise will be able to come back, although I haven't worked anything out for him... yet...

"Merry Christmas, my little snakes!" Our father said, enclosing us in a hug once we'd gotten home.

"Dad..." I said awkwardly, "Neither of us are snakes. Harry's a Gryffindor, and I'm a Hufflepuff." Our fathers smile slid into a straight line.

"Rule number one: Nobody mentions that. You two are Slytherins, unless proved otherwise- don't prove it otherwise." He told us.

"Shouldn't that be rule number eleven?" Harry grinned, and I frowned.

"There are other rules?" I asked.

"Yes, but they don't refer to you, Sophia, so don't worry." My father said, "Now who wants cookies?" He was trying to change the subject... Why?

"Dad, speaking of the rules, I want to tell you something." Harry said, grinning evilly. "Malfoy kissed Phia for more than a millisecond." Our fathers eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Why that little- I am going to get him, I am going to..." He trailed off at my confused and horrified glare.

"Harry! It's nasty to tattle!" I told him off, "Besides, Draco didn't kiss me, I kissed him to get him out of a Mistletoe prank! What, can't I kiss someone for longer than a millisecond?"

"Did you use tongues?" He pressed.

"DAD!" I shuddered, "Not to be rude, but I do need my privacy..."

"Did you?"

"No."

"Fine. He is pardoned- for now..." Our father smiled evilly. "So then, it's almost Christmas, our first Christmas together! It's going to be perfect!"

"Um... brilliant?" Harry shrugged. He'd have been fine with a pair of socks.

"Yes! It will be brilliant as well!" Dad nodded, then frowned. "Now... what do people do during Christmas?" At my incredulous look, he shrugged, "I've been evil for ages- not celebrating Christmas was part of the job suggestion."

"Well, then, how about I write a list?" I grinned, and Harry groaned.

Half an hour later I gave it to them. Our father read it out.

"Go ice skating, buy Christmas presents for each other, go carolling, have fun in the snow." He read. "That sounds like a pretty decent list."

"Yeah, but we're going to have to go to St. Mungo's to give Blaise a pint of my blood." I pointed out.

"Yes, yes, we'll do that. But first... Who wants to go ice skating?" He grinned. We both nodded. "Okay! I'll round up some Death Eaters, and we'll hit an ice rink!"

"I didn't mean that literally, Harry." It was an hour later and Harry was face down on the ice, having fell. I laughed.

"Shut up and help me up." Harry said. I grinned, and held my hand out to him. He took it, and he pulled me down with him. I screamed.

"THE ICE IS COLD!" I squealed. My father chuckled, and pulled us both up. Then he looked over at the Death Eaters, who were stood over at the side of the rink. "What are you all waiting for? Come on, get on the ice!"

"Uh... We don't know how." Crabbe senior said from the side.

"You don't know how to what?" I asked, confused.

"How to skate." Belletrix snapped. I rolled my eyes, before realisation dawned on me.

"You don't know how to skate? You must do! Everyone knows how to skate!" I gasped. "You get on the ice this instant!" One look at my half-mocking, half-angry look on my face, and they were all on the ice. Literally all. They were failing- badly.

"Hah!" Dad laughed.

"Deatheaters! You're failing!" I told them. "And if you fail at ice skating, you fail at life. Do you want to fail at life?" They shook their heads. "Then learn to ice skate! You all fail miserably at skating and life!" I skated over to the side of the rink. "Excuse me?" An old attendant turned to me.

"Yes, dear?" She asked.

"I need around 19 ice skating lessons for those awkward people over there." I said. "They're new to... well... everything."

"Of course, deary." Nodded the attendant. "I'll get some people right on it." I thanked her, and skated off. Draco, who had come with his parents, followed me.

"I don't fail at life." He grinned. "I can skate." I laughed.

"But could you beat me at a race?" I asked him, grinning as well.

"What do I get if I win?" His eyebrows raised mischeiviously.

"Hm... What do you want?" I smirkled.

"How about a kiss?" He asked, looking at me.

"Maybe. If you win."

"What do you get if you win?" He wiggled his brows.

"You look funny when you do that." I giggled.

"Well? What do you get if you win?"

"Wait and see..." I laughed. "One lap around the rink. Get ready... Get set... GO!" We set off at an alarming rate around the rink. Our feet slid across the ice, left right, left right, left right, left right, sending little flecks of ice shooting of them. Every so often he would take a glimpse at me, and I would see his confident smirk. That would give me a burst of energy, and I would spurt forward. We were fast approaching the full lap mark, and I could tell Draco was winning. I wouldn't mind kissing me, I'd have liked it, even... But there was no way a Riddle would loose to a Malfoy. I wouldn't allow it. So I did the only thing I thought possible. I rammed myself into him, meaning to throw him off course. It didn't work. He shrieked like a pansy and fell over, pulling me down with him. We burst out laughing.

"Well that was a fail." Came a boys laugh.

"Boom boom boom EPIC FAIL!" Two girls giggled, one's voice slightly posh and the other's slightly American accented. I looked up. There, laughing from the side of the rink, was Livia, Melina, Bryony, and Freddy.

"Is anybody else feeling déjà vu?" Bryony wondered. I laughed.

"Bryony! Freddy! Livia! Melina!" I greeted in alphabetical order.

"Draco! Sophia!" Melina noticed in alphabetical order.

"What brings you lot to the ice rink?" Livia asked. True to her stereotype, she was wearing pink ice skating boots/shoes.

"Ice skating, of course!" I laughed.

"Looks more like ice falling to me." Freddy laughed. I laughed.

"Hang on, I won." Draco turned to me. "I won! I want my prize!"

"I want doesn't get." I told him.

"Please?" He puppy dog eyed me.

"No."

"But... _Please_?" He blinked a few times.

"No."

"But I won!"

"Technically, we drew." I told him, but I reached down and kissed him anyway.

"Woah woah woah, you guys are dating?" Melina's eyes widened. "This is as shocking as the end of Evercrossed!"

"What's Evercrossed?" I asked, looking up at her.

"The sequel to Kissed By An Angel." Bryony told me, as Draco's arm snaked around my waist. "Tristan, the guy who died, comes back inside a killer's body, Ivy breaks up with Will and Gregory's back somewhere unknown."

"Ah, confusing." I nodded.

"So you two here on a date?" Livia grinned.

"No. We're here with my family and my fathers friends." I replied, pointing over to my father, who was helping Harry up for the nineteenth time, and the Deatheaters, who were failing to be taught by professionals. "They aren't very good at skating."  
>"But if you fail at ice skating you fail at life!" Bryony gasped.<p>

"That's what I said." I nodded.

"So what's been going on with you guys?" Freddy asked.

"Well when we went back to our boarding school, I got placed into a different house. Then we had a new... uh... Biology teacher who I think is downright mean, but everyone says is nice as a deer, and I've been hearing voices."

"Ah, confusing." Freddy nodded, and I punched him playfully, laughing.

"Oh, and Harry turned out to be my long lost brother." I added.

"I'm going to go say hi!" Livia giggled, skating over to him. She tripped and fell. "Stupid ice rock."

"Livia, there's no such thing as an ice rock!" Melina laughed.

"Stupid Melina." Livia retorted.

"Don't blame me, blame our Geology teacher Mrs. Taylor."

"Stupid geologyer." Livia grumbled.

"Geologist." Bryony corrected.

"Shut up!" Livia whined, skating off to Harry. We laughed.

"Hey, where's Luna..." Freddy went to ask, but he was cut off by a loud yell. I turned.

"Dad!" I yelled worriedly. He was curled on the floor, and bleeding. We all quickly skated over to him. "What happened?"

"Dolohov ran over my finger!" He tattled, "And it's been cut off!" He pointed to a finger half the way across the rink. "I'm bleeding Sophia, make it stop!"

"Right..." I calculated a plan in my mind fast. "Melina, go get the finger and put it on some ice." Melina raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"It's already on ice, Sophia. We're on an ice rink." She pointed out.

"Oh. Right." I blushed. "Draco, hand me your scarf." Draco gave me his scarf and I ripped off a small bit. Draco whimpered.

"That was Parisian silk..." He protested, but it was too late. I thrust the tiny Parisian silk scarf piece onto Dad's bleeding stump, stemming the blood flow.

"We'll have to get to St. Mungo's." I mused aloud, forgetting I had three Muggles around me and a Muggle who knew everything she could about the Harry Potter (book) universe.

"St. Mungos? Sophia, you do know that St. Mungo's isn't a real place right, it's just inside a book?" Commented Bryony dryly.

"I didn't say St. Mungo's, I said St... Mango's?" I improvised.

"That makes sense." Freddy nodded.

"Harry!" I called out to him, and he broke the avid conversation between himself and Livia. "We have to go- now!" I took the finger from Melina. "Wow, Dad, you need a manicure bad." Melina laughed, and Draco rolled his eyes. I hauled Dad out of the rink, with Harry following. On our way out, the old lady I'd spoken to earlier smiled at us.

"Hope you had a good time. Merry Christmas!"

**A/N: Merry Christmas to you too, random old lady.**

**1. What was your favourite part?**

**2. Are you happy the Muggles have returned?**

**3. Which idea do you like better, for only one can happen:**

** Alien Invasion**

** Fluffy butterfly named Boo**

**4. Can you ice skate? Can you win at life?**

**Please review!**

**Comix**HaHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHaryr


	21. Crazier than Slytherin

_Chapter 20: Crazier than Slytherin_

**Disclaimer: Half of this plot line comes from the show 'Victorious', of which Livia is obsessed with at the moment. When stuck for ideas on donating blood, they gave me an okay plot that gave LuckyLily3496 her request of 'More Blaise'**

**A/N:**** My dog is licking the back of my neck... O_o Hi everyone! Long time no see! It's been... 13 days since I last wrote for you. Also, shout out to Arabella Riddle, because she was my 100th reviewer for this story! I didn't even realise that I'd had over 100 reviews until today! Also, to Lily Evans/Potter- Happy birthday for tomorrow, Wiki said so!**

**1. What was your favourite part?**

Livia saying the word 'Geologyer'.

**2. Are you happy the Muggles have returned?**

Of course. They are my favourite original characters.

**3. Which idea do you like better, for only one can happen:**

** Alien Invasion**

** Fluffy butterfly named Boo**

Uh... Can I do both?

**4. Can you ice skate? Can you win at life?**

No. I cannot ice skate, so I epically fail at life.

It turned out we didn't need to go to St. Mungo's _or_ St. Mango's. Dotti was able to fix Dad's finger easily. We still had to go though, of course, because we received and owl telling us that it was time for me to donate some blood.

"Good morning, Miss Riddle." Said a particularly chirpy young healer. "My name is Healer Williamson, but you can call me Kyle. You're my very first patient, did you know that?" I shook my head. "Well, the equipment should be ready in a few minutes, why don't you take a sear?" He flashed a Hufflepuffy grin at me, and retreated into a room. I sat next to Harry and Dad.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sophia?" Dad asked. "You don't have to if you're worried."

"I'm not worried, Dad." I shrugged. "In fact, I want to."

"Don't put on a brave face, honey. You can show you're worried you're not a Gryffindor anymore."

"That's offensive to Gryffindors!" Harry snapped from his copy of Quidditch Weekly. "Hey, look, the Catapults beat the Cannons, 280 to 20!"

"Harry that's hardly surprising I don't think the Chudley Cannons have won a match in forever." I commented dryly.

"I'm a Wimbourne Wasps fan myself." Dad remarked, "They're second in the Gringotts leage."

"They won't be for much longer, Dad. Further back in here there's an article- Wasp seeker injured in collision with rouge bludger; team accusing sabotage." The two quickly sunk into a discussion on the Wasp seeker, then about the Wronski Feint.

"I know that Krum did it last year in the finals, right?"

"Yeah, it was brilliant. They Weasley's took me to see it."

"Ooh was it good?"

"Very. He moves so swiftly it's like he's one with the broom."

"Huh. Seems a tad aggressive from his pictures."

"No, he's just passionate about the sport. Did you know he's still in school?"

"What? I mean, I've heard rumours of Lucuius, but… He's too big to be at school, isn't he?"

"You'd think, wouldn't you? He goes to Durmstrang. He gets excessive training- it's all in here…"

"Miss Riddle? We're ready for you." Kyle said, popping up out of nowhere.

"Thank you so much!" I thanked him, rolling my eyes at my Quidditch-obsessed family. "They went Quidditch on me, and now they won't shut up." Kyle laughed and lead me into the room. "Just sit down in that chair, and it will all be over soon…" I sat. "Now, hold your arm out like this," He held his arm out, and I copied it. "We will be trying the Muggle way, since there are no risks with that method." He took out a needle, injected it into one of my arteries and showed me how to clench my arm. I did as he did, then waited.

"There we go," Kyle nodded, a few minutes later. "One pint of blood. Let's get it to the Operation room for Mr. Zabini…" He rushed out of another door and I left the way I had come. Harry and Dad were still talking about Krum.

"Guys, I'm done."

"… 5 owls you say? Well, Quidditch should be on the curriculum, that would have gotten him 6!"

"We should go see that Healer, who has the results of my craziness test I told you about."

"I agree. Everyone loves to fly – it could be like Muggle's P.E!"

"Guys?"

"What does P.E. even stand for?"

"Dudley said it was Pointless Exercises…"

"Hello?"

"Eh, but Muggles ARE pointless. Quidditch is much more fun."

"Hello!"

"Yeah! I'm so proud of you for being seeker. How fast can you catch the snitch?"

"I once caught one in five minutes."

"Wow Harry that's great!"

"HELLO?" Sigh. "Dad, I'm pregnant."

Awkward silence.

"WHAT?"  
>"Joking." I shrugged, "But it got you to shut up!"<p>

"Sophia are you crazy? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Dad scolded, clutching his chest.

"We don't know if I'm crazy until you take me to learn the results of the test I look earlier this year. They should have the results by now." I explained.

"Fine," Dad rolled his eyes and got up, stretching. "Let's go see how much of a Slytherin you are."

The Healer who had tested me was in her office.

"Hi Healer Sachar." I greeted. "I'm back to see how crazy I am."

"Bag." She quizzed.

"Pineapple." I replied.

"Pencil." Dad added.

"Broomstick." Harry put in.

"Right... Sophia Riddle... I know I have your folder somewhere..." Healer Sachar dug around inside numerous metal filling cabinets. "Ah... Here we are." She pulled out a large orange folder and leafed through it. "The results say you are a Class D."

"Huh?" My family frowned simultaneously.

"Yes, Class C. A is psychopathic, B is obsessed, C is mental problem, D is just crazy and E is mentally confused. You are class D."

"What was Slytherin?" Dad asked evilly.

"Class E." Replied the Healer.

"Wooh! My daughter got a higher grade than Slytherin!" Dad cheered, high fiving me.

"Now, Miss Riddle, I want you to take this potion once every day." Healer Sachar continued, handing me a big bottle of dark purple liquid. "One drop a day should suffice." I took it from her.

"There. Now lets go get some disgusting hospital food!" Harry and I cheered as Dad led us out in a conga.

"Crazy, every single one of those descendants of Slytherin..."

When we were halfway to the restaurant, Kyle ran up to me, with a worried look on his face.

"Miss Riddle! Have you seen the blood you donated, by any chance?" He asked.

"No... You took it to Blaise, remember?" I shrugged, apprehensive of his tone.

"It's not there anymore!" He wailed. "Miss Riddle, this is my first job, I don't want to fail!" I sighed.

"Okay, how about I let you drain another pint of blood from me?" I suggested. Kyle's face brightened. He grabbed me and hauled me to a random room.

"See you honey!" Dad called. "We'll be eating fish pie when you return- it's today's special!"

Kyle set to work again. Injection, clench, waiting...

"You know, I was so worried when I lost the blood," Said Kyle as we waited for the pint, "Thought I wouldn't be able to find-"

"FIND!"

"You in time, and that would have been bad because this is my first job, and I don't want to fail because then I'd get a bad reputation. So it's good I was able to get to you in time, wasn't it! I think that... Oh, look, we're done." He pulled the needle out of me, and placed it in an IV bag. "I'll take it to Mr. Zabini right away."

"Uh... No offence, Kyle, but don't you think that I better take it this time?" I asked with a small awkward smile. He frowned, and nodded.

"Make sure to tell them it's from Kyle!" Kyle nodded, handing me the blood. It was still warm, and jiggly, like the feel of a waterbed. "Operation Room 5!" Kyle called as I ran to give Blaise his blood. He was sat up in bed.

"Hiya Blaise- pony express!" I greeted, holding up the bag of crimson blood. He grinned.

"Sophia! Come on in, I won't bite... No, seriously, I'm not able to. They've numbed my senses it's a shock I can still talk!" Blaise rolled his eyes.

"How unfortunate." I drawled, sitting on the side of his bed.

"You know, it's uncanny how much you remind me of him." Blaise commented.

"Of who?" I asked.

"Draco! The snarky comments, the rolling of eyes, how much time do you spend with him?" His eyebrows rose.

"I... I hardly spend any time with him." I frowned, "I really should spend more..."

"Make it your New Years resolution: Spend more time with my sarcastic boyfriend." he chuckled, then his eyes focused hungrily on the bag of blood I had in my hands. "So... Is that my blood?"

"Soon to be," I nodded.

"Can I hold it?" Blaise asked, and I rolled my eyes before handing it to him. He laughed as the bag jiggled in his hands. "Hey, it's jiggly! And warm! And jiggly! That's awesome!"

"Be careful with it, Blaise," I reprimanded, "I've already made you two pints of blood, I'm not too keen on giving you any more." Blaise just laughed and began to throw the bag in the air.

"Wohoo! You know, I'll be back in school for next year- it's so funny!" He laughed, "Wobble wobble! Ha ha! Wobbly wibbly wobble!"

"Blaise, are you okay?"

"I told you, they gave me something! He ha! Look at it! It's jiggly, wibbly, and wobbly all at the same time!" He began to juggle it. "Yay! I should be a circus clown, I'm good! It wibbles! It wobbles! It's my new blood!"

"Blaise, should you really be doing when your hands are numb?" I asked him, but he ignored me.

"Don't be such a killjoy, Sophia! Watch it wobble! It's like jelly! Ha he-"

Splat. He dropped the bag of blood. I lunged to get it just as it hit the floor... and burst in my face. I was covered in red blood. I gagged, as Blaise laughed. Just then, a young female Healer walked in, her black hair tied in a bun.

"What happened? What is all this?" She gasped, looking around at the now blood red room.

"This used to be Blaise's new blood." I groaned, trying to wipe the blood of my mouth, and ignoring the thought that it tasted good.

"Oh," The nurse sighed. "How did it get all over the floor?"

"Hey, Healer Jordan, I'm a clown!" Blaise giggled from his bed, "I can juggle! Whoo take me to the circus!"

"Look's like that potion kicked in..." Healer Jordan mused, a wry smile playing on her face. "But what will we do now? Even if we cleaned this up, we wouldn't be able to salvage enough blood for the operation. Would you mind..."

"Donating another pint of blood?" I raised my eyebrows. "Fine... But this is the LAST time. No more blood after this, you'll have to get another blood monkey." I grinned to show her I was joking, before returning to Kyle.

"So?" He beamed, "Everything done?"

"The blood fell on the floor and exploded." I told him, and his smile fell. "So one more pint of blood is required." He sighed, and we went through the routine once more. Injection, clench, wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Put in bag. "I'll take it again, shall I?"

"You broke it the last time!" Kyle argued.

"You lost it the last time!" I defended.

"We'll both take it." He compromised, and once more made the trip to Blaise's operation room. He was unconscious, and Healer Jordan was preparing some tools for the operation.

"Here's the blood." Me and Kyle chorused simultaneously. We handed it to her, she thanked us, then I felt a sudden dizzy moment come over me. The world span and I clutched to Kyle's arm for support.

"Miss Riddle, are you okay?" Kyle asked, concerned.

"World... Spinning... Feeling dizzy..." I mumbled as Healer Jordan turned into a sort of whitish blob.

"Too little blood? She only had two pints taken out of her..." Mused Healer Jordan. "Right?"

"Well, we lost the first pint, the second pint exploded..." Kyle was making some calculations in his head. "So... This would be the third pint." Healer Jordan gasped.

"Three pints of blood? Kyle..." She sighed. "Go get a blood restoration potion."

"Right."

"Hey..." I mused, "Why didn't you just cast that on Blaise in the first place then collect it when it dripped out of his hole?"

"..."

"..."

"You couldn't have told us that earlier, could you, Miss Riddle."

"Nope."

**A/N: And so we have it, another chapter.**

**1. What was your favourite part?**

**2. What will happen next?**

**3. What is the first thing in your mind when I write the word: 'Tell'**

**4. I want it to snow :( Have you had snow anytime recently?**

**Please review!**

**Comix**


	22. Bryony's Boy Troubles

_Chapter 21: Bryony's Boy Trouble_

**A/N: I'm back! Confession: This chapter was written last week, and I just couldn't be bothered to type it up. Also, I needed a little help on naming hot people (you'll see) so thanks to Skylar of Hufflepuff for supplying people!**

**1. What was your favourite part?**

Either Voldemort and Harry's Quidditch conversation or Blaise's reaction to the numbing drugs.

**2. What will happen next?**

Ah, well, I think that I'll kill off a Marauder, but hey, who knows? We'll decide later. And when I mean later, I mean after cake. CAKE!

**3. What is the first thing in your mind when I write the word: 'Tell'**

What comes to mind? The phrase: 'I don't fancy him! I don't! I just think he has really sexy abs.' ... Don't ask.

**4. I want it to snow :( Have you had snow anytime recently?**

Strangely, the day after posting this there was snow all day, but none of it stuck. Then there was snow on Saturday, and it stuck but then it melted overnight! I want MORE snow! And I know that makes me sound greedy, but I had to go to school now and that meant that I had Welsh and I don't like... CRAP! I have Welsh homework! Wait, how did I get from snow to Welsh homework? Meh, I don't know. On with the chapter! Then on with the homework... Maybe... Possibly... Probably not...

"So... What will you two be doing today?" Dad asked, sipping some tea. We were in the breakfast room, eating breakfast.

"I'm not sure," I mused, "Harry?"

"I was thinking of going to the Burrow and playing some virtual snooker..." Harry nodded, taking a bite of his waffle.

"That's a good idea, mind if I-" Dad was cut off as a muffled yell echoed around the manor.

"Sophia! Sophia get out here! Girl 911- whoa you have a big house... Sophia!"

"That's Livia," I grinned, "I guess we know what I'm doing today." Dad excused me from the table, I grabbed a coat, and rushed outside. Livia and Melina were waiting for me.

"Sophia!" Melina exclaimed.

"Hey girls! What's up, where's Bryony?"

"I have no idea. Livia woke me up a minute ago yelling in my ear... Something about Bryony and her ex-boyfriend..." Melina mused.

"You have to come quick!" Livia babbled, "Bryony needs boy help fast!" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think I'm the person she needs- WOAH!" I gave a quick yelp as Livia rushed behind me and started to push me to wherever we were going. Merlin, she was strong! Within half an hour she had hauled me all the way up to a cliff-top, where Bryony was sat cross legged, meditating. When she heard us, she opened her eyes and cut off her long 'Aum'.

"Hi Sophia!" She greeted, "Melina... Livia."

"Hi!" I replied, sitting down next to her. "So I hear you're having boy trouble?"

"I'm not!" She disagreed, "Just because I said he was hot Livia thinks we should-"

"Totally go out!" Livia put in. "Look, they sit next to each other in almost every single class, he laughs at everything she says and vice versa! He, like, totally digs her, like!"

"No, he doesn't 'totally dig me'. We are friends. True, platonic friends." Bryony shrugged. "Besides, there's someone else..."

"Freddy?" Guessed Melina.

"Ew, no!" Laughed Bryony.

"Harry?" I tried.

"Urgh, nope!"

"Good, he's mine." We all turned and stared at Livia.

"Oookaay..." My eyes shifted awkwardly, not sure what to say after that. "Explain some more to me, I'm not quite getting it."

"Okay, so last year I was dating this guy, but he cheated on me. We're still friends, though." Bryony explained, putting the emphasis on friends. "And now the idiot," she jerked her thumb at Livia, who was now sucking on a lollypop. "Thinks I still like him."

"Because he's hot. You said he was hot." Livia supplied.

"Yes, yes, he's hot, but that doesn't mean I still like him."

"How hot?" I asked curiously. "Like, Burkley Duffield hot, or Tom Felton hot?" Melina dug into her bag and brought out a scrapbook. She flipped the pages back and forth, then handed it to me, pointing out the boy in speculation.

"Whoa, he's hot." I gasped, giving a low whistle of appreciation.

"See? Even she thinks he's hot, and she has no taste in men!" Livia protested, and I glared at her. "What? You think Tom Felton is hot! He is totally ew!"

"Ignore her, she's crazy." Bryony nodded, before turning to Livia again. "I don't deny that he looks cute sometimes, _sometimes, Livia-_ but he cheated on me. It hurt." Bryony frowned. "And, as I said, there's someone else- _no, NO, Livia, it's NOT Harry._ _You_ shall never guess who it is!"

"Who?" Melina asked.

"Sam."

"Sam?"

"Sam? Sam who?" Livia inputted.

"Sam, Livia, _Sam_. How can you forget Sam?" Melina rolled her eyes.

"Uh, I don't know, but it's obs that I don't remember him!"

"He's... well, _Sam_. I can't explain him any other way. He's just... Sam. Don't you remember Sam from that night in the bowling alley with the tomato soup and the orange teddy bear?" Melina ran through all her past memories of Sam, "Or the pizzeria on that sunny Tuesday when Bryony got pepperoni all down my Mr. Bump notebook? Hang on... This'll get you to remember him... That day when we bumped into him in that shopping centre when you bought that lipstick? You accidentally smeared it all down his white shirt?"

"Oh, Lipstick Murderer Sam!" Livia chuckled, then backtracked. "Wait... Sam? And I thought she had a bad taste in men!" I glared at her once more, and to defend herself she pointed at a picture of Sam on the same picture.

"Well he has... An okay look to him..." I shrugged. He wasn't really much to look at, so I supposed his personality was really strong.

"It's not just about looks girls. He's funny, and kind, and helps me with AP Science, and whenever he gets embarrassed he gets the cutest little smile..." Bryony drifted off into daydream mode. Livia rolled her eyes at the action, and Melina pointed out a picture of Sam and Bryony together, both eating waffle cones. (**A/N:**** I'm sorry, it had to be done.**)

"They're a cute couple." I mused, then we all sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until...

"OH MY GOD!" Livia screamed, "That is the cutest aminal I've ever seen!" She pointed to a bright purple... butterfly?

"First of all, it's animal, Liv, not aminal," Melina corrected, "Secondly... A Butterfly? In Winter?"

"It's ginormous!" I gasped. The butterfly flexed it's wings and landed on Livia.

"Aw guys can we keep him?" Pleaded Livia. "Puh-lease? Puh-LEASE?"

"Fine." Melina sighed. I could hardly contain my laughter; watching Livia and Melina was like watching an excitable toddler and its exasperated mother trailing after them.

"Yay! Yay yay yay yay yay! Thank you thank you Melina! Me and Sir. Fluffyton love yous muchly!" Livia hugged a mildly surprised Melina tightly. "Oh thank you thank you thank you Melina! Say thank you, Sir. Fluffyton, say thank you!" Sir. Fluffyton fluttered his wings obediently. "Oh my days, Melina, this is just- thank-"

"If you say thank you one more time I'll scream." Melina growled.

"Sorry Melina."

"Hey, we should get those two together!" I suddenly realised.

"Who? Melina and Sir. Fluffyton?" Livia frowned. "Ah, no no. Sir. Fluffyton is a purebred purple winter butterfly. I can't have his heirs conceived by something as... common as that."

"Are you calling me common? I am nothing like a common person! I am unique! Isn't that right, Bryn!"  
>"Yeah, unique, cool..." Bryony nodded, still staring dreamily at the sunset.<p>

"Well, you are common! You don't have as much richly blue blood as my dear Sir. Fluffyton." Livia shrugged.

"I bet I do! I bet I have double the amount of blue blood in my body as that mutation of nature! And besides, who said I wanted to... conceive Sir. Fluffyton's heirs anyway? And where did you discover that sentence?" Melina ranted.

"Sir. Fluffyton suggested it." Livia replied coolly. She was starting to remind me slightly of Luna. "He's very posh with his words like that."

"And I'm not?" Melina wailed, "I use words like concur and alas! If that's not posh I don't know what is!"

"Well that's why you're common."

"I AM NOT COMMON!" Melina screamed.

"Wait, what were we talking about again?" Livia asked.

"We should get Sam and Bryony together." I repeated, changing my words to fit into Livia's brain.

"Oh, yeah!" Livia nodded, "But how..."

"Well... We know Sam's down on the beach convincing Caitlin that you can't make a pebble castle..."

"WAIT!" I interrupted, "Is Caitlin a boy or a girl?"

"A boy."

"HAH! I told Draco Caitlin was a boys name too! Yeah! In your face, blondie!"

"Uh... Sophia? He's not even here."

"Well I still proved it!" Melina looked at me oddly before continuing.

"Well he's down here... And we're up here..." Melina mused. "How do we set them up.."

"I know!" Livia pushed the daydreaming Bryony off the cliff.

"LIVIA!" Melina yelled, wide eyed, "WHY?"

"Sam will save her and love will bloom." Livia grinned. "At least, that's what Sir. Fluffyton's suggested." We ran to the edge of the cliff, where Bryony was clutching to a ledge for her life, having snapped out of daydream mode.

"Oh God, Bryony!" Squealed Melina, her face filled with worry. "Grab my hand!"

"Noo!" Whined Livia, "You'll ruin Sir. Fluffyton's plan!" She pushed Melina away from the cliff-face. Bryony fell.

"BRYONY!" She hit the water with a concerning thud.

"Ouch, belly flop."

"LIVIA!"

Soon we were down on the beach, after following a treacherous path down the side of the cliff. A trio of almost identical girls stalked up to Livia and began scolding her on how she wasn't supposed to go pushing people off cliffs. Bryony was covered in a towel, with a steamy mug of hot chocolate in her hands. Sam was rubbing her back and arms, trying to recirculate Bryony's blood. There was a slight blush on her cheek, and the ghost of a smile played on both of their lips.  
>Mission complete.<p>

"So, Harry, what did you do today?" Dad asked at dinner that night.

"I went to the Burrow and played virtual snooker." Harry said. "I beat my high score, but Fred and George beat me in multiplayer mode."

"Dotti, what about you?"

"Dotti cleaned every ones bedrooms and bathrooms then made a life-size hedge sculpture of her Master." Dotti relayed.

"I began to write a horrifying thriller that will make me a fortune. The details are a bit foggy at the moment, but the title will be 'Cupcake'." I almost choked on my turkey hearing the code. "What about you, Sophia?" Dad continued, mistaking my shock for eagerness. Harry smirked.

"Oh, Bryony had boy trouble so me, Melina and Livia helped her by pushing her off a cliff." I summarised.

"Sophia wins."

"Wins what?"

"The epic doings of the day competition I held unofficially."

"Ooh what did I win?"

"Uh... The sense of accomplishment?"

"... I feel ripped off."

**A/N: BOOM! Uh... I don't know why I wrote that :o**

**1. What was you're favourite part?**

**2. This is not the end of our butterfly! The butterfly will, hopefully, be a recurring presence throughout the story.**

**3. Oh, I don't own Caitlin, Sam or Bryony's unnamed ex, they all are real humanoid beings who are Bryn's best friends in real life. Is you all okay with that? I was stuck for ideas, so... In they went!**

**4. Right, next chapter is shopping in Diagon alley. What should they buy (and creative means yay) for...  
>Remus?<br>Sirius?  
>Draco?<br>Blaise?  
>Ginny?<br>Professor Carrathurs- no, wait, already have that one, some sort of mood potion...  
>Gabe?<br>Kristina?  
>Luna?<br>Erin?  
>Or anyone else you feel deserves something for Christmas?<strong>

**See that button thing on the screen below my name? Well, could you click it, puh-lease?**

**Comix**


	23. Shopping in the Diagon

_C__hapter 22: Shopping in The Diagon_

**A/N:**** Hello all! First off, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I've been this long, I know how you feel, so agitated right (ooh big word!). Thanks for sticking through with me here, guys, here are the answers to questions then a semi-long chapter! I promise to be quicker on the update next- if my friends stop stealing my notebooks and poking me on Facebook (Grrr…)**

**1. What was you're favourite part?**

When Livia pushed Bryony off the cliff and I was reminded of Lion King

**2. This is not the end of our butterfly! The butterfly will, hopefully, be a recurring presence throughout the story.**

Yay! I liked the idea of the butterfly… He's awesome. Or maybe it's a she… I'm not sure yet.

**3. Oh, I don't own Caitlin, Sam or Bryony's unnamed ex, they all are real humanoid beings who are Bryn's best friends in real life. Is you all okay with that? I was stuck for ideas, so... In they went!**

Of course they did. Little tidmit: Bryn started dating her ex-boyfriend shortly after this chapter was put up. Shows how fast life changes, huh.

**4. Right, next chapter is shopping in Diagon alley. What should they buy (and creative means yay) for...**

**Remus? **Something wolfy.**  
>Sirius? <strong>Something doggy and a TV**  
>Draco? <strong>Huh… Still stuck on Draco's present…**  
>Blaise? <strong>YAY BLAISE!**  
>Ginny? <strong>YAY GINNY!**  
>Professor Carrathurs- no, wait, already have that one, some sort of mood potion... <strong>Lol that' s changed!**  
>Gabe? <strong>Cupcakes!**  
>Kristina? <strong>Hey Kristina… La la la la la la la la! I realise that isn't an answer, but still!**  
>Luna? <strong>Something Lunaish.**  
>Erin? <strong>Something creative.**  
>Or anyone else you feel deserves something for Christmas? <strong>Arthur. He deserves a rubber duckie.

**So, onto the long-awaited chapter! Can't tell you all how sorry I am about the lateness. I also recommend listening to the Jurassic Park theme for this chapter since it was what I listened to while writing it.**

"_Trust me…"  
>"Don't trust him, Sophia!"<br>"Trust me…"  
>"Nooo-"<em>

"Trust me, this'll work!" SPLASH! I woke to a cold bucket of water being doused over me, Harry and Dad grinning goofily above my head. I screamed.

"What was that for?" I screeched, wiping my face.

"We needed you to wake up." Harry said simply.

"We're going Christmas shopping!" Dad added, throwing me a robe. "To Diagon Alley!" Now get your clothes on, so we can floo!" I glared at them.

"You covered me in freezing cold water to go Christmas shopping?" I growled dangerously.

"Yep now dress so we can go!" Dad concurred, pulling Harry outside to give me some privacy. I groaned and got out of bed. There was no use trying to sleep now, anyway.

We arrived at the Leaky Cauldron at quarter to nine. It was very quiet in the pub, and it was even more empty in the Alley, but I knew it would busy up once the clock chimed nine. It wasn't long before Christmas, after all. Dad handed us both a little sack.

"Here's a sack of wizarding money. Use it wisely, there's only a little bit in there and I won't give you any more once it's gone. Right then, gang, split up- and no going down Knocturn Alley!" Dad said.

"Why not?" Harry wondered, even though we'd heard the answer around a million times from Mrs Weasley.

"Because it sounds like a parenty thing to say." He shrugged sheepishly, and I rolled one eye. Harry shrugged and ran off to one of the many Quidditch stores. Dad frowned to himself. "Now I need to go get something for the Ex-Eaters."

"Buy them black quills and tell them they're 'Dark Matter' Quills." I suggested. He grinned widely and hugged me before hurrying to a quill store. I made a mental list of everybody I needed to buy for- Draco, Dad, Harry, Blaise, Ginny, Gabe, Kristina…The list went on for ages! There was going to be so much to do! With a jolt I realised there was somebody watching me. I turned to see a young man, whose face was complete with pimples and everything.

"What?" I asked, rather sharply.

"Got a… a…" His brows furrowed in concentration. They reminded me of Dad when he was doing Sudoku puzzles, except Dad didn't have any eyebrows, did he. "a pet, or a friend with a pet or… a… uh… oh, I forget this _all_ the time! I'm going to be fired!" He face palmed himself, and I felt sorry for the guy. He obviously had a public speaking problem, or forgetfulness, and seemed really nervous- no thanks to my snap attack a minute earlier.

"What's up?" I asked him again, softening my voice.

"huh? You still want to listen to me?" He asked, disbelieving me. I nodded encouragingly. "Okay…" He racked up his confidence, "Got a pet? Or a friend with a pet? Need something to get them for C… C… Christmas? Then go inside there, to the… The… The…" He faltered.

"Magical Mengerie?" I read the sign. He nodded. I grinned at him. I didn't want to go in there, there wasn't really anything I needed from there, but I kind of owed him one still, since I'd practically yelled at him. I went inside. The room was full of cages, the inhabitants skipping black rats, gigantic purple toads, lazy jewel-incrusted tortoises, orange poisonous snails, fat white rabbits, fuzzy and warm puffeskeins, and cats of all sizes and colours. I frowned. This was where I'd bought Crookshanks, who had tried to kill Scabbers- I mean, Wormtail when he'd been brought in for a check-up. I wondered to myself, where was Crookshanks? I saw a flash in my mind of a tiny metal cage, but I shook it off. I was just imagining the worst of things. A bright orange box from a shelf behind the counter caught my eye.

"Ah, looking at the Dog Grooming Kit? Detailed in the art of fur softner, claw trimmer and nose wetner, the Dog Grooming Kit will make you dog handsome and healthy, whether it's Muggle or Magical! It costs only four galleons and two sickles, which is a small price to pay for-"

"I'll take one." I interrupted the eager sales witch who had popped up from nowhere, before she acted out a monologue on the items affordability and brilliance and availability.

"You will?" She beamed, "oh that's brilliant, not many people are willing to buy it nowadays, most don't have dogs but you-"

"Yes, yes, I know, I have a friend who is one of the only people in the wizarding world that likes canines at the moment I'm a saint for keeping him in my life, can we get on with it please, I'm quite busy today. Here's your money." I delved into the bag and handed her the right money. She exchanged them for the garish coloured box. I laughed when I saw the cover- it was an exact copy of Sirius' animagus form- A.K.A- the Grim. "By the way, it's no wonder people aren't buying this product. Try redesigning." I added. She looked down at the box I was holding and gasped in a mixture of shock and horror. I left the store laughing, saluting the shy boy at the door. That was one person's present down. Now where next… I saw that there was a market on today, lining the diagonal street.

"Get your doughnuts here!"

"Kill all Mudbloods for the Greater Good! Sign up for the New Eaters today!" Huh. That was strange- we're in England, according to stereotypes we eat crumpets instead. I looked at the nearest stall. It read '_Charmed Charms_' in fancy curly writing. A woman who wore at least 9 pounds of gold and silver manned the booth. I wondered what would happen if someone set a niffler on her.

"Hello dearie," The woman said in a bubbly voice. "Need any help?"

"Just looking thanks." I smiled politely.

"Just tell me if you want any help then love." She agreed, and turned to polish one of her many rings. I looked over the display, reading the signs that accompanied the jewels and charms. Things were wrote like: '_Enchanted Emeralds_', '_Lovelinks- really work!_', '_Trollbeads- Desposes of trolls in a flash!_', '_Ruby Rockets- one touch and you'll see the spark_' and '_The Ring- 300 galleons- comes with free All-Purpose Beadlet_'. I paused, looking over the black onyx embellished ring, which was sitting on a plush cushion.

"What's The Ring?" I asked. The woman turned back to me.

"The Ring, my dear," she whispered dramatically, reminding me of Professor Trelawney. "A jewel of myth, rumoured to by handcrafted by Salazar Slytherin himself. The jewel possesses the power to make you invisible." She leant forward to me. "Legend has it that Helga Hufflepuff stole the ring and cast an eternal enchantment on it to make it work only for those with the purest intentions." She chuckled, "Suppose she wanted to protect such power from those of the likes of Slytherin and his family, the evillest of nutjobs you'd ever know! But, if you HaHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHaryr have the money…" She trailed off.

"And the Beadlet? What does that do?" I questioned, ignoring the jibe on my ancestry.

"Quite a common object, I'm afraid." The woman shrugged. "Simply a charm bracelet with a collection of beads on there that do various things… They only cost 2 sickles, dear."

"But they're free with The Ring?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid The Ring would be a little bit out of your price range, dearie." She smiled consolingly.

"You know what? I'll take them." I snapped, 300 galleons from the bag. I shoved it at the shocked woman and took The Ring and bracelet before storming off. I suddenly realised- I had taken out 300 galleons from the bag that Dad had said only held a small amount of money. How? To say I was suspicious of that was an understatement. Nevertheless, I stumbled around the market and bought an assortment of things, including a cupcake tree for Gabe, matching clothes for Kristina and her Mandrake Joomi, a 'Nargle Net' for Luna, a Pink Canary Novelty Pen for Erin (It's Creative!), hair growth formula for Dad, a subscription to 'Yellow Mondays' for Cedric, Chudley Cannon stuff for Ron and a personal snitch for Harry. I then went into Flourish and Blotts were I bought Sirius a book entitled 'How to Train Your Werewolf'. I bumped into Dad on the way out.

"Oh, hi Dad!" I grinned.

"Hiya honey." Dad greeted.

"Hey, is there an enchantment on these bags?" I frowned, "Because you said there was just a small amount of money in there but I was able to spend over 450 galleons today."

"WHAT?" A vein throbbed on his bald forehead. "You spent HOW MUCH? You kids are going to bleed me dry, you know this, don't you." He groaned, clasping his head. "Great, a migrane. Yes, there is a charm on the bags. They're wired to our vault in Gringotts, each time you need money the bag wil register it and get it for you. But, please, darling, don't spend too much of the money, okay?" I nodded. "Good."

"Now I'm going to Muggle London to buy Sirius a flatscreen TV!" I cheered, "Thanks for the money Dad!" I skipped off.

"SOPHIA!"

"Yes Daddy dearest?"

"… Buy Arthur Weasley a rubber duck while you're there, will you?"

That night, with the half-moon high in the sky, I looked over the collection of presents I'd gathered. I checked Sirius' new TV would run on magic, then laughed to myself. This was going to be the best Christmas ever, I thought, stroking Mr. Harvey's hair.

_Trust me._

**A/N:**** There we are. Trust me, the one chapter ender I'll use if I can't think of a cliff hanger.**

**What was your favourite part?**

**What do we get Draco? And by the way, Voldy's getting him a rulebook (3**

**On a scale of one to ten, how much do you hate me for not updating?**

**On a scale of one to ten, how much are you relieved that I HAVE updated?**

**Any ideas what will happen next?**

**What will Carrathurs do during the detentions?**

**Please review! Must go- netbook is now running out of charge, around 28 minutes time!**

**Comix**


	24. Snowball Bite

_C__hapter 23: Snowball Bite_

**A/N:**** Ooh, aren't we lucky? Two updates in one week! Could be three, depending on how I feel during the weekend! **

**What was your favourite part?**

Oh, definitely when Harry and Voldy woke Sophia up.

**What do we get Draco? And by the way, Voldy's getting him a rulebook (3**

Oh… Uh… I haven't got a clue, actually… What _should_ I get him? Should I even keep that in the story or just have it mentioned? I'm not sure because Harry Potter didn't win the 'Favourite Book in The Last 10 Years' award on Blue Peter, and it should!

**On a scale of one to ten, how much do you hate me for not updating?**

Oh, 10, because I've never really liked you Comix. You're too funny for my boring mind, it's like you're not even part of me.

**On a scale of one to ten, how much are you relieved that I HAVE updated?**

Oh, 10, because I love reviews, of course!

**Any ideas what will happen next?**

Hm… Another trip to St. Mungo's because I'm repetitive like that?

**What will Carrathurs do during the detentions?**

Hm… I'LL ASK JUSTIN! *Asks Justin* Justin says that I can't tell you because that could possibly be foreshadowing foreshadowing and that would just confuse me… He's right.

**Oh, and before I forget, somebody asked me why Cedric is alive since he died in fourth year cannon. This story is set in their fifth year of Hogwarts. The other story (this storys prequel) was set during their fourth year. Instead of Cedric dying during that time, because I hadn't mentioned him much during the course of the story, I killed off Justin, which possibly caused the best line this chapter has ever seen. And a cool plot line I may or may not use. And a companion story to this I may never write but still it created it! Anyway, onto the story!**

"No, Harry." Dad told said boy, sternly. We were at the breakfast tabling, eating breakfast and signing Christmas Cards simultaneously. "We are not spending Christmas Day at Grimmuald Place. And that is final."

"But why, Dad?" Harry whined, signing the Malfoy's card, which had a snowman on it. "Why can't we spend it with Sirius and Remus? Everyone else will be there! The Weasley's, the Order…"

"That's hardly everyone, Harry." I put in, dotting the i on my name with an asterix (*). He glared at me.

"Because, Harry, we are having a family Christmas. This will be our first Christmas together, and I want it to be perfect and traditional." Dad reasoned, forking a sausage while Terror (his owl, if you can't remember) dutily ate his tomato, because for some reason the bird liked tomatoes and Dad didn't.

"But Dad, Sirius is still my Godfather! That means he's family, right? Besides, he's practically alone for the rest of the year! He-" Harry protested, but stopped arupbtly at Dad's ice cold glare.

"We are not spending Christmas at Grimmuald Place." He snapped, before standing up. "Now excuse me, I have… buissiness to attend to." He left.

"Now look what you've done, Harry." I told him, rolling my eyes before licking the Weasley's envelope. It tasted nice. "Dad's angry."

"Shut up Sophia." Harry mumbled, spreading butter on his toast.

"Anyway," I continued, "It's snowing out. So I think we should round up the Muggles and go play in the snow."

"We're 15, Sophia. We don't 'play in the snow' anymore."

"You're just afraid I'll beat you in a snowball fight." I chuckled, smirkling at him evilly. He raised his eyebrows.

"No way, you're on." He challenged, eating his toast quickly. Then he paused. "Hey, d'you remember first year at Hogwarts?"

"Harry, I went to the Muggles for Christmas that year." I reminded him.

"Well," He continued, "Fred and George enchanted snowballs to continually hit the back of Quirrell's turban. Think about it- Dad was underneath Quirrell's turban… Therefore, the snowballs hit him in the face." We burst out laughing.

"Hey! Melina! Look!" Called out Livia from the snow, "I made a snow man!" She guestured to a dodgy looking snowman, broccoli for a nose and mushrooms for hair that Dotti had supplied us. Livia had covered it in pink sparkly glitter, as was her trademark for everything, and made it look generally like a 5 year olds art project.

"Oh yeah? I made a snow angel!" Bryony giggled, pointing to the angel-like shape on the ground.

"I made a snow devil- beat that!" Melina yelled, dancing around a snow dent in the shape of a devil. Me and Harry burst out laughing, along with the other girls.

"I have beaten you- igloo!" Whooped Freddy, leaning against his little snow house. It collapsed underneath him.

"Boom boom boom- epic fail!" Chorused Melina and Livia.

"That's getting annoying now." Freddy said from the snow rubble that was his igloo.

"We know."

"I built a fort!" Me and Harry said at the same time before turning to each other. "You stole my idea! No, you stole MY idea! I built it first. No, I DID!" That caused even more laughter. "It's not funny! Shut up you- stop copying everything I'm saying! I'm not copying it, you just can't think of a better thing to say! URGH!" Eventually, we gave in. I threw a snowball, and it hit Harry square in the face.

"Sophia!" He gasped. I laughed, then something cold his my leg.

"Harry! Oh, it's war! BOYS VS. GIRLS!"

We were at each end of the field we were in, boys by Harry's fort, girls by my fort. Harry was building snowballs and Freddy was throwing them. They were down a few men, but they didn't mind- Freddy's arm made up for it. Meanwhile, behind our snow fort, we were better off in staff members. Livia was on snowball duty, making the snowballs, Melina was on attack duty, throwing them, and me and Bryony were custodians, strengthening the fort.

"So, Bryony, hows you and Sam now?" I asked, "Has he asked you out yet?"

"Sophia, it's been one day," Bryony rolled her eyes, starting to thicken the north defence. "You can hardly expect anything to happen during one day."  
>"Yes I can." I insisted. "SO…"<br>"He asked her out- HA HARRY! IN YOUR FACE! LITERALLY!" Melina screamed, doing a victory dance. A snowball hit her on the side of her face and she fell to the ground.

"Squadron out commander is hurt! Perform staff shift manoeuvre 9!" Bryony yelled. Livia jumped up and threw already made snowballs, I took over her job making them. Bryony stayed as a custodian and Melina lay on the floor, groaning softly to herself.

"He asked you on a date?" I grinned at our custodian, who was trying to build an overhead fighting floor to give us more range and protection.

"It's not a date. There are others going to." Bryony corrected, strengthening the base and walls ready for the overhead part, careful to make sure her construction didn't obstruct Livia.

"Shut up Miss Technicality. Where are you going?" I asked, handing Livia a big one.

"BLOODY-" Freddy began before the snowball hit him in the stomach.

"Man down!" Yelped Harry.

"We're going ice skating, pizza afterwards." Bryony said.

"Ooh this'll be so fun!" Livia squealed, ducking down to join the conversation.

"Liv, you're not going, remember? We went through this."

"But I'll be getting you ready, of course!" Livia laughed. "Now put this on." She handed Bryony a white bunny costume.

"Huh?"

"To camouflage yourself. You're going in for a closer view on the action." Livia shrugged, "Now change, by the order of your Acting Assistant Deputy Co-Commander." Bryony rolled her eyes, but got into the bunny costume.

"If Sam was here now…" I commented at her, barely suppressing a giggle.

"Oh, can it, Sophia." Bryony rolled her eyes again, but now she was blushing. Livia nodded to her. Bryony grinned then and did a backwards somersault over the fort. Me and Livia looked at each other for a second, then bowed our heads in silent mourning as Bryony's shrieks pierced the air. I held up a white flag, then we walked out to no mans land. Bryony lay, covered in snow.

"Here lies Bryony, Bunny Soldier. Her death was tragic, but helpful in our cause for freedom. We will not forget her." I trolled on in a deadpan voice. "Godspeed, Bryony!"

"Oh shut up!" She screamed, "I'm not dead!" She pulled us to the ground. I shrieked at the cold before the boys pounced on us.

"Get off me you're ruining my make-up!"

"Who cares about your stupid make-up Livia!"

"I think it looks nice."

"Thank you Harry!"

"Suck-up."

"Sucker."

"Sucker punch!" BAM!

"… I'm bleeding!"

"I barley broke the skin, baby."

"Come here Harry, let me kiss your boo boo better."  
>"Thank you Liv."<p>

"That's disgusting."

"You're just saying that because you're related, Sophia."

"You know I'm sexy really."

"No."

"Then you're dull."

"Tell that to our teachers."

"A-hem." We all looked up to see a solemn redhead.

"Ginny!" I grinned, "Come join in!"

"Sophia, Harry." She took in a steady breath, and I got up, pulling it with me. "Sirius was attacked."

"Wha-"

"By a snake. Not less than on an hour ago."

I packed my trunk furiously and hurridley, mumbling words under my breath. Dad hadn't wanted us to go to Sirius' for Christmas, how far was he willing to go to make sure we didn't? I hadn't seen Nagini all day, I suppose now I know what she was doing all that time. Business, he said what kind of business had he been talking about? What was he, a hit man now? I packed the last of my things, and placed a shrinking charm on the trunk, put it in my pocket and picked up Arabella's cage. Then I left my room. Mr. Harvey waddling hurridley behind me.

"Sophia, where are you going?" Dad was in the hallway, looking confused. "Harry stormed out not less than a minute ago, he wouldn't speak to me at all."

"Is it true, Dad?" I asked him solemnly. "Did you have Nagini attack Sirius?" His eyes went wide.

"Sophia, I-"

"I can't believe you'd be so heartless!" I gasped, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. "So cruel that you'd endanger a persons life just to get what you want- oh, wait, I forgot who I was talking to for a second. Voldemort." I laughed dryly. "The person who killed an innocent man just to get custody of his son. The guy who killed one of my best friends despite my screams for him to stop! Well guess what, Dad? You got what you wanted." My voice was low, and the salty water stung my cheek. "Merry Christmas, Lord Voldemort." I turned and left, vowing that if I could help it, I'd never return.

**A/N:**** Aaaw, Sophia, weren't you a bit harsh there? Guys, this was supposed to go into the chapter in case I wrote in something my friend required of Livia. Sadly, it didn't quite fit in after that little ending that I was very proud of. Still, I'm adding it here as a… bonus, I guess, so everything still makes sense if I use my friends idea:**

Me and Harry stomped across the field angrily. Melina, Bryony and Freddy saw our livid faces and gave us a wide berth, holding Livia back.

"Ginny, take us to him." I told the redhead, my voice slightly cracking with emotion. She nodded calmly, and began to lead us away from our Muggle friends.

"Wait! Harry!" Livia called, breaking away from the group and running to my brother. "You won't be coming back, will you?"

"Not if I can help it." Harry said, eyeing the place that was once our house with a scowl.

"Then take this," Livia pulled out a pink box and gave it to him. "It's you Christmas present- a mobile phone! You said you didn't have one, and I really want to keep in contact!" She grinned.

"Thanks Liv," Harry grinned sadly, "Thanks."

**A/N:**** So there you have it.**

**1.** ** What was your favourite part?**

**2. Did you like the bonus segment?**

**3. Was Sophia a bit harsh on Voldy?**

**4. What exactly happened to Sirius?**

**5. What will happen next?**

**Please Review!**

**Comix**


	25. Off to St Mango's again!

_C__hapter 24: To St. Mango's again!_

**A/N:**** Hey guys. Most of you are probably wondering why I've re-uploaded this chapter twice now. Well, first, one of my reviewers was having trouble reaching this, then I realised with some shock horror that I had forgotten to place in a VITAL piece of information. I could have re-placed it into the next chapter, but with all the things going on there, it didn't fit. So, I've decided to re-upload the chapter again.**

**A/N (From before):**** Hi all! How are you? I'm a very happy person today! Wanna know why? Two reasons: 1) My Science teacher is now making Science wordsearches for a bunch of 14 year olds to do because my class can't be bothered to listen to her for an hour- bonus! And 2) One of my favourite authors has read this story (and the prequel) and it makes me fuzzy inside! To be honest, her stories partly inspired the original version of this! Yay! **

**1.** ** What was your favourite part?**

Uh… When… Uh… I didn't read the chapter… *Sheep face* Sophia yelling at Voldy, I suppose. That's one of the only times I'm ever going to write yelling at him for a while…

**2. Did you like the bonus segment?**

No.

**3. Was Sophia a bit harsh on Voldy?**

Of course. I love angst! It's fun to write and gets out pent-up frustration… I mean aggression. Fustration is the NEXT chapter… Ooh lets type that up next for everyone else!

**4. What exactly happened to Sirius?**

Um… I didn't go and shoot him in the head for leaving Harry alone for 12 years…

**5. What will happen next?**

Won't say. Although I can give you a little hint. Next is the 25 chapter. During the Prequel, Christmas was on the 12th chapter. What do you think is on the 25th?

We got to St. Mungo's not half an hour later.

"Dad found him," Ginny was telling us, "He said it was horrible- blood everywhere. He had to cut Sirius' hair and temporarily dyed his hair blonde so mediwizards and witches didn't recognise him." She was referring to the fact that Sirius was still on the run. "Reckon he'll have a fit when he wakes up!"

"He's unconscious?" Harry asked, a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah. Healers say he'll wake soon, though." Ginny answered. The 'Front Desk' finished dealing with a witch who had some sort of plant attached to her ear, and we were next.

"Simon Grey, please?" Ginny asked.

"Fourth floor. Hurry, I'm afraid you don't have much time left." The 'Front Desk' told us sadly.

"What?" Harry shrieked, looking stricken. "Ginny, you said he was fine! You said he'd wake up, you said-"

"Oh, _Simon_ Grey!" The 'Front Desk' laughed awkwardly, "Sorry, mate, thought you meant Simone Grey. Yeah, he's just about to wake up. First floor, Charles Bodwin ward."

"Thank you." I nodded as Harry shot off, as if he'd seen a snitch. Me and Ginny ran after him. He didn't change his speed until he arrived at Sirius' bedside, where he stopped abruptly. Me and Ginny almost ran him over. I would have laughed, if it hadn't been for what Harry was looking at- Sirius. He was lain in bed, looking sort of peaceful. His hair was, as Ginny said, cut harshly and his hair dyed a dirty blonde. Half of his body was in a white cast, and the other half purple with bruises.

"No snake did that." I thought out loud, steaming at horror at a particularly huge bruise stretching from his wrist to his arm.

"Venom tests and bite marks prove otherwise, ma'am." Said a Healer on her way out.

"That's one angry snake, then." Ginny frowned.

"What's everyone staring at?" Sirius' light-hearted voice broke the serious tone in the room. I hadn't realised he'd woken up. I blinked. "What, am I dead? Don't feel dead," His grey eyes flitted down to his body, "Don't look too dead neither. Besides, the bruises, I think I look pretty good!" He chuckled, "What happened?"  
>"You don't know?" Ginny asked, as we all sat down on the chairs near his bed. "You were bitten by a snake. Can't you remember?" Sirius frowned, then his eyes narrowed. He reached his hand to his forehead.<p>

"Harry, get me a mirror." Harry hurriedly got Sirius a mirror. Sirius picked it up and held it up. He was horrified at what he saw. "What in Merlin happened to my HAIR!" He screeched, and I winced. "It's all blonde and short and UGLY! Give me back my hair- my black and long and perfect hair!"

"I personally think it looks better that way. Better than you've looked since I met you!" Chuckled Remus as he strolled in from outside.

"Shut it Moony. And bring my hair back."

"Aw, but Padfoot, it's either black hair and Azkaban or blond hair and freedom." Remus ultimated.

"My hair…" He whimpered, but said no more of it.

"Trust you, though, to get bitten by a venomous snake and worry about your hair." Remus snorted.

"As I said before, shut up Moony." Sirius mumbled and we laughed.

"When will you get out?" Harry asked eagerly. I could tell he still wanted to live with Sirius, even though he wasn't the… uh… _safest_ of influences.

"By the time school starts up again." Replied Remus, ever the voice of reason. "It's more of a safety check then a nessessity, but still."

"Hm, since you'll be here for Christmas I suppose we should give you your perked up.

"Presents? Where?" He asked, eyed gleaming. "Gimme!" Harry went first, handing Sirius a rectangular box wrapped in red paper with golden lions on them. Siriustore through it. "Aw a book?" Then his eyes gleamed, "'201 Things To Do When You're An Ex-Convict Hiding In A House Not Allowed To Go Out'" He read aloud. "Sweet!" I smirked and handed Sirius **two** presents, one really big.

"Show off." Harry grumbled. I laughed loudly.

"'How To Train Your Werewolf'," Sirius read with a grin. "That'll be fun, won't it Remmy!"

"My name isn't-"

"I know, I know. Now what's the big one?"

"Why don't you open it and see?" I smiled, glad to see a smile on his hospitalised face. He nodded and opened it. His face literally broke into a wide grin.

"It's a TV, Moony! Look at this- It's a bloomin' TV! And it comes with those things- Duvduhs!"

"DVDs, and it all runs on magic." I added as his features filled up with childish glee.

"Exactly- Duvduhs!" He squealed. Remus turned to me.

"Are you trying to turn me crazy?" He gasped. "The last time I let the Marauders watch a film… Wormtail was peeing himself, James was screaming about how we were invading privacy of other people- never did get the whole 'people aren't inside' concept, Prongs didn't. Lily was covered in popcorn thrown by Sirius, and him-" He glared at Sirius, who was grinning goofily. "Tried nonstop to be like a particular character in the film for a week."

"That's bad how?"

"We were watching Jaws. Fill in the blanks." Me and Harry looked at each other and burst out laughing, Sirius joining in.

"Good times." He chuckled, wiping his eyes with his free arm.

"I came as soon as I could." We all turned to see Dumbledore at the doorway. "Are you okay, Sirius?"

"I'm awesome, Dumbledore- Sophia bought me a TV! And some Duvduhs!" Sirius laughed joyfuly.

"I suppose Dad told you." Ginny said.

"No, actually it was your father, Sophia, Harry." Dumbledore turned to us. "He is particularly distraught over what happened, and asked me to ask you to come back."

"He should be distraught, and we're not going back. Ever." Harry replied.

"I thought you might say that." Dumbledore nodded knowingly. "I took the liberty of telling the House Elves to set you both up beds. And Miss Riddle, Mr. Truman asked me to give you this." Dumbledore reached into his blue robes and pulled out a letter. He handed it to me and I enthusiastically read it.

_Dear Sophia,_

_How are you? You left so suddenly I didn't get to wish you a Merry Christmas- what was up with that? Anyway, when I heard you were coming back to Hogwarts, I was ecstatic. My condolences about your friends almost fatal attack, but still! You better hurry up, because I have the PERFECT present for you!_

_Gabe!_

We spent another few hours with Sirius, helping him figure out how to control the TV, before returning to Hogwarts with Dumbledore. The first thing Mr. Harvey did was drag me off to the Black Lake. There, he frolicked in the freezing water for half an hour, completely soaking me. We trudged up to the castle, dripping wet. I cast a spell to dry us off, grabbed some lunch from the happy to help House Elves, then used Helga's passage to go to the Hufflepuff Common Room. Only Cedric was there.

"Hey Cedric!" He looked up at me and nodded in recognition. "Where's Gabe?"  
>"Didn't he write to tell you?" wondered Cedric. "He had to go home- seemed pretty weird though, like he was keeping secrets." But Gabe had said he was waiting for me here- why would he lie? Keep secrets from me? That didn't seem very Gabeish at all…<p>

Unknown POV

"Hello Bella," He asked, looking around to make sure nobody could see them talking. Of course, I could, but he would never be able to even guess I was there. "What's up?"

"I've figured out how it is we can never kill her." Bella said, her face serious.

"What?" He hissed, pulling her into a side alley of Knocturn Alley. I followed stealthily.

"There's always been a Hufflepuff around to protect her," explained Bella, "First it was that Finch-Fletchly boy, now it's Truman."

"We have to get rid of the Hufflepuff to get to her." He realised, and a dash of shock came onto my face. _Didn't see that one coming…_

"Yes. Start simply- don't kill him unless necessary. We don't want there to be two Hufflepuff murders in the space of the year, it would cause unwanted attention. Just… separate them a bit. Be creative. Leave her undefended." Bella clarified, before leaving him and I alone. I turned to him, slits replacing my eyes temporarily.

"She will never be undefended, never alone, do you hear me?" I growled, "Never alone." But he didn't notice me. Nobody ever did.

**A/N:**** Considering there's new content, I'm going to give you all some new questions:**

**1. What was your favourite part?**

**2. Who is the unknown POV? It isn't the unknown that I've normally done, it's somebody else, but that's all I'll tell you.**

**3. Where's Gabe?**

**4. What did Gabe get Sophia for Christmas, before he disappeared?**

**Please review!**

**Comix**


	26. Shock Horror Moments

_C__hapter 25: Shock Horror Moments at Christmas_

**A/N:**** Hello all! First off, I have two requests for you. One that I need you to do before this chapter, and the other that I would like you to do after, though you may do it before if you'd like. The requests are:**

**1) Before you read this chapter, there is a segment of story I missed out on when I originally updated the last chapter. It was the Unknown POV part. If you haven't read it, please could you go and read it now because I feel it's a very important part to the story.**

**2) If you haven't already, please can you go to Youtube and type in 'Kony 2012' and watch the video. Share it with your friends and family (and you're enemies, if you want), donate a couple of dollars a month and 'Cover The Night' on the 23****rd**** April 2012 to show your support for 'Invisible Children Inc.' and make Kony famous. For more info go to www . kony 2012 . com (take out spaces)**

**Now that my Sirius tone is over, onto answering the questions! Since I made two sets (because of the two-upload thing) I'll do them both! Feel free to skip whichever one you didn't read.**

**1. What was your favourite part?  
><strong>When Sirius called DVDs Duv-duhs.

**2. Where's Sirius?  
><strong>Uh… In St. Mungos. Really, Comix, didn't you write that chapter or not? Gosh!

**3. What has Gabe gotten for Sophia for Christmas?  
><strong>Now that would be telling, wouldn't it! Besides, you'll find out soon enough.

**4. .**

If you think that joke was funny, Comix, then I think you may be deranged. Or not. You're crazy anyways.

**1. What was your favourite part?  
><strong>When Sirius called DVDs Duv-duhs.

**2. Who is the unknown POV? It isn't the unknown that I've normally done, it's somebody else, but that's all I'll tell you.**

Huh. That would be telling! But I can tell you that it's a good guy.

**3. Where's Gabe?**

Hm… No idea! Haven't decided yet.

**4. What did Gabe get Sophia for Christmas, before he disappeared?  
><strong>That would be telling!

**There. Now, onto the chapter!**

I was outside by the Black Lake, and it was lightly snowing. The lake was frosted over with a thick layer of ice. Suddenly, two hands circled around me, but I wasn't frightened. I knew who it was and I was comforted by his presence. I allowed his hands to guide me onto the lake, we were ice skating and I was elated, not a care in the world. Then I heard a crack from beneath me- the ice wasn't as thick as we'd first thought. I tried to move away from the thin ice, but he held me there, whispering words of comfort.

'Everything will be okay. Don't worry, everything's fine.' He hushed. The ice cracked beneath my feet and I fell through his arms into the freezing water below. I thrashed around in the water, desperately trying to float. I called his name frantically, and he watched me, watched me as I screamed for him to help, as I thrashed amongst the icy, dark, water, as I gave up, gave in to the cold. "There you go. I told you everything would be fine. Trust me." The last thing I saw was his smirking, triumphant face before-

"QUACK! QUACK!" I blearily opened my eyes.

"Huh?" I asked, looking around. Mr. Harvey was sat on me, clutching a present in his mouth- or beak, as I supposed he thought. "Mr. Harvey, what have I told you about- ooh, is that from you?" He quacked in agreement.

"QUACK! QUACK!"

"Thanks mate!" I grinned, taking the package from him. I handed him his. We opened each other's at the same time. "Aw, a duck feather bookmark? You shouldn't have!" I giggled, holding it up to the light.

"QUACK!" He quacked, pulling at the Harry plush doll I'd bought him.

"You're welcome." I laughed, sitting up. We were all alone I the dorm, so I gathered the rest of my Christmas presents and ventured down to the common room. Then I dashed to Cedric's dorm, knocked on the door, and yelled, "YO! CEDRIC! BRING YOUR PRESENTS DOWN HERE WHY DON'T YOU!" Before I could run back down the stairs Cedric opened his door, hair poking out everywhere, but with presents in his hands.

"YO! SOPHIA!" He screeched back, "IT'S EIGHT IN THE MORNING! LET A GUY SLEEP IN A LITTLE!"

"NO! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"SO LET A LAZY DAY BE MY PRESENT!"

"QUACK!" Mr. Harvey interrupted. I laughed.

"Get down here, sleepy head." I told him. He obeyed, and around an hour later we were sitting on a pile of multi-coloured wrapping paper, giggling.

"Ooh that's my one." I pointed to his last present. He picked it up and tore off the paper.

"This piece of paper is to confirm that Cedric Diggory now has a subscription to 'Yellow Mondays Magazine.' Enclosed is the latest issue printed." He read out, and had a look at the bright yellow newspaper. "Wow! Thanks Sophia! You must have really thought hard on this! Look at this article- 'We all live in a yellow submarine! Our finest reporters report on a yellowific time under the sea!'" He flipped through the pages to find the mentioned article.

"Come on, then, Mr. Harvey, let's go have breakfast."

"Yellow waffle time?"

"Yes, Cedric, yellow waffle time."

After breakfast, Cedric went back to bed, and Luna invited me out to ice skate. I left Mr. Harvey in the common room and joined her at the Black Lake. We put on ice skates and skated off onto the lake.

"Hey Sophia, look at what the Kirosh's showed me!" She ginned and did a somersault in the air before landing perfectly on her skated. I laughed, and did a spinning pirouette in retaliation. Luna smirked and did a sharp turn, sending ice shards everywhere. Quickly we sloped into a trick contest. She would perform a trick, I would try to out-trick her. We'd gone so far that we'd begun dangerous tricks that could result in serious injury. I jumped into a leap, twisting and turning. Then I went for a perfect land… CRACK! The world split from beneath me and I went straight through the ice into the dark, freezing water. Luna screamed. I tried to push upwards through the water, but it felt as if someone was weighing me down. My mind flashed to the nightmare I had had earlier this day. I had been drowning, a person smirking above me. I peered up to the far away surface, where Luna was freaking out. In my dream had I mistook fear for a smirk, and Luna for… him? Had I perhaps prophesized this event in my dreams like I'd prophesized my almost death last year? My eyes stung under the water, my body numb from cold. I felt my defences shutting down, I was too tired to fight anymore. Then I felt two arms tugging my underarms. Maybe I didn't, maybe I was hallucinating… no. I wasn't. There was a pair of arms hauling me upwards, arms stronger than anything I'd ever felt. I could feel the water resistance pressing on me, how fast were we going? Then there was a splash, and I was thrown out of the water, flying across the ice before landing in a heap, my focus unsteady.

"SOPHIA! Are you okay?"

"You're an idiot."

"Huh?" I blinked a couple of times, was I seeing double?

"I asked if you were okay. Luna repeated, uncertain. "You look like you were caught in a stampede of wiles Dramaes!"

"What happened?" I asked, coughing water.

"The ice broke. You fell through there- you were sinking down, down, down, I was paralysed with fear, then…" She frowned. "You jumped out of the water. Literally jumped. How did you do that?"

"I was lifted. Someone pulled me up." I remembered.

"The Giant Squid?" Luna shrugged.

"No, they were human hands." I insisted.

"Hm… Could have been a Water Beackone, they have a humans hands, you know…" I rolled my eyes. Luna was a good friend, but she wasn't all here, if you know what I mean. I placed a drying charm and warming charm on myself.

"Come on, Luna. Let's go back to the castle." I smiled to prove I was okay, and we hurried to the castle. I spotted Harry.

"Hey Sophia! I've decided on my next name!" He grinned, "It's Alex!" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know… Maybe with the glasses off?" Luna suggested, taking off his glasses. He blinked. "A guy called Alex should have more squarish glasses, don't you think?"

"Hm, yeah." I agreed, "And a haircut…" He blinked again.

"Of course! A cut here, some highlighting there…" Luna picked out strands of his hair. "I know some creatures which have claws that would be perfect for the job. We'd have to ship them in from Alaska, though…" He blinked once more.

"Do you know what would really work the name for him, though?" I mused, "A spray tan."

"That's enough!" Harry suddenly yelled, "I will not get a spray tan, I won't get a haircut from magical Alaskan creatures and GIVE ME BACK MY GLASSES!" He made a snatch for them, but Luna held them out of his reach. We blinked.

"Sophia Lily Riddle, you are dead." Harry growled as Luna covered his front with a red bib.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm alive." I replied. "So first I'm thinking we wash and rinse, then dye it a bit… A bit of layering, perhaps, ended with a neat cut."

"I agree." Luna nodded, magicing ropes around Harry's body to stop him from escaping. "It's about time we got rid of this Trungle attracting fur. I'll wash his hair while you go get some dye."

"Oui." I agreed, and left the Gryffindor common room. I knew that Snape would have some sort of hair dying potion, I mused, all I'd have to do was steal it and not get caught.

"Riddle!" I froze. "Just because you're not moving doesn't mean I can't see you Riddle, get here now!" I turned slowly. Professor Carrathurs was more livid than I'd ever seen him. "Closer… Closer… Oh, forget it. In my office. _Now._" He was literally frothing at the mouth. I obediently followed him, and my jaw dropped at the state of the room. His desk was knocked over, his chairs' paddings ripped, books thrown from his bookcases, rug beneath torn into two. His lamps were smashed, and his trunks lids were torn clear off.

"Who did this, Riddle?" Professor Carrathurs hissed. "No, why do this?" I turned to stare at him.

"You think I did this?" I gasped.

"Well it seems odd that I give you triple detention and then my office has been destroyed." He glared.

"I only got here yesterday!" I protested.

"That's plenty of time." He growled. "Besides, you could have equipped help. I believe that Luna Lovegood, Gabriel Truman and Cedric Diggory were already here before you retunred?"

"Yes, but why would I do this Professor? I'm not angry with you." I told him.

"Don't make excuses, Riddle. Both you and I know you were behind this. Now I want you to clean this up- no magic." He was pacing around the room, then for some reason an aeroplane hit him. He unfolded it and read it. "Miss Riddle, could you please leave my office?" His voice was calm, but he seemed tense.

"Why sir?"

"Leave." I left, closing the door behind me. Then a thought crossed me and I leant against the door, leaning my ear in.

"Why?" It was the Professors voice, but he seemed to be slightly softer in tone. "What good does ransacking my office do for your cause?" There was silence. "I understand your frustrated, but this isn't-" There was a clatter. Someone had knocked something over- it sounded like a bookcase. "What are you saying?" I heard the scratch of a quill on parchment. "You're right that I'll never completely understand, but I have a pretty good idea. I know how you feel, and this isn't the way to deal with it. What happened today?" Another pause, and I waited with baited breath. "So she's still alive?" Wait, who? I understood only Professor Carrathurs was speaking, but clearly I'd missed something. "Of course. Now, could you use some of that frustration to help me clean up here?" There was a creak of wood, and the conversation was over. I frowned. What was happening with the Professor? Who had he been talking to, and what about? I needed to clear my head before I did anything else.

I hurried to the Hufflepuff common room, and was about to throw myself onto a sofa when I noticed that Gabe's dormitory door was slightly open. Curious, I got up and walked up to it. I paused. This was an invasion of privacy, should I really be looking in there? I shrugged it off and walked in. All of the beds were neatly folded, apart from the one at the very end of the room. I walked hurriedly to its rumpled form. Immediately I noticed the amount of metal strewn across Gabe's trunk, twisted into shapes, silver merging with gold, a million experiments on metal. A bin stood beside his bed, full of more metal, assumingly the parts he wasn't proud of. It also had bits of parchment amongst the metallic throwaways. I picked up a piece and uncrumpled it. It was a black and white design of a necklace, annotated for styles and materials. I wondered why he had thrown it out, it seemed beautiful to me. I didn't know he knew metalwork or could draw so well! How well did I really know Gabe? I threw the parchment back in the wastepaper basket. My eyes strayed over to his bedside table. On it were two books and a box. One title read 'Advanced Wizarding Metalwork' and the other 'Journal'. I averted my eyes to the box before I was tempted to open the latter title. The box was small in size and a creamy white in colour. There was a tag on it, so I read it. In elegant calligraphy it read 'Sophia. Merry Christmas. Gabe.'. I figured since it was mine, and today was Christmas, I was entitled to at least have a peek at it. I opened the box and gasped. I recognised its origins- the crumpled up design. He had made it himself. But why had he spent so much time on it? I held the necklace up to the light. A delicate outline of a heart was dangling from a long golden chain. It was infused with gold and silver, which twisted around like they were having a race. Why had he made this for me? Had he made Kristina one as well? Maybe the answer was in his journal… I set the necklace and box back and opened his journal. It felt wrong to go through his things, but I felt as if I had no choice. I skimmed through the pages. Then I frowned and stopped. The last entry. The very last line.

'_I love her, Sophia, that is. I love her so much and one day she's going to realise it. Oh, how I await that day._' I stared ahead in shock. The book slipped from my hands and I let it drop to the floor with a thud. Gabe fancied me. One of my best friends fancied me. No, he didn't write fancy. Love. One of my best friends loved me. … Merlin, this was awkward. What do I do, What do I do? Do I tell him I know? What would happen then? This puts me in a really weird position! If I tell him, that will change our relationship, but, oh, who am I kidding, this changed our friendship anyway! What do I do? What in Salazar do I do?

_Leave him._ I frowned at the voice. What did the voice mean, leave him? _Avoid him. It won't be awkward if you don't speak to him._ That was true, but it wasn't a very friendly thing to do. I didn't want to avoid Gabe. But it would be very awkward around him now I knew, I didn't want to jeopardise our friendship further… there seemed to be nothing else to do… _There isn't. You must avoid him. Let his love for you run its course for the rest of the year, then after that everything will be normal again. _I inhaled a small breath and left the dormitory.

**A/N:**** Shock horror! What a revelation! Gabe loves Sophia! Go Gophia, to those Gophia (or is it Gaphia?) fans out there!**

**1. What was your favourite part?**

**2. Which do you support? Gaphia, or Draphia?**

**3. Where **_**is**_** Gabe?**

**4. What did you think about Gabe's present to Sophia? Was it okay?**

**5. Who was Professor Carrathurs talking to?**

**6. Who, or what, pulled Sophia out of the Black Lake during the start of the chapter?**

**7. Is it a coincidence that Sophia dreamt herself drowning in the lake, then almost drowns? Or is it something bigger?**

**Please review!**

**Comix**

**P.S: Hey, guess what! I wrote 7 questions, with 7 pages, and there were 7 Horcruxes! What a crazy random happenstance, huh.**


	27. January

_C__hapter 26: January_

**Shoutout:**** To AllieMalfoy143, for a) being an awesome reviewer, b) for getting WAY to close on question 5, and c) for helping me out with the last segment of this chapter, of which I had no ideas for.  
><strong>**Also a shoutout to the Harry Potter Wiki, for their information on Hogsmeade's shops, the book Harry Potter and The Order of The Pheonix, for giving me the information needed for Professor Carrathurs first detention, my dog Kaiser, for keeping my feet warm while I type this all up, and of course, to J.K. Rowling for creating the Harry Potter universe. Without her, I don't know where I would be right now.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything mentioned in this chapter apart from Sophia slightly and her dreams and Professor Carrathurs. The rest belongs to the brilliant Joanne Kathleen Rowling!  
><strong>**A/N:**** Phew! Without any A/Ns, this chapter is a total of 8 pages long! It could be longer, of course, but still, blimy!**

**1. What was your favourite part?  
><strong>When we got a closer look at Gabe's personal self.

**2. Which do you support? Gaphia, or Draphia?  
><strong>I shouldn't pick favourites as the author, and I'm not sure. In fact, I think I'm more of a Justia fan, you know, Justin/Sophia, even though that could never happen now… *Sigh*

**3. Where **_**is**_** Gabe?  
><strong>Well, I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you! *Smiles evilly*

**4. What did you think about Gabe's present to Sophia? Was it okay?  
><strong>Comix, I loved it. It was the necklace that reminds me of the quote _"After all this time?" "Always"_. So of course I loved it.

**5. Who was Professor Carrathurs talking to?  
><strong>Ask AllieMalfoy143, not me! She knows!

**6. Who, or what, pulled Sophia out of the Black Lake during the start of the chapter?  
><strong>Uh… Um… *Looks quickly to the back of Mr. Bump notebook* I'd tell you, but then I'd have to get the Bloody Baron to kill you *Smiles even more evilly then the last time*

**7. Is it a coincidence that Sophia dreamt herself drowning in the lake, then almost drowns? Or is it something bigger?  
><strong>Um… All will be revealed! Just stick with us!

**And now, I leave you to the story, which is 8 pages long as of… NOW!**

Of course, it was hard to avoid Gabe completely. We were in the same year, the same house and we had the same lessons. It pained me to see his hurt expression every lunchtime when I sat on the opposite end of the table. I mostly avoided the Hufflepuff common room, instead spending time with Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Harry, Erin, Luna and Ron. The dreams still haunted me, even more so now that I felt I wasn't able to share the details with people. Was it possible I was prophesising future events? Was it even possible to do so in your dreams? As much as I hated to admit it, I knew nothing on the subject. And unfortunately, I only knew one person who did.

"Professor Trewlaney?" I called, pulling myself through the trapdoor into her classroom. "Professor, can we talk a second?" Minutes later, she emerged from her private quarters. She was just as I remembered her- a frizzy haired bug.

"Ah, my dear, come in, come in," she said in her drifty voice, gesturing me forwards to her rooms. "I'm sorry, my dear, I didn't have time to clean up, I only foresaw your coming a few minutes ago. You see, I was in the middle of one of my meetings." I looked around the room. It seemed pretty clean. And empty.

"I don't see anyone here…" I thought aloud.

"It was a… spiritual meeting." She replied, as if that explained everything. She sat down beside a misty crystal ball, and I sat across from her. "So, my dear, what is it you wish to talk about?"

"I'd like to know something… Can dreams sometimes portray the future?" I asked apprehensively. She smiled knowingly and leant forward.

"My dear, if you had stayed in my class, you would have studied dreams this year. You are correct; dreams are often the product of things to come, although their meanings are often cleverly hidden. Why is it you seek this answer?"

"I… I've been having a recurring dream." I admitted. Her eyes widened behind her large round-rimmed glasses, making her look like some odd mutated grindylow. "I'm running through the Chamber of Secrets, when I'm surrounded by voices. They all tell me to trust them. Then another voice speaks, telling me not to. I run away, then I crash into someone who hugs me and tells me that everything will be fine if I trust them. The voice from before yells not to trust him, then…" I paused.

"Then?"

"Then I wake up." I ended, somewhat lamely.

"Hm." I watched Professor Trewlaney intently as she closed her eyes and nodded solemnly. "My dear, that is not an omen." She told me, barley supressing a chuckle. "That is merely a subconscious warning." I watched as her eyes glanced angrily at an empty spot in the corner of her room before looking back at me calmly. "Your brain is telling you that a person in your life is untrustworthy, but you do trust them. It is simply warning you not to through a dream."

"That's what I thought as well," I agreed, "Before the other dream."

"The other dream?" Her face read 'tell all'.

"I'm out by the Black Lake. It's cold and the water is covered by a blanket of ice. Two hands circle around my waist and me and this person dance on the ice together. Then the ice breaks and I fall through it. I scream for him to help but he won't, and I drown." I recalled, shivering at the memory. "The very next day after I dreamt this dream, me and Luna Lovegood were ice skating and I fell through the ice. Luna could do nothing. I almost died."

"I see. So you believe that because you almost died the way you dreamed you did, you think that you are dreaming the future?" The Professor summarized. I nodded. "Well, my advice is this: Write down what you dream for a week, and if it happens, tick it. Then bring it to me and I will properly assess the situation." I agreed. "Thank you, my dear. Now if you do not mind I must send off for some more crystal ball polish- my teachings will go dreadfully if things go unpolished." She laughed lightly, before scowling at the same corner. "And you. I'll talk to you later." With that, she drifted out of the room. I looked over at the corner warily, and wandered over to the corner. I waved my hand through the air, but there was nothing there. Confused, I left the Professors' room. She really was a crazy, barmy old woman.

MTS2M~MTS2M~MTS2M~MTS2M~MTS2M~MTS2M~MTS2M~

"Professor?" I knocked on the Defence Classroom's door apprehensively. "It's Sophia Riddle. I'm here for my detention?"

"Come in." Professor Carrathurs called. I opened it and wandered in. Where the classroom was supposed to be was a large sort of barren wasteland, a chasm running through its middle. Above the ground, dragons flew- the ceiling had been replaced by an endless pink sky.

"Miss Riddle, somewhere in this world there is an orb. When you find it, you may leave." Professor Carrathurs voice vibrated from the room. A gong sounded, and the task began. The dragons' eyes scanned the ground as I weighed my options. If the dragons saw me, there was a good chance I would be burnt, dead meat. And the orb had to be somewhere… Why not go down the chasm? But I didn't know what was down there. I peeked over the edge. It was a long way down, so deep that I couldn't see the bottom of it. Its end could be more dangerous than the dragons. Perhaps I could climb down? No, it would take too long; the dragons would pick me off the side like on a buffet. Suddenly, an idea came to me. I conjured a piece of rope, an arrow, and a bow. I attached the rope and arrow together and shot the arrow down the chasm. Once I was sure it was firmly stuck in the rock of the chasm, I held onto the other end of the rope and jumped. My decent was quick as gravity worked its magic. I passed the arrow, still firmly locked in the reddish rock of the chasm. Hopefully it would hold my weight. I fell for another few seconds, before the rope tightened and I stopped falling, instead suspended in thin air. I clung to the rope for dear life. My eyes peered down, there was stagnant water, deep, only a couple of feet below me. I took a deep breath and dropped down into the water.

It was warm but dark under the water so I used speechless magic to cast lumos. From the light of my wand everything cleared. There was nothing in the water around me- the world was silent. Then my eyes spied a small dot from quite a distance away, growing steadily closer. It was heading straight for me! I quickly swam the opposite way, keeping an eye of the rocky floor below me. I was sure it was getting closer to me. If I could get to shallow water, the thing following me could be too big to follow. As the water got lower, I sneaked a look behind me. A Great White shark swam mercilessly towards me. My eyes almost pooped out of my head. What was the Professor thinking? If that shark mistook me for a seal, their natural prey, it could kill me! … I knew there was a reason he told me to wear grey tonight. I quickened my pace, aiming to get out of the water instead of just to the shallows. A panicking thought crossed my mind. What if there wasn't an end? What if this pool of water just kept going and going forever? What if the orb was back towards where the shark was? It was too late to worry about that, though, when my stomach was scraping against the hard floor. I stood up and breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that the water did indeed come to an end. I hurried out of the water and watched triumphantly while the shark turned and swam away. I had a look around.

Instead of being rocky, the walls were coated with marble-like greeny-black bricks, and the floor the same texture, but a slate black. I seemed to be in a replica of the Ministry. I heard voices- probably some sort of version of Ministry officials, I thought, and cast a quick disillusionment charm on myself. They came out of one corridor and went through another, not noticing me at all. An orb… Where would I find (FIND) an orb? I remembered hearing a rumour that the Ministry kept prophecies in charmed orbs. But this was just a rumour, I mused, it wasn't much to go on. And where would they even keep them? I paused for a moment before realising- The Department of Mysteries! I weighed my options and decided to head there. I hurried through a corridor that I was sure would lead to the Atrium. I cringed at the fountain depicting Muggles beneath wizards, and worked around the Atrium, being careful not to bump into any of the bustling Ministry workers. I quickly caught an elevator which was about to leave, clicking the button for The Department of Mysteries. The ride was jerky, and I was sure at least seven times I'd crash into one of the other riders. Luckily, with some restraint I was able to keep upright, dashing out of the elevator as soon as we reached the floor. There was nobody there. The corridor in from of me was completely empty. There was no door but the one at the end. The door was black and plain, and I headed towards it since it was the only place to go. I opened it and walked through, closing the door behind me.

This room was completely different to the one I had just been in. While the corridor had torches lining itself, making it light, this room had hardly any of their blue flames, making it dark and hard to see. While the previous rooms' colours were light, every inch of this room was an ominous black. Though the last room I was in had only one door, this room was full of them, they lined the entire room. And another thing- this room was circular. As I watched, the rooms walls spun, leaving me with no idea where I'd come in. On a random hunch I tried a door to my right. It was firmly shut.

"Alohamora!" I cast, but no avail. It would not budge. Since it wouldn't open the Wizarding way, perhaps it would open the Muggle way. On another hunch, I conjured a credit card and slid it down the side, hoping to catch the lock. However I didn't hear a clicking sound, and when I pulled the plastic card out, it had melted. With a gasp I slashed a fiery X in the door, to make sure I didn't pick it out again. No sooner had I done this then the walls spun again, blurring together. This time I walked to one of the doors in front of me. I opened it and couldn't help but gasp. 'She should be dancin'' by The Bee gees was playing from a random stereo. A disco ball was flashing a million colours, and beneath it trillions of goblins wearing fringe were dancing. There was an awkward silence as we all stood watching each other, before I shut the door. Another flash of an X on the door, then the room spun again.

Next I tried one to the left of me. It opened, and there were not partying goblins, thank Slytherin. Instead, the room was full of desks, all turned to face a wall of glass. Upon closer inspection, I realised that it was a tank full of water. Contained inside were… brains. I placed the palm of my hand on the side of the glass, curious as to why brains were in a tank. One of them pressed itself against the glass and pulsed against it, and I withdrew my hand, repulsed. I gave a look around, but the room didn't seem to have any orbs. So I left, scorching the door with an X, then the room spun once more. To watch it made me feel dizzy, so I closed my eyes until it had stopped. I turned around and chose a door that had stopped behind me. This time, I came across what seemed to be a bigger, lighter version of Snapes' Potion room. My heart picked up its pace when I saw a glowing orb in the far corner of the room, but my face fell when I saw the sign below it. 'Artificial Sunlight Sphere. Warning: Highly Flammable. Do not touch.' It was a sphere, not an orb, though I didn't know the difference at this point. I sighed, and turned to have a look around the room. There were two black boards standing side by side. One showed an animated man walking into a sunlit grove and then starting to sparkle over and over. The board next to him had a brainstorm, the animated man now still in its centre. He had words around him like 'mutation', 'Potion', 'Charm went wrong'. The rest of the room was full of potion ingredients and test tubes. At the other end of the room, there was a door labelled 'The Twilight Tests: Investigation Two: How Does Jacob Black Phase At Will?'. Considering I didn't want to find (FIND) out how a relative of Sirius' phased- whatever that meant- I exited the room the way I came. With a flaming X the room spun around and by this time I had stopped using a diplomatic approach to my door choosing.

The next room I went in was empty, but not quiet. There was a million voices echoing around the room and I spun around trying to locate the source. Confusingly, the only other thing in the room other than me was a stone archway with a sort of silky curtain handing off it. I frowned, where were the voices coming from? Then I realised- they were coming from the archway! _But there's nobody behind it_, I reasoned, _so there's no way the voices could come from there_. I raised my hand towards it, it felt oddly magnetic, as if it was pulling me in…  
>"Sophia." I screamed. The person who had spoken my name sounded as if he had been right next to me- he knew who I was, yet when I turned there was nobody there. Spooked, I hurried back to the circular room and placed the shimmering letter onto the door and watched the room spin around me. Hardly caring where I went, I opened the next door.<p>

"HOLY MERLIN!" I screeched, as a Manticore poised its tail ready to strike. I slammed the door shut. "What in Hufflepuff…" I breathed heavily, trying to steady my racing heart. I barely had time to X the door before the walls moved again. This time, this time I'd have to be more careful when choosing the door I went through. I placed my ear to a door and listened for anything dangerous. When I was satisfied, I opened the door and slid inside. The room sparkled, literally sparkled with light. It was another corridor, this time with a room feature. Near the middle stood a bell jar. In the centre of it a bird transfigured itself into an egg and back, over and over. It was beautiful. I would have happily stayed there for hours, but sadly I knew I had to stay on task. I carried on down the corridor, went through a door and groaned.

"Oh thanks Professor. It'll be so easy to retrieve your orb here." I said sarcastically. The room was as tall as a church, its never-ending with shelves lining it. Shelves full of identical prophetic orbs. I walked down the corridors, unsure of which one I had to find (FIND). I had a glance at a few of the names. Cassandra Burke… Bella Swan… Regulus Black…Katniss Everdeen… Arabella Figg… Percy Jackson… Merlin… Merlin… Merlin… Merlin… Huh, there was a lot of Merlin prophecies, weren't there… Armando Dippet… John Smith… Sophia Riddle… Gabriel Truman… Wait what? I ran back a couple of steps. There it was- my name on a prophecy. Curious, I reached forward to have a look. As soon as I picked it up, however, my surroundings disappeared and the Professors classroom reappeared. He was sat at his desk looking highly amused, the orb propped up next to him.

"Well, well, well, I was wondering when you'd complete my task. It's been two hours. I must ask, how long does it take for you to drop down a canyon, out swim a shark and break into the Ministry? When I did a test run it only took me half an hour." I rolled my eyes. "I'd give you a detention for that poor display of work, but I can't stand your face any more. Leave my sight, will you?" Confused and slightly disorientated, I left the classroom. Our Professor sure had a weird way of doing things…

MTS2M~MTS2M~MTS2M~MTS2M~MTS2M~MTS2M~MTS2M~

"Hi Draco," I greeted, hurrying to catch up with him on the way to Hogsmeade.

"Hi 'Phia." Draco grinned, hugging me.

"Ahem."

"Oh, hey Blaise."

"Yeah, forget about the guy who's been at St. Mungo's for, like, 6 months." Blaise grumbled.

"Okay!" I nodded cheerfully. "So, Draco, what we doing today?"

"We?" He asked, surprised, "I thought you were going to spend it with the badgers."

"No." I shook my head, "Cedric's on a date with Cho, and Kristina's hanging out with Gabe, so… besides, I still owe you the date to Hogsmeade!"

"I don't know anyone you just mentioned. Who are they?" Asked Blaise, before backtracking, "Wait, actually I don't care."

"You know what I think, 'Phia?" Draco asked me, gazing at me intently. "I think you're avoiding the badgers because you're feeling uncomfortable."

"What?" I asked, my voice coming out as a squeak.

"I mean, Cedric's got a boyfriend, and you think that Gabe and Kristina are in that awkward more-than-friends stage, and you've been spending barley any time with me so you feel awkward. You also want to give Gabe and Kristina time alone… Is that what's happening?"

"Uh…" I didn't want to say yes, because it wasn't, but I also couldn't say no because then I would have to explain.

"Either way, I'm still ecstatic that you're joining us." Draco laughed as we walked into the boundaries of Hogsmeade. "Just let me do one thing, okay? Wait out here." He dashed into the Owl Post Office to send an owl. I was curious to what he was doing, but obediently stayed. He quickly returned, grinning.

"What was that about?" I asked, and Draco looked shifty.

"Uh… Nothing." He shrugged.

"Oh look, there's Snape!" Blaise pointed, "Is he… Staring at us?"

"Who knows- he's a very weird guy right, hey, let's go to Tomes and Scrolls I heard that they have the new 'Wizards and Werewolves' book out!" Draco said, jumping from one subject to the other. I raised my eyebrows, but decided not to question it. In the bookshop, I pursued different editions of some of my books, hoping to trade them for a newer, up to date edition. However, I quickly ditched that action to defend Muggle books from Blaise's complaints, from Tomes and Scrolls' Muggle section. Luckily, I was still able to buy the latest edition of 'The Greats', which outlined some of the greatest wizards and witches of the ages. Blaise decided to purchase this year's edition of the 'Gringotts Book of Wizarding Records', which was basically the magical version of the Guinness Book of World Records. Draco successfully bought the fourth book in the fictional series 'Wizards and Werewolves', which was called 'The oncoming storm'. He promised to lend me the book after he was done.

I stopped off at Dogweed and Deathcap, to buy Lady Voldemorg some more food and to purchase some gillyweed, which Mr Harvey liked very much because it made him able to swim underwater like a duck. While I was doing that Blaise stopped into Dominic Maestro's music shop to buy himself a charmed double bass, which he'd decided would play Ginny songs if an anniversary or Valentine's Day came up, to which Draco laughed and said would get old very quickly. Silently I agreed with him. As me and Blaise were busy in our respective shops, Draco popped into Gladrags' and bought Dobby a pair of bright yellow socks. I joked that both Dobby and Cedric would appreciate it, but the boys, bless their Slytherin souls, didn't get it. Next was Honeydukes, where we happily spent an hour looking at all the different candies and chocolates. For some reason, Draco decided that we would avoid Madame Puddifoot's shop, and so we did, just before Ginny finally found us and dragged Blaise off there. We smirked as he was taken to his pink and frilly doom. We saw the twins in Zonko's joke shop, and then met up with Harry and Ron at the Three Broomsticks.

"You guys having a nice time?" Ron asked as me and Draco sat down with our hot, frothy cups of butterbeer. I nodded, and sipped my drink, succeeding in getting a moustache of froth around my lips. Draco laughed and wiped it off me with his index finger, then licking it. I grinned, kissed him on the nose and he wrapped his hand around me. In retaliation I snuggled into his side. Harry fake gagged.

"Urgh," Harry groaned, "Tone it down a bit, you two. I don't think Dad wants to be a Grandfather yet!" I giggled and reached over to hit him on the head. I smirkled triumphantly as my fist reached its target lightly. "Ow! Sophia that really hurt!"

"I barely touched you, you baby." I rolled my eyes, before leaning in to Draco again. I closed my eyes, content. This was turning out to be the best Hogsmeade trip yet, even if Draco had been acting a little strange. Then, of course, Harry had to go and ruin the mood by tipping his butterbeer all over me and Draco. We got the last laugh in the end, however, for all we needed to do was cast a cleaning charm on our skin, hair and clothes, and laugh as a new waiter, who had just graduated last year, 'accidentally' tripped and smashed a platter of food into Harry's astonished face. Also, he was down a butterbeer, so unlucky for him, right?

**A/N:**** And there goes another chapter. Did it drag for you guys a little? It did for me when I was typing it, mais ce la vie. Oops, went into French then didn't I…**

**1. What was your favourite part?  
><strong>**2. Was the Hogsmeade part alright? I remembered I promised Draphia and Hogsmeade, so I had to put it in. Ideas there are mainly down to AllieMalfoy143, everyone!  
><strong>**3. What did you think of Professor Trewlaney's advice?  
><strong>**4. Who was Professor Trewlaney talking to over in the corner?  
><strong>**5. Did you like the detention?  
><strong>**6. What was with the detention the Professor gave Sophia? Was it just the way he did thinks, like with starters in class? Or does it have an ulterior motive?**

**Also, I kind of have a bone to pick with you all: For the last chapter I had 54 visits, and 78 hits, however I only received 4 reviews. Now don't get me wrong, I'm grateful you all read my stories, but please could you leave me a message telling me how you feel about the story? You don't even have to be logged in (just ask Sophia Lena Duchannes Riddle- love your name by the way- Beautiful Creatures rocks, right?- who didn't log into her user name until the 26****th**** chapter and still gave me lovley reviews!) to review! It doesn't have to answer the questions either, or be too long if you don't have time!**

**Thanks to AllieMalfoy143, Sophia Lena Duchannes Riddle, Ms. Dramione and missmollymundt for reviewing!**

**Please, please, PLEASE review!**

**Comix**


	28. February

_C__hapter 27: February_

**A/N:**** Hello all once again! I would like to thank the following people for reviewing the last chapter- Sophia Lena Duchannes Riddle, Arabella Song, and Horseygirl7! **

**1. What was your favourite part?  
><strong>The detention, of course! And my wonderful reviews!  
><strong>2. Was the Hogsmeade part alright? I remembered I promised Draphia and Hogsmeade, so I had to put it in. Ideas there are mainly down to AllieMalfoy143, everyone!<br>**It wasn't my best piece, but I've never been good at Hogsmeade scenes…  
><strong>3. What did you think of Professor Trewlaney's advice?<br>**I hate Professor T, but still, at the same time she's fun to write. Still, she could have been a bit more daydreamy…  
><strong>4. Who was Professor Trewlaney talking to over in the corner?<br>**Ah, he wouldn't want me to say, but still. It was… *Gets knocked out for around half an hour* … sometimes I hate him… :(  
><strong>5. Did you like the detention?<br>**I loved the detention! But I adore the third detention more, because it involves background reading.  
><strong>6. What was with the detention the Professor gave Sophia? Was it just the way he did thinks, like with starters in class? Or does it have an ulterior motive?<br>**Lolage, you can hardly understand the craziness of Professor Carrie.

* * *

><p>I awoke to pinkness on the 14th February.<p>

"Happy Valentine's day, Sophia!" Cheered my overexcited dorm mates.

"Why did you turn the dormitory pink?" I asked drowsily.

"Because it's Valentine's day!" The girls chorused cheerfully, making me wish I was in Ravenclaw, which was probably much quieter.

"QUACK!" Mr Harvey quacked from beside my bed. He was holding a card and chocolates in his beak- I mean, mouth. The card read 'Will you be my Valentine?'. The girls sighed.

"That's soo cute!" Laughed Emma.

"Of course I'll be your Valentine Mr Harvey!" I gushed.

"But Sophia you have a boyfriend!"

"He's going to have to lump it. He probably won't remember though, right?"

I was walking towards Charms when Harry cornered me.

"Hi Harry. Are you okay?" I asked, noticing his frantic expression.

"You know how we enchanted the phone so it could work in Hogwarts?" He asked, and I nodded. "Livia texted me. She texted me!" He waved the phone in front of my face. It read 'Happy Valentine's Day Harry'. "What is she saying what does it mean?"

"It says Happy Valentine's Day Harry. It means she's wishing you a Happy Valentine Day. I would text back 'You too Liv.' and see where the conversation goes from there." I advised him. He nodded gratefully.

"Thanks Sophia! You're the best!" He nodded, rushing off to tell Ron what I had said and probably to get a second opinion off Ginny. A hand snaked around my waist and pulled me towards its owner as Draco fell into step beside me and Mr Harvey.

"Sophia, will you be my Valentine?"

"No."

"Okay- wait, what?" Draco turned to me looking shocked and disappointed. "Why not?"

"QUACK!"

"I had someone better ask me first." I laughed, petting Mr Harvey on the head. He shot a smug look at Draco, who glared.

"You ditched for the guy who thinks he's a duck?" He sounded hurt.

"Aw, Mr Harvey can share if you want, Draco, can't you Mr Harvey?" I smiled at Mr Harvey who frowned and shook his head. I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry Draco. You're still my favourite man." I whispered, kissing him sweetly on the lips. "I love you, and only you." Too late I saw Gabe, watching wistfully from the other end of the hallway.  
>He'd heard every word.<p>

* * *

><p>I knocked on Professor Carrathurs door, apprehensive to what my second detention would be like. Would it be as crazy as my last one?<p>

"Come in." I opened the door and tried to stifle my gasp. The room was normal- completely normal, which was very strange. The Professor had cleared out the desks so there was an open space. "Today, Miss Riddle, we duel." He gave me an elegant bow, of which I returned. Then the duel commenced. He shot spell upon spell at me- impedimentra, stupefy, expelliarmus, while I tried to block them. All the while he was trying to put me off using taunts.

"Harry Riddle isn't really your brother!" A flash of blue light, which I blocked. "You're just dreaming. You aren't Sophia Lily Riddle, instead a girl named Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way!" Red light shot at me, and I had to dodge it. "I am your father."

"Cliché and overused." I reminded him, sending a quick curse his way.

"Your mothers still alive and she's living in Jamaica!" Purple light, a Protego.

"Justin Finch-Fletchly died because of you." His eyes glinted in hate and I lost my concentration. He cast immobulus and I fell to the floor stiffly. Quickly after he shot expelliarmus again, and my wand flew from my hand to his. He stood over me with his lips curled and his eyes like slits. I saw cruelty flash in his eyes, and then he winced in pain as if somebody had hit him.

"If that is how you fight under stress, Miss Riddle, I believe you should worry for your life." He said, under slight strain. He dropped my wand and released the charm he had on me, but I stayed on the floor, frozen with fear. "You're going to be dead meat." With that he left the room. I lay for a second longer, then got up shakily, picked up my wand and left the classroom, for once truly scared of the Defence Professor.

* * *

><p>I hurried down the corridor, towards the library, deciding to get a start of my revising. I couldn't believe that I hadn't started yet- Exams were in June, after all. Just as I thought this, I heard a noise- a whisper. Despite my infernal radar screaming not to, I followed the noise to a corridor with a dead end.<p>

"Hello?" I called out. I shook my head. There was nobody here. I turned to go back when there was a crack sound from above me. Before I could react, a voice yelled 'Protego', and I was tackled to the floor. I looked up at the shiny shield charm which was holding up a particularly large chunk of the ceiling. Then I looked across towards my- well, let's face it- saviour. He was crouched next to me, a deft smile flashing across his face.  
>Gabe.<br>My brown eyes widened.

"Are you okay?" Gabe asked, his face laced with concern. I whimpered softly. "Phia? Why have you been avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?" I got up and began to back away. "Sophia?" I turned and ran from the scene. At the corner I pressed myself against the wall, breathing heavily. How had Gabe gotten there so quickly? Had he been there all along, waiting for me to come so he could put me in danger then save me? Someone had called me down there, had it been him? I was brought out of my thoughts by a crash sound.

"Dammit Sophia!" I heard Gabe curse. He was silent for a second before he spoke again, his voice now cautious and fearful. "Who are you? What do you want for me? What do you want me to do? What do you want me to do?"

* * *

><p>"<em>What do you want me to do? What do you want me to do?"<em>

"_Trust me." The ceiling hit me._

I woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for breath. It took me a while to remember where I was, but I couldn't shake the sense of terror that clung to me. I could have died. I could have died! I felt hands enclose me in a comforting hug, but there was nobody there. I tensed.

"Ssh, Phia." A voice soothed me. "Calm down, its okay. Everything is okay." I felt an invisible hand prise open my own hand open and slip a piece of paper into it. Then they softly pushed me down onto my bed, pulling the covers over me. "Sleep now Sophia, sleep until the morning sun. Sweet dreams now, Phia. Sweet dreams for only you and me."

When I awoke again the dormitory was empty, and the sun was lighting the room. For a second I thought what had happened had been a dream, my brain trying to comfort me. Then I realised I had a piece of paper in my hand. I opened it up and gasped. It wasn't paper. It was a photo, taken last year, of me, Ginny and…  
>Justin.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** Le gasp!**

**1. What was your favourite part?  
><strong>**2. Who likes Livia/Harry? Who doesn't?  
><strong>**3. Did anyone else find Carrie a little scary during the detention scene?  
><strong>**4. Who called Sophia's name and tried to drop the ceiling on her head?  
><strong>**5. Who was Gabe talking to?  
><strong>**6. Who comforted Sophia?**

**All will be revealed…**

**Please review!  
><strong>**Comix**


	29. March

_C__hapter 28: March_

**A/N:**** Hi everymbody! How are you all? Kudos to the 6 people who reviewed this chapter: Sophia Lena Duchannes Riddle, Horseygirl7, Writer In The Valley, Slytherinesque Angel, AllieMalfoy143, and Arabella Riddle Song. Thank you all! Your advice, praise and critism was welcomed in my wide arms!  
><strong>**Also, a shout out to a very brave author, Potato4, who has come back to Fanfiction after around a year being off for personal reasons! She is awesome.**

**1. What was your favourite part?  
><strong>When Harry got the text message, although I also liked ?_?_ comforting Sophia (man I hate it when he makes me blank things! But he says it must be done to keep his identity a secret… What is he, Spider man?)  
><strong>2. Who likes LiviaHarry? Who doesn't?  
><strong>I'm okay with it. It's more of terms and conditions of getting Livia in my story than a personal opinion though, and I'm all about the buissness (and making fun of her slightly…)  
><strong>3. Did anyone else find Carrie a little scary during the detention scene?<br>**Very scary, even though ?_?_ assures me that it was a one-time thing and that it would never happen again.  
><strong>4. Who called Sophia's name and tried to drop the ceiling on her head?<br>**I know who did! It was- *Gets threatened by ?_?_* … Sorry. Don't hit me again, please!  
><strong>5. Who was Gabe talking to?<br>**I'm not allowed to say… :(  
><strong>6. Who comforted Sophia?<br>**Again, not allowed to say. Stupid ?_?_!

**Oh, and in order to fully enjoy the song listed below, you must hear it first. Copy and paste this into your link bar, or into a different window (take out the spaces, of course!) **http : / / www. you tube . com / watch ? v = Xy -4 y k w GFD k

"Oh, happy Hogwarts birthday,  
>Magic wizard birthday,<br>Fun wizard happy birthday fun,  
>Fun fun fun,<br>Magic flavoured birthday cake,  
>Wizard wishes you will make,<br>Happy birthday dance with everyone," Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, the entire Gryffindor house, Luna, a bored-looking Draco a Blaise, and I were stood around a gushing Ron, singing the Hogwarts birthday song for him.

"2,3,4!" Blaise shouted without emotion, earning a slap from his girlfriend.

"Birthday magic what?" Harry called.

"Party happy birthday!" We chorused.

"Wizard party school!" Fred and George yelled.

"Magic magic wizard magic party!"

"Gryffindor!" Roared Ginny.

"Party more!"

"Hufflepuff!" I called out.

"Wizard stuff!"

"Ravenclaw!" Luna added.

"Hell naw!"

"Pretty sure that's everybody!" Harry laughed, earning a glare from the two snakes in the room.

"Happy Hogwarts birthday,  
>Wizard school party,<br>Children eating cakes inside their mouths,  
>Hogwarts lesson number one,<br>Never not be having fun,  
>Children eating cakes inside their mouths!" We sang, then cheered as Ron blew out the candles on a cake the House Elves had made. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RON!"<p>

"Yeah. Whatever." Draco and Blaise tagged on, earning smacks from Ginny and I. "Abuse, maybe?" I rolled my eyes as Harry gave Ron a small, badly wrapped present.

"Ooh what is it?" Ron wondered, opening the present to find two pieced of paper. "Front row tickets to the Cannon game? Thanks Harry!" Next, I gave him his present, an elegantly wrapped small box. When he unwrapped it he practically screamed. "Tickets to privately train with the Cannons? No. WAY! Thanks so much, Sophia, Malfoy, this is the best present ever!"

"Show off." Harry muttered.

"Yeah." I laughed.

"Us next!" Fred said, and George handed Ron a big, square box. Ron grinned, and opened it.

BOOM! Black smoke billowed around the room and when it cleared, Ron was covered in soot.

"Happy birthday Ron!"

"Sometimes I hate you two."

"Aw, but we love you Won-Won!"

"… Shut up."

* * *

><p>"Hey Sophia what are you doing?" Draco asked, sitting into a seat across from mine in the library. He pushed a pile of parchment and scrolls away so that he could actually see me.<p>

"Studying." I replied, turning the page of my text book.

"Why?"

"For OWLs."

"But they aren't until June!" Draco whined.

"Draco, which pub held meetings for the Goblins Revelution."

"Uh…"

"Exactly." I said, nodding, "By the way, it's the Hogs' Head."

"Oh, okay… Sophia?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Want to go down to the lake and see the Giant Squid?"

"No, I'm revising." I replied, copying a side note about brick transfiguration onto one of my flash notes, which actually flashed the facts I wrote down.

"…Sophia?"

"What?"

"Are you done yet?"

"No."

"When will you be done?"

"When I have finished still-object transfiguration. I suppose I can leave animal and human transfiguration until tomorrow…"

"… When will you have finished still-object transfiguration?"

"See that piece of parchment there?" I pointed to a piece of parchment in the middle of a pile. "If I were in a revising race, that would be my finishing line. I have two books, a stack of parchment, four scrolls and all of the pile until that piece I showed you to go."

"… Let me rephrase the question. What time will that be?"

"Uh… At least two hours. An hour and a half if I speed-read." I breathed a sigh of relief when he left me alone to study.

"Hi Sophia." I looked up to see that Kristina had taken Draco's vacant seat. I smiled at her in welcome.

"Hey Kristina." I greeted.

"Revising?"

"It is OWL year for me."

"Yeah…" She fingured a book labelled 'Advanced Blanket-to-Chess-Board Transfiguration'. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Mmn, we haven't talked in a while have we?" I mused.

"You haven't spoken to Gabe in a while either." She noted, then sighed, "Why are you avoiding him? Don't you realise how upset you're making him? He doesn't understand- I don't understand!" She threw her hands up in the air, then groaned. "I know I'm just a first year, but whatever the reason is, I don't understand how it's important enough to ruin a friendship."

"What did he get you for Christmas?" I blurted out.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kristina questioned, but answered me anyway. "This neat book- 'The Badgers' Den'- it's this book about Hufflepuffs and how they overcome their own stereotypes! Why… What did he get you?"

"It doesn't matter." I dismissed, in thought. He had _bought_ Kristina a _book_, and _made_ me a _necklace_… it was definite proof that what I'd read four months ago was true.

"The way you asked suggested it was- Erin got me a book on Phycology." Kristina reasoned. "So what did he buy you? Did he even buy you anything?" When I didn't answer, she sighed. "Sophia-"

"KRISTINA!" We both turned to see Myrtle floating towards us hurridley, a frightened look on her face, like I'd never seen before.

"Myrtle?" I asked, concerned.

"Kristina you need to help me! J-I have this friend, and he's stuck! I can't get him out!"

"I'll help-"

"No! It has to be Kristina. He asked for Kristina."

"Who?"

"No time! Hurry Kristina, hurry!" Wailed Myrtle, spinning around to somehow prove her point. Kristina gave me an apologetic smile before rushing off with the half-crazed ghost. I shrugged and returned to my revision.

"Sophia are you done yet?"

"No Draco."

"Now?"

"No."

"… How about now?"

"If you're going to distract me, I'll get you sent out of the library."

"Sorry Sophia."

Silence.

* * *

><p>"Professor?" I knocked on the classroom door, anxious to what would happen today, and also relieved it was the last detention I had with him. It creaked open, it wasn't even latched shut. Apprehensive, I gingerly walked into the room. Nobody was there.<p>

"Professor?" Perhaps he was invisible, and my task was to find him in the room. "Professor are you here?" His outdoor cloak was gone from his peg, perhaps he had forgotten? Perhaps he'd had to go somewhere? I looked around the room, hoping to find a clue as to where he had gone. Everything looked normal, though. The desks were in a row, chairs tucked under neatly. The textbooks were on the bookcases, arranged in alphabetical order. Professor Carrathurs chair was beside his desk, so that he could get up without moving the chair backwards. There was a quill net to a piece of parchment on his desk, the only thing not in a drawer. Had he written me a note explaining where he had gone? I picked it up and scanned through it curiously.

'_All Deatheaters- Ministry of Magics' Department of Mysteries- Hall of Prophecies. There's a prophecy, on killing the descendants of Slytherin- you know who we're talking about here. They'll be after it too- we have to get to it before they do- so we can use it properly, and-_' here the words were blurred and blotched so they were unrecognisable. '_her._'

What? I gasped, dropping the parchment. It fluttered to the floor. Professor Carrathurs was a Deatheater… And he was trying to kill her- a descendant of Slytherin… Me!

**A/N:**** LE GASP!**

**1. What was your favourite part?  
><strong>**2. Did you like Ron's birthday? He's not my favourite character, but even people we hate deserve birthdays, right?  
><strong>**3. Are you studying for exams right now? I never study… Although I **_**should**_**.  
><strong>**4. What is up with the Professor? Is everything as it seems right now?**

**Please review!  
><strong>**Comix**


	30. The Sorting Hat

_Chapter 29: The Sorting Hat_

**A/N: Hello all! Kind of late with this update, first my VIAO killed itself, then when I got it working for a short period, I couldn't open any of my Word documents, so I tried re-installing it, but it wouldn't accept my product key, which is on the bottom of the laptop, so... Well, long story short, I'm on the Dinosaur family computer right now, to give this to you, my faithful people! Kudos to Sophia Lena Duchannes Riddle, Arabella Song, AllieMalfoy143 and Amasom for reviewing! **

**To Sophia Lena Duchannes: How do you know he won't kill Sophia? *Evil grin***

**To Arabella Song: You are so lucky to have a partial photographic memory!**

**To Amasom: Aw, thanks, you made me blush!**

**1. What was your favourite part?  
><strong>Um... Either trying to blow up Ron for his birthday, or the Library scene. Does anybody remember I did a scene like that in HVD?**  
>2. Did you like Ron's birthday? He's not my favourite character, but even people we hate deserve birthdays, right?<br>**Mm, I suppose... *Grumbles***  
>3. Are you studying for exams right now? I never study… Although I <strong>_**should**_**.  
><strong>MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No studying, and the highest marks of my year! I'm not even very good at Science, and we didn't even cover half of the topics! I still don't fully understand the EM Spectrum, though...**  
>4. What is up with the Professor? Is everything as it seems right now?<br>***Starts singing Wizards of Waverly Place theme song* The Professor is Le Awesome! Or so he says *Points to the guy who keeps knocking me unconscious* But what does he know? *Five seconds later* Apparently, a lot.

"HARRY!" I all but yelled, running through the hallways.

"Sophia, I've been looking for you everywhere! Livia textedid me!"

"Texted, Harry, not textedid. Besides, we have more important issues to worry about, I-"

"Livia texted me! What did she say and what did it mean?" He thrust his phone at me. "Read it! Read it! Please? Then I'll listen to whatever you have to say." I sighed, and took the phone, glancing down at it's glowing screen.

"Livia says 'Hey Harry, haven't seen you i-' ... she spelt in wrong? 'in a while, wanna do something during Easter break?' Basically, brother dearest, she just asked you out."

"WHAT?" Harry yelled, snatching the phone and reading it. "Oh my Godric Ron, like, Livia just totally asked me out!"

"You go guy!" Ron whooped.

"You two sound like girls." Blaise rolled his eyes. He and Draco were walking up from the dungeons. Ron and Harry glared at him. Draco laughed and hugged me.

"Good afternoon my beautiful badger babe." He whispered, and I grinned.

"Sophia what do I text back?" Harry asked, spoiling the romantic moment.

"Uh... How about 'Yeah that'd be cool, any good movies out?'." I advised.

"Oh my Godric of course! Thanks Phia, you're like awesome for reals." Harry grinned, starting to type.

"Harry, we have more pressing issues than your love life." I continued, "I found this on Professor Carrathurs' desk." I passed the note to him. Harry read it quickly.

"Wait... so what you're saying is that Professor Carrathurs is a Deatheater who wants to kill us?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"And he's at the Department of Mysteries about to get a prophecy can do that?" Harry clarified.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed.

"Right. Lets tell Dumbledore-" Began Ron.

"No time for Dumbledore- we have to stop him before he gets the prophecy!" Harry argued.

"Ron's right, we should, but you are also right, Harry," I defended, "So I propose that three of us follow him to the Ministry on Thestral- they're very fast and have a good sense of direction- and try to fend him off. Meanwhile, the other person warns Dumbledore that the Professor is evil, and he gets the Order to help us and fall in."

"Brilliant! But only people who have seen someone die can see Thestrals." Blaise pointed out.

"Me and Harry saw Justin die last year." I remembered.

"Brilliant!" Draco grinned, "So me, Blaise, Riddle and Weaslbea will go and you tell Dumbledore!" The boys set off down he corridor, and I shook my head, following them.

"No. I'm not going to be left behind." I hissed.

"Oh no, you will." Harry snapped, "This is Wizard buissiness, Sophia. You're a witch This will be dangerous, you'd get hurt. You are staying at Hogwarts."

"I agree. Sophia, I don't want you getting hurt, it'd be like me getting hurt myself. Besides, your dad would kill me." Draco smiled. "Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it. Plus, this'll give you time to revise without me annoying you!" I rolled my eyes in him.

"I'm coming."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"... EVERYBODY RUN!" Blaise shrieked, and the boys sprinted off.

"HARRY RIDDLE YOU ARE SO SEXIST!" I yelled after them, before groaning. "They are so dead." I sighed, and was about to follow them when I heard the Sorting Hat.

"Hello? Is anybody there? ... Dumbledore? Snape? McGonagol? I kind of need some assistance." I realised with a start that I was stood at the bottom of the stairs to Dumbledore's office."Uh... Drooble's Everlasting Gum?" I guessed the password, and the gargoyle stepped aside to show the staircase. I rushed up, to see the Sorting Hat on the floor.

"Sorting Hat?" I asked, slightly amused.

"Miss Riddle! Could you help me please? I seem to have fallen off my stool and having no hands or feet, I cannot get back up. Coul you..."

"Of course!" I agreed, picking him up and placing him on his stool.

"Thank you Miss Riddle. Oh, do you know what rhymes with despair?" The Sorting Hat wondered.

"Dare," I replied, "Mare, Stare, Stair, Lair, Fare, Fair, Where, There, Their, Pear, Pair, Bear, Rare... Uh... Care..."

"Care!" The Sorting Hat nodded. "How does this sound? 'Hogwarts will be doomed to fall in despair, Unless those inside unite and care'?"

"Hm... The beats a bit off, but it works!" I advised, and he nodded.

"I sense something is troubling you, Miss Riddle." The Sorting Hat stated. "What is the matter?"

"The Deatheaters are attacking the Ministry." I replied, "And Harry, Ron, Draco and Blaise have gone to stop them... I'm worried about them."

"What houses are they in?"

"Gryffindor and Slytherin. They don't exactly get along, but they've still gone together."

"Hm... They stand more of a chance than if they stood alone, but will not fully succeed." At my quizzical look, he added, " 'We must unite inside her, or we'll crumble from within'?"

"... Are you saying that Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin have to unite to stop the Deatheaters?" I frowned. He nodded. "Two people from two houses have gone, so does that mean two people from the other two houses must follow?"

"Yes miss Riddle. You must gather four people in total."

"Erin and Luna from Ravenclaw..." I mused, "And me and Kristina from Hufflepuff?"

"Miss Riddle you are forgetting. Miss Horner is but a first year. She does not know enough spells to keep her safe during this fight. Therefore, I would suggest you'd ask Mr Truman." He advised. I blanched.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no." I shook my head. "Not him. Not Gabe."

"And why not?"

"I feel so awkward around him, it's just... hard to explain, but I can't be around him." I sighed.

"For three years you were a Gryffindor. Where is your Gryffindor courage? I realise it's been awkward for you around him, but you need to man up and talk to him. There's nothing for you to worry about, not when- what? No. Look, I'll talk to whom I want to talk to, and about whatever I want. You cannot control me." He sent a sassy glare to the air next to him. Was he talking to himself again? "You didn't control me. The only reason I put her in Hufflepuff was because I wanted to, not because you asked me to! I am my own hat- My own hat I tell you. Sometimes you drive me crazy. I mean, you're so pigheaded, and stubborn, and can be quite rude! Sometimes I think we sort too soon- I know where you'd go _now_... So yes, Miss Riddle. You are brave and you don't need to worry, you just need to go and make nice to Mr. Truman." He switched back to speaking to me, an actual person.

"But-"

"Do it, Miss Riddle." The Sorting Hat told me, "Uh... Urgh, Hufflepuff is so hard to rhyme. Hufflepuff, Enough, Duff, Rough... No, Hufflepuff's aren't rough what are you talking about you stupid hat... Hm... Cuff... Trough... No, that's pronounced differently to how it's spelt... Buff... Hufflepuff's aren't buff, that's generally more Gryffindors... Luff isn't a word... Stuff? Or you could belong in Hufflepuff, who are loyal and good at finding stuff? ... Hm... I'll get back to that. Now... Slytherin... Din... Win... Bin... Grin... Fin... Lin... Trin... Wait... Still not a word. I wish I had a notebook for things that rhyme with words, it'd be soo much easier... Pin... Kin... Win... Min... Din... Sin... Mm, would work, but would be offensive to Slytherins..." I raised my eyebrows and left the room, inwardly groaning. Salazar, help me in this Godricly awkward time.

_I have complete faith in you, daughter of mine_.

Of course you do, you dead, overconfident voice of my mind.

**A/N: Well, there you go. Next chapter- not written, but I'm pretty sure we'll be getting to the Ministry. If not, then it'll be in chapter 31.**

**1. What was your favourite part?  
>2. What DOES rhyme with Slytherin?<br>3. Y'all having a nice Easter?  
>4. HOW DO YOU THINK I CAN GET MY WORD DOCUMENTS AGAIN?<br>5. Who was the Sorting Hat talking to?**

**6. What will Livia reply? Will we even learn?**

**Please review- I'm aiming for 200 reviews by the end of the story!**

**Comix**


	31. The Unnamable Chapter

_Chapter 30: The Un-namable Chapter_

**A/N:**** Hello again everyone! The VIAO still won't let me open Word Documents, which is kind of a bummer. I have to acess them through WordPad, which gets rid of all formatting and puts in loads of random codes, PLUS it has no spell checker. Eugh. Anyway, glad to be back, this chapter was hard to write because... Well... I want you guys to guess what was hard to write in here. Does anybody remember what happened at the last 30th chapter, back in Hermione Voldemort Daughter? I'll give you a clue- They have the same chapter title. Here's another clue: It had something to do with Justin, and I despise that chapter!**

**1. What was your favourite part?  
><strong>Hum, my favourite part had to be... Uh... Well, I didn't have a favourite part to be honest for that chapter...**  
>2. What DOES rhyme with Slytherin?<br>**I'm as stuck as the Sorting Hat.**  
>3. Y'all having a nice Easter?<br>**... Uh... Easter's over... BUT, I did have a good Easter, overall.**  
>4. HOW DO YOU THINK I CAN GET MY WORD DOCUMENTS AGAIN?<br>**Beats me.**  
>5. Who was the Sorting Hat talking to?<br>**The same person I'm talking to right now!

**6. What will Livia reply? Will we even learn?  
><strong>I dunno, it depends on how I feel.

* * *

><p>I hurried from Dumbledore's office as the 1 o'clock bells rang. Lunchtime. It was be the perfect time to corner Erin, Luna and Gabe. They would all be either in the Great Hall, or, more likley in Erin's case, the library. I hurried to the Great Hall, the other students mingling around me. I heard one student say to the other- 'Hurry up Jody, it's pizza today!", and then Jody say back, "I like pitza!". I envied them, all of them, going about as if it was just another day, as if some kind of new branch of Deatheaters weren't attacking the Ministry, as if their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was not evil. I stiffled a giggle- he was the third teacher to turn evil in my years at Hogwarts (unless you count Snape, whose attitude is evil, then it's four), we really should be used to the revelation by now. I followed the wave of black robes lined with yellow, green, red, and blue into the massive hall, where everyone was eating. I flicked my eyes instincitvley to the staff table, where Snape was eating some kind of orange mush, and both Professor Dumbledore and Carrathurs were gone. My eyes then turned to the Hufflepuff table, where Cedric was spooning slices of bananas onto everyones plates. Kristina and Gabe were in a deep conversation; he seemed to be in dismisal about something. Then Gemima started speaking animatedly, and she pointed to me. Gabe turned around, and I looked away before he could see me staring. My eyes glanced over to Ginny at the Gryffindor table. She looked worried, and mouthed 'Bared rays', which I guessed was code for 'Where's Blaise?'. Then, I headed over to the Ravenclaw table, where Luna and Erin were debating the existance of Crumple-Horned Snorcacks.<p>

"You can't say they aren't real, Erin, my Daddy wrote a whole section of them in last months edition of The Quibbler!"

"Yeah and the month before he wrote about how Santa Claus was really just Godric Gryffindor taking an elixar from the Philosephers Stone."

"... I knew you read it! I knew it!"

"Back to the matter in hand, Luna. Besides, the pictures you showed me are clearly photo shopped..."

"Photo whatted?"

"Muggle thing, Luna."

"Hey guys." The two jumped, then looked at me as I slid in across from them.

"Hello Sophia!" Erin greeted, taking a ladel of some carrot and corriander soup from it's container. "Not to be rude, but didn't you and Draco have lunch plans today?"

"Something came up," I said, waving my hand, "I need you help, though..." I quickly ecplained what was going on, and how I needed their help.

"Okay." Luna nodded, "We'll come with you- ooh Nargle! Oh, wait, that's just a purple butterfly. We'll meet you by Dumbledore's Office in five minutes- he has Floo."

I smiled. "Right. Now I just need to make up with Gabe and convince him to come, and we're all set."

"He's in the library." Erin hinted, "We study together every Tuesday and Thursday lunchtime." She blushed.

"Erin, you seem to have some Wrackspurts in your brain. Daddy sent me a Wrackspurt-Away prototype, do you want me to fetch it for you?" Luna asked helpfully.

"Uh... no, Luna, I'm fine." Erin shook her head, flushing an even deeper shade of crimson. I supressed a chuckle. "Sophia, shouldn't you be going? To be fair, you've avoided Gabe for almost three months- he deserves an apology, and an explanation."

* * *

><p>The library was quiet and almost empty, considering it was so close to OWLs and NEWTs. Madam Pince was stamping books. I spied Gabe easily, he was sat alone at a table, flicking through, a book- it's title was 'Paranormalcy in the Wizarding World: Uncleared Lives'. I paused for a second, wondering what that had to do with our OWLs, before I walked up to his table.<p>

"... Hi... Gabe..." I greeted, somewhat nervously. He looked up, saw me, then went back to his book.

"Ah, she remembers my name." He commented cooly, "And why has this rare oppurtunity to actually notice me come to pass?"

"I wanted to apologise." I said awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot. "So, sorry... I guess."

"For what?" He replied, not looking up. "With no disrespect, I want a full-scale apology. You ignorned me for three months, Sophia."

"I am sorry, tremendously sorry, Gabe, for ignoring you for three months, and not even noticing you. I am sorry for not even telling you why I did so, and for not thanking you when..." I paused, and took a deep breath. "When you saved my life."  
>"Why?"<p>

"Why did you save my life?"

"No, why did you avoid me? Why are you only apologising now?" Gabe finnaly looked up, and his eyes were full of hurt.

"I... I..." I blushed, "I'm really sorry Gabe-"

"You said that."

"Will you let me speak? I'm really, truly sorry, for what I did during the Christmas Holidays that led to me avoiding you. I snooped around in your room, and through your things. It was extremley wrong for me to do, and I don't know why I did it but I did, and I'm so sorry." I sighed and looked away, ashamed for what I'd done.

"And what did you see in my room?" Gabe asked, his voice barley a whisper.

"I saw... I saw your metalwork, you know, the charms, bracelets, necklaces... the necklace you were going to give me for Christmas. You're really talented, Gabe, they were really, really good-"

"Did you like it?" Gabe interuppted. "The necklace. Did you like it?"

"Yes. It was- It was truly beautiful, Gabe, you spent so much time on it and it shows, and... I didn't, I don't deserve it."

"No, you didn't, which is why I gave it to Erin." Gabe told me. "Did you see anything else?"

"Your journal. I read it. I shouldn't have read it. I shouldn't have even thought about it, Gabe, and I am so, so sorry. I just... Did you mean it?" I changed the subject. "Did you mean what you wrote?"

"You read the rant about Malfoy, didn't you." Gabe sighed, "Yeah. Not my proudest moment."

"You ranted about Draco? No, I'm talking about what you wrote about me. You wrote, and I quote: 'I love her, Sophia, that is. I love her so much and one day she's going to realise it.'" I quoted.

"I don't love you, Sophia." Gabe said.

"You... You don't?" I asked, breathing a sigh of relief, "Oh thank Salazar! I meant, not that I wouldn't want to date you, you are really nice, but of course I have a boyfriend- not that I would date you if I wasn't with Draco, because we're just friends even though I've been a terrible friend at the moment, and I don't blame you if you-"

"Sophia, I don't love you. But I did, before I realised that you were melodramatic, ungratful, a terrible friend, and sometimes extremley vain. But, your also very nice, kind, concerned about others and, when you're not being a cow, a brilliant friend. You probably felt very awkward when you read that sentance and I understand why you wanted to avoid me, I just don't understand why you didn't get over it and confront me."

"I'm sorry, Gabe." I apologised once again, looking down, "I didn't want to loose you as a friend."

"Yes, because avoiding me didn't loose me at all." He rolled his eyes. "Now what do you want from me?" Gabe smiled for the first time in months.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I know you." He laughed. "You wouldn't feel driven to apologise unless you needed something off me. Now, what is it?"

"I don't want anyth- Okay, basically, Professor Carrathurs is evil, and he wants to kill me and Harry using a prophecy. Harry, Ron, Draco and Blaise have gone to stop him. But the Sorting Hat said that we needed two people from each house to fully defeat him and his colleagus. That means Erin and Luna, and you and me."

"I knew you wanted something." Gabe shook his head knowingly. "Okay. Let me finish this chapter, and we'll go." I stared at him hardly. "Fine, I'll finish it on the way."

* * *

><p><span>Nobody's POV<span>

The four teenagers literally ran into the Ministry Atrium, each wearing a badge stating their name, and also 'Harry Potter's Backup'.

"Where would they be?" One of the girls said, redoing the bobble in her auburn hair.

"Department of Mysteries' Hall of Prophecies. I kind of know how to get there." Replied the brown haired girl, looking around the almost empty room nervously.

"Kind of?" The only boy in their group raised his eyes.

"To some extent, yes, Gabe." The girl shrugged. "So..." She paused, and looked over to the entryway, where a female ghost was floating.

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just passing through... oh... passing..." The ghost frowned and bit her lip.

"Uh... Myrtle, why aren't you at Hogwarts, where you normally are nowadays?" Asked the auburn haired one, trying to phrase her question correctly so the ghost wouldn't burst out crying.

"Oh, Olive Hornby's updating her restraining order." The ghost, Myrtle, said. "I don't know how the old bat is still alive when I'm... When I'm..." The ghost started to cry.

"Don't worry Myrtle," Said the blonde girl, speaking for the first time since they had arrived there. "I think it's much better to be eternally young than to have wrinkles all over the place. Besides, I'm sure she has Trogsumpers clogging up all her airways, and Mordas' stuffind up her house with old people smell." The blonde girl wrinkled her nose and everybody laughed.

"Th... Thanks, Luna." Myrtle smiled. "Oh, and Sophia, I've been asked to deliver a message to you."

"Yeah, what is it?" Sophia nodded, hoping it was from Dumbledore, promising help.

"Don't trust him." Sophia's smile slipped.

"Oh. Well... OK. Duly noted. Now come on, guys, we have to go." Sophia's voice was small as she turned and left to the elevators.

"Bye Myrtle!" The rest of the gang chorused before following their friend. Not a second had passed before another two people ran through Myrtle's body.

"HEY!" Myrtle yelled at the two men. "Have some respect for the dead!" The two stopped short and turned. One was a tall, middle-aged man with black hair, eyes, and even a black goatee. Next to him stood a boy not much older than Sophia, Luna, Gabe, and the auburn-haird girl. He also had aubrun hair, although some swore he was ginger.

"Myrtle!" He gasped. "Myrtle, have you seen Luna, Erin, Gabe and Sophia pass by?"

"Mhm, they went to the Hall of Prophecies." Myrtle replied off handedly.

"Oh, the idiots." The boy groaned.

"Thank you, Miss Hemmingway." Added the man, and he ran towards the elevators.

"Thanks, Myrtle." Agreed the boy, following the man.

"You're welcome!" Called Myrtle, then she winced. "Stop yelling at me. I did what you told me to, I told her not to trust him..." Then comprehension dawned on her face. "Wait... _Him?_ Oh no..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** Told you we'd get to the Ministry in this chapter! I am sorry that I don't know how long this one is, and of every spelling mistake I could have written- WordPad just doesn't cover those things. Oh, and before I forget: Kudos to AllieMalfoy143; Slytherinesque Angel; Writer in The Valley, and Osprey Emblem.**

**And, to Sophia Lena Duchannes Riddle: 1) Most people hated Justin dying, but he died, didn't he! 2) You have a point, but do the New Deatheaters know that? As far as they are concerned, Voldemort began becoming mushy and good during the winter holidays, when she stayed with him. 3) You may be a fortune predicter person, but I HAVE THE PLOT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ~Hem hem~, yes, which is why you cannot be sure.**

**1. What was your favourite part?**

**2. What happened in HVD in the 30th chapter?**

**3. What was the hard bit to write for me? Can you guess?**

**4. Was Gabe's reaction to the apology acceptable?**

**5. Who is Him?**

**6. Who was yelling at Myrtle?**

**7. What does 'Don't trust him' even mean?**

**8. Why was Gabe reading the Paranormal book?**

**9. The next chapter is a battle. There will be two parts to this battle. I need your input more than ever on who to kill in these battles, because I can never decide. For the first battle, I can only kill of those who've run to the Ministry (Erin/Ron/Luna/Draco/Blaise/Ron/Harry/Sophia/Ron/Gabe/Ron), any of the Deatheaters, and Ron. For the second battle, I can kill anybody (Including Ron, Ron and Ron) but the Weasley twins, Ginny, Draco, Blaise and Voldy. I may also be killing off Ron...**

**Please Review!**

**Comix**


	32. He was their FRIEND!

Chapter 31- He was their FRIEND!

**A/N:**** First off I would like to apologise for not updating. I literally couldn't think of what to do from the :) incident to the end... And, well, it was not acceptable. Although I enjoyed writing the end it was well worth my struggle, I believe. Second off, I would like to apologise for the title of this chapter- I was listening to a remix of Harry yelling 'He was their friend, and he betrayed them', and 'HE WAS THEIR FRIEND!' over and over... Yeah... I was also listening to They're Taking The Hobbits to Isengard!**

**1. What was your favourite part?  
><strong>MYRTLE! She is so awesome.

**2. What happened in HVD in the 30th chapter?  
><strong>Uuuh... *Tears up* Justin died!

**3. What was the hard bit to write for me? Can you guess?  
><strong>Justin dying :( but in all seriousess, it was the apology.

**4. Was Gabe's reaction to the apology acceptable?  
><strong>NO! HE SHOULD HAVE YELLED AT HER IN CAPS LOCK!

**5. Who is Him?  
><strong>I donno who is Her?

**6. Who was yelling at Myrtle?  
><strong>Who doesn't yell at Myrtle? (I'm growing a teensy bit sarky here...)

**7. What does 'Don't trust him' even mean?  
><strong>Ask me that at the end!

**8. Why was Gabe reading the Paranormal book?  
><strong>Um... Because he's decided to read every book in the library to impress Erin?

**9. The next chapter is a battle. There will be two parts to this battle. I need your input more than ever on who to kill in these battles, because I can never decide. For the first battle, I can only kill of those who've run to the Ministry (Erin/Ron/Luna/Draco/Blaise/Ron/Harry/Sophia/Ron/Gabe/Ron), any of the Deatheaters, and Ron. For the second battle, I can kill anybody (Including Ron, Ron and Ron) but the Weasley twins, Ginny, Draco, Blaise and Voldy. I may also be killing off Ron...  
><strong>OOH! OOH! LET'S KILL OF RON!

**Anyway, here is the long awaited chapter!**

"Sophia- what- are- you- doing here?" Harry growled, his teeth clenchd as he battled a Deatheater. The Deatheaters looked exactly as they had a year ago in Riddle Manor, the hoods and masks the same, yet something was different about them... "We- told- you- to- _furnunculus_- stay at- Hogwarts!"  
>"Now there's something she didn't tell us!" Laughed Gabe, stupefying a Deatheater and quickly turning his wand to another.<br>"Now you just shut up." I rolled my eyes, casting _leviocorpus_ at a Deatheater and laughing at his smiley-face underpants. "Nice."  
>"Shut up!" The Deatheater whined. "It was a Christmas present!"<br>"I got a puppy for Christmas." Said the Deatheater who was now duelling Gabe. "His name is Dave."  
>"Ooh what kind of dog is he?" I asked, enjoying this random conversation we were having.<br>"A dalmation! He's very playful and jumpy, but he gets dirty fast." The Deatheater said.  
>"Aw that's so cute!" I gushed. "He sounds very fun! Can I meet him sometime?"<br>"Oh, yes, that would be- oof..." Gabe shot a knock-back jinx at him, and the Deatheater crashed into a wall.  
>"Gabe that was very rude I was having a conversation with that Deatheater." I scolded.<br>"You're crazy!" The floating upsidedown Deatheater exclaimed.  
>"Uh, duh, we all knew that." The Deatheater duelling Harry pointed out.<br>"Thank you!" I grinned.  
>"Wait, isn't this supposed to be a battle?"<br>"Oh, yeah, right." The floating upsidedown Deatheater agreed. "Can you let me down?"  
>"Of course!" I cast the counter-curse the same time Gabe stupified him. "Yay teamwork!" yelled, holding my hand up for a high-five.<br>"Oh... Awkward..." The Deatheater duelling Harry mumbled when Gabe didn't return it, before he was beaten as well.  
>"Harry! Look! Brains!" Ron yelled from another end of the room. "See! Brains! <em>Accio<em>!"  
>"Ron don't touch them they look-" I heard Erin scream before... "Great now he has one stuck to his head."<br>"Hi my name is Sasha." I heard Ron say in a high-falestto.  
>"Well Ron's crazy now." Blaise said, running towards us from where he had been standing near Draco, Erin and Ron. "But we're pretty much slaugh-"<br>"Woah woah woah STOP!" Harry yelled, and everybody stopped and stared at him. "Livia texted me! She says... 'Snow White and The Huntsman is coming out in the summer we could go see that yeah?' Okay... Menu... Reply... 'Can't... Wait... Lol... Smiley face...'" He grinned. "And... sent. Okay, you can all go back to killing each other again."  
>"Right... Well, Ron's crazy, but for some reason we're slaughtering the Deatheaters in a figurative manner." Blaise repeated.<br>"Mm... They weren't very prepared..." I though aloud.  
>"They didn't realise we were coming." Blaise pointed out, throwing his wand in the air carelessly.<p>

The Deatheaters had retreated a bit, watching us. From a distance, I saw Bellatrix speaking to a patronus in the distance- I couldn't tell what it was, but it was kind of small and furry. She was listening rapidly to whatever the patronus was telling her. When it had finished, she nodded once to herself and sent her patronus back with an answer. Her patronus I most definatley recognised- a hyena. She then called all of the Deatheaters over to her, and one word was on all of their lips.  
>"Back-up." I gasped lowly.<br>"What?" Draco and Erin had come over to us, propping up a gormless looking Ron that had a sort of brainy jellyfish sucking on his head, and they almost dropped him when they heard what I had said.  
>"She's called for back-up." I replied.<br>"Can we do that?" Gabe asked uncertainly. I looked at everyone else.  
>"I don't know... Erin?" I looked at her and she shook her head.<br>"Okay, this isn't the end of the word what can we do?" Draco asked.  
>"Ask the Pimassons for help? They know everything!" Luna suggested.<br>"Ooh, ooh, I know!" Gabe put up his hand, as if we were in class. "We sidle out of that door by there and run."  
>"We need to find-"<br>"FIND!"  
>"The prophecy." Harry pointed out.<br>"If we duplicate the prophecy, they'll think we have it. They won't know the difference." Gabe reasoned.  
>"I still think we should try and defend the actual prophecy." Harry argued.<br>"You would, you Gryffindor."  
>"Hufflepuff."<br>"Patriotic moron."  
>"Coward."<br>"Hypocrite."  
>"Chimp without a backbone."<br>"Guys don't argue we don't have time for that!" Erin sighed, "All in favour of running?" Gabe, Luna, Erin, Draco, Blaise and I put up our hands. "And all in favour of fighting-slash-dying?" Harry raised his hand.  
>"Pineapples..." Ron murmered.<br>"Fighiting-slash-dying 2, if you count 'Pineapples' as a yes... Running 6. We run." We all looked at the door, then at the Deatheaters.  
>"On three. One... Two.. Three. Run quietly!" I whispered, and we turned and ran for the door, Erin and Draco lagging behind because they had to pull Ron along.<br>"C'mon, Ron, we have to run."  
>"I want a muffin. Can I have a muffin?" Ron asked.<br>"Of course, Ron, but later, we have to run now, okay?"  
>"Are you Robin Hood?"<br>"No, I'm Erin."  
>"Okay, Erin Hood." I stiffled a giggle.<br>"Urgh, this is taking to long." Draco groaned and hauled Ron over his shoulders.  
>"AH! THE SEAHORSE IS TOUCHING ME!" Ron yelled. The Deatheaters realised we were making a run for it.<br>"They're making a run for it! After them!" Bellatrix yelled.  
>"RUN FASTER!" I shrieked, and we ran off as fast as we could, the boys first, Luna and Erin a couple of paces behind them then me, Draco and Ron bringing up the rear (due to Ron being heavy and me being slow).<p>

Harry (being in front) led us while the Deatheaters chased. I chanced a look behind us- they were far away right now, but... I gulped- then crashed into Draco and Ron.  
>"What the-" I looked at all of us- we were just standing there. Why weren't we moving?<br>"I don't know which way to go!" Harry wailed. There were two ways to go- a left passage and a right passage, both looking exactly the same.  
>"The one less traveled by!" Erin sugested.<br>"Huh?" Blaised frowned, not knowing the Muggle poem.  
>"It's a Muggle poem about a crossroads," I explained, "But it doesn't help here because they look exactly the same and we don't know which one less people use."<br>"Kids! Kids, over here!" I heard a voice yell, and looked to the left. Professor Carrathurs was stood beckoning us over." The exit is this way- we can block them, get the Ministry on them and end his!"  
>"Yeah, of course you will!" Came another voice. We turned to the right, where Cedric had just rushed in. "This is the way out, don't listen to him- he's a Deatheater!"<br>"You-" Professor Carrathurs snarled, "I thought I left you behind at the last turn..."  
>"Thought it was rather clever of you, didn't you, getting Sophia to navigate the Department of Mysteries for you during her detentions!" Cedric yelled at him, "But it won't work. I found you out, and now I've come to stop you!"<br>"I was preparing her! Not that it's going to help her now... How would you know what happened in the detentions, anyway? She wouldn't have told you."  
>"I... I have had help. Nobody can see him, nobody can hear him, but me. Sophia," Cedric turned to me, "Justin Finch-Fletchley has come back from the dead, Sophia, to make sure you don't trust that man!" He pointed at Professor Carrathurs.<br>"He's lying, Miss Riddle. I am not the evil person here- he is." Professor Carrathurs protested, "Believe me, he is. Get him to roll up his sleeve on his left forearm- he will have it, I swear."  
>"I..." I looked from Cedric to Professor Carrathurs, then to Cedric again. What was going on?<br>"You want to look at my arm? Fine, here's my arm!" Cedric rolled his eyes, then pulled up his sleeve. His arm was unblemished, no Dark Mark anywhere to be seen.  
>"What... That's not possible... I could have sworn... Sophia, don't listen to him- Don't trust him!" I blinked once. Twice. Cedric didn't have the Dark Mark on his arm. I'd seen written proof that Professor Carrathurs was trying to kill me and Harry...<br>"Guys! Hurry, this way! Trust me!" I was already making my way towards Cedric, the others following. "Thank Yellow." Cedric breathed, before pulling up a sort of shield charm, stopping the Professor from coming any closer.  
>"No... let me out! Let me out!"<br>"I think we'll let the Ministry get you, don't you guys?" Cedric laughed. "Deatheater."  
>"No... NO! I'll get you for this, Diggory! You see if I don't! I will get you when you least expect it, and I will make you pay! Pay for what you've done, are doing and what you will do! I. Will. Make. You. PAY!" Professor Carrathurs screamed, like a mad man. I backed away.<br>"Let's get out of here, Cedric." I said, walking backwards, everyone followed me but Cedric. "Cedric?" He turned to us, smiling. I smiled back at him. Then I realised his he was pointing his wand at me. "Cedric?"  
>"I would say that I was sorry, Sophia, but I'm not." He said, his voice harsh and cold. "Uncle Rodolphus, I have them, they're in here!"<br>And that was the last thing I heard before I blanked out.

Professor Carrathurs' POV

I watched helplessly as the Deatheaters poured in. They took no notice of me, I was not the prey they wanted. They crowded around the children; the children I had been working so hard to protect. While the boys persuasive talents were large, I had been sure they would not have fallen for his act so much. Then again, I had been sure that he had the Mark on his arm, though it seemed he had gone unbranded. This was probably because the nature of his job. Nobody would think you were a Deatheater unless they saw the Mark, or their mask. And we had found the mask. But what use would it have been here? I glared at the boy, my most venemous stare, hoping he would die on the spot. But I was not a Basilisk, my gazes would not kill- more's the pity. Moreover, he was relishing in my anger, my helplessness. He had planned the whole thing, it had gone perfectly for him, and it made my blood boil. To think he could have outwitted me... Forced Dumbledore, _Dumbledore_, to believe he had been nice. I only wished I could have found out sooner about him, maybe I could have stopped this. One by one the Deatheaters apparated away, some side-apparating the now unconcious children. Where would they be going? I couldn't possibly know. Not the Lestrange Manor- I knew where it was, and they knew I was not working for them, now. If only there had been some way of getting the children out of here, while in cognito, to secure my identity... But there had been none. And this was where it left me. Now only the boy was left, still leering at my furious face. He enjoyed this; how could he? He was their friend, or so I thought... They had trusted him... _Don't trust him_... I should have known that. That was what it had all meant. That was what her dreams- those prophecies had meant. And I had been dull enough not to follow up on it. The boy disapeared with a pop, the almost white shield disapearing with him. I collapsed to the floor of the corridor, tears threatening to fall. I felt the air change a bit.  
>"<em>Uncle? Where is Sophia? What happened?<em>" I looked up at my nephews curly brown hair, he was becoming easier to see every day...  
>"I'm sorry, Justin. I tried, I really did."<p>

**A/N:**** I have been waiting FOREVER to do that! Literally, since around just before Sophia got bit I decided Cedric was evils! And it took all of the strength in my mind not to yell it from the rooftops! WOOHOOO! CEDRIC'S EVIL! Although I shouldn't be too excited about that, now everyone's been captured by the Neweaters... Huh...**

**1. What was your favourite part?  
>2. Let's kill Ron! Who's with me?<br>3. Who did you think was evil whenever I asked you before now?  
>4. Who was Professor Carrathurs talking to just then? (Pretty obvious, but...)<br>5. Where will the Neweaters take them?**

**Please review!  
>Comix<strong>


	33. You were totally PWNED!

Chapter 32- And now your alone, left to pout and moan, cuz you were totally pwned!

**A/N:**** HEY EVERYBODY! Kind of hyper at the moment, my cousin's 5th birthday was this afternoon, and you know what children's birthday parties mean... SUGARY ITEMS! Yummish! Bit sad that me, my Mum and my Step-dad where the only other family members there apart from her parents and sister... ANYWAYS, here's the story, after answering the questions.**

**1. What was your favourite part?  
><strong>Hm... The end of it. JUSTIN'S EPIC! I 3 JUSTIN!**  
>2. Let's kill Ron! Who's with me?<br>**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Our history is nothing more, than what the loosers settled for... So look alive (not you and Ron) and don't forget, that it's not over... It's not over... NO IT'S NOT OVER YET!  
>Sorry, random Starkid attack.<strong><br>3. Who did you think was evil whenever I asked you before now?  
><strong>I thought it was Professor Carrathurs, then Justin (yeah bad moment) then Ron, before settling on being evils to Cedric, MWAHAHAHAHA Cedric, yous not this spare anymore!**  
>4. Who was Professor Carrathurs talking to just then? (Pretty obvious, but...)<br>**Uh... The shark? Sharks just want hugs, after all...**  
>5. Where will the Neweaters take them?<br>**Huh, let's FIND out!

* * *

><p>I awoke to an eerie darkness, with a vauge throbbing in the back of my head. I groaned.<br>"Huh? Who's there?" Asked Blaise's voice to the left of me.  
>"Blaise?" I frowned; my voice was raw. I coughed a couple of times.<br>"Sophia?" A million voices seemed to gasp.  
>"Oh great you're all awake, I can stop speaking to myself." Gabe's sarcastic voice came, and I guessed he was rolling his eyes.<br>"Gabe? Where are we? Why is it so dark?" I asked.  
>"Yeah- wait, why would Truman know?" Draco asked.<br>"Basically, we're in a dungeon, not sure who's yet. It's dark because out captors are cheapskates. And I know because..." He paused, before speaking in a quieter voice. "Because Cedric told me."  
>"Cedric!" I suddenly remembered the elder Hufflepuff. "Is he okay? Where is he? What happened to him? We should have known Professor Carrathurs wouldn't be held by that sheild, that he'd-"<br>"Sophia." Gabe's voice was void of emotion. "Cedric is fine. He is upstairs. As to what happened to him... I don't know. Cedric isn't who he said he was. He came down when you were all unconcious... He's the Lestranges' nephew, a Deatheater. He set us up. And then he... he asked me to join him, join the dark side."  
>"What did you say?" Erin breathed.<br>"Never." Gabe hissed, "Never even think I would betray you guys. I told him to go to... Well, you know... Then he laughed and said I sounded like a Gryffindor, and that it was a pity..." He trailed off.  
>"We have to get out of here." Harry suddenly said, and we all fumbled for our wands.<br>"No point, they've taken them." Gabe said.  
>"What, so we're just stuck here? Defenceless?" I asked.<br>"We were pwned."

* * *

><p>I don't know how long we sat, in the quiet and the darkness, before a door opened far away and a sliver of light came through the Dungeon. I realised that I had been sitting on Ron the whole time, who was unconcious still, and hurridley got off, moving to the front of the cell we shared. I looked towards the door, squinting against the new light, trying to work out who was there. Draco gasped.<br>"Father?"

* * *

><p>I watched with curious eyes as Lucius Malfoy stalked down the aisled, eyes darting to each of us in turn. He stopped where Draco and Gabe were stood, side by side.<br>"Father, what are you doing here?" Draco asked.  
>"I could ask you the same, Draco..." Lucius Malfoy drawled, "Stooping to comapny so low."<br>"I fail to see how these I chose to be near are low, Father." Draco replied, his demeanor calm.  
>"A Weasley, a loony Lovegood, three Mudbloods, a blod traitor and the so-called Boy-Who-Lived." Lucius snorted.<br>"Father, what are you doing here?"  
>"I am here to retrieve you."<br>"Retrieve me?" Draco raised his eyebrows.  
>"Yes." Lucius nodded curtly. "Your Aunt has given you a second chance, I have convinced her that what happened in the Ministry was a mistake. Come," He opened the cells' door, but Draco stayed put. "Draco, come."<br>"I am not a dog, Father." Draco replied, "Especially not yours. I think, actually, that I will stay here."  
>"Draco, I don't think you understand-"<br>"No, Father, you don't understand. Aunt Bellatrix is crazy, and whatever she is doing, it is wrong. I am staying here. Period. You can tell Aunt Bellatrix that I refuse to come, and that my place is with these people here." Draco confirmed, glaring at his father. Lucius shook his head, and blinked slowly, before shutting and locking the cell door. He turned and walked up the aisle again to the door.  
>"Father," Draco called out to him and Lucius paused. "Could you light this place up? It's really dark here."<br>"I do not make deals with blood traitors." Lucius commented, and he left. Somewhere in the darkness, Erin screamed.  
>"AAH! The tension! It burns!" A few of us chuckled, but this was no laughing matter.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, lets sing a song!" Luna suddenly said.<br>"Mhm, but what one?" Harry replied. We were silent for a second.  
>"<em>Weasley cannot save a thing,<br>He cannot block a single ring,  
>That's why all the Slytherins' sing,<br>WEASLEY IS OUR KING!  
>Weasley was born in a bin,<br>He always lets the Quaffle in,  
>Weasley will make sure we win,<br>WEASLEY IS OUR KING!  
><em>Just the boys now!" Blaise yelled.  
>"<em>Weasley is our King,<br>Weasley is our King,  
>He always lets the Quaffle in,<br>Wealsey is our King!_" The boys all droned.  
>"The girls!" Blaise whooped.<br>"_Weasley cannot save a thing,  
>He cannot block a single ring,<br>That's why all the Slytherins' sing,  
>WEASLEY IS OUR KING!<em>" We sang harmoniously.  
>"Weasley!" Blaise commanded. Ron did not sing.<br>"He's still unconcious, Blaise." I replied.  
>"Oh... Okay... The remaining Gryffindor, then!"<br>"_Wealsey is our King,  
>Weasley is our King,<br>He didn't let the Quaffle in,  
>WEASLEY IS OUR KING!<br>Wealsey can save anything,  
>He never leaves a single ring,<br>That's why Gryffindors all sing:  
>WEASLEY IS OUR KING!<em>" Harry screeched, and I covered my ears, because hearing him sing was like hearing a mermaid above water.  
>"No, the other version not the Gryffindor version!" Blaise whined. "You ruined it!" There was a small pop, and a glowing orb lit the room, and holding it was a small, wrinkly house-elf.<br>"Katie?" Draco frowned.  
>"Master Draco!" The house-elf, Katie, squealed. "What is yous doings down here?"<br>"I was locked in here by my Father, Katie, could you let me and my friends out?" Draco asked.  
>"Master Lucius said Katie was not tos follow Master Draco's orders, Master Draco. Katie is sorry." Katie looked close to tears, probably from not being able to do as Draco wanted.<br>"Don't worry, then, it's fine." Draco smiled reassuringly at her. "What are you doing down here?"  
>"Master Lucius told Katie to bring down a little bit of food and water." Katie replied, holding up a tray of small bread rolls and miniture cups of water. She walked around the room, giving us all the allocated food and drink. We all thanked her, and ate graciously. Once she was done, she turned to leave.<br>"Wait, Katie, could you leave the light here? It is very dark down here and we would like it very much if we could see." I called to her. She didn't answer, but left the light behind. We sat there in silence for a second.  
>"So now that we can see, who wants to play I Spy? Okay, I'm going first: I spy with my little eye, something begining with Erin."<br>"It's Erin, Blaise."  
>"OH MY SALAZAR! How did you know!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Draco?" I asked half an hour later. "Both your Father and your house-elf came down here, do you know why?"<br>"This is my Manor's dungeons, Sophia." He replied.  
>"But they can't be."<br>"Why not?"  
>"You said your Dungeons were gold." I reminded him seriously. He blinked once, twice, thrice, then burst out laughing. "What?"<br>"I was boasting, these dungeons aren't even platinum!" He giggled.  
>"You're hairs platinum." Luna said as if she had only just realised.<br>"His hair's dyed." Gabe muttered.  
>"IT IS NOT!" Draco yelled. "THIS IS MY NATURAL HAIR COLOUR!"<br>"Of course it is." Gabe snorted.  
>"IT IS!"<br>"Are you sure you didn't accidentally dip your head in bleach when you were a kid?" Harry mused.  
>"HOW DARE YOU ALL MOCK ME IN THIS WAY!" Draco wailed, "MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS! FATHER! FATHER! FATHER!"<br>There was a pop, and Katie popped in.  
>"Master Draco, Master Lucius says 'Stop shouting it's getting on his nerves.'" Katie said, before popping out.<br>"I guess he heard about this." I smirkled, and everyone but Draco burst out laughing.  
>"It's not funny." Draco mumbled, "Stupid people... Chickens... Donuts..."<p>

* * *

><p>"You know, during Christmas I was hanging around with one of my Muggle friends, and she had this game called LEGO Harry Potter, Years 1-4 on her Wii, and she got stuck in a dungeon." Erin mused aloud.<br>"Oh yeah? Did she get out?" Draco asked, not really caring but listening anyway.  
>"Oh, we searched a couple of websites around, and eventually found a way." She replied.<br>"How?"  
>"Oh, you used Hermione's character, placed Crookshanks on the spell wheel, jump off a ledge, which should kill you, but then you release Crookshanks, and Crookshanks is upstairs in the classroom above the dungeon. We tried it, and it worked." Erin explained.<br>"Urgh, I knew I should have found Crookshanks!" I wailed. "This is just my luck."  
>"Yep. You should take better care of your pets."<br>"Shut up Harry."  
>"Wait, what's a Wii?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Anybody an Animagus?"<br>"No."  
>"Nope, why?"<br>"Because if they were a small Animagus, they could just climb through the bars, and if they had claws, they could dig their way out."  
>"Huh. We should have learnt how to be Animagus'."<br>"Yep."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, is anybody else hungry?"<br>"... Yeah, now that you mention it I am feeling peckish."  
>"Peckish? I'm starving!"<br>"We're going to starve to death!"  
>"We'll... We'll have to eat one another to survive..."<br>"Weasley's fat."  
>"Yeah, and he's unconcious at the moment..."<p>

"..."  
>"... He'd probably taste disgusting thought."<br>"Mhm, let's just starve."

* * *

><p>"I spy with my little eye, something begining with W."<br>"Is it Weasley?"  
>"No."<br>"Uh... Give me a clue."  
>"There's four of them."<br>"Uh... Windows?"  
>"There aren't any windows in here, Harry."<br>"Oh, right."

"..."

"WALLS! You can see a wall!"  
>"Yes! Erin wins!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, let's make up a story, everyone saying a word in turn!"<br>"No."  
>"Said."<br>"No, the answer is no, I wasn't starting a story."  
>"Oh... Right..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Does anybody know the time?"<br>"Nope, sorry."  
>"Hm... No."<br>"I have a watch! ... But it's broken."  
>"Bother."<p>

* * *

><p>"Who wants to play 20 questions!"<br>"Oh okay then! Are you a person, a place or a thing?"  
>"... A place."<br>"Are meals served there?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Oh, do you sell anything?"  
>"No."<br>"Do you have historical significance?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Are you dark?"  
>"In the night, just joking, no I'm pretty light, I'd say."<br>"Are you only found in the Muggle World?"  
>"No. I'm totally wizard."<br>"Are you busy?"  
>"Sometimes."<br>"You're Hogwarts, aren't you."  
>"Yeah! Wow, you're good at this Erin! You're turn!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, are you a person, a place or a thing?"<br>"A thing."  
>"Do you hurt people?"<br>"Rarley."  
>"Can you be purchased?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Are you used in school?"<br>"Sometimes."  
>"Are you short?"<br>"That's offensive Blaise!"  
>"It's still a question!"<br>"I'm not short, no."  
>"Oh, oh, oh, are you Percy's owl, Hermes?"<br>"No, you dolt, I'm a broomstick."  
>"Hey Riddle! Hey Riddle, guess what!"<br>"What Malfoy?"  
>"I've got a Broomstick, it's better than yours, it's better than yours, it's better than yours, I got a broomstick, it's better than yours, it's-"<br>"Malfoy, I have a Firebolt. You have a Nimbus 2001. _I've _got a broomstick, it's better than yours, it's better than yours."  
>"Shut up Potter."<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, my turn!"<br>"Sure, Sophia, you a person, a thing or a place?"  
>"... I think I'll be a person."<br>"Are you in Gryffindor?"  
>"No."<br>"That's right, rub it in why don't you."  
>"Are you a student?"<br>"No."  
>"Ah, that explains why you aren't a Gryffindor, then!"<br>"Can you be found at Hogwarts?"  
>"Nope."<br>"You're being very negative about all of this, aren't you... Okay, are you a main character?"  
>"Maybe... It depends, doesn't it."<br>"I don't know, does it? OOOH! Does it fly?"  
>"No, Luna, I do not fly."<br>"Are you associated with music?"  
>"Nope!"<br>"YOU'RE SIRIUS, AREN'T YOU!"  
>"Yes Harry, I'm being serious about this."<br>"No, Sirius, as in Black."  
>"No. I am not Sirius Black. I was... In fact... Dudley!"<br>"... Whose Dudley?"  
>"... Nevermind."<p>

* * *

><p>"MY TURN! MY TURN!"<br>"Okay then Luna, are you a Nargle?"  
>"... Yes! How could you guess!"<br>"... Lucky guess, I guess."  
>"There were way too many guesses there."<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys, it's been a long day, why don't we all go to sleep?"<br>"But what if somebody comes to save us while we're alseep?"  
>"Then they will wake us. Besides, if people haven't tried to save us from Harry's terrible singing, they won't be here for a long while."<br>"HEY!"  
>"Good point. Night, then, everyone."<p>

* * *

><p>I was running through a dark hallway. I wasn't sure why I was running, but I knew I had to keep going for as long as I could.<br>'_Find me..._' Salazar Slytherin's voice slithered around my mind, '_Daughter of mine, I need you to find me..._'  
>"Sophia duck!" I heard a strange voice yell, and I ducked as a metal bar was flung where my head had been just a second ago. I looked around for the person who had warned me, but there was nobody there, so I kept on running. Finnally, I came to my destination- a large stone carving of my fathers head.<br>'_Find me..._' Salazar begged, '_Free me..._'  
>"Sophia?" I turned, and saw a figure in a black cloak. "Sophia, I know where he is. Follow me." He turned and walked away, and I hurried after him.<br>"Sophia, don't trust him!"  
>"Trust me, Sophia, I'm your friend."<br>"Don't trust him!"  
>"Trust me, Sophia, he's just in there." The cloaked person guestured to a small corridor, I walked inside there, desperate to find him.<br>"No! No, no, no!" I turned, suddenly worried about the strange voice. The cloaked figure held his hand out to me.  
>"It's okay, Sophia. Everything is fine, it's me." I took his hand, and closed my eyes.<br>"DON'T TRUST HIM!" I opened my eyes. While the cloaked figure clasped my hand tight, the other was hovered over me, clutching a sharp knife. I dodged out of the way, and knocked the figure down to the floor. I pinned him down.  
>"Who are you? WHO ARE YOU?" I screamed at him.<br>"It's Fred. Fred! God, Sophia! Get off me, why don't you!"  
>I woke up.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sophia, get off me! Really, is this the way to save your Knight in Shining Armour?" I blinked. It really was Fred I was pinning down, looking half-anrgy, half-amused. But I hadn't been holding him down a second ago- it had been the cloaked person, the one who had tried to kill me... I shook myself and got up when I realised it had just been a dream. It was just another dream, probably trying to make sense of Cedric betraying us.<br>"Sorry Fred, I thought you were... somebody else." I apologised, helping him up. "I was asleep."  
>"Okay, note to self: I will never wake a slumbering Sophia again. Especially if she has her wand, next time!" Fred chuckled, escorting me out of the cell, while George opened the other cells. We all stood in the aisle, apart from Ron who was still asleep.<br>"So what's going on?" Erin asked, yawning. "What time is it?"  
>"Around five in the morning," George yawned as well. "It was a brilliant night."<br>"Yeah, first, we're all in our beds, when there's this loud voice-"  
>"And it was Professor Carrathurs, who needed us all down in the Great Hall-"<br>"Turns out he's this double agent dude, pretending to be a Deatheater all year-"  
>"They're trying to kill you, Harry, Sophia, to make your Dad evil again-"<br>"Can you imagine that?"  
>"And another thing you'd never guess- Cedric Diggory's a Deatheater!"<br>"We figured." I commented dryly.  
>"Yeah... Professor Carrathurs said they'd kidnapped you, and we had to help you-"<br>"Everyone in fifth year up was allowed to come-"  
>"Though some younger kids have snuck in-"<br>"Carrathurs has seventh years making sure they don't get hurt-"  
>"He told us to come and get you, but to-"<br>"Leave Cedric for him. Something about paying him back for somehting." They finished.  
>"Not that he'd know, because he's just gone to get reinforcments." George added. "Here's your wands." He tossed them all to us. I felt a rush of recognition when I caught my dragon heartstring wand.<br>"Now then, we're just going to have to fight."  
>"And we're going to fight so hard..."<br>"That we're gonna win."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** He thinks that we're finished, he thinks that we're done, he thinks that it's over, his battle is won! HAH! He thinks that we're finished, but we aren't through, stop and think my friends what would Harry do for you...  
>Sorry, random Starkid attack again.<strong>

**1. What was your favourite part?  
>2. LETS PLAY 20q! What am I thinking of? It's a person from Harry Potter- NOW GUESS!<br>3. Who will I kill? Last chance to vote!  
>4. Can you believe Draco lied about his dungeon colours!<strong>

**Please review!**

**Comix**


	34. Well, Avada Kedavra!

Chapter 33- Well, Avada Kedavra!

**A/N:**** Not that long, this chapter, but it pretty much sums up most of the Battle. If I wrote every single part of it in this chapter, you'd have to wait around a year. This is the first up chapter in my countdown to my birthday, and one-year anniversary of arriving onto Fanfiction! WOOH!  
>This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, Bryony Honeysuckle, because it's her half-birthday today! And also to the Queen, in a lesser note, because tomorrow is fully reserved for another person. And besides, her anniversary is in Febuary, not now...<strong>

**1. What was your favourite part?  
><strong>Weasley is our King, and the dream. I always have fun writing the dreams.**  
>2. LETS PLAY 20q! What am I thinking of? It's a person from Harry Potter- NOW GUESS!<br>**I was thinking of... BLAISE! Huh, nobody thought of him. Yay to Nessie Riddle and Sophia Lena Duchannes Riddle for being close with Draco.**  
>3. Who will I kill? Last chance to vote!<br>**I have killed all I wish to kill but two in this chapter.**  
>4. Can you believe Draco lied about his dungeon colours!<br>**Yeah, Draco! How could you! Next you'll be saying there aren't any dances at Pigfarts because it'll wake Rumbleroar's sleeping cubs!

**Now, everyone, here is the chapter. (Oh, and whoever knows where I got the chapter title from gets a special mention next chapter along with the other very special person who it will be dedicated to...)**

The Drawing Room of Malfoy Manor was extemley large. It was also in chaos. Children fought adults, some house-elves ran around, not sure which side they were meant to be on, while Dotti and Dobby were attacking the Deatheaters. Dotti and Dobby are awesome. Immediatly after we entered the room, Fred and George ran off to help their younger sister, Ginny, who had most likley snuck in. The others rushed off to attack some Deatheaters, while I surveyed the scene...

"Stupefy!" I hardly realised I had cast the spell until the Deatheater who had just been about to hit Kristina with the Killing Curse fell over, unconcious. I rushed up to the first year. "Kristina! What do you think you're doing here?" I scolded. "You are only in your first year, you aren't properly equipted for a fight! Dotti!" My house-elf appeared dutifully. "Take Kristina back to Hogwarts."

"Yes Miss Sophia." Dotti agreed, taking Kristina by the arm and side-apperating her out. I looked down at the stupified Deatheater, bent down, and took off his mask. I laughed. Rabastan Lestrange. For a split second I considered killing him, after all, he had killed many. I even went so far as to hold my wand to his head. Then I came to my senses, and I sighed.

"Tojours emard." I whispered, and the white light shot to his head. Rabastan Lestrange smiled, as his body, and mind, rested into it's eternal dream. I turned to walk away, and was literally thrown off my feet by Ron, who shoved past me. Wait, wasn't he asleep? I looked at him while he walked away- he was asleep! He was sleepwalking.

"Ron!" I called to him. "Ron wake up! You're sleepwalking, and if you don't wake up you could get hur-" Ron fell to the floor as the green light of an Avada hit him in the side. "Oh Salazar..." I ran to Ron's side and checked his pulse, even though I already knew he was dead. "Ron... Ron... Ron..." I bit back tears and looked up to see who had killed himm and I almost groaned. What was it with these Lestranges targeting all my friends?

"And let that be a lesson to all here- do not sleep walk on a battlefield." Rodolphus Lestrange laughed cruelly. I glared at him, seeing red. My eye twitched in irritation. Ron Weasley, for a long time, had been almost my brother. He had been happy and funny and quite possibly the only Chudley Cannons fan under 70. He was going to play with the Chudley Cannons when he finished school... All of that gone because of Rodolphus Lestrange. I stood up, wand in my hand, and raised it to his throat. He laughed. I was about to give him what for when I remembered something...

_"Hermione no! He's not worth it!" Ron sighed, and I put back my wand, Malfoy laughed... I swung my fist back around and smiled at the satisfying crunch his nose made as I made contact._

I laughed, pulled my hand back and hit Rodolphus Lestrange in the stomach. He fell to the floor, and I kicked him in the face. Hard.

"You-" He growled, but I hit him before he could finish the sentance. His nose broke and he closed his eyes, groaning. "Oh, sorry, did that hurt you? Guess that's a lesson to all of us... Don't anger Sophia Lily Riddle." I turned and walked away.

"Ginny-"

"No. I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"We know, but-"

"You can't do this I want to fight!"

"Ginny it's not safe out here-"

"I'll be perfectly fine stop sheperding me!"

"Ginny, you-"

"Avada Kedavra!" I shrieked at the sound of the curse. Fred stepped infront of the oblivious Ginny, to protect her.

"I told you, I don't need protecting!" Ginny yelled, pushing him out of the way.

"GINNY DUCK!" I screamed, but it was too late. She fell to the floor, her two elder brothers in shock, open-mouthed. It'd happened so fast. I rushed over to them, but somebody stepped in front of me.

"You know, I never really liked you. Avada Kedavra."


	35. Be Careful What You Wish For!

**A/N:**** Okay, so Sophia Lena Duchannes and Nessie Riddle have both complained about questions now. Do you two want questions? Fine, here you go: Questions.**

**1. What was your favourite part?  
>2. Angry I killed Sophia? Heh heh...<br>3. Does anybody else need killing/beating up largley now or is it mostly over in your eyes?  
>4. Does God exist?<br>6. Why is the sky blue?  
>7. What's going to happen in the next Beautiful Creatures book?<br>8. Anybody else think I should be getting paid for babysitting my cousins?  
>9. WHO CRIED WHEN FRED DIED?<br>10. Anybody else watch the Jubilee show?  
>11. Do you feel these questions are a waste of time and updates?<br>12. If you were a colour what colour would you be?  
>13. Who was your favourite Marauder? Why?<br>14. Which one: Dotti or Dobby?  
>15. Have you watched the Starkid plays? If so, which is your favourite? If not, please go watch them on Youtube they're totally awesome!<br>16. Do you want one of those tall blacl fluffy hats like the Royal Guard wear?  
>17. Sirius or Regulus?<br>18. Butterbeer or Firewhiskey?  
>19. What the HELL is a Hufflepuff?<br>20. What will happen next in the story?  
>21. What shall I do after this story is done?<br>22. ... Oops, forgot the question...  
>23. J.K. Rowling or Shakespear?<br>24. Anybody notice there's no question 5?  
>25. Did you know that at the end of the 4th movie they said that 'No Dragons Were Harmed In The Making Of This Film'?<strong>

**You don't have to answer these... _Unless you complained about the lack of questions!_ Mwahahahaha! Also, make up an extra question to ask me!**

**Comix**


	36. THE INTERLUDE Justin's Monolouge

Interlude (A.K.A. The Time In The Middle Of a Theatre Production When You Get Icecream)- Jusitn's Monolouge

**A/N:**** I have no idea how Arabella Riddle knew this would happen. I did not tell her, and I did not get the idea from her, I'd prewritten this around the time when it had been Christmas in this story. HOW DID YOU KNOW? Anyway, I will know answer the 25 questions I shouldn't really have bothered to write. The actual chapter isn't really that long, but it's kind of like a proluge or however you spell it for... um... Something else. Also, it sounds really posh and grammatically correct. That's because at the time of the writings I was simultaneously doing homework for my English teacher... She is one hell of a Grammar Nazi.**

**Shoutout:**** First off, to luckylily3496 for duducing the chapter title was indeed from the Potter Puppet Pals video named 'Ginny'... Huh, I think I'll go and watch that when I've uploaded this, it's really funny!  
>And now, the one we've all been waiting for... the shoutout for the 5th June 2012... DRACO MALFOY! According to the Harry Potter Wikipedia, it's his birthday today! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DRACO!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. What was your favourite part?<br>**The part where Sophia died... heh heh...**  
>2. Angry I killed Sophia? Heh heh...<br>**Didn't you just read Question One?**  
>3. Does anybody else need killingbeating up largley now or is it mostly over in your eyes?  
><strong>I have a few ideas... Heh heh...**  
>4. Does God exist?<br>**He's a turtle! Duh!**  
>6. Why is the sky blue?<br>**Because it wants to be. I mean, what kind of sky wants to be purple or something? ... My sky does...**  
>7. What's going to happen in the next Beautiful Creatures book?<br>**SOMETHING AWESOME!**  
>8. Anybody else think I should be getting paid for babysitting my cousins?<br>**Yes. Yes, yes, yes, so I can get more Harry Potter stuffs!**  
>9. WHO CRIED WHEN FRED DIED?<br>**WAH *Sob* *Sob* *Sob* *Sob* *Sob* *Sob*. . . !

.

.

.

Does that answer your question, me?**  
>10. Anybody else watch the Jubilee show?<br>**Yes.**  
>11. Do you feel these questions are a waste of time and updates?<br>**Yes. I was angry and tired when I typed this, I officially apologise, and admit I'm recieving karma by having to answer all of these.**  
>12. If you were a colour what colour would you be?<br>**I would be Black. Because in your heart, you all know you want to be Black.**  
>13. Who was your favourite Marauder? Why?<br>**... Um... Well it's not Peter... And I'm not too fond of James at the moment for some reason... Um... Let's flip a coin! ... Okay, Heads meant Remus, so Remus Friggin' Lupin is officialy my favourite Marauder! Makes sense considering that's my admin name on the facebook page: Snapephobia: The Fear of Using Shampoo.**  
>14. Which one: Dotti or Dobby?<br>**Dobby. Hands down... Sorry Dotti, but Dobby is a free elf. You are not.**  
>15. Have you watched the Starkid plays? If so, which is your favourite? If not, please go watch them on Youtube they're totally awesome!<br>**I have watched the Starkid plays. My favourite is A Very Potter Sequel. Why? Because you're a f*****g elf!**  
>16. Do you want one of those tall blacl fluffy hats like the Royal Guard wear?<br>**One: It's black, not blacl... You can tell I was tired when I wrote this... Two: Yes, so, so, sooo bad...**  
>17. Sirius or Regulus?<br>**Regulus. Bring on the hate if you must.**  
>18. Butterbeer or Firewhiskey?<br>**Firewhiskey. Butterbeer is too sweet.**  
>19. What the HELL is a Hufflepuff?<br>**Paticularly good finders, as well as pretty good at making sandwhiches.**  
>20. What will happen next in the story?<br>**I could tell you... But then I'd have to kill you...**  
>21. What shall I do after this story is done?<br>**... It's going to be over? *Sobs***  
>22. ... Oops, forgot the question...<br>**...Oops, forgot the answer...**  
>23. J.K. Rowling or Shakespear?<br>**Rowling.**  
>24. Anybody notice there's no question 5?<br>**YEP! I did this, after all!**  
>25. Did you know that at the end of the 4th movie they said that 'No Dragons Were Harmed In The Making Of This Film'?<br>**Yeah, pretty cool huh?

* * *

><p><strong>And now that's over you can read the rest of the chapter, the acutal chapter. (P.S: Contains a lot of mentioning to Death, as you would do if you were writing this as a dead person. Do not read if you have a phobia of death.)<strong>

* * *

><p>Have you ever wondered what it would be like to die? I know that I did, many a time as a child. I mused on how it would feel, but mostly on what would happen- the Afterlife. The older I grew, the less interested I became, until I seldom asked the ghosts of Hogwarts how it was to die. And now I am not even bothered by the thought, for dying was not all it had cracked up to be. I can remember the eve of my death clearly, I had not thought of the afterlife since December, it had not even grazed my mind. Instead my focus was on the mission I had given myself, the mission of which to tell the girl of my dreams how I felt. I had followed her to the forest, crouched in the green foliage, purveying the mess and drama she and her father had gotten in. My courage was building up from inside me, there had been no other time to tell her of the feelings I felt, or so it seemed. I stepped out, despite her screams of fear. I had to show her. Too late I noticed the green light coming towards me. Too late I noticed the auburn haired boy point his wand at me. Too late I realised I knew his intentions, who he was, what curse would come to me. Too late to do anything else, frozen in place by the shock of who exactly would be my end. I allowed the killing curse to hit me, saw my life pass in the blink of a teary eye, then welcomed the death looming before me, as one would greet an old friend. I recalled of what I had read and expected everything to jump into blackness, but it did not. Instead, I saw he face. I believed it to be an image of my own creation, pondering on people's reactions, and so I told her what I had not the strength to in a previous life. Then all was white. As I was, my eyes focused, I saw that I was in a completely white Great Hall. I figured this was heaven, or some form of it, my own personal afterlife, and so I sat on the side of the Hufflepuff table. I was not sure of how long I sat, only that I was peaceful, content to stay there for all eternity. Eventually, knowledge seeped into my brain, filling me in of what I had longed to learn in my youth. I was in a space, a tiny gap between life and what came after, waiting either for my soul to pass on, or to decide to go back to the realm of the living. Still, I felt I had no reason to move from my spot, recalling the sweet memories I had while I was alive. Then, some time onwards, I could not be sure when for time did not pass the same here, an owl swooped in and sat next to me. To this I was confused. The gap between life and death was original to its own, there was not normally another living thing thee with them. However, as detached from human emotions as I felt, curiosity formed inside of me. So I opened the note tied to the waiting owls leg. I did not recognise the elegant script, but I read it with rapt attention.<p>

'_She needs you. She is in danger. Do whatever you can to keep her safe.'_

It was short, yet thrilling to me. A reason to move, a calling, something for me to do… Something bigger, grander than I had known ever. Two doors opened, the door to the Great Hall, which opened to blinding light, and the door to the trophy room, of which black lay behind. I nodded to myself. To a new adventure…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** And there we have it. To a new adventure!**

**1. What was your favourite part?  
>2. Was Justin accurate?<br>3. What will happen next?  
>4. Also, about the next thing I do... In the back of one of my notebooks is a kind of timeline that helped me sort out this entire book, which I named the 'Ghostly Timeline' because it was mostly based on Justin. If I wanted to, or prompted, I could, and would, be able to write an accompniant book to this, Justin's take on all the events of this year. However, a part of me thinks I just don't want this book to end and that- OH MY GOD I THINK I JUST SAW A GHOST CAT... Oh wait, it's gone nevermind...- and that I'd be dragging the story along too much... What do you guys think? Justin, or No-Justin?<strong>

**Please review!**

**Comix**


	37. Justin Finch Fletchley

Chapter 34- Justin Finch-Fletchly

**A/N:**** YAY! Today is my birthday! Happy happy birthday to ME! Sorry, bit hyper because I'm 14! It's also my 1 year anniversary of me joining Fanfiction... And getting a Gmail account... And a Facebook account... Yeah, life literally started at 13 for me.**

**1. What was your favourite part?**

Hm... The introduction because I wasn't actually writing about Justin when I wrote the first line... Then it became Justin.**  
>2. Was Justin accurate?<br>**As far as I'm concerned, we never really learnt a lot about him in the books and movies... Although we do know that he could have gone to Eton... But Hogwarts is much better.**  
>3. What will happen next?<br>**I could tell you, but then Cedric would have to kill you, like he killed Justin.**  
>4. Also, about the next thing I do... In the back of one of my notebooks is a kind of timeline that helped me sort out this entire book, which I named the 'Ghostly Timeline' because it was mostly based on Justin. If I wanted to, or prompted, I could, and would, be able to write an accompniant book to this, Justin's take on all the events of this year. However, a part of me thinks I just don't want this book to end and that- OH MY GOD I THINK I JUST SAW A GHOST CAT... Oh wait, it's gone nevermind...- and that I'd be dragging the story along too much... What do you guys think? Justin, or No-Justin?<br>**I don't know, that's why I asked the reviewers! They are all-knowing!

"Sophia? Phia, wake up." I blinked a couple of times. "Oh good, you're awake." I squinted against the bright light that surroundd me. "Yeah, it can get a little bright here." I heard somebody laugh, it was one I thought I recognised, but from quite some time ago. "Here, try these glasses." I saw vaugley hands hand something to me. I placed the obkect on my eyes, and I could see more clearly. "The light is a nuisance, but when you're dead you can get used to it." I turned my head to who was speaking, and screamed. "Hi."

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ALIVE!"

"I'm not alive, I'm dead. And you," Justin Finch-Fletchley said, poking me, "Are somewhere in between."

"What? No, I'm dead. I should be dead." I protested.

"Why?"

"I was hit by Avada Kedavra!" I exclaimed.

"Uh... No... It's an extremley long story that starts at my death..." Justin laughed, and I realised how much I'd missed him. "You can hear the full version, or the short version."

"How long do we have?"

"Sophia, we have all... the time... in the world..." Justin sang.

"Oh shut up." I snapped, punching his arm playfully. It felt just like old times. "Hey, were are we?"

"This, Sophia, is the place where my adventures began. I was sat here, after I died, minding my own business, when an owl swooped in with a note saying you were in danger. I hurridley exited this room back to where I began, in life, and I ended up in some clouds. I saw you, I rushed to help you, I deflected the Avada Curse."

"Really? That's convieni-"

"That was last year."

"Last... year?"

"Yes. When I didn't return here, I realised that this wasn't over. I went searching for anything, anything that could harm you- that's when I learnt about Bellatrix's plans. I realised I couldn't do it- save you, alone... So I went to my Uncle for help. His name is Roland Finch, but you probably know him by a different name..." He grinned. "Professor Carrathurs."

"Professor Carrathurs is your Uncle!" I gaped.

"My fathers' brother, yes. He's a Muggleborn, haven't you read his books? You know, 'Paranormalcy in the Wizarding World: Uncleared Lives', 'The Ultimate Guide to Surviving A Wizarding War', 'McGonagal: The Teenage Years'?" I nodded, remembering in paticular the latter of them. "And can't you see the resemblance?"

"No." Justin burst out laughing.

"Well, he's most definatley my Uncle. He pretended to be interested in being a Deatheater, so he could get into Hogwarts. From there, I got predictions from Professor Trewlaney, and tried to warn you about them using dreams, my Uncle's teachings... And Myrtle. I also got you into Hufflepuff, because at the time I thought it was the least likley house to try and kill you... Boy, was I wrong!" He chuckled, and I smiled.

"Cedric was in Hufflepuff. Did you not know he was a Deatheater?" I questioned.

"Cedric was the person who killed me, but I did not remember so until recentley. He's been trying to kill you all year in the most indirect ways, but I was able to keep you safe. I'm sorry you almost got killed three times, but you're safe not." Justin hugged me and I hugged him back.

"So what now?" Justin pointed towards the double doors of the Great Hall.

"Now, I go through those doors to the Afterlife, and you wake up and kick Cedric's but for me. But first, I have to tell you a few things: First off, Crookshanks and the original Defence teacher, Professor Umbridge are stuck down in the Chamber of Secrets. The snake that attacked you is gone now, so it should be safe to get them. Also, your father didn't get Nagini to attack Sirius, Bellatrix did something to get him hurt, so that you would argue with your father." He grinned. "I'm going to miss you, Sophia." He hugged me again, and my heart swelled.

"So this is it? You're leaving? For good this time?" I asked.

"Say good bye to my Uncle for me?" Justin requested, kissing me on the cheek, and walking away from me to the double doors. He opened them, and embraced the white light. "And to Myrtle... Oh, Myrtle!" He turned to me, his face barley seeable against the white light that came from behind him. "I almost forgot. Tell her that I know how to help her move on, I figured it out! It wasn't making nice with Olive Hornby after all! Tell her all she has to do is find- FIND!- the bo-" He disapeared.

"Find- FIND!- what?" I called, running to the space where he had disapeared, but they shut in my face. "Justin?" I looked around the room, but there was nobody there. "Yeah, great time to leave Justin. Perfect." I sat down at the Hufflepuff table. "You didn't say who Myrtle had to find- FIND! And you didn't say how to get out of here!"

'_Daughter of mine..._'

"And now I'm hearing this dude again!"

_'Find me, daughter of mine..._'

"Can't, I'm a bit stuck at the moment."

'_Wake and find me, Sophia... Wake... Wake..._'

. . . I woke.

**A/N:**** HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Sorry, hyper moment again.**

**1. What was your favourite part?  
>2. Who, or what, does Myrtle have to find- FIND?<br>3. What will happen next?  
>4. Have you got a Sorting Hat? I've got a Sorting Hat. I have a Sorting Hat WOOH! (Sorry, gloating, aren't I...)<strong>

**Please review!**

**Comix**


	38. The Evil Hufflepuff Speech

Chapter 35- The Evil Hufflepuff Speech

**A/N:**** Hello all, I am back! I've been trying to update all week, but… We have WiFi now… I've never had WiFi before… So I've been abusing it. Also, I've been obsessed with some Legend of Zelda games and manga… mainly Skyward Sword for the games, and Four Swords with manga… yeah… **

**Anyway, I'm back now!**

**1. What was your favourite part?  
><strong>Um… McGonagall: The Teenage Years. Definitely. **  
>2. Who, or what, does Myrtle have to find- FIND?<br>**The rum, because it's gone, even though I don't know why. While she's on her way to find- FIND- it, she has to stop of at Insengard, because that's where they've taken the hobbits.**  
>3. What will happen next?<br>**This will!**  
>4. Have you got a Sorting Hat? I've got a Sorting Hat. I have a Sorting Hat WOOH! (Sorry, gloating, aren't I...)<br>**Yes I do.

* * *

><p>I blinked a couple of times, before groaning and gingerly touching my stomach, where Justin had pushed me out of the way of the Killing curse.<p>

"Sophia? Oh, thank yellow that you are alive!" I felt hands haul me up, and then check me over.

"Says the person who's been trying to kill me _all year_." I glared at Cedric, stepping away from him.

"Ah, but I don't want to kill you anymore." He grinned.

"Why not?"

"Because of what you are, silly! I had my doubts, but you have proved that you are." Cedric took a step towards me, eyes glinting madly. "You're a Hufflepuff."

"Yes, Cedric, I can remember the Sorting Ceremony." I rolled my eyes, "But why did you try to kill me? Why did you become… this?"

"You just gestured to the whole of me."

"Yeah. I did." I blinked slowly.

"Sophia, look around you. You can see Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, heck, even Slytherins fighting, but no Hufflepuffs. And it's not because they didn't want to come, but it's because nobody thinks they are capable of fighting. Throughout history, the houses have had their labels. Gryffindors- the brave ones. Slytherins- the evil ones. Ravenclaws- the smart ones, and… What was that other house again? Jigglypuff? They undermine us. They underestimate us. They forget we even exist! We're just that random house, there to make Hogwarts an even number! People say they'd rather leave than be in Hufflepuff! We're worth more than that, Sophia, can't you see? We are just as good as they are- _better_! We have so much potential, and we are doomed to failure the moment that infernal hat calls out '_Hufflepuff_'. That isn't right. Hufflepuff is a better house than… than all the rest- We deserve the respect that would be given to us had we been put anywhere else."

"Yes, we do, but that doesn't explain why…" I pointed out uncertainly.

"Can't you see, Sophia? This is the only way, the flawless way to show how great we really are. When the Ministry falls- it will fall- I have been promised the position equal to Minister of Magic. I will be the youngest Minister, and by far the best. I'll show the world how brilliant Hufflepuff is, and then they'll see. They'll all see! And if they can't see… I have them killed. Haters and rebels will have no place in our New World!" He spread his arms wide, like a preacher declaring the word of God. "Isn't it a good plan?"

"Your plan, it's… I won't be able to help you, Cedric, I won't do it." I wasn't sure what to do- this was like trying to walk across a mine field… One wrong step and your life was over.

"But you can. You can help me, Sophia. Justin Finch-Fletchely, Gabriel Truman, they aren't true 'Puffs. They never really were, not even close. But you… You're the real deal, Sophia. I haven't seen a better Hufflepuff since I last looked into a mirror. You're perfect." Cedric stepped forward and cupped my cheek in his hand gently, yet somehow forcefully, as if he was commanding me to look straight at him. I pushed him away. "I can't govern the Wizarding World on my own, Sophia; surely you could have guessed this. But you could help me, you could be my… my co-Minister… my equal of power in every way! Two Hufflepuffs, working together, we could bring the world to its knees."

"Uh… Are you basically asking me to be your evil Queen of Darkness?" I confirmed.

"Of Yellowness." Cedric corrected seriously. "And… Well… Yes, basically."

"No… No! Cedric, forgive me, but you're crazy!" I yelped, stepping backwards in a hasty attempt to get away from him. He matched my every move, stalking towards me. "This isn't right, you have to realise this! It isn't… I couldn't… I would never join you, join the Yellow Side."

"But you must, Sophia!" Cedric laughed, his eyes crazy. "It is your duty, Sophia, as a Hufflepuff-"

"You're forgetting something." A cold, hard, unforgiving voice cut in. "Before she was a Hufflepuff, before she was even a Gryffindor, she was a Slytherin. _Avada Kedavra_!" Cedric's eyes widened in shock as he fell to the floor with a dull thud. "Hello, Daughter of mine."

"Daddy!" I squealed, my inner child bursting out of me involuntarily, as I rushed into his safe embrace. "Oh, Dad, I've missed you so much!"

"Honey, I need to tell you. I didn't organise this, and I didn't-"

"I know Dad." I hugged him. "I'm sorry I ever thought you had."

"I'm sorry too, Sophia." My father agreed. "Never leave me again."

"Never ever."

"Now, honey, if you excuse me, I have to stop this madness." He chuckled, kissed me, and then turned around. "STOP AT ONCE!" Dad's voice was so loud I clutched my hands over my ears. Everyone stopped, at once. "Bellatrix, where are you?"

"Right here, my Lord!" Bellatrix giggled, running to him. "Have you come to join the fight?"

"No, Bellatrix, I've come to stop it."

"Ooh, yes! Crush the Rebel Alliance!" She cooed.

"I will." My father turned to everybody else. "Deatheaters- stand down. Your fight today is over. You have failed in what you came to do… By the way, what is it that you came to do?"

"Trying to make you evil again, sire. Bellatrix said this lifestyle was your favourite and that you were sad being a father. She said that Sophia and Harry weren't your children and that they were just pretending." Said one Deatheater. "She said that if we killed Sophia and Harry you would… remember… and… be… normal… again?" He cowered under my father's hard gaze.

"She said you would be happy then." Finished Lucius.

"Did she say that?" Dad turned to Bellatrix. "You did?"

"In a nutshell, my Lord, yes." Bellatrix answered. "And every word is the truth. Those two brats where stripping you of your grandness and making you half the tyrant you used to be. But it's okay now, my lord, because I've killed the girl, and left Potter bleeding to death!" She looked extremely pleased with herself.

"That Potter is a Riddle." My father hissed, before turning to a Deatheater. "Go and get him, and take him to St. Mungo's for treatment." My father instructed. When he didn't move, he yelled, "NOW!" The Deatheater ran.

"MY Lord, you don't understand- Potter needs to die, if we are ever to properly rule the Wizarding-" Bellatrix began her speech, but Dad had one of his own.

"No, Bellatrix, you don't understand. Harry and Sophia are my children. Harry James Riddle is the heir to my fortune and estate. Sophia Lily Riddle is my baby girl. They are my children, and I don't want them to live in a War-torn world. Maybe that makes me soft, makes me weak, but I don't care. I have given up the life you crave so that I can live a better one, with my family." Some Gryffindor's aww'd. "Now, stand down, Bellatrix. It's over."

"No, it's not over yet! It's not over yet! I will kill every single person in this room if I have to! You're still there, my Lord, I can feel you; hear you begging me to free you from the jail of fatherhood! Let me free you, my Lord, I will free you!" Bellatrix pleaded.

"Somebody's forgotten to take her crazy pills…" Somebody sang.

"Bella, did you ever stop to think that I didn't want to be freed?" Dad raised his eyebrows. Bellatrix opened her mouth, but before she could speak another voice filled the room.

"This is the Head of the Auror department. We know there are fugitives of Azkaban in this house. We have you surrounded, you cannot apperate. Come out slowly, with your hands in the air, now, or we will be forced to come inside."

"Oh, come on, can't I go anywhere without you people following me? Stalkers…" I laughed as Sirius groaned. He was still a bit bruised, but otherwise fine.

"… Is there anyone here, apart from Sirius, who is awake at the moment… or alive… who was once a prisoner of Azkaban- no, Hagrid, not you…" My father sighed. Hagrid put his hand down slowly.

"It's only me left, my Lord." Bellatrix laughed, and then narrowed her eyes. "No thanks to those brats who call themselves your children."

"Well, Bellatrix, out you go." My father gestured to the door.

"What, my Lord?"

"Outside."

"But… But then I'd go back to Azkaban…"

"That is the general idea."

"But… But…"

"Bellatrix."

"You have until I count to three." The voice said from outside. "One…"

"Bellatrix, go." Dad said.

"Two…"

"Bellatrix, go!" Others joined in.

"Three…"

"BELLATRIX, GO!" We all yelled.

"I'm not going back to that jail!" Bellatrix protested.

"Fine. You have had your chance, and forced me to this decision. Boys… Send in the Dementors. I gasped, and others groaned.

"Right…" Professor Carrathurs, or Roland as I should call him really, sprang into action. "Who can cast the Patronus charm?" A few of us put our hands up. "Form a line. Those who cannot, get behind those who can." We hurried into a formation of sorts. "Now, think of a wonderful thought."

"Any happy little thought?"

"… Yes. On three." I hurriedly thought of a memory, choosing the moment during the prank was, when I had swapped Harry's shampoo for hair remover. I giggled. "One… Two…" A cold air filled the room, freezing me from the inside out. "Three…" The doors creaked open, silently and slowly, and Dementors began to swarm through in their creepy, ghostly way. "NOW!"

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" We cast simultaneously. Patronus' flew around the room; however, mine was not one of them. I hadn't picked a happy enough memory. I tried to think of another one… Another memory…

* * *

><p><em>"I know what little game you've been playing. And everyone else will know as well when I drag you both up to Hogwarts, where you'll probably be sentenced to a dementor's kiss." I clung to my father in fright.<br>"Daddy kill him!" I squealed.  
>"Avada-" Justin stumbled out of his hiding place and straight into the line of fire.<em>

* * *

><p>"Miss Riddle!" I heard Professor… Roland call. "Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Justin." I cried softly. "Wake up. Tomorrow- it'll be the best day of your life, I promise you. Come on, Justin, wake up!" Suddenly, his electric blue eyes snapped open. "Justin!" a smile crept onto his face.<br>"I love you." he whispered. Then, slowly his eyes closed again.  
>"What?" I whispered. "Justin? Don't you dare say that as a goodbye! Don't you close your eyes! Justin? No. No! Wake up! Wake up!"<em>

* * *

><p>"Happy thoughts…" I murmured… "I don't…"<p>

"Think of Justin. Justin…" Pro… Roland advised.

"Justin…"

* * *

><p><em>I felt hands enclose me in a comforting hug, but there was nobody there. I tensed.<br>"Ssh, Phia." A voice soothed me. "Calm down, it's okay. Everything is okay." I felt an invisible hand prise open my own hand open and slip a piece of paper into it. Then they softly pushed me down onto my bed, pulling the covers over me. "Sleep now Sophia, sleep until the morning sun. Sweet dreams now, Phia. Sweet dreams for only you and me."_

* * *

><p>"Expecto Patronum! EXPECT PATRONUM!" The silver otter sprung from my wand. Its appearance freed the cold from my heart, and pushed away some of the Dementors. Then their attention turned… to Bellatrix. She had stepped away from the group, laughing<p>

"Bellatrix, get back into formation." My father snapped.

"Why, my Lord, when you can control them... Just like last time. Promise them all the souls they could want, they will become our army. With the Dementors we could rule the world!" Bellatrix cackled as the Dementors circled her.

"No, Bellatrix, it's over. That time is gone, now is the time to get back here avoid the Dementors' Kiss." Dad insisted.

"But my Lord, the fame, the fortune, the world would be at your feet… don't you want that?" She looked like a small child, calling for her father.

"No. I don't. Just get back into formation." The Dementors circled closer to her, and she shivered involuntarily. "Bellatrix, please!" One dipped down, towards her, against Dad's screams and pleads. It removed its hood… It bent down to her… I felt the rooms' temperature plummet even more… I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, the Dementors had left, and my father was stooped over Bellatrix's limp body. He closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

It was over.

"… Would it be wrong to sing '_Ding Dong, The Witch is Dead_'?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** Ding dong the witch is dead, which old witch, the wicked witch, ding dong the wicked witch is dead…**

**1. What was your favourite part?  
>2. What do you think I had most fun writing?<br>3. Where did I get all of the memories from? When where they?  
>4. Doing anything for Fathers' Day tomorrow?<br>5. Have you watched Snow White and The Huntsman? I watched it today, and it was surprisingly good!  
>6. I'm trying to think of an image for this, and HVD… Do you have any ideas?<strong>

**Please review!**

**Comix**


	39. Crazy Taxi I mean, Salazar Slytherin

Chapter 36- Salazar Slytherin

**A/N:**** First off, I want to thank a certain person. AllieMalfoy143 is the only reason this chapter has come out on time. I needed a name for a character that randomly appears for this chapter, and she happily provided me with a name, that, admittedly I kept misspelling, but that's my fault for being so tired. Apparantly reading fanfictions until two o'clock makes you tired… I'm kind of sad, everyone. This is the last chapter before the epilogue. This story is almost done, and since wrote the epilogue around a year ago during July, then that means I will never write about Sophia or any of the other characters again! …I will not cry…I will not cry…**

**1. What was your favourite part?  
><strong>The evil Hufflepuff speech. It was awesome.**  
>2. What do you think I had most fun writing?<br>**Cedric's death. I've had it planned since forever, and I kept playing it over in my head!**  
>3. Where did I get all of the memories from? When where they?<br>**Um… the first two were from HVD, chapter 30, and I think the last one was from the chapter in HVS called 'February', or 'March' but I can't remember the number.**  
>4. Doing anything for Fathers' Day tomorrow?<br>**Heh. I got my stepdad a book and posted the song 'Fathers of the Founding Fathers' by Hank Green on his Facebook wall. Have you heard that song? It's awesome.**  
>5. Have you watched Snow White and The Huntsman? I watched it today, and it was surprisingly good!<br>**Well, I didn't see the end, because YOU were watching it while you were on the back of my head _sucking my soul_! … Ahem… Sorry about that… Random Starkid Attack again…**  
>6. I'm trying to think of an image for this, and HVD… Do you have any ideas?<br>**Yep, and none of them are good.

**Also, if you see font **_**like this**_** during the chapter, it's parsletounge. I couldn't do my usual italics because it was during a dream, and dreams are also in italics, so… anyway, here's the new chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Goodnight Mr. Harvey." I whispered to Mr. Harvey, scratching behind his ear. "Sweet dreams, sweet dreams for only me and you." I lay back on my bed and closed my eyes. It had been a week since the incident at Lestrange Manor. Dad had sent us back to Hogwarts to take our OWLs, but it was hard for him. He wanted us near him since…the events of the past few months. But now it was all over…I closed my eyes, not the slightest bit afraid of sleep since Justin had left- I wouldn't dream of the future. Not anymore.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I saw a book, leather-bound, sat in front of me on an old, dark, wooden table. I opened it up to the first curled, torn, yellowing page, and I realised it was a scrapbook, a Wizarding scrapbook. The first few pages were full of baby pictures, a little boy growing up surrounded by magic, while trying to hide it, and himself, from Muggles. I skimmed through them, not sure what I was looking for, until I found it. The boy had become a man, surrounded by three good friends, who all stood tall and proud in front of a large castle. I looked at the man of which the book had been created around- I recognised the man now- Salazar Slytherin. I paused…these pictures had been taken in Medival times, yet cameras had not been invented…how strange. Salazar got married to a pretty woman, and had two children. Godric Gryffindor was best man at his wedding, the two of them laughing in one photograph like the best friends that they were. Then…he and Salazar were arguing, no sound was coming out of their mouths, but I already knew what they were arguing about, blood purity inside the school. I turned over the page slowly, in the next photograph, Salazar was saying goodbye to his sobbing wife, hugging his children, and leaving them for someplace else. The young boy was running after him…but he returned without his father, sobbing. I wiped a singular tear from my eye, and turned the page. The photograph here was fully black, you could not make out anything from it. The book glowed, I felt myself nearing towards it…I was sucked into the golden light, and into the photograph itself.<em>

_I was in a room, a sort of kitchen, during the Medival era. An old woman with graying hair was bent over a fire, stirring away. I couldn't tell whether if she was making a stew or a potion. A grown woman stood beside her, helping the old woman when she fumbled, while a young man slept on a soft mound of cloth. They seemed peaceful, relitivley normal, but I could sense they were not happy. The old womans' smile never quite reached her eyes. I walked around the room, taking everything in, but not once did they pause to ask me who I was. They did not notice me. There was a soft, almost anxious, knock at the door, and we all turned to it. The door opened. In the doorway stood an old man, whose once black and trimmed hair was a dark grey and long. His goatee had gone, and his face was wrinkled, but it was no doubting who he was.  
>'Salazar!' The old woman-his wife, shouted, all signs of aging gone from her face as her entire expression lit up with joy. She rushed to him as fast as her legs could carry her, and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let him go again. The young woman, who I quickly realised to be Salazar's daughter, hovered away for a moment, confused at the strangers' appearance, before seemingly waking from a dream and rushing to him also. She smacked him half-heartedly, telling him off for leaving them for so long, before hugging him gratefully. They were making a lot of noise, and her elder brother awoke from his slumber, and arose. His mother quickly noticed him, and re-introduced him to his father. Salazar gestured for him to come closer to the rest of the family. His son stared at him coolly, before turning and walking away from them all.<em>

_His wife and daughter told him what happened while he had been gone, I listened intently, also in need of the information.  
>Godric Gryffindor was dead.<br>Rowena Ravenclaw was dead.  
>Helga Hufflepuff had died only a year before this scene took place.<br>Hogwarts' new Headmaster was Godric Gryffindors' son.  
>His daughter, who I learnt was named Alys, was to be married to a Gaunt brother in the next few months.<br>The news reeled off his families lips, eagerly telling all that was to be told. The news of the death of the other founders hit Salazar hard- while their last encounters had been harsh, and they had been horrible friends, they had still all been good friends, and Salazar would have never wished them dead. Salazar's son, who they called Borin, watched from a distance with dislike, and I felt sorry for him. Since he had been a young boy, he had had to try to raise his family, while still growing and learning his magic. He had run after his father, begging him to come back, to come home, but his father had never even glanced back. Now, after all these years, the man had come back, as if he had never left, as if his son had not been left to carry the Slytherin name on his own…it must hurt for Borin. There was a squawk, and we all looked around. A small, tawny owl swooped in from an open window, and dropped a letter onto the table. It then flew up to a beam on the roof, and sat there, flapping it's wings and hooting every so often. I read the letter over the Slytherins' shoulders. It was from the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Leofrick Gryffindor_. _He had heard of Salazars' return to Medival Britain, and wished to hold a special dinner that night for the last remaining founder. The family wrote back, using the owl, who must have stayed for an answer. Then, they left for the large castle._

_The scene changed. Now we were all in the Great Hall. A middle-aged man, who looked much like his father, sat at Dumbeldores' space at the Staff table, watching the mass of students scattered on the tables in front of him. By his side were the Slytherin family, Salazar nearest, in a seat of honour. Leofrick called for silence, and he began to speak.  
>'I have called his excelling feast- my gratitude to the House Elves for acting so quickly- in honour of an extremely important visitor to our admirable school. As most of you can remember, almost a year ago we lost whom we thought to be our last living founder, Helga Hufflepuff, who founded the house of Hufflepuff…' There was a small pause for applause to the house, 'And many of the recipes we have had on our plate during our years here, God bless her soul. We believed Helga to be the last remaining founder alive, since Rowena and my father died some years ago… So imagine the staffs surprise, and joy…' It may have been my imagination, but the way he spoke the word joy was strained, as if it was forced from his lips. 'when we learned that there was one last founder alive, whom many of us presumed to be dead when he left so, so, long ago, when I was but a young boy chasing butterflies…' He chuckled; again it sounded forced. 'Due to a small, trivial argument, about Muggleborns and blood purity of all things…but now he has returned to us, his ideas and morals anew, and we are grateful that he has come home safely to us all…' He raised a glass of wine, 'TO SALAZAR SLYTHERIN!' Everyone mirrored his actions and drank whatever they had in their goblets. I watched Leofrick as he gazed at Salazar out of the corner of his eyes.<em>

_The scene changed once more, to Dumbledore's office. However, it was different to Dumbledore's office. There were no portraits of Headmasters upon the wall, being so that Leofrick was the very first Headmaster since the founders of Hogwarts. I supposed that the room was reflected by his interests, for there were quite few books and interesting things, along the walls, instead framed stuffed game, eyes still bright and shocked from the time that they had died. A few had been enchanted, so that their heads moved, eyes blinked, ears pricked, and mouths opened and closed, although the majority of them stayed still. On the desk, fluttering its wings determinedly, was a stuffed eagle, its talons permanently stuck onto a large branch. Its piercing gaze swept the room, every so often it looked as if it would take off in flight, but it could not leave it's eternal perch. Near the door, on a stand, a small badger lay curled up, also stuffed, yet moving. Its chest moved up and down slowly, its eyes were closed. I smiled softly, it looked so peaceful asleep. On the floor was a skinned lion, lain out like a rug. It could not love anything but its head, which was faced towards the larger area of the room. It kept turning its head around, looking at its domain, checking for danger, in a sense. He roared in protest when four feet tread on its tail and lower body. I looked up to see Salazar, and Leofrick, stood next to a large desk.  
>'Here, can I tempt you?' Asked Leofrick, gesturing to another table, which upon sat a range of drinks.<br>'I suppose,' answered Salazar, smiling, 'that one small glass of mead won't hurt.' Leofrick nodded, and turned his back to the old man, so that he could pour them both a drink. A sly smile flashed upon his face, and he talked to Salazar while he worked, as if they were old friends…which, of course, they were not. I looked at Salazar; his face was completely at ease, he felt safe in the room, with the company he kept. However, he couldn't see what I saw; Leofricks' slip of the hand, a small potions bottle appearing in his hand, him mixing it in quickly to Salazars' drink. He turned back around, and handed Salazar the drink.  
>'Almost full to the brim, Leofrick! I swear, you will be the death of me,' the founder laughed, lifting the drink up to his lips. I screamed, but the man could not hear my warning. He drank, despite my yells, completely unaware of the danger he was in. Leofrick grinned, and began to speak slowly, loudly and clearly.<br>'My father said you left something in the school, for you only…the Chamber of Secrets?' The scene shifted._

_Now, we were down in the Chamber of Secrets- me, Salazar, and Leofrick. The chamber seemed cleaner here, and more alive. I looked closely at the old founder- the potion Leofrick had slipped into his drik was slowly taking effect; his eyes were cloudy, his eyelids were drooping, and his whole body seemed to sag. Time seemed to shift a bit. One moment Leofrick was next to the old man, walking him forward in his clumsy state, and then he was gone. His disappearance only lasted a split second, before he returned, in the same position as he had been before, but this time with a knife, shimmering, its pointed end glittering in the dim light. He shifted in and out of existence, before disappearing and reappearing on the other end of the room. This process was repeated five times, before he appeared right in front of Salazar, his knife poised to strike. Suddenly, lights shot on around us, green and eerie and bright. Salazar's body straightened out, and he jumped out of the way of the knife like a man 40 years younger. Leofrick turned, a gleam in his eye that made me shiver, and he growled. He chased Salazar around the chamber. Salazar couldn't outrun Leofrick forever, they both knew this, so he turned his head sharply to the left, and opened his mouth and let forth a hiss, a command.  
>'<em>_**Wake, child bird-snake, protect the pure. Destroy all others.**__' I blinked, though it seemed that Leofrick did not care. He hastily plunged the knife into Salazars' chest, where his old, weakened heart was still beating, though it probably would cease to soon. The old man staggered back, clutching his chest, his eyes wide. He stumbled to the back wall, and I noticed something that I had not before. Salazar's stone face, the one on the wall…it wasn't there…Leafrick laughed a hard, cruel chuckle and pushed Salazar into the stone wall, where the face should have covered. He then stepped back as Salazar collapsed on the floor with a moan. Leofrick raised his wand, and a stonish crust began to form around Salazar, in the shape of said founders' face. I blinked- what was happening? It was bad enough that Leofrick had murdered the founder- for Salazar was dying behind his slowly forming face, but now the body was being hid in the strangest, but also most fool-proof place. His family would think he'd left, yet again, they would never know the truth…that Salazar was… Leofrick laughed and lowered his wand when the face was finished, completely covering up Salazars' corpse. He cleaned up the blood around him, before he heard a hiss; he couldn't understand it, but I could.  
>'<em>_**Not pure…not pure…kill…**__' It was not a human speaking parsletounge, but a snake… a bird-snake… a Basilisk. I knew this before Leofrick turned, and looked right into the yellow, murderous eyes of the freshly hatched Basilisk that was angrily mourning its Master, whom had woken him. I winced as Leofrick fell to the floor, as dead as the person he had killed not seconds before._

"_Daughter of mine…find me, Daughter of mine…"_

_I was flung out of the book, it swung shut with a dull thud, and it, and the table it was stood on vanished. The world turned white. I looked up, and saw a window, floating in the air, kind of. I watched through it as descendants of Slytherin were born, lived their lives, then died. Salazar stood behind each and every one of them, a faded shadow of a man._

"_Daughter of mine…find me, Daughter of mine…"_

_The flash-forward stopped abruptly at two teenagers, a boy and a girl. The boy had scruffy black hair and wore black round-rimmed glasses. His emerald eyes were just like his mothers. Next to him was the girl. They were brother and sister, but they were nothing alike. She did not wear glasses, her dark brown eyes worked well. Her hair was also brown, but lighter, and extremely frizzy…I realised with a jolt that it was me! It was me and Harry, stood side by side, and behind us was Salazar Slytherin, a hand on each of our shoulders. He looked up at me- not the me he stood behind, but the me watching behind the window, and spoke to me._

"_Fine me, daughter of mine…wake, and fine me…find me…"_

_I woke up._

* * *

><p>Mr. Harvey was sat on my bed, watching me with those eyes of his. I cast a spell to check the time- it was a couple of minutes after one.<p>

"It figures," I said softly to the man-duck with a quiet chuckle, "that I finally stop dreaming of the future, and then I end up dreaming about the past." Mr. Harvey blinked, then quacked, also lowly, knowing not to wake the others. He hopped off my bed and waddled to the door, which was shut firmly. He looked at the door, then at me. I sighed, laughed, and got out of bed to open the door. As soon it was open, Mr. Harvey shot of the door and through the small passageway from the common room to the corridor.

"Mr. Harvey, wait, come…" I called, before sighing again, grabbing my wand from my bedside table, and hurrying after him.

I followed Mr. Harvey through the school, watching him cautiously. He looked behind himself, then dashed into a room. Not checking what room it was, I ran after him. I looked around, we were in Myrtle's bathroom. And Mr. Harvey was perched next to a certain tap.

"You want to go down to the Chamber of Secrets?" I asked, incredulously. He nodded solemnly.

"Sophia?" I spun around and came face to face with Myrtle, who was stood right behind me, eyes wide open like an owls. I almost screamed.

"Myrtle!" I grasped my chest. "Merlin, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Well, don't die of it- I don't want to share this place with _you_." She replied tartly. "Are you going down to the Chamber?"

"Yes." I agreed, "Well, Mr. Harvey is and I'm following him."

"Stalker." She snorted, then looked at me. "…Can I come?"

"If you want." I shrugged, and turned back to Mr. Harvey and the tap.

"_Oh for Merlin's sake, open the door already, I'm decomposing down here!_" An impatient, hissing voice groaned. The chamber entrance opened, and Mr. Harvey carried down the path he was taking. I followed, Myrtle drifting loftily after me. I supposed we looked like a strange group- an old duck-man, a young girl, and a teenaged ghost. We ended up in the main chamber where Salazar's face was etched. I wanted to blast it apart, and went to walk to it, but before I could Myrtle gasped.

"What is Mr. Harvey doing?" I sneaked a look at the old man. He was crouched in the very center of the room, his head held high and pointing to the high ceiling. He opened his mouth, and quacked in his loudest voice.

"QUACK!" The room shook with the pitch and volume of his shriek.

"Holy Merlin!" I gasped, my voice not noticeable next to his. I clutched my ears, trying to protect them from the deafening quack. It didn't help much. When it finally stopped, I gingerly uncovered my ears. It was then I heard the flapping. It was quiet at first, and I had to strain to hear it. It got louder, and a large purple butterfly appeared, flying down towards us.

"Sir Fluffyton?" I goggled. "How…butterflies don't live that long…"

"Nor did I!" Whined Myrtle, bursting into tears. I sighed.

"What…Sir Fluffyton, what are you doing?" My brow furrowed as he flew closwer and closer to Mr. Harvey. He grew the slightest bit smaller, and latched himself onto Mr. Harvey's head. The man stood up.

"Mr. Harvey! Are you alright?" I gasped, trying to run to him. Myrtle shook her head, and made me stop and stay.

"Yes, child, thanks to you." Mr. Harvey spoke in a booming voice that I was sure was different to the one before. "Your friend, Livia, was it? She took care of me while I was unable to get to my humanoid deceptive philosophical recipient. While I was not occupied within its operations mechanism, it reverted to its default setting- duck." I blinked, confused. What was he talking about? "Child, I have something to tell you that may shock you. Your friend Livia realised it before, though she is not the brightest of your group. I, Sir Fluffyton, am an Alien. I come from the planet Zepol, from the fourteenth quadrant. I studied at Pigfarts International School of Martian Witchcraft and Wizardry, on Mars, and have a job as a Starship Ranger, working for the Galactic League of Extra-terrestrial Exploration. They sent me down to Earth to analyse your oxygen levels and the life expectancy of your planets core. However, upon entering your atmosphere, my H.D.P.R. malfunctioned and we were separated- it was not properly tuned up by the engineers at the headquarters…d**n that G.L.E.E., they're always making twisted abominations of everything…anyway, Livia found me, and you found my H.D.P.R. Now we have been reunited, we can return to our home planet." He paused for breath. "Also, your cat Crookshanks and the weird professor of yours, Umbridge, are in that closet over there." He pointed to a door. "Now, I must return to the alien transportation shuttle. Thank you, and good bye, child." He raised his eyes, and disappeared in a flash of purple.

"What just happened?" Myrtle frowned.

"That was the craziest thing I've seen in my life." I commented.

"…I don't have a life!" Wailed Myrtle. I rolled my eyes, and looked at the big face at the end of the Chamber. I recalled my dream, and put my hand on my left shoulder. Then I took out my wand from my back pocket.

"_Reducto_! _Reducto_! _Reducto_!" I cast repeatedly, and cracks began to form on his forehead and eye. "_Diffindio_-_ Reducto_! _Reducto_! _REDUCTO_! Urgh… _Confringo_!" There was a loud boom, and the face collapsed into dust. When the dust cleared from the air, I ran to the place it had been to get a better look. Salazar Slytherin's body had decomposed into a skeleton.

"_Well done, daughter of mine._" Salazar hissed, his voice now much louder and clearer. Myrtle gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Can't you see him?" Myrtle replied, before turning to empty air. "You are him, right? The one to create this chamber?"

"_Yess."_ Agreed Salazar. "_And you are the one who was killed by my… now desceased… Basilisk?_"

"Yes, sir, I am." Nodded Myrtle.

"_I called you, child. I tried to get you to find me._"

"I am sorry I did not come when you called. I was… afraid of what I would discover."

"_I am sorry you had to die. My instructions to my Basilisk were vague. I told him to destroy those who were not pure. At the time, I meant pure of heart…he took it the wrong way, obviously._"

"…I forgive you." Myrtle said solomnley.

"_I am also sorry that I held you back from the afterlife. I just wanted somebody to help my descendants find me._"

"Now that you have been found, you can let go." Myrtle guessed.

"_Yes. Daughter of mine,_" Salazar addressed me, "_You did well. Burry me near the other founders, you will recognise their burial place when you see it. Now, we must depart._" I watched Myrtle hold out her hand to somebody I could not see, and held it tight. Then she smiled at me, then turned and walked- floated? away, far away, fading the further she got, before she disappeared fully.

"Good bye, Mr. Harvey," I called, "good bye, Sir Fluffyton. Good bye, Myrtle. Good bye…Salazar." I turned to walk away.

"Hello? Who's there? I am extremely infuriated! It has been almost a year, get us out of here! This is Dumbledore's doing, isn't it! Oh my God, Dumbledore! Why you bein' such a lousy boyfren'?"

… Wasn't Dumbledore gay?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** Again, I apologise for all my random Starkid attacks.**

**1) What was your favourite part?  
>2) When were my Starkid attacks?<br>3) Like my link between the old requests of an alien and a butterfly?  
>4) Since I already have epilogue, it's publish date is behind handed over to you all. When shall I publish the last part of HVS? YOU DECIDE! 'Cept no time in August, I'll be away from computers then. Not that you guys want to wait around two months for another update, right? … RIGHT?<strong>

**Please review!**

**Comix**


	40. Breaking The Rules

Epilogue: Breaking the Rules

**A/N:**** … I DON'T WANT THIS TO END! *Sigh* But it must… Funny fact, I wrote this part first, before the story had even started! I wanted to post it as a one-shot, but some people conned me into writing all of that baloney on the webpages before us. **

**1) What was your favourite part?  
><strong>When I finished level 3 on Crazy Taxi while writing the story! Also, Sir Fluffytons' epic Starkid speech.**  
>2) When were my Starkid attacks?<br>**… See reviews. I'm sure somebody counted them (because I didn't)**  
>3) Like my link between the old requests of an alien and a butterfly?<br>**Not on Facebook, Comix!**  
>4) Since I already have epilogue, it's publish date is behind handed over to you all. When shall I publish the last part of HVS? YOU DECIDE! 'Cept no time in August, I'll be away from computers then. Not that you guys want to wait around two months for another update, right? … RIGHT?<br>**OOOH! Publish it next Thursday!

**Here is the final ever chapter, cuz I'm positive there won't be a threequel- although I hope there will be an A Very Potter Threequel! Thumbs up if you agree… Wait… I'm not on Facebook, am I? Oh, and before we begin, you may want to re-cap because there's a pop quiz coming up!**

* * *

><p>10 rules for dating my daughter (as written by Lord Voldemort aeons ago when having a child was a possibility):<p>

1. You make her cry, I'll make YOU cry.

2. All dates must be chaperoned by a respectable adult.

3. All dates must be sealed and approved by me.

4. You may not take her anywhere with loud music, anything too mushy or somewhere tear jerking.

5. Any kisses cannot be any longer than one millisecond.

6. The kisses cannot use tongues, or any other bodily parts for that matter.

7. If my son owls me, or if my daughter comes home saying she is pregnant, I will cut off your private parts.

8. I'll cut off your fathers too.

9. If I, my son, or my daughter needs to talk to you, you come immediately- even if you're in the shower.

10. She would like Emeralds on her ring.

* * *

><p>Tom Riddle smiled to himself as he took a peaceful stroll through some of his magical flowers he'd gotten Dotti to tender for him. This quiet time was a perfect time to reflect on all that had happened during the past years. He'd become, unbecome, and became again a father and they'd lost some people along the way… But none of that mattered now, because he had his family together again, safe. Him, his son, and his daughter. And, hopefully, one day soon, she'd be married. He'd hinted enough to her current boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, but the boy didn't seem smart enough to get the hint. Hardy smart enough for his little girl, but still… If the boy treated her alright, he was fine with their relationship. And also, his baby girl and his heir had just graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with fine marks, his daughter being Head Girl and Most likely to succeed, and his son being Quidditch Captain and Most Popular in his Year. Besides, he felt very much at peace in this quiet, serene… Hang on. Tom narrowed his eyes. Was that a… giggle he'd just heard? Yes… It had been. And had it been his daughters' voice that had giggled? His eyes narrowed further, and he stalked forward towards the rose garden. For a second, he reminded himself of his past-self, Lord Voldemort, who had spent a lot of his time menacingly stalking, and scowling, and playing with tiny Harry Potter statues to plan his enemies' demise…<p>

But that was all over now. He no longer wanted to kill Harry Potter, especially since the Potter was not a Potter, instead a Riddle. He came to a bush, and pushed it back to make a peek-hole. A thorn dug into his palm, but he pushed the pain to the back of his mind. There, stood amongst all of the infernal mushy red roses, was his daughter, holding hands and smiling gushily to her boyfriend, Draco. Tom's eyes narrowed. They were alone, amongst roses… That boy had just broken Rules numbers 2, 3, and 4! Rule 3: All dates must be sealed and approved by him, her father; Tom had definitely NOT approved of this… uh… illegal meeting! Rule 2: All dates must be chaperoned by a respectable adult; nobody was near them, that didn't look chaperoned to anyone watching (A.K.A: Just Tom, but still!)! Rule 4: He must not take her anywhere with loud music, somewhere mushy, or tear-jerking; and, although there was no music in the air, roses signal beauty or something like that- which is very mushy, and there were tears in Tom's eyes from the thorn lodged in his hand. Hence, the boy took her somewhere mushy AND tear-jerking!

"Draco, what are we doing here?" His daughter asked innocently.

"Well… Sophia, we've been dating for a long time now…" Draco began, and Tom inwardly growled. This sounded like a break-up, and if this boy broke up with his daughter after what she'd been through, he would break that boy like a twig, and eat him for brunch! "… And I was thinking about something…"

"What?" Sophia frowned, thinking along the same thoughts as her father, minus the whole breaking him up and eating him between breakfast and lunch…

"Well…" Suddenly, Draco got down on one knee, and Tom's face broke out into a grin. The boy may have broken 3 rules, but he was following one of the most important- Rule 10… "Sophia, we've been together for a while now, and we've been through a lot. I've thought through it, and…" The boy wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead, "Wow, I'm really nervous… Sophia, what I'm asking is, will you take the honour of being my wife?"

"YES!" Tom shouted, "FINALLY!" Too late he realised he'd yelled out loud. Draco and Sophia were looking at him.

"Dad… What are you doing?" Sophia asked. "Were you spying on us?"

"Maaaybeee…" Tom started, looking from left to right, "But it wasn't my fault! It was his, breaking rules number two, three and four!"

"Rules?" Sophia's eyebrows rose, because nobody had told her of the rules. Tom stood up, pulled his hand off the thorn, winced, and walked over to her and Draco.

"None of that matters now, carry on." He grinned. Draco rolled his eyes, but looked back to his girlfriend.

"As I asked just a couple of seconds ago, Sophia, will you take-" he was cut off.

"Yes, oh, Draco, yes!" She grinned, smiling as wide as her father. Tom smiled fondly, eyes watering for two reasons. A) That thorn had made a really deep hole in his hand, and B) His little girl was all grown up. Then his eyes narrowed as he saw the ring as Draco slid it on her finger.

"That doesn't have emeralds on it… Those are diamonds! You broke rule 10!" Tom wailed. Draco ignored him and pressed his lips to his fiancé. Tom stood there for a millisecond. "HEY! You just broke rule 5 as well! And- EEEEEEWWW! NO PDA! - Rule 6 anyone?" When they finally broke apart, albeit reluctantly, Tom noticed immediately that his baby was crying. "YOU BROKE RULE 1!"

"Phia, what is it?" Draco asked fondly.

"Oh- it's just," Sophia grinned through her sobs. "This is all so sudden, and brilliant, and- Oh, Draco, I have the most wonderful news!" She smiled warmly.

"What?" Tom could tell that nobody was paying any attention to him, and also that this wonderful news wouldn't be something he'd like.

"Draco, I'm pregnant!" She smiled. Draco's face broke into yet another grin as well, and Tom looked outraged.

"WHAAT! RULE NUMBER 7!" Then, he grinned… "But that means… Rule number 7 and 8…" Draco paled, yes, now he realised that her father was there… Tom grinned evilly.

"HIDE ME!" Draco squeaked, jumping behind his fiancé.

"What?" Sophia questioned trying to turn to look at her fiancé, then looking at her father. Then there was a _pop_, and her brother Harry Riddle appeared in a bathrobe, hair wet, and glasses titled shiftily off his face.

"MALFOY!" He ranted, "I've been calling for you for ages! You borrowed my shampoo yesterday and I want it back! I need it! I got into the shower half an hour ago and I've been calling for, like, 25 minutes! And I've got a date with-" He abruptly stopped upon seeing his father. "Uh, hi, dad…" Tom was too angry at his future son-in-law to notice his sons' slip-up, though.

"RULE! NUMBER! NIIIINNNEEE!" He screamed, eyes twitching, body shaking, and breathing heavily in anger. "YOU BROKE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY SIMPLE RULES!"

"Simple?" Wondered Harry. "'A kiss can only last a millisecond'. Yeah, dad, they were really simple."

"But, you know what that means don't you, Malfoy…" Tom began, grinning madly. "When you break all the rules for dating my daughter, I get to…" He paused dramatically, "Kill… you…"

"HOLY MERLIIIN!" Immediately, Draco sprinted for cover, with Tom hot on his heels.

"I still don't understand, but RUN, DRACO, RUN!" Sophia wailed to her fiancé. Then her eyes widened, seeing where he was running to. "Wait- STOP, DRACO, STOP!"

CRASH!  
>BANG!<br>WALLOP!  
>WAIT IS THAT EVEN A WORD?<br>WHO CARES!  
>WHOMP!<br>BOOSH!

It was too late.

"Hey, Phia, looks like your weddings going to be from hospital."

"Shut up Harry." The girl glared at him before running over to wedge her husband-to-be out of the greenhouse's glass walls. "Hey, Dad?" She shot her brother an evil grin- she was going to get him back for what he'd said. "Harry's dating a Muggle."

"SOPHIA! WHY!"

"…. HAAAAAARRRRRY!"

**A/N:**** … Heh. Somebody's going to be in trouble…**

**1. What was your favourite part?  
>2. Who is Harry dating (pretty obvious, but…)?<br>3. Okay, who do you think will win this year's house cup? I really want Slytherin to win even though I'm a Ravenclaw that recently started rooting for the Hufflepuffs but since there's no way the 'Puffs will catch up in that amount of days and since I don't want Gryffindor to win because I'm prejudiced who do you think will win?  
>4. WHAT IS… Rule number 4? (No peeking!)<br>5. How do you pronounce epilogue anyway? **

**Please review! It'll be the last one you ever make on this story! *Sobs* or the first, if you have never reviewed!**

**Comix**


End file.
